


Melting Heart

by Monkan



Category: Marvel (Comics), Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Another Dimension, Bathroom Scene, Battle Scene, Character Death, Courtship, Dangerous Creatures, Dark Agenda, Drama, Dreams and Nightmares, Edge of the World, Elves, Epic Love, Erotica, Evil Enemy, F/M, Family, Fate & Destiny, Friendship/Love, Gen, Helheimr | Hel (Realm), Hidden Truth, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prison, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reincarnation, Romance, Second Chances, Secrets, Sexual Content, Slash, The Nine Realms, Thriller, Trials, Underworld, Violence, War, War of the Worlds, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 107
Words: 143,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkan/pseuds/Monkan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki, the prince of Jotunheim, had given up on surviving another year because he couldn’t enter the Jotuns yearly heat, which made him useless to his people and family. But the snowy day he meets – and saves – Asgards heir and golden thunder God, his destiny will begin to unfold in a way he had never believed possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my original work. There's a spanish translation on this site too with the same title and CuriousJ have my permission.

Melting Heart  
By: Monkan  
  
Pairing: Thor/Loki  
Copyrights: I own nothing; all credit goes to Marvel and the mythology.  
Warning: M/M, more to come.  
Genre: Adventure, Action, Angst, AU, Drama, Family, Fantasy, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Romance, Slash, Suspense, Thriller.

Full Summary: Loki, the prince of Jotunheim, had given up on surviving another year because he couldn’t enter the Jotuns yearly heat, which made him useless to his people and family. But the snowy day he meets – and saves – Asgards heir and golden thunder God, his destiny will begin to unfold in a way he had never believed possible. 

A/N: For those who are taking their first look here, Thor and Loki is not related in any way in this story. Update rate will depend on interest rate. If you like this story, then let me know, otherwise, who knows when the next chapter will come out. I hope you enjoy this story.

 

~ Prologue ~

Loki looked out over the icy plains of Jotunheim. His crystal blue skin stood out against the dark interior of his room. His blood red eyes didn’t really focus on anything, his mind too busy with his situation.

Not long ago, he had been talking to Laufey. His King, and father. He had known what the subject was about; it was not like he could hide from the truth. 

He was oldest of three, but still the runt of the family. He didn’t know why he was so different.

His height was small compared to the other Jotuns’. His skin was not rough like all others, his markings stood out more clearly against his smooth skin. His hair, which should have fallen off when he began to mature, was still growing on his head. His strength did not lie in the weapon or battling the others of his kind liked, his talent laid in magic.

He was the heir to Jotunheim’s throne and a child of Laufey, which should have made him very desirable to others. Since Jotuns’ didn’t bear their young, they created them with a special rock. It wasn’t that surprising, since they were all one gender. But Loki was far from desired by others.

Loki had never understood how any race could survive being divided into two genders. All he saw in that was discrimination and unnecessary trouble. The only rule or limitation to the Jotuns’ was their yearly heat. If a Jotun hadn’t entered the heat, then he wasn’t able to create children. They were also not seen as an adult either. The adults could share intimacy with each other, which was only the natural result of a heat. Jotuns’ might be different in some ways, but they were still similar in that aspect to other races. They chose a partner and stay with them for a year, until the next heat. Should the match work then the pair would stay together for many more years. Otherwise, they would find other partners.

Loki sighed as he turned away from the view. His hands ghosting over the crystal walls, as he walked over to his bed. He stood beside the luxury structure and placed his hand on his chest.

In Loki’s case, the heat was the problem. He should have entered it 50 years ago. Fifty years of loneliness as he watched the others of his generation, and those under his, go into heat and become adults. 

No one knew why Loki was so different. Many had put it together with his appearance, but there was no one who knew really why.

It was three years ago, during a meeting with the court, when Loki began to cough violently. He could still remember how his blue hand had been painted even darker blue by his own blood.

This was his reality. His body was beginning to react to the lack of heat seasons and reject his own organs. Since his body couldn’t find what was wrong with it, it had begun to reject _everything_ inside it.

This would be Loki’s last year. His body would not last beyond this year’s heat season. He was dying, and Laufey had already begun to prepare his second born son for the throne. The ceremony would be held soon so Loki could pass on his responsibilities honorably.

Loki had no idea what was worst; being unable to leave behind children, or dying useless.

The kingdom didn’t need an heir who was useless, and his race didn’t need someone who was unable to have offspring’s. He still couldn’t suppress his sense of betrayal. He had not died yet, and still the court acted like his younger brother was already on the throne. His brother had more support in one day than he had in his whole life. That’s what you get for being a freak.

It really didn’t take much these days for Loki to feel like his whole existence was useless.

He guessed he should be thankful that his misery would end soon.

The howl of the wind ran through his room as he lay down on the bed. He curled up on his side and closed his eyes.

It was not like tomorrow would be any different from today.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

~ Chapter 1 ~

_4 Months Later_

The clear sky over Asgard framed the majestic palace of the Gods. The rainbow bridge that lead to the Bifrost, remained calm as the sea around it. However, the calm was only a cover to what really went on in the training ground.

Swords clashed together and the two warriors spun around, not once letting up on the strength in their arms. Their eyes stared into the others before they both pushed each other away and created distance between them. The blond warrior didn’t wait more than letting his foot get leverage before he rushed forward. He swung his sword in a wide arc, forcing his opponent to evade. He came after the lithe but powerful form of Lady Sif.

Their deadly dance continued for a good twenty minutes before Sif had to throw in the towel. It was not that she couldn’t defend or go longer, but to win she either had to do something sneaky or pray on her opponents weak spots, which were not very honorable at practice. He was much more powerful than her female body, damn it, and her own strength went to defending her and it took more stamina out of her body than he put in to attack her. Either she would suffer defeat or one of them would be hurt. So she took the short way out and called for a break.

“You still have a long way to go.” Laughed Fandral from the side of the ring.

“You promised to go against Volstagg with a _fork_. Care to fulfill the promise?” The dark haired warrior asked her friend. “I promise to bet against you.”

Fandral rubbed against his goatee, furrowing his brow as if in deep thoughts. “The promises made over mead are often a foolish one.”

Hogun stilled his hand which was tightening the binds on his left ankle. “But the tongue is often more honest with mead.” He told Fandral with a glint of humor in his eye.

The slim warrior nodded, “Yes, that’s true, but a tongue loosened after twenty goblets of mead is not to be trusted.”

“Come one, dear friend.” Said Thor as he put his sword away and picked up his shirt to wipe away the sweat on his chest. “Surely all promises are worth following?” His amusement evident in his voice.

“As they should, my friend, however; some promises should be considered before they are made to pass. Only a fool rush in with his head full of blood.”

Sif snorted, “You seem to rush in all sort of situations when your blood rush. Although, it’s not your head it’s going to.”

“How many maidens haven’t you broken the heart of?”

“I will have you know that I have never left a single maiden as a common harlot. I treat them all with all my honor and care.” Fandral hesitated for a moment. “It’s just that some mistake that for love and expect more from me.”

“In other words,” Sif stated a-matter-of-facts, “There’s a reason to why mothers warn their daughters of your name before sending them out the door each morning.”

Thor laughed in good nature.

“Just hear say, my dear. Just hear say.” Fandral defended himself with.

All Sif did was scoff at her friend before walking over to Thor, subtly letting her eyes follow his body. “So what are you planning?”

Thor gave her a look that badly hid that he knew what she was talking about. “What are you talking about?”

Volstagg walked over to them. “Don’t treat us as fools. We would have to be blind not to see that you are planning something.”

Thor looked around for a moment before he smiled at his good friends and whispered, “Jotunheim.”

His friends halted what they were doing and their focus was all on Thor.

“When?” asked Fandral

“In two hours by the Bifrost.”

His friends gave conspiring smiles before they walked in their separate directions. 

 

* * *

 

 

_Bifrost, 2 Hours Later_

Thor reined in his horse before Heimdall, the all-seeing watcher. “I was expecting you, young prince.”

With familiar ease, Thor jumped of the beast and walked over to his old friend. “You always know everything. So I do not need to explain my plans?”

“I must say though,” Heimdall’s voice echoed with concern, “Jotunheim is not a safe place for those of warm blood. It can be most dangerous to go there this time of the year.”

“You worry too much,” the blond heir said as he kept watch for his friends. “We are just ‘exploring’, and should anything follow us it shouldn’t be too hard to win over.”

“There are more than Jotuns in Jotunheim, young prince. It’s the season for their yearly heat. They will be easily offended if you happen upon them in their time of privacy. Also, the weather is unstable to protect the Jotuns. The land is haunted by storms with no warning. The cold and snow are not to be taken lightly.”

“As I said, you worry too much.” Thor said good heartedly, “Everything will be fine.” He spied over the bridge but saw not his friends. “How’s the weather?”

“Clear. They have been delayed, there’s no telling when one of them will be free to come.” Heimdall said, trying to discourage Thor. Only he should have known it was never enough with a little bad news.

“I will go first. I will stay close to the landsite and wait for my friends.” Confidently, Thor walked over to the gate of the Bifrost.

“I know there is little I can do to change your mind, young prince.” Heimdall walked over to the center where he put down his sword in the key hole. “Stay close to the Bifrost, a storm in Jotunheim can easily blind even my eyes.” The gate opened in front of Thor, “Be careful.”

In the moment of a second, Thor was engulfed in the light of the Bifrost. One stop away from Jotunheim.

 

* * *

 

 

_Jotunheim, Crystal Palace_

He clutched his stomach while leaning over coughing. His blue hand grasped the wall with everything he had, desperately trying not to fall. It was painful, so much more than simply painful. His lips were stained red as well as the floor.

While the other Jotuns were busy being with their partner - even Laufey had a new partner this year - his condition had worsened each month, but the last week it had taken everything to a plunge for the worse.

The inside of his body was just plain ashes, dry, rotten and fading. When he wasn’t coughing up his own blood, he was consumed by seizures of pain. He could really feel the end, the remaining of his life draining away from him.

In a few days, Loki would be dead.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

~ Chapter 2 ~

The first thing Thor noticed was the cold. It was not so cold that his breath turned to ice but it was not like the constant sun warmth in Asgard. The second thing was the light, for being a land of constant winter the ground reflected the light like thousands of diamonds.

He knew from his lessons that Jotunheim was a land of eternal snow and winter, but it still hadn’t prepared him from the real view of the land. Everything was ice and snow. Nothing grew here but it was still a beautiful world.

The ground was pure transparent ice; snow hurdled together in heaps and sprinted over the ice. It was like nothing he had ever seen before. If he didn’t prefer the sunny climate in Asgard, he could have liked to live like this.

The ice sparkled like crystals everywhere, pure white and clear air.

The thunder God took a deep breath and let it out slowly, savoring it for as long as he could.

He started to walk across the ice, enchanted with the frozen beauty of the land. He looked around and turned around until he felt dizzy and almost lost where the circle for the Bifrost landing was.

A loud crack snapped him out his of thoughts and the next he knew he was falling.

Then nothing.

The next time Thor opened his eyes he stared up at a hole in the sky, and through the hole he could see an intense snow storm raging. He tried to move his body but pain stopped him short. So he wouldn’t be moving any time soon.

 

* * *

 

_Crystal Palace_

He had made a decision. He would not stay any longer. If he would end his life in this misery way then he would not do it where others could see him. He did have some dignity left. 

That was also why he had dressed in the clothes he had chosen long ago for his coronation. It was a mix of black and green colored leather, weaved together in rich work of arts, and with precious silver decorations on his sleeves. Since any metal was hard work in the cold temperature of Jotunheim most work went to creating the needed. Clothes and similar was put to the last. 

The silver grew up from his cuff and all the way to his elbow. His black jacket with green lines reached his knees only to be completed with black leather pants and boots. Items he had worked on himself for a long time. He had wanted to look his best but that had all been to waste now. 

Loki had managed to make it to the outer wall without running into anyone of importance. Not that they would bother with him now in mating season. He knew the storm was back, as it always did every third hour this time of the year. He looked around and saw none of the regular guards, only the blue guard dog who liked him.

It was the one thing about the creatures in Jotunheim; they liked him better than his own race.

The door opened to the outside and without thinking about it further, Loki walked outside and closed the door behind him.

 

* * *

 

_Accident Site_

Thor was finally able to move around, limited as his left leg were limping. He was in a cave of sort, natural stairs all over the place. It was a labyrinth, and he was never good with them. If his leg had been fine then he wouldn’t had minded to find his way out but in his current condition… he wanted to break his way out.

It was an ice prison. Not only didn’t he know how long he had been there but he knew that if Heimdall couldn’t see him anymore, he would tell his friends to come and fetch him. Something he didn’t really wanted to go through.

His friends would never let him hear the end of this, and neither would his father even let him go outside of Asgard again if he found out about this.

He leaned against the wall and stared at his reflection only to get his eyes drawn to a shadow flashing over the ice.

Thor turned around as sharply as he could, his hand on his sword in case he needed it.

He could hear the footsteps of something there with him. He heard a growl and out from the many layers of ice came a sharp blue beast with spiking mane and what probably should be fur. The teeth were long and thin but left clear marks in the ice where it stepped.

The beast sniffed the air and upon finding the smell of the Asgardian, it growled deeply inside, an almost shrieking sound.

Thor saw how it’s shoulders lowered and prepared for the attack.

“No!” came a voice a sharp voice and the beast stopped growling. From the same way the beast had come out stepped a new being.

Thor raised his head as he stared at the… Jotun? He was different from all other Jotuns he had seen before. Smooth blue skin, royal markings, no taller than himself, and this Jotun even had hair. Not to mention that this Jotun wore clothes.

“Who are you?” Thor asked.

“I should ask you the same. What are you doing here?” Loki asked with an edge to his voice.

“Well,” Thor began, “I fell through the ice.”

Loki stopped next to the beast and stared at the pale creature. Clearly not from Jotunheim as skin like that never survived in the long cold winters here. Not to mention that if there were more of his ‘disposition’ was born in Jotunheim it would cause panic in the people. 

He looked up at the ceiling and at the open crack. His eyes trailed slowly down until they landed on the clear spot bellow.

“You… fell?”

Thor felt a reluctant to answer. “Yes.”

It took a mere second before Loki started to laugh. It was too rich. He could clearly picture the fall in his mind and it just looked hilarious. Once he managed to get himself under control he wiped his eyes and unconsciously smiled for the first time in years.

“Where are you from? You are clearly not from Jotunheim.”

“You don’t appear to be from Jotunheim yourself.” Thor said out of curiosity and to stall his own answer.

“Oh, but I am a Jotun. A royal Jotun at that too.” Loki patted the blue beast and its pelt relaxed into soft fur. “Let’s see… You are too tall to be a dwarf, and with your pale skin you are clearly not from Svartalfheim or Nidavellier. Midgard does not have the means to travel anywhere but their own realm. You also do not appear to be dead or undead so you are not from Niflheim or Hel. You don’t seem to be a Norn or an animal so that excludes Yggdrasil. You are too muscular to be from Ljosalfheim, you clearly do not have the ears of an elf. So that leaves Vanageim and Asgard.” Loki halted his reasoning. “You hail from Asgard.” He said finally.

If Thor’s heart could be seen jumping out of his chest, this would be the moment.

Loki smiled amused, knowing he was correct, as he made his way to the Asgardian.

“My name is Loki.”

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

~ Chapter 3 ~

_“My name is Loki.”_

“It's an honor to meet you Loki.” Thor wasn't sure if he should say his name because he didn't know what the Jotun's intentions really were. For all he knew this could be a trap, a way for the Jotun to lure him into a sense of safety.

But it didn't feel like a trap. The Jotun.... Loki... gave him a sense of calm he hadn't had in a long time.

There was no ugly feature on Loki's face. Not like he had been taught to recognize, but then again this Jotun looked like no other Jotun he had seen.

Thor was fascinated, and there was not many that he could honestly say fascinated him. He had friends. More friends than most could possibly remember, but they were just that. Simply friends he could understand and have fun with. None played with his mind as this frost giant and he simply wanted to know more about him.

For the next hour, Thor and Loki waited out the storm together under the ice. Thor found that he quite enjoyed the company of the odd Jotun. Despite their different ways and personalities they shared a strange connection. Of course, Thor hadn't told Loki his true name yet. He wanted the Loki who were sitting next to him now, cuddling with the Ice Wolf, and not someone who would treat him as his title.

Thor admitted to being from Asgard and told him a lot of things from the golden realm. Where Thor painted up a picture of sun and warmth, Loki described his home in all of its frozen glory.

Now and then, Loki would cough and it made Thor worried. He didn't know if Jotuns could catch a cold, it did seem rather odd, but the blue skinned prince told him there was nothing to do about the cough.

“So the celebration ended in a fist fight?”

“Yep.” Thor concluded. “And poor Freya's dress spilled with wine and meat sauce. She slapped Balder and stormed out.” he laughed at the memory. “Of course, her brother had to endure her temper for weeks after that day. She's known for her temperament in Asgard”

Loki shook his head. “If a celebration turned into a fight in Jotunheim there would be heads rolling by dawn.” the Jotun paused as his eyes glazed slightly. “I wish I could experience an Asgardian celebration.”

“Sure.” Thor said without really thinking. “Come visit and I will make sure there is a feast in your honor.”

Loki shook his head. “I can't.”

“Why not?” Thor whined like a child.

“Because-” Without warning, his body started to convulse and he keeled forward, holding his stomach while the pains racked his body. The Ice Wolf whimpered and curled its long tail around Loki and lay its head on top of Loki's back. It could smell the condition of the Jotun's body, knew he didn't have long left and this was the only it could do to easy the suffering.

“What's wrong? Are you all right? Tell me?” Thor demanded as he hovered around the Jotun, unsure if he should touch the giant. He had heard tales of their skin freezing the skin of their warriors and if that was true then there was nothing he could do.

He felt so helpless.

Loki's eyes felt like they were rolling around in their sockets, his mind in a sea of fire. He didn't know if it was a curse of gift to have meet the asgardian this late in his life span. Over 50 years of loneliness and hurt. The Gods were cruel to finally let him meet a kindred soul when he was looking for a safe place for his final hours. On the other hand, he felt a sense of relief for not being alone in the end.

His body tried to fight the pain so he could stay with his new friend until he could return home. If he croaked now, then there was no telling what would happen to the asgardian.

Thor's frustration in his inability to help boiled over and without thinking his hands landed on Loki's back.

It was as if a white light spread through him. The spot where the asgardian touched turned calm and it slowly spread through his limbs until it felt like he was basking in it. His insides stopped aching and his blood which felt like it had turned into magma was finally cooling down and he could take a deep breath.

“Are you all right?” Thor asked with worry consuming all of his words. He was vaguely aware of his hand not being frost bitten upon contact.

Taking another breath and Loki felt none of the pain. It was gone. Simply gone. It had been years since he felt this ease.

Finally, Thor's questions came through to him.

“Yes,” he put his hand on the asgardian's arm and pushed himself up again so he leaned against the Ice Wolf's soft fur. “I'm fine. It's passed.”

“What happened?” asked Thor.

Loki began to shake his head but stopped when he saw the concerned eyes. With a sigh of defeat he knew he had to take away some of the worry.

“I came here to die.”

The world stopped for Thor. “What?”

He closed his eyes to be able to continue while swimming in his self misery. “My body does not only look different from other Jotuns, it also does not work like a Jotun. For fifty years my body has been ignored its nature, and for the past year it's finally began to erode my insides. Because it couldn't figure out what was wrong and rejected everything inside me.” Loki opened his eyes and looked at a terrified asgardian. “I came here because my end was close. I came here to die.”

“Why?” came a thin question.

A chuckle rose in Loki's throat. “Why indeed. I've been asking myself that question for as long as I've lived. Why was I born different? Why must I suffer? Why was I alone? Why was I useless? Why must I die? I never found an answer.”

_Until I meet you._

“So the coughing-?”

“Was a symptom.”

For a good minute, Thor didn't really know what to say. “Ah... um...”

“Cat got your tongue?”

“NO!” his voice vibrated against the walls and Thor felt a blush creep over his face. “That is... I'm...”

A drop of water fell from the ceiling of ice and landed in a little puddle below it. The sun which had penetrated the storm filtered through the ice and started to fill the frozen paradise with a warm white light and show all it's glory.

When the light finally reached Loki it light him up until his skin looked like polished blue diamond and his emerald green eyes sparkled where the Jotun lay against the magnificent Ice Wolf. The tail wrapped around Loki's waist and it's enormous head rested on it's paws while resting peacefully in the others presence.

An ear twitched before it raised it's head and let out a low rumbling.

Loki snapped his attention toward the same area as the wolf and spied the problem. Thor was not far behind them to notice something was wrong, but unlike them he felt it in his guts that something else was there with them.

“What is it?” Thor asked carefully as he reached for his sword, hoping his body had rested enough.

Loki cast a single glance at the asgardian before returning his attention toward the frozen labyrinth.

“Heklas.”

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

~ Chapter 4 ~

_"Heklas.”_

“Heklas?”

Before Thor could get an answer, a long black leg came out from the ice walls. It was well over three meters by itself and Thor felt a tingle of fear of what it could be connected to.

Loki raised his hand to cover the asgardian's mouth. It was not the gesture but also the slight shaking hand that convinced Thor to be quiet. Even the Ice Wolf who's fur stood on edge again, transformed into icy spikes, was quiet.

Out next to the leg came another and then a third before all three of the legs stepped further out and exposed equally long upper thigh, all completely black and blank like steel poles.

The trembling in the ice came everywhere. The presence of the creature was suffocating and damp.

A low rumbling noise hit Thor's ears and he thought they would burst. He couldn't look away as more and more of what seemed endless limbs of the creature which he couldn't even describe.

He was tugged to the side and only then barely realized Loki was pulling him toward one of the many ice walls, this one a clear transparent ice that displayed it's glory inward. The Jotun crawled across the ground with the ice wolf slowly following him, but it did not turn away from the Heklas.

Loki pressed his back against the ice wall, letting it's cold surface run through him and pulled his companion against his chest. The flush between heat and cold mingled and if their situation hadn't been threatening then Loki would have basked in the feeling.

The Jotun put his arms around Thor and held him secure, folding their bodies together into as small heap as possible. The Ice wolf's tail wrapped around their feet and turned to soft pelt on contact. Silently it wrapped it's body over theirs and faded away before their eyes, along with theirs.

“Be silent.” Loki whispered heatedly into Thor's ear. “The Ice Wolf can melt into their surroundings together with their young to avoid enemy. The Heklas will not see us and it doesn't have a nose but any sound can draw its attention. You might prefer battle but this is one you can not win.”

Thor held onto the legs of Loki. He felt surprised with by the hot breath of the Jotun but his musing did not go any further as the main body of the Heklas emerged.

Even if Thor had wanted to say anything, he wouldn't been able to even whimper. The massive body couldn't belong to the many limbs it supported itself on, it was simply impossible. He saw what should be it's mouth and not even his imagination could had prepared him for it. It's mere size was nothing like he had ever seen. It was so high to the ice roof that he didn't know how many warriors it would take to reach it even if they stood on each others shoulders. Despite the vast area the Heklas was folded double and moved slowly forward. It simply was not possible.

Then the eyes of the creature turned around and looked in their direction.

Every nerve and muscle in his body froze at the same time. He stared into the enormous yellow eyes of the creature, it's red pupil narrowed and in a fashion blinked without closing.

Loki's grip tightened and it was impossible to breathe. The disgusting smell of it's breath caught his nose and he almost gagged. It was a combination of rotten meat and some other things he couldn't, wouldn't even name. For one moment in time it looked like the Heklas would come closer to them. Had it noticed them? Did it know they were there?

Then it suddenly pulled away and moved on.

It's many legs scratched the surface of the ice cave and one leg hit down merely a meter from them, piercing the ground into a perfect hole. Not even the ice rock blocking it's path could do any damage to it and was crushed into bits.

For the next two minutes it took the Heklas to move out of sight, the trio didn't move, breathe or twitched. Even ten minutes after it was gone, they were still hiding.

Finally, after half an hour did the Ice Wolf move and relaxed it's camouflage.

Numb with the terror that had just passed Thor didn't move but remained in Loki's arms. The Ice Wolf snuggled it's head against him and whimpered.

“What...” Thor's raspy, quiet voice asked, “in the name of Yggdrasil was that?”

Loki took a moment to gather his own thoughts.

“That was a Heklas.” his own voice coming out softly, “A creature of the underworld of Jotunheim. Normally it lives far deeper under the ice than this level, and it rarely moves out of its habitat. It's a beast of destruction and hunger. We don't know how many there are, and we don't know how to kill them. Believe me when I say that Jotunheim have warred against them for many long decades but all it accomplished is the death of our own. Not a single Heklas has been killed. I believe there is no being in any realm who can kill Heklas. That's why all we can do is run and hide.”

“Why don't you call for the help of the other realms? Surely someone should find a way to kill it.”

“Do not think us a primitive race, asgardian.” Loki hissed in offense. “There was a time when Jotunheim was a greater realm than Asgard is today. We were a people who prospered and created new things all the time. We were an advanced people who even the elves and dwarfs looked up to in terms of craft and art. Back then, before Odin's time, we were at the peak of our reign. We lived deep in the ice and high above it, our land was the most beautiful of all realms.”

To Thor it was a little hard to see the current Jotunheim he had seen in books a greater place than Asgard. “Then what happened?”

Loki turned his face down in despair, “Heklas. They surfaced and drove us almost to extinction. Our people who had been counting billions were reduced to a mere million. Our homes and buildings were destroyed, our accomplishment were ruined, our dead were crushed; our weapons were ineffective against them. Even our greatest assets; The Casket were unable to stop them. Now, it barely retains a tenth of it's original strength and many of it's abilities were lost with the death of our magicians. Mates that had been together for millenniums were torn apart, our royal line were severed, driven from out rightful homes. Our glory forgotten, our survival our essence, how do you think we survived?

_My_ people might have turned into barbarians and declared war against the other realms but it brought us to this point where we are not an extinct race. We might have lost the war against Asgard but the battle was close. Odin prevailed and won against Laufey, my father, who was barely taken on the throne. Had the war happened during our prime then not even Odin would have been able to stand against us.”

“Do you dare say that _my father_ wouldn't have won? _He's_ a great warrior and great King. Do not dare to deny it.” Thor had lost his temper in Loki's heated explanation.

Loki looked deep into the asgardian's eyes as a flame of understanding lit in them.

“I do not say that Odin is a weak King, _Thor Odinsson_.”

Thor flinched at the use of his name. His secret was unveiled.

“None of our Kings are weak. Odin is not weak, Laufey is not weak, the kings of old were not weak; and certainly the Kings of Jotunheim were not weak _or stupid_. The Heklas you just saw was a child. A stray child no where near it's full grown potential. Do you think you could have stood a chance against it _or its parent_?”

Thor's eyes widen. _That was a child?_

“no.” his voice said everything he didn't put into words. “I do not think so.”

The defeated tone of the thunder God softened Loki's vicious defense, and he let go of any grudge that had suddenly grown between them.

If anything, their current closeness was making him feel all warm and whole inside. His stomach curled into knots and swelled. The cold from the ice was completely gone and all he could feel was the fluffy fur of the Ice Wolf and the warmth of Thor.

_Thor_. Who would have guessed the one he would meet would be Asgards golden boy. All knew about Thor, who couldn't since he was the eye stone of Odin. The heir to the throne. No one had ever said, however; that he would be the one.

Loki was no fool. Far from it. He had come here to die but as soon as he had laid eyes on the asgardian, his inner pains had numbed a little but it wasn't until the first contact between them that his body had begun to change. However, when the Heklas had come across them, and they came into full body contact, that was when the real change had happened.

While hiding from the Heklas he hadn't had time to really pay attention to his body, but now he could feel the small fire spreading inside him.

It was the feeling he had wished for, for 50 years he had begged for it. The feeling of Heat.

At that moment, Loki made a decision. If Thor was the answer to his body's need; if he was the only one his body would go into heat for... then he wouldn't give him up for anything.

He was in heaven being this close to Thor. He opened his mouth to say--

“Are you sleeping with the enemy?” came a voice from above.

Thor and Loki looked up at the crack in the ceiling. The Ice Wolf on the other hand growled when it looked up at the noise, baring it teeth.

Above them from the crack stared the face of Fandral down at them.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

~ Chapter 5 ~

“Fandral?” Thor asked.

“At your service.” the blond warrior said while flicking two of his fingers from his forehead. “You know it's understandable to seek heat in a place like this but don't you think your choice is a little too cold?”

If Loki could have reached the jerk then he would have buried him in the ice. The Ice Wolf caught up on Loki's temper and growled deep in its throat.

“You better be careful not to fall down here too.” Loki said with sarcasm, “The ice around the hole is thin and unstable.”

Fandral looked down at the ice and frowned. A voice behind him made him turn around and say something.

“Is the others there too?” Thor asked, not really knowing if he wanted the answer.

“Yes.” was his answer which made him groan. “Hogun, Volstagg, and Sif are all here.” Fandral looked around the area he could see. “Do you know how to get out of there? It looks like a maze.”

Thor looked around before turning to Loki.

Upon seeing the question he knew his fate. “I will show you.” he said quietly.

“Loki will show me the way out.” The thunderer replied to his friends. “It might take a while but stay where you are and I will find you.”

“All right. Be careful not to get to close to 'dangerous' places.” Fandral snickered as he started to push himself up. “Don't want you to get frost bite.”

Loki simmered in anger and with the flicker of his hand, the ice cracked under Fandral. The Asgardian moved away from the crack but it seemed to follow him. He stepped back a meter and it followed him. Two meters and it continued the same direction. He stepped aside and it followed him. Soon he was running in circles trying to get away from the crack. His fellows laughing at him.

Down under the ice Thor began to move. He was careful now to hurt the Ice Wolf as he got up. The Jotun remained laying on the soft fur until the Asgardian was standing. He then said a soft word to the wolf and together they stood up in a flowing reaction to each other.

Thor looked amazed as the wolf shook its pelt and licked its right paw.

“Shall we get going?” Loki asked, feeling dishearten. “It's a long way and your friends are waiting.”

Thor was overwhelmed by a sense of lost. He couldn't understand why. “Won't the Heklas come back?”

The Jotun prince shock his head. “Once they get away, they rarely come back the same way unless they know a prey is in that direction.” He pointed to a path slightly east of where the Heklas had come. “We will go a slightly different way, it's a little more complicated but you will reach your friends more quickly than the easy long route.”

Looking at each other, Loki reached out and took Thor's hand in his. Warmth spilling up his arm. “Stay close.” he said gently. “It's easy to get lost in here.”

The thunderer could only nod as they began to walk side by side, never letting go of each others hand. The wolf decided to walk on Loki's side and stroke its whole body against his leg and free arm. His blue fingers came up to scratch the wolf behind its ears and it let out a low purr like sound.

“He really likes you.”

Loki smiled secretly at Thor. “He's taken a shine to you too.” _So have I._

As if understanding what was said the wolf turned around and walked over to Thor's side. Nestling his hand with its big, cold nose.

Loki smiled at the awkward affection Thor tried to give the Ice Wolf.

“Do you not keep pets in Asgard?” he asked curiously.

The God looked at the blue Jotun for a moment before looking back to the beast. “We do. Not so many but there are a few beasts we keep as pets. But not one of them, except the horses, that are bigger than me. It's a little unnerving.”

“You get used to them. Most beasts in Jotunheim are larger than your standard. We are after all, a large grown people.”

_Except me that is._ Loki thought bitterly.

“How does Jotuns grow?” Thor bluntly asked. “I've always wondered about it. I learned that you are made of ice so how do you count years? Are you all born in full size?”

It was impossible for Loki to hold in his amusement to Thor's questions. “No one is born 'full size'.” Just the thought made him break out in giggles. “We grow just like any other specie. The average Jotun is built mainly by ice, there are some exceptions of course,” _Like me._ “so we don't grow very fast. It takes about a year for a new layer to grow, sometimes longer. It all depend on the Jotun. That's why a few century are sometimes needed for a Jotun child to grow up, but that just means he will stop growing in height. Many will continue to grow in muscle size while others will remain a little more lithe. It's all our own preference. Even after we stop growing we don't age quickly. By nature, a Jotun might live for a good millennium before they are considered an elder.” Loki thought back to the old Jotun who had schooled him when he still were a candidate for the throne. “There are tales that there are no known limit to how old we can get. There are records of some Jotun's reaching 10 000 years before their lives ended.”

Thor took everything in, “So... how old are you?” he asked just as bluntly.

Loki gave Thor a smile. “How old do you think I am?”

His brow wrinkled in deep thought. He turned his blue eyes to the Jotun and considered his features. It was only then he became aware of the nature of his question. He felt his cheeks heat up. _He didn't know what was to young or to old for a Jotun_! “Ah... maybe...” he swallowed, “... 200?”

Loki stopped in his tracks and looked the other in the eyes, Thor avoided his gaze.

“200?” Loki was secretly enjoying watching Thor squirm. He leaned forward until Thor couldn't avoid looking at him. “Wrong.” Loki said in a soft voice before he studied Thor's face from up close. His eyes traveled over Thor's chin, took in his lips which were slightly opened, the sculptured nose, his cheeks, deep blue eyes that could rival the purest ice, and finally his forehead up till his long blond hair. Then they returned to Thor's eyes with a hint of mischief in his own eyes. “How about we make this a game?”

“A game?” Thor stuttered.

“You can guess my age how many times you want but each time you guess wrong you have to take a penalty.” Oh, he was enjoying the plan forming in his mind.

“What kind of penalty?” Thor hoped nothing to embarrassing, but another part of him wanted to play this game even if the rules hadn't been set yet.

Loki leaned in and planted a kiss on his lips before retreating with a smile similar to a cat with milk. “Each time you're wrong, I get a kiss as penalty. So be careful with your next answer.”

Thor stared stunned for a moment before his ears grew hot. He wasn't a stranger to kissing, he wasn't a virgin either... but it was the first time with another man. All his previous exploits had been with women, and he had been the one to engage them. Not the other way around.

Without a care for his companions state of mind, Loki began to lead the way again, tugging the other along by their still joined hands. The Ice Wolf walked slowly beside them, matching their pace.

“I'll give you a hint.” Loki didn't even look at Thor, “I'm older than 200 years.”

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

~ Chapter 6 ~

Their journey took them deep into the labyrinth. Sometimes Thor was sure they were lost, or that he had lost sight of Loki. All around them was nothing but different shades of blue ice. They had even once passed a monster frozen in the ice. Loki had not warned him so when he looked to his side he came face to face with it and almost had a heart attack. The Jotun had laughed at him, before assuring him the monster couldn't harm them. It had been frozen for centuries after falling through the ice.

Thor had studied the creature and silently he were glad it weren't alive. Although he had little doubt he could win over it with his friends, he still didn't feel any desire to go against a living version of this monster.

Thor found the Jotun to be a source of information and knowledge. Sometimes they got into deep discussions on the differences between their kingdoms that they compared even the most ridiculous things they could come up with. Other times, Loki shared more of the Jotunheim's history and their time of greatness, spellbinding Thor with the tales. Two more times Thor had guessed Loki's age, both times wrong. The first time he hadn't been sure if he dared to guess again, but then the thought of him being scared of a kiss riled him on to take a guess. The second time he had completely forgotten about the kiss and in the middle of Loki's tales made a guess where he shortly after were assaulted by the Jotun's lips. 

So far, 200, 300, and 500 years were wrong.

They were making their way across a number of natural ice stairs which irritated Thor to no end. He were behind Loki and the Ice Wolf by several steps. They walked like they were on dry land and not slippery ice. With a few times of close calls, Thor decided to take is easy and not risk the humiliation of falling and slipping all the way down again.

“How's it going?” came Loki's voice, slightly smug and grating on his nerves.

“Just fine.” he gritted out. Just wait till they got to a flat area.

While he were looking where he stepped he didn't see Loki whisper to the Ice Wolf. The beast walked back to the Asgardian, lowered it's head...

“What are yo-oOAH!”

Before Thor knew it he were sitting on the shoulders of the Ice Wolf. It trotted confidently back to Loki and looked like he wanted to show what it found.

Loki scratched the wolf under its chin. “Good boy.” he said before looking at the Asgardian heir. “This way you can keep up.”

All he got in reply was a grumbling noise which only made Loki laugh.

After they were finally past the ice stairs Thor jumped of the wolf, patted its head before. Next they had to cross a thin path of ice with one side dropping down several meters of fragile ice until it ended at the bottom.

Loki showed Thor the safest way to walk, stepping on small rough spots. Thor glared at the Jotun.

“Is that how you walked the stairs?” he asked with anger brewing under his words.

“Who knows.” Loki only said before walking on with the Ice Wolf leading the way.

“You did!” Thor's voice pitched undignified. He slowly followed, stepping on the spots Loki had pointed out and found he could easily keep up with the natives. “That wasn't fair.” he said behind Loki who didn't turn around, simply to keep his smile hidden. “You act like 10 years.” Thor realized what he said at the same time he said it. “Fuck!”

Loki stopped walking and turned around with a smug smile. “That's the second time you don't think before you guess.” he walked up to Thor until they stood chest to chest, almost touching. “I told you that I'm older than 200 years, so for you to guess 10 is quiet a mistake. How do you want to handle this one? Should we ignore it or count it as a mistake?” Loki whispered against Thor's lips. Not touching but Thor could feel the hot breath and his own lips opened under the heat.

His eyes tried to focus on something, anything but they seemed to wander from those lips that promised a kiss to the gentle eyes watching his reaction. How he had never seen it before. Loki's eyes were a stunning green color. Almost the same green his cloths held. As clear as the ice but in a green shade. A pure, unique color. He had assumed his eyes were blue. All Jotuns eyes were blue, but then again... Loki were not like other Jotuns.

“I think...” he began, trying to wrap his mind around an answer. “even a foolish guess deserves punishment.” his voice a mere whisper.

Their lips met in a silent agreement. Lasting longer than the previous three kisses. Loki brought his hands up to wrap his fingers into the blond hair, holding the other close. Neither ended the kiss, neither did they deepen it.

Finally, with great reluctance, Loki let go first. The corners of his mouth turned upward when Thor unconsciously leaned toward him.

The God opened his eyes and with glazed over eyes looked at Loki.

He had no idea what had happened. Butterflies were filling his stomach, making him giddy.

With great reluctance, Loki took a step back. “let's not keep your friends waiting.”

All Thor was capable of was nodding his head, but his heart was not in it.

Slowly they continued walking behind the Ice Wolf who stood waiting for them. Within minutes they had crossed the path and found an open landscape. Thor walked first still behind Loki but acting on instincts he walked to the Jotun's side and caught his blue hand in his.

Loki cast him a questioning look.

“Don't ask. Just... don't ask.” was Thor's only demand.

Taking the command to heart, Loki turned his hand in Thor's and folded his fingers between the asgardian's. No questions asked, no questions were needed. Loki knew where his heart were leading him and he knew he were falling for Thor. Deep and dangerously in love. He didn't want to give up Thor, even if it meant he returned to his home. Where would that leave him? Caught between two worlds. If he stayed in Jotunheim he would be miserable for the rest of his life, but he didn't think Odin or Asgard would welcome a Jotun in their presence. Not to mention one who was infatuated in their heir. 

He could only hope Thor was experiencing something similar, although he probably didn't know it yet. Maybe then, when they reached the transportation site, they wouldn't need to part.

It was only a silent wish but Loki still hoped for it with all his soul. He sneaked a glance at Thor and saw traces of the internal battle he too had. He could only wish and hope that Thor would feel even a fraction of what he was feeling.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

~ Chapter 7 ~

They had gone over half the distance now when they hit the next obstacle. An ice wall. Both of them looked up at the monstrosity and while Loki had some confidence he could climb this wall but he wasn't to sure about Thor.

The Asgardian didn't have the same natural control of ice as a Jotun. Their ice magic had a quirk. Not only could a full-blooded Jotun create ice, they could also attach to natural ice. It helped them in climbing over difficult terrain and areas. Reach high without the help of any tool. It was an advantage, but even Jotuns would have trouble scaling a wall like this.

“Faster way?” Thor questioned with sarcasm.

Loki couldn't help but give a doubtful shrug with his shoulders. “It used to be.” he said in a weak defense. 

Thor's eyebrows shot up. “Used to be?”

“Yes.” The Jotun Prince looked at the other. “I haven't taken this path in over a year. Do you have any idea how much the structure can change in one year?”

The Asgardian heir looked at the blue creature in incredibility. “So you've had no idea where we are going?”

“Of course I do.” Loki felt a pang of offense. “I'm not completely stupid. I have the old map in my head and have added the changes to it as we've gone along.”

“I don't believe this.” Thor faced Loki. “You didn't even bother to tell me. How the Hel can you lead me to Gods knows where?”

“You didn't seem to have a problem when we started. Besides, this _is_ the shortest way to your friends. The long route would have taken four days to complete.” Loki pointed upward. “When we clear this wall you will only be two hours away.” He really wanted to smack this idiot. “Your injuries wouldn't be able to handle the journey, it could have taken over a week with your bad leg. So don't say I don't know where I'm taking you, you big _idiot!_ ”

They stared at each other, both fuming and angry. For a while they both dared the other to look away but Loki was the first to do it. He faced the wall and forced himself to calm down.

“How do you want to do this?” he asked with forced calm.

“What are you talking about? There is no way I can climb this thing. It's impossible.” Thor didn't know what was worse, the lie or the wall.

Loki put his hand on the smooth wall, feeling its surface. “I think I can climb this.”

“What? Oh, great! What about me then?”

The Jotun shot the white skin a dirty look. “If it missed your brain, I'm a pure breed Jotun. I'm a lot stronger than my appearance gives away. Don't make fun of me for being scrawny compared to the others.”

“What about him then?” Thor pointed with his thumb at the Ice Wolf who whimpered at the obvious displeasure between the two legged.

Loki gave a disgusted noise. “Don't place him on the same level as you. He _is_ an Ice Wolf after all.”

“There it is again.” Thor exclaimed. “You are talking down on me. I might not be as smart as you about Jotunheim, but you don't need to act like haughty about it.”

The look Loki gave Thor could almost melt ice. “Don't tempt me to throw you down the ravine we passed.” Then he jutted with his free thumb toward the ice while looking at the Ice Wolf.

The beast walked over to the ice and jumped. It dug its claws into the ice before jumping once more, repeating this until it was on the top.

Thor stood stunned for a moment before a thought crossed his mind. “Couldn't I have gone with him?”

“You would have been to heavy for him. If the footing had been better then it would have been possible, but with your added weight there would have been no guarantee he would have made it to the top with you.”

“How then do you suggest I climb this wall? On your back?” Thor clenched his fists, but resisted planting them into the ice.

“Yes.”

He blinked. “Wha-?”

Loki pulled back his hand from the ice, having gotten a close look on it and mapping out the safest path to climb. He looked at Thor, trying to convince him in the fastest, possible way.

“While you hold onto me I will try to climb as fast as possible. Your arm strength is greater than your legs because of your injuries so it should be fairly easy for you to hold on.”

The thunder God looked like his mind was stuck on the idea. “You can't be serious.”

Loki stood in front of the wall that would be easiest and straightest path. He really didn't want to fight but his patience was running thin.

“Unless you want to be left behind I suggest you get moving.” The Jotun prince placed his hands on the wall and his magic began to work until his fingers melted into the ice. “I'm leaving in one minute”

He had to be kidding. There was no way the Jotun could support his weight, he was easily both taller and heavier.

“45 seconds.” it kicked him out of his stupor. No matter how much he doubted and hated it, he didn't want to be left behind.

He walked behind Loki and wrapped his arms and hooked his hands together around the others chest. This way left Loki's arms free. 

“Hold on.” was his only warning before they lifted from the ground.

There were no words explaining what was happening. The smaller Jotun was actually climbing a vertical ice wall with him on his back. His grip tightened when they passed half the way. Despite his valor and pride, Thor didn't have any plans on going back the same way. _No way_.

The feeling of the muscles working against his chest fascinated him. He really hadn't been able to tell how muscular the Jotun actually was. It shouldn't have surprised him since he knew what a Jotun looked like, but Loki wasn't your every day Jotun. He was learning that the more you let his appearance fool you, the more you were in for a surprise.

The ice wolf were looking down over the edge at them, whining deep in its throat. When the first hand came up over the edge it jumped back slightly to give them space, but when it could reach Thor's cloth it hooked its teeth into the fabric and helped pull them up.

Loki, exhausted by the burden of carrying the Asgardian up the wall, collapsed when they were a safe distance from the edge. Not really looking forward to a repeat performance. What he didn't expect though was that Thor didn't let go of him.

He continued to cling to his back, buried his face in the crock of Loki's neck and shoulder.

The closeness didn't help the Jotun prince at all. He could feel his heat boil up in his system from the closeness. Silently thanking the ice under him, he tried to get Thor's attention.

“You can let go now.” he got no response. “Thor?”

The Ice Wolf whimpered as he nosed the Asgardian. No noticeable reaction.

What kind of God was punishing him? Loki couldn't stop the vivid pictures that entered his mind, only their situation was completely undressed and they didn't lay still.

_Oh, Gods._

He tried wiggle out from the embrace but it only made things more awkward for him, despite the fact Thor wasn't reacting to him.

Although he had little qualms about flipping them over and ridding... Loki groaned at that particular image. _I'm so screwed._

Then suddenly, the Ice wolf landed over them both, crushing out the air in their lungs.

“Get off me.” Loki growled as he pushed against the both idiots on top of him. Silently he thanked the wolf for the distraction as he felt his heat cool down.

Thor was now completely smothered by the Ice Wolf. He pushed against the soft fur and when the wolf knew he was all right, he licked his face in one long go and put his whole weight into a full on landing on the Asgardian.

Wrestling with the gigantic puppy, Thor tried to roll away from it but then he was attacked again.

“All right. All right. Get off me now.” he tried to command it but it wouldn't let him go. “Oh, come on.” he moaned in defeat.

Busy restoring his clothes into somewhat order, he couldn't help but smile at the scene. It was simply adorable.

“You worried him too much so now you have to pay for it.” he told Thor before the Asgardian was once more smothered by the big wolf.

“You've got to be kidding me!” he exclaimed.

Thankful for the distraction Loki managed to gain some self-control and it was only then the thought during the climb hit him again. Looking over to the edge that lead to the ice wall, he wondered who had caused the ice to melt? The smoothness was not normal this far below.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

~ Chapter 8 ~

Thor didn't give any explanation to his behavior earlier, which Loki was thankful to but also a little annoyed at. He didn't like to be played with, but then again he hadn't told Thor the truth. Their footsteps echoed against the ice, telling of a story of loneliness and crystal.

“How much further is it?”

Loki jerked to attention and looked at the blond Asgardian who were looking at him in turn. He averted green eyes, unable to bear the gaze. Instead, he looked up ahead at the ice path. His mind mapping out where they were and confirmed they were on the right path.

“In another hour we will reach the surface and then you will only be 30 minutes away from your friends.” _Away from me._

“Hmm....” Thor studied the Jotun prince, “What will happen to you? How is your body?”

“I don't know.” Loki confessed, “Meeting you wasn't really part of my plans.” he lost himself in their short encounter. “But you don't have to worry about me. It's been a long time since I felt this good.” he gave the thunder God a small warm smile.

A few meters in front of them walked the Ice Wolf. The beast sniffed the surrounding as it guarded their walk. Once moment it was at the left side, then slightly later it was at the right side. It's tail held high above it's normal stance.

Suddenly Loki's arm was caught and made him stop his pace, turning around to face Thor with a questioning look.

“Will you die?” anguish wrapped around each word. The pained look in those blue eyes were sending knives through Loki's heart. How he wanted to guarantee he wouldn't die, but he couldn't do that. If they hadn't met then he would surely already be dead by now. If he didn't consume his heat with his intended then he would also die, but he didn't want to put the guilt and choice on his mate. It wasn't fair to throw the decision of his life onto the one who held his heart.

A hand was placed gently against Loki's blue cheek. The color of deep ocean blue skin and sun kissed yellow skin contrasted but also melted together. Their different temperatures mingled and sent shivers of pleasure down Loki's spine. Unintentionally, he closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

His own hand came up and held Thor's in place, snuggling like a Night Cat with it.

He didn't want to leave Thor. He didn't want this to end, but how could they stay together when their worlds wouldn't let them be together. Thor's father, Odin, wouldn't let his only heir sleep with a Jotun. It wouldn't be accepted by Asgard and as King, Thor was required to marry a Queen. A woman. Loki wasn't neither male or female. He had nothing to offer. The throne of Jotunheim was no longer his to carry. His younger brother, a true looking Jotun, was now heir to this ice world.

All the same, Jotunheim would never accept an Asgardian as his consort. Even if he bore royal blood, it wouldn't be forgiven if he slept with their bitter enemy. Royal or not, he could be killed.

How cruel their worlds were.

A lone tear spilled from his eye, clear as crystal and freezing just below his cheek bone, resting on Thor's finger.

“I can't promise what will happen to me. I don't see much of a future for me and after we part I doubt we will see each other again.” It was too painful. It was gut wrenching. How he wished he had been born an Asgardian. If he had then life wouldn't feel so hopeless.

Thor's other hand came up and cradled his other cheek, gently holding the Jotun's face in his strong hands. He waited until the other prince was looking at him with those soul searching green eyes. They reminded him of the green meadows of Asgard. The place he loved most of all. The one place he felt free and at peace.

“I will make another guess.” he said softly, barely enough to carry over the ice. “But this time I hope I'm wrong.”

Loki couldn't suppress the smile from blooming over his lips. “Go ahead.” his voice was scorned by sorrow and heartbreak.

“750?” Thor whispered only for them, his voice betraying his true wish.

Loki's smile never faltered as he looked over Thor's face. “Wrong, my dear Asgardian.”

Neither of them showed even a hint or regret as they leaned forward and their lips touched in that familiar gesture. It was over all to quick.

“How much older are you?” Thor asked in a whispering voice, husky.

“Would it surprise you if I told you I'm much, much older?” Loki watched Thor's reaction.

Thor smiled like he knew a secret only for himself.

“751.” he brought their lips together in a second kiss, lingering somewhat after the initial touch.

“752.” Loki barely had time to gather his heart when his lips was once more caught in an intense kiss.

“753.” They had barely ended when Thor came with the next number, continuing it without hesitation.

“754.” Loki was now gasping for breath, his mind spinning as his arms wrapped around Thor's shoulders.

“755.” Thor's fingers cradled the back of Loki's head and his other around the slimmer waist.

“756.” Loki's heat was rising in the pit of his stomach. Threatening to rage out of control.

“757.” Finally lost in the sensation Thor created in his body and soul, Loki only let out a whimper that begged him not to stop.

“758 to 760.”

This time Loki's mouth was completely plundered. His lips parted and their tongues dueled for domain, tasting, teasing, seducing each other. Loki was lost in Thor's body heat, pressing his whole body against the other. Not bother to hide his obvious desire as his heat raged inside his body. Demanding him to mate.

It was intense and breathtaking all the same time. Neither noticed when their air ran out in their lungs. Not breaking contact, they breathed in through their noses and just continued their heated moment.

Finally, the burning in their lungs became to much and as they separated and gasped in air, their lips brushed against each other, wanting more.

Thor was about to give in to his desire when Loki's eyes opened and crimson eyes stared back at him. It was unsettling and rattled him slightly.

“Your eyes.” he tried to say but his words twisted around each other. “Your eyes.” he finally managed to get out.

“What about them?” Loki leaned forward and licked those licious lips.

“They are red.”

Loki did his best to wrap his mind around the meaning of those words, push through his heat. “Are they...” he gasped as his lower region was unintentionally stimulated by Thor's hard body. “what kind of red?” He would lose his mind soon.

“Clear red.” Thor answered.

That answer hit Loki hard. His eyes were clear red? Impossible.

“Loki?” Thor asked when the Jotun turned silent and still.

Loki's hand reached up and closed around one of his eyes. “Clear red?” he gasped. “Are you sure?”

Thor wasn't sure what was happening so all he did was nod.

This time Loki's body shock with something else.

Joy?

Happiness?

Wonder?

His eyes were clear red. The only times he had heard of this was in books. Tales of long forgotten tales. Tales of legend.

His eyes watered.

“Loki?” Thor was now officially scared. He had no idea what was happening and now the Jotun was crying. “What's wrong?”

“Nothing.” he lifted his blue hands up to Thor's neck and caressed them in a smooth movement. “Nothing is wrong Thor. Everything is finally right.” He stepped forward and hugged Thor. “Absolutely perfect.”

Unable to understand what was happening to Loki, he could only link his arms around the other and hold him close.

The Ice Wolf howled where it stood and it caught their attention. But as they turned to look what was wrong the ice beneath them cracked and shattered into a million pieces. The only sound that followed them was the sound of the Ice Wolfs howling.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

~ Chapter 9 ~

When Thor became aware of his surrounding he was alone. The coldness was seeping in through his back and his leg hurt. For a dizzying moment Thor tried to remember what had happened. Then it came to him and he groaned.

“I really need to stop falling through ice.” he promised himself, looking around for, “Loki?”

There was no response, only his own thoughts.

With some effort he rolled over his side and came face to face with a ravine. For a moment Thor couldn't understand what he was seeing, he couldn't understand. Then fear and dread mixed together in his body, leaving him cold and numb.

“Loki?” he called weakly. “Loki?” Stronger. “LOKI!” he screamed down the dark abyss.

_No. No. No. This wasn't happening. This wasn't happening!_

Thor pushed himself up into a sitting position and turned his hands into fists. There was almost nothing around him, only a small pathway along the ice wall that he had the luck of landing on. There was no sight of his Jotun companion anywhere.

“Don't do this to me.” he begged from his heart. “Please answer me.”

Along a deep breath he threw his head back.

“LOKI.”

 

* * *

 

Small clutter of ice shards fell down the ice, across his face.

There was no sensation in his body, not even pain. But he knew the moment he truly regained awareness and started to move, that would change.

More shattered ice fell across his face and melted ice dripped onto his hand. With great effort Loki opened his eyes but found no strength to keep them open. He could feel his body concentrating on preserving his life the best it could, keeping his core warm while his outer layer sank to a freezing degree. This way he wouldn't die because of the cold. Few knew, but that was the natural way for a Jotun to die. They normally grew to old to keep their core warm. Or they lost their will to live like after the Heklas destroyed their world. Many who lost their families stopped caring for their lives and grew cold. When that happened, their bodies would return to where they came from. The ice. As statues.

They had areas dedicated to the dead where they could go to rest, a graveyard. Only travelers from other realms didn't know that when they walked among the many ice statues of former Jotuns, they were witnessing their last moments of life. There were even some thieves who thought there were treasures buried in the statues. Ruining them in their search. That made the Resting Hall a forbidden place for all living. Guarded by a Frost Beast. It lay dormant under the ice until something disturbed its sleep.

So Loki's body was struggling to keep him alive. There was no way he wanted to die before Thor. Not after he found his only one.

With new found strength the Jotun Prince forced his eyes open and instantly regretted it.

Above and around him on the ice wall, surrounding the place he fell, crawled with Black Albors. The creature were scaly and completely black in shades of gray. Almost as big as the Ice Wolf and solid shell. They were also known as ''Eaters'' because while they preferred ice, they were known to eat anything that came their way.

They were lonely creatures. Finding one was not uncommon in the lower levels of where Jotunheim's main halls lay. Two? If you were lucky. If you saw three at the same time, it was a sign of good fortune from the Gods.

But this...

_This was impossible._

There had to be at least 40 Black Albors that he _could_ see. Who knew how many more were hiding in the walls. That also explained the abnormal ice wall they had climbed earlier. The smoothness was a residue left by their number. The small cracks in the wall had actually been where they had put their feet.

First the stray Heklas. Now this.

_What the hel was going on?_

Turning his head slowly he instantly regretted it once more. He stared into the eye of a gigantic Black Albor.

_Found the leader._

It's yellow eye narrowed and spun around in its socket. It was inspecting him and judging if he was food or friend.

They were not smart by any means, but really short temper. Piss one of and that's it for you.

Loki didn't dare to turn his face away from the Black Albor. It's antennae reached forward and almost touched his skin before it backed away and crawled up the wall.

Loki still didn't let his breath out. He wasn't out of danger yet. He needed to find Thor. Hopefully he hadn't fallen all the way down here and was way more safer than he was. He could feel it in his soul that Thor was alive. All he needed was to find him.

The Jotun tried to move but stopped as he felt something else.

His hands ghosted down to his stomach and the ice spike piercing his flesh.

_Fuck._

* * *

 

Thor walked slowly across the ice, following the trick Loki had showed him hours earlier. He was descending. There was no way he was leaving without knowing Loki was with him. He couldn't live with himself if he abandoned Loki down there.

It was only a small memory and he almost lost it but Thor had managed to remember that they had fallen together. Until he hit the ledge and he lost his frail hold of Loki. He had no idea where his sword had fallen but he didn't care.

The Ice Wolf was left behind and he couldn't ask it to make the same jump as them and hope it made it safely. He had to go alone. He owned at least that to Loki.

If Loki hadn't found him in the ice maze that first time, he would most likely not be alive. Asgards golden heir would have been eaten by that monster and no one would have known what happened. His father would have declared war against Jotunheim once more for his safe return. More lives would have been lost, Loki would have died. His friends would have died. Everyone would have died.

What was more... Loki had stirred desires in him that he had never felt before. No beautiful woman of Asgard had ever impressed him more than Loki had in their short time together. He wanted to hold the blue giant. Embrace him. Touch him. Make him his.

Thor didn't want any one else to have Loki. Loki belonged only to him. He was important. He was precious.

That was why...

He wouldn't go back without Loki.

 

* * *

 

 

At the end of the ice tunnel ran the Ice Wolf. It broke out from the ice prison and into the light of a clear day in Jotunheim. With no time to waste, it took of at full speed toward the ice palace of Jotunheim.

Home to the Jotuns.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

~ Chapter 10 ~

Loki was making slow progress. Closing his wound slowly as he extracted himself from the ice spike was long and hard work even for his magical powers. If he was to slow, he would find a new piece of ice connected to his body. If he was to fast he risked spilling his guts and alerting the working Black Albors around him.

So far the Black Albors were ignoring him while they continued their work, creating a tunnel toward the North. Actually, it was more of a stair with really long steps. He had landed at the bottom which was connected to three gigantic tall tunnels. The only illumination down here was the glowing rocks of sandy ice. They created friction between each other and that created light. The area was scattered with sand rocks, casting long shadows down the tunnels.

Thankfully, the leader had taken to ignore him and was busy organizing the workers. It was efficient work, they would reach the surface within days at this pace.

Loki looked down on the spike in his stomach, his blue blood coating it. He still had a good inches to go.

Just a little longer then he could go look for Thor.

 

* * *

 

The ice castle was looming in the distance, the thundering steps of the Ice Wolf scared away the small life that had come out for the day. It had crossed the distance of a half day journey in a matter of hour. It's claws digging into the ice as he crossed everything in its path, taking the straightest and fastest path. It climbed rocks that looked like hills in seconds, it jumped over large cracks with ease, nothing could stop it until it reached its goal.

With the wall of the Frost Giants home coming closer it stopped all its motions, put its paws and claws into the ice as it slide to a stop before hitting the ice wall.

The Ice Wolf threw back it's head and howled as loud as it could, making its call echo through the castle. Demanding attention.

 

* * *

 

He didn't know what it was that had happened, but suddenly the Black Albors stopped working. The silence after the sound of their eating ice was more deafening than anything he had ever known.

Not one of the creatures moved a muscle, not even Loki dared to move.

Then suddenly, the leader Black Albors shrieked chillingly into the air. Its antenna flickering above its head and the workers scattered. Disappearing into holes in the ice. The leader crawled down the ice wall with professional ease, it walked right passed Loki and disappeared into the middle tunnel.

The Jotun couldn't turn his body enough to look but he didn't have too. 

He reached behind his back to feel how much of the ice spike he had finished. A rumbling sound echoed through the middle tunnel and a sound all to familiar crawled over the ice, shattering the shards and creating rings in the puddles of melted ice. Fear ran down Loki's body and soul.

With no regards to how gently he did it he closed his hand over the base of the ice spike and with a magical spell, melted the base, freeing him.

He gave no time to waste on pain or other feelings of discomfort as he rushed to his feet and ran into one of the holes that hadn't been used by the Black Albors at the base. He crawled inside and hide in the shadow of the hole. His stomach aching as the ice spike was still in him.

The sound was getting stronger and stronger until Loki could see a spidery leg coming out through the middle tunnel.

Fear and fear's cousin despair paralyzed Loki's body and he had to clamp his hands over his mouth not to scream or otherwise make a sound that would give him away.

A full grown Heklas had just walked out from the tunnel. The stench of the monster made Loki's gag reflexes start to contract, but he forced down whatever came up. He didn't need to see the cluster of eyes to know they were looking everywhere and even passed his hiding space. The Black Albors leader crawled on the roof of the tunnel, avoiding being crushed like a germ by the Heklas. It moved its antenna as if speaking.

The Heklas only did a grounding sound that was similar to grinding rocks together.

Loki couldn't believe it. _He just couldn't believe it._

The Black Albors were working for the Heklas, and by the look of it, they were creating a path to the surface.

 

* * *

 

Laufey was walking through his castle. He was heading to the outer wall where the Ice Wolf that dared to disturb his home. Even if the beast was the King of the waste lands, it needed to know its place.

“The wolf looks familiar, my Lord.” one of the guards said to him as he came closer.

Laufey looked over the rim of the wall and instantly recognized the wolf.

“It's Loki's wolf.” he said more to himself than any other. _Did Loki finally die?_

“Should we drive it away, my Lord?” the guard asked.

“That wolf never approved of anyone but Loki.” Laufey gave the wold one last look. “Get rid of it.”

Walking back inside Laufey didn't show any feelings.

 

* * *

 

It was minutes after the Heklas was gone and the Black Albors were called back to work, that Loki left his safe place. He kept close to the wall and did his best to be as discrete as possible. The last thing he wanted was to end up as dinner for one of the creatures. He knew he was taking his chances but he had nothing else left. Before the spike in his guts took his life, he had to get out of there.

Loki seriously didn't know what would happen to him. His chances were counting against him, but somehow he _had_ _to_ get to the surface and warn his people.

 

* * *

 

Fandral was kicking a peddle with his boot. “This is so boring.” he complained.

“Shut it.” Sif tried to ignore him as best she could with nothing to distract her. Volstagg was busy trying to spy for something to eat and Hogun was sharpening his arrows.

“But _this is_ really boring. I didn't sign up to wait for Thor when I came along.”

“There's nothing we can do.” Hogun stated calmly. “Until Thor returns we can't leave Jotunheim. Or would you like to explain it to the Allfather?”

“I know. I know” Fandral went back to kicking the ice peddle. “I just wish there were some beautiful women here to keep me company.”

Sif snorted. “I rather have someone with some brains. You are so annoying.”

Fandral made a scolding sound while Volstagg laughed good heartily.

“That's because you don't know the pleasure of a woman in your bed. They are warm and soft. Perfect to hold and gentle in their actions. More perfect beings have never been created in the nine realms before.”

“ _You_ don't know the pleasure of _a man_. How about we switch bed partners and _see_ how the other side is? _I_ can assure you that my lover is _well endowed_. It will be like nothing you've ever felt before.

The blond bearded warrior looked uneasy before turning around and waving his hand dismissively. “Maybe another time. I don't think my lovers would appreciate your coldness in bed.”

If looks could kill then it would have been too late for Fandral and the others knew it too.

Sif straightened her head and with a warning voice she yelled. “ _Watch out for the crack!_ ”

Fandral jumped out of the way instantly, making his friends laugh out loud at him for his reaction.

 

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

~ Chapter 11 ~

 

The path was long and dark. The number of sandy ice crystals were growing fewer and fewer the further Loki walked. He didn't know if getting used to the spike in his stomach was good or bad, but he couldn't stop to take it out yet. To do that he had to find a safe place before even attempting the feat. This deep down his blood could easily attract unwanted attention and if he had to focus on healing himself, he wouldn't have any powers left to defend himself.

Another thing that he didn't know if it was good or bad, but the path he had chosen seemed to be going downward. If he were going deeper into Jotunheim, there could be no telling where he ended up.

After what felt like hours of walking and dragging his body through the pathway, he finally came to the end. It was an open area of ice structures and massive design.

For one staggering moment Loki wondered where he was, until he saw the mark on the opposite wall. 

“Jotunheim.” he whispered.

Loki, oldest son of King Laufey, the current ruler of Jotunheim, had found the ruins of the ancient Jotunheim. He was standing in the ruins of the center of Jotunheim. His peoples old home, the place that had been over run by Heklas. By the look of it, the place still carried marks of the war, but there were also signs of the ice healing itself. New ice had formed where the old had been broken, ceilings, pillars, and roofs carried new icy tips of transparent blue ice.

In awe, Loki walked down the ice path until he stood in the middle of the room, his hand resting against his stomach. The Jotun prince spun around slowly as he took in the magnificence of the structure. The Jotunheim he had grown up in didn't have this elegance. Or the magic. He had never seen anything similar. Not even the painting that had been done from memory that hung in Laufey's throne room could compare to this.

He didn't know what this room had been but if was far bigger than any room he had ever seen. 

The Jotunheim he had grown up in above ground was beautiful, very, very beautiful. In fact, it could easy fool the inexperienced visitor that the weather wasn't as harsh as an eternal winter made you believe.

This, however, was a paradise.

_I wish Thor was here._

The thought about the blond God sent quivers of longing through his body. He wanted to show Thor this place. Share the history this place whispered of.

He wanted to feel his arms wrapped around him. 

Loki closed his eyes and his brow wrinkled as if he was in pain.

His mind jumped onto his memory of the Asgardian.

As if the other man was there with him, he felt warm and strong arms fold around his waist. The hot breath against his neck. The tickling of a beard on his skin. The full well toned body of a warrior, slightly taller than himself.

A kiss was placed against his neck which made Loki moan in pleasure. He could feel the hardness against his behind, making his breath speed up into gasps.

The strong, large hands ghosted over his chest and over his nipples. His head rolled back and rested against the fantasy as his senses were overloaded.

Thor licked his neck as he played with Loki's chest, one hand coming up to his throat, fingertips teasing and promising many things.

Loki was shaking now. He wanted to turn around and latch onto Thor. There was nothing he wanted more at the moment than kiss those full, warm lips that had ravished his own only hours ago.

But when he opened his eyes, the illusion was gone, leaving his body flushed, aroused, and lonely.

With a shuddering breath he tried to calm himself, only to have the spike through his body protest from the activity.

He hissed as both his hands closed over the area.

It was almost instinct to fall to his knees but Loki forced himself to remain standing.

_Where are you Thor?_

 

* * *

 

**Above ground, Landing Site**

Hogun stood up as he spied something in the distance coming closer to them.

Fandral and Sif caught onto his action while Volstagg was the last one to react.

“What is it?” Fandral asked his friend.

“Something is approaching.” the dark haired warrior said without looking away.

Sif walked up to stand next to Hogun. “Is it danger?” she asked with her hand on her sword.

Before Hogun could answer, a big silver white wolf came into view, and was fast approaching.

The Fandral and Sif drew their swords. Hogun stepped back as he notched an arrow in his bow. Volstagg reached for his iron club, his favorite weapon of choice.

Within seconds the wolf would be upon them and it was massive. Ready for when it jumped them, they were not ready when it came to a stop in front of them.

It raised it's head and howled.

Sif looked at her friends in mutual confusion. The wolf wasn't attacking them.

“Haven't I seen this creature before?” Fandral asked himself just as much as his friends.

“How should I know? I make it a hobby of trying to remember all your women, don't tell me you want me to remember your pets too?” Sif asked sarcastic at Fandral.

The wolf yelped once more, lowered it's head before turning halfway back the way it came. It whimpered as it looked back at them again.

“Is it just me or does this creature want us something?” Volstagg questioned with a frown through his big, red beard.

When there was no noticeable reaction from the Asgardians, the Ice Wolf turned in a circle before laying down with it's tail loosely over its back legs. It growled at Fandral.

“It's the wolf Thor and that Jotun was lying on.” Fandral burst out. “Now I remember.”

He ducked when Sif's hand came for his head. “Please try to remember earlier next time.”

The Ice Wolf yipped as it realized it had gotten their attention.

Volstagg looked around. “I don't see Thor anywhere.”

The Ice Wolf stood up, showing it's full size. It hunched before walking over to the already existing hole in the ice. It whimpered at it before it looked at the warriors.

“Is it trying to tell us something?”

“Did something happen to Thor?” Sif asked the animal.

As if feeling frustrated the wolf trotted over to them before digging it's claws into the ice and spun around in a circle. To finish of it fell over it's work, sprawling out its limbs.

“Did another accident happen?” Hogun asked slowly as he started to see what the wolf tried to tell them.

The beast whimpered. 

“Perfect.” Sif scowled. “We have to report to Odin.”

“But we can't just leave Thor behind. Anything could happen while we are in Asgard.”

Sif thought for a moment before walking over to the transporting circle. “HEIMDALL!” she screamed at the sky. “THOR'S IN TROUBLE. WE ARE GOING AFTER HIM. IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, PLEASE REPORT TO THE ALLFATHER.” after finishing she turned to her friends. “You heard me, we are going after Thor.”

“All right.” Fandral gathered his stuff.

“Wonderful.” Volstagg complimented the decision and picked up his back pack.

“...” Hogun didn't say anything as he followed the others example.

Within minutes, they were setting out, following the Ice Wolf.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

~ Chapter 12 ~

 

Loki walked through the structures, looking for a safe place to stop. It was massive. So far he had walked through what he thought was the palace main front. From the look of it, there seemed to be a maze of stairs, halls, rooms and paths that could take you anywhere. Considering how big Jotunheim's people had been, it shouldn't surprise him. But to have a number in your head and see the evidence was two different things.

With a last step, Jotunheim's prince stopped at the top of what seemed to be the front gate to the palace. He faced a court yard which had once been destroyed in a war. He saw pillars and houses that lay in ruin.

Statues, when even half destroyed, could convince anyone why the elves and dwarfs had once looked up to Jotunheim in the arts.

The space underground was like above the ground. Seemingly endless and expanding in every direction. While there was a roof, far, far up above, there was no sign of where the walls were. If he hadn't come from the side of the broken palace, Loki wouldn't know that the royal building stood against one of the walls.

But as impressed and overwhelmed he was by this discovery, Loki couldn't suppress one thought.

_Where were the Heklas?_

There was no doubt this city had once been over run by Heklas. The place still bore the damage from the invasion. But there were also a fine layer of fresh ice over everything. That would mean the Heklas left this place a long, long time ago.

That thought didn't sit well with Loki. If the Heklas hadn't abandoned the largest cave underground and had searched through the whole lower levels since the war, why would they need to go to the surface? They had would have more then enough places and space to live down here. They didn't live on the flesh of Jotuns, since they didn't eat ice in general.

So what were the Heklas after?

Loki felt the last of his strength sap away. He looked around and saw a corner where he would have a full view around him and still have his back to the ice. Achingly he walked over to the place before his back hit the ice and he slide down it until he sat on the ground. His breath was becoming labored and he knew he had to remove the spike or he would risk infection and possible lose much needed core heat in order to sustain the injured area.

But he was so tired. He could feel his eyes begin to drop.

“No.” he told himself. “I can't fall asleep. I need to find Thor.” but he was losing the battle against himself. “I can't... slee-” his eyes closed and his breathing grew shallow. His hand which has held his stomach fell to the ground, lifeless.

 

* * *

 

He had walked for hours and finally he came to what looked like the ground, only to be faced with five paths leading into five different directions.

Thor looked at each of the tunnels with equal attention, but he couldn't see any difference between them.

“What should I do now?” he asked himself.

If he wasn't careful and picked the wrong tunnel then he could end up further away from Loki than he started. He didn't have time for this but he really couldn't pick any of them.

If only the Ice Wolf was with him to lead the way. But of course he didn't have that luck.

He started to hate the maze Jotunheim appeared to be. The only thing it did was to get in the way and take time. At least in Asgard you had help by being able to see a difference in the design, here everything looked the same.

The short hair on his neck suddenly stood on end and he felt like someone was breathing down his neck.

_'Thor.'_

The Asgardian turned around and looked at one of the tunnels where the whisper had come from. He didn't know if it was a trick on his eyes from the shaded light and endless blue ice crystals but he he saw Loki standing in the tunnel.

“Loki?” he called after the figure but by the time he had blinked the figure was gone. Nothing to even indicate what he had seen was real.

In an instant Thor made up his mind and headed into the tunnel where he had seen Loki's ghost.

His steps was confident and fast as he walked on without delay. The vision had given him guidance but it also caused fear to rise in his heart.

What if something had happened to the Jotun and he no longer was alive. He had no way of knowing if he the other was alive or dead from the fall. Any other person would most likely fall from the height, but he wanted to hope. He needed to hope that Loki was still breathing somewhere deep in this ice hell.

The thought of having lost Loki was to much to even think about so he pushed aside any thoughts he had that could cause his heart to fluctuate in despair.

Much to his delight, the tunnel wasn't all that long and he saw a bright light at the end of the shadows. So he quickened his pace until he was running on the ice.

Only when he came to the end he stopped and felt a new kind of despair rise inside. He stared at the open space that went on and on for what seemed forever. It looked like a city, only everything showed signs of destruction and ruin. A part of his mind whispered back to the memory of what Loki had told him.

_'There was a time when Jotunheim was a greater realm than Asgard is today. We were a people who prospered and created new things all the time. We were an advanced people who even the elves and dwarfs looked up to in terms of craft and art. Back then, before Odin's time, we were at the peak of our reign. We lived deep in the ice and high above it, our land was the most beautiful of all realms.'_

“Is this Jotunheim?” Thor asked the memory, but of course he didn't get an answer. “I wish Loki could see this.”

He had never been a man to be stopped by obstacles, even if they seemed impossible to overcome. Even if he had to search this whole city for even a sign of Loki having been here, then he would do it.

Because if there were one thing that he was bad on, it was giving up.

 

* * *

 

_**Laufey's Castle** _

The King of Jotunheim, Laufey, sat on his throne, staring into space.

He didn't show it to his subjects, but the distress of Loki's Ice Wolf had shaken him deeply. The thought that his oldest son, freak or not, had finally reached the end of his life was heartbreaking. He had hoped Loki would live for as long as any other Jotun, despite his visible differences.

His son had done more than impress his father that he was a worthy ruler. His eyes saw everything, his mind missed nothing, his skills with magic rather than at strength had been most impressive.

To die because of something like this was just too sad. He could see Loki in his memory, he remembered it clearly.

In the endless winter of their realm he had taken his oldest to explore. He could see Loki running ahead of him despite his short legs. The child had been so wonderful to see him just as active as the other children. Even back then Loki had had a way to charm the animals and it would be on that trip that Loki would find the Ice Wolf pup. But then the memory changed and the ice melted between them, creating a river of water that separated them. The young Loki stood on the other side as Laufey tried to cross the river, only to have it froze around him, sealing his legs. He told Loki to stay where he was, that he would come for him. Loki grew up right in front of him and before him stood the proud and royal heir he had always wanted him to be. The black hair on his head swayed in the wind as the green and gold of his clothes enhanced his status of royalty. But to his agony, a hole opened in Loki's stomach and his blue blood spilled down over the bright color of his clothes. In the distance he could see the shadows of an old foe coming closer. The trembling of the ground shaking him where he stood frozen in the river.

_No. No. No!_

Laufey opened his eyes he didn't know he had even closed. He stood in a rush as a ear cleaving sound echoed through the throne room.

“You highness!” exclaimed his loyal subjects.

With his breath in his throat, like had been running across the icy plains, he stared at the ingrained picture on the floor before him. The cracks spiraling through the clean ice. He saw the silhouette of Loki standing in front of him like at the river. Behind him was the shadows he would never forget from his early childhood. _Heklas_.

And at the base of Loki's figure was an inscription.

_**Beware They Are Coming** _

But even the image couldn't distract Laufey from running his fingers across the words. His heart felt like it would lift in flight.

It was Loki's handwriting.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

~ Chapter 13 ~

 

 

_A breath rustled across Loki's face and it woke him from his dreamless sleep. With heavy eyes he looked up to see big nose. The nose sniffed him for a moment, ruffling his clothes before it leaned back and Loki's eyes widen in seeing an ice dragon._

_It was an ancient creature, even older than Jotunheim. They had disappeared when the first King's of Jotunheim took the throne. No one knew why, but they carried on their myths of their elegance that had inspired ancient Jotunheim._

_The scaly beast stood tall and proud before him. It's white wings folded against its back and it seemed to be waiting for him._

_Then it spread its wings and roared, vibrating the whole cave with its might. There was a familiar rock grinding sound and the massive shadow of the Heklas traveled over the wall but it never reached the dragon. The dragon gave a shrill roar and took flight. All that remained was the shadow of the Heklas when suddenly there were a bright blue – almost white – light. The shadow was surrounded by a blue flame and it writhed in pain and cried out._

_Loki could only stare at it as the shadow was eaten by the blue flames. The Heklas shrank into a ball and stopped moving._

_The blue flames continued to burn and cleaned the area up from the view creatures that had contaminated it for so long._

_Finally the flames engulfed Loki._

 

* * *

 

Thor walked up the stairs leading to a big extravaganza building. He tried to keep his faith up that he would find Loki but the longer time it took, the fainter Thor's hope in finding Loki here became.

He didn't want to but he also couldn't stop the doubt from entering his mind. He could remember Loki's expressions the last time they were together, when they kissed, the look of pure devotion and love in all his the Jotun prince's features. Then the floor had cracked under them and he could finally remember the fear crossing Loki's face. The fear of losing him he had finally realized. Not for his own self but for him.

He couldn't let that be the last face Loki made for him. He wouldn't allow it.

When he reached the end and stared into an endless hallway and he felt his hope fade even more.

But it was the sudden dark color in the corner of his eyes that caught his attention when he walked past the pillars supporting the remaining roof. The Asgardian turned his head and his world froze into that moment.

Loki was sitting between the pillars, lifeless.

“No.” he whispered. “No!” he ran forward and slipped a little on the ice floor but he refused to let it stop him until he was by Loki's side. When he came closer he sank down on his knees and let his momentum slide him the last distance. His hands touching the Jotun as soon as they could reach him. His Jotun felt so cold he almost pulled his hands away.

“No. No.” he repeated in denial. “I don't accept this. You can't leave my like this. Not when I finally found you again.” He touched Loki's chin, tried to get his attention but nothing happened. He then let his hands run down his body in search of any injury. When his hand found the sharp edge of the ice spike, he thought his heart would stop in his chest.

“Oh Gods, no. Please no. Please don't do this to me.” his fingers ghosted over the spike to find a way to remove it or anything, but he found it locked in Loki's stomach with a dry blue substance.

When he faced the peaceful face it halted him. He stared at the blue skin, the royal markings, the high cheekbones, the thin lips he knew to be soft, the long eyelashes that covered the piercing green eyes he had come to adore. The shoulder long black hair that felt silken against his fingers. There were a warmth feeling running down his face and he barely realized he was crying.

“Loki?” Thor whispered, but he still got no response from the still figure.

Feeling his soul break, Thor leaned forward and softly kissed Loki on his cold lips. He didn't care if he got frostbite, the risk wasn't even on his mind.

“Please don't leave me.” his heart hurt and at that moment he knew what it had tried to tell him ever since he had seen the Jotun discover him in the maze. It was all so clear to him now that it hurt even more now that he had lost everything.

“I love you.” he confessed before laying his body down, letting his head rest against Loki's chest while his hands sought out the blue hands that rested against the ice.

“I love you.” he whispered again.

 

* * *

 

“You've got to be kidding me!” Fandral exclaimed when he stood a feet away from the hole, trying to peek down into the blackness spiraling down for much longer than he liked. “You want us to go down there?” he asked the wolf who stood next to him. It whined once as it saying 'yes'.

Fandral took several steps back from the abyss.

“There's no way we can go down there on out own. We would die trying.” he told his friends. “Either Thor is already dead or he's laying somewhere hurt.”

Sif took a deep breath while Volstagg ran a hand through his beard.

“We have to tell the Allfather.” Sif finally decided. “This has gone to far for us to handle on our own. We don't even know if the Jotun that found him lead him into a trap or something else.”

The Ice Wolf's ears pricked and he turned with a growl toward the female warrior. It's teeth showed to its full deadliness, it's pelt which had been soft and fine until that moment hardened into spikes.

Sif jumped back from the beast. Her fellow warriors reached for their weapons.

“Or maybe this was a real accident.” Hogun concluded, which satisfied the wolf somewhat. It stopped growling but it's fur remained sharp and deadly. “Either way we need to go back to Asgard and ask for back-up. This could become really messy if the rest of Jotunheim found out the heir of Asgard was lost somewhere in their underworld.”

 

* * *

 

_Loki stood on one side of a river and his father on the other. He could see distress rip across Laufey's face and the full grown Jotun King was telling him to stand still. That he was coming. He watched as Laufey froze into the water and got stuck. His father tried to reach for him but he was just to far away._

_Then the ground trembled. He didn't need to look behind him to know the Heklas had come above ground. Jotunheim was facing total destruction and nothing could stop them._

_The lake shifted before his eyes and he was standing in a room he had never seen before. The walls were covered in ageless designs. It was a garden of ice and peace. Even the floor was covered in design of ancient times._

_In front of him he saw a statue of a dragon._

_Then there was a bright blue cube floating in front of him._

_''What's the Casket doing here?''_

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

~ Chapter 14 ~

 

_Loki could only stare at the Casket of Eternal Winters floating in front of him, suspended in the air in the middle of a carved circle._

“ _It can't be the Casket. Asgard took it with them after the war.”_

_A whisper caressed his ears and brought his attention up to the statue. The details on the dragon was extraordinary. Every little scale was carved out. It almost looked like it was alive, but the strangest thing was that the more he stared at it, the more it seemed words appeared around the statue._

_But what was more weird was that he couldn't read it. He, who prided himself in being able to read even the most ancient texts in Jotunheim, couldn't make heads or tail if it was a warning or the recipe of a grandmother._

_He was about to step forward when a hand grabbed his and turned him around. In front of him he saw a tall Jotun with a scare running down his chest and a pair of twin horns on the top of his head, mirroring the statue. Red eyes warning him not to go closer._

 

* * *

 

Thor was sobbing quietly when he felt a hand on his head. His head snapped up and saw that Loki's face was moving slightly as his hand lay on top of Thor's head.

“Loki?” he asked hopefully.

The Jotun didn't open his eyes but gave a slight groan.

There were no limits to what Thor felt at that moment. He pushed himself up onto his hands and sat on his knees in front of Loki. Without hesitation, he reached out his hands and cupped the Jotun's face before capturing the others lips.

“Please,” Thor whispered. “open your eyes.”

Loki really tried to open his eyes but he didn't have the strength to keep them open.

“hurt.” he groaned.

“I thought you were dead.” Thor said as he basked in joy of still have Loki in his life. He placed a peck on the blue lips, not able to hide his smile. “Don't ever scare me like that again.”

It was with a tired hand that Loki raised his hand to his belly and brushed against the offending spike.

“Need to get it out.” he mumbled. “Can't heal.”

“You want me to take it out?” Thor asked, his smile disappearing with the notion of what Loki was asking him to do.

The Jotun nodded painfully as his hands tried to hold onto something, anything.

“I won't make it otherwise.” Loki said. “Please. Do it.” he begged.

Thor had done many things to prove himself in Asgard. Some were even really stupid and he had ended up with injuries that took weeks to heal. But this was the hardest he had ever been asked to do.

He hesitatingly touched the spike. “Are you sure?” he asked, seeking confirmation that he was doing the right thing.

“Take it out in one go. I'll focus on healing myself.”

Thor nodded before Loki turned around to show the thick base to let him take a firm grip on the ice spike. 

“Ready?” he asked.

“Do it.” Loki urged him.

With the strength of a God, Thor pulled the ice spike out from the Jotun's gut in a second. The sound of ripping flesh hurt his ears and he flinched at the spray of blue blood on his clothes.

Loki gasped as he leaned forward on his hands. His blood dripping onto the ice loudly before he could focus enough through the pain to seal his injury.

It only took seconds before the skin was closed. But the agony Thor felt while watching could have just as well made it hours. As soon as the flesh was closed, Loki collapsed, gasping through the remaining pain.

“Loki!” Thor pulled him up to rest against his chest.

“I'm all right.” the blue Jotun forced out. “Just tired.”

His instinct knew he couldn't let Loki rest where they were. If there were any beasts this far down, the blood might be able to attract them and with no sword, Thor wasn't so confident he could defend Loki.

With a final decision, he shifted Loki in his arms so one arm supported his back and the other under his legs. Getting up from the awkward position without making Loki more uncomfortable was a challenge but he made it rather easy before walking into the fallen castle.

“Which way is there bedrooms?” he asked, both Loki and himself as his eyes traveled over the endless ice halls.

Loki looked up shortly to see where they were before closing them again, his hands folded against his stomach as if soothing the ache left behind.

“Up.” was his answer. “If it's anything like above ground, bedrooms should be above the first floor.”

“First floor.” Thor mused before he saw a stair case leading in the desired direction that still looked whole enough to try out. Without another word he made his way up, careful where he stepped and not to drop Loki or stepping on any major cracks.

When they reached the next level Thor was faced with a number of doors. Some open, others closed by a block of ice.

He wouldn't wait until Loki gave another pained moan and started to walk down the hall and peered into the rooms he could. Some were what he assumed were bedrooms only he didn't see a bed by his standards. There was this tub like box made of ice and while it might be a bed to a Jotun's standards, it wasn't to Thor's. So he continued down until he came to an area that looked slightly different. There were wooden doors and that gave him a hopeful spark in his heart.

He peered inside one room and saw the unmade bed of soft blankets, pillows and wood.

“Perfect.” Thor whispered as he stepped through the open door and walked over to the bed. Not completely trusting the object he put his foot on top the rumpled covers and then his whole weight together with Loki's. It if couldn't take their weight like this then there were no way he would put Loki at risk of coming to more harm by putting him on it.

The bed didn't even creak at their combined weight and that gained an approval from the Asgardian. He stepped down and with every gentle muscle in his body, he laid Loki down carefully on the covers.

When he was happy with his work he temporary left the Jotun and went into one of the other rooms on the opposite end. He pushed the door open and faced a destroyed room. He tested the next and to his joy saw an identical bed which he stripped from it's bedding and pillows.

Thor returned with his arms full of soft materials. He started with putting the pillows under Loki's head and around the top end of the bed. Next he aired out one of the covers before letting it land softly on top of Loki, covering him up to his chest. The second blanket he did the same and finally the third only halfway up because it was so small compared to the others.

When he was finished he was happy with his work and looked down at Loki who was resting in a sea of comfort.

The thunder God walked over to the wood door and tested to close it. It was a little stiff from being unused, but nothing his muscles couldn't fix. When he was happy with their secured room he walked over to the other end of the bed, pushed aside the cover before he got onto the bed too. Clothes and boots still on. He pulled the covers up again and scooped closer to Loki and spooned against his side.

His blond head resting close to Loki's on the same pillow. He let his eyes drink in the closed eyes and shallow breathing, his blue features was relaxed and he took it a sign that everything was well.

He wrapped his arm carefully around Loki's waist under the covers and closed his own eyes. Resting together and hoping his body heat could help Loki.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

~ Chapter 15 ~

The first thing Loki realized was heat. An embracing warmth that held him secured and safe. He felt protected. Then was the feeling his head resting against something soft and firm, but also the rare feeling of being held.

With some reluctance of leaving the warm place his mind had found, Loki opened his eyes to see where he was. 

The first thing Loki saw was Thor. His head rested against a pillow while leaning against Thor's forehead. The sudden realization was both startling but also endearing to be this close to the sleeping God. A golden lock of hair had fallen into Thor's face and while the other was completely unaware of it, his nose kept twitching which Loki couldn't help but find cute.

Thor made a slight noise and tightened his arms around Loki, making the Jotun aware that they were pressed together from their chests and all the way down to their feet. Their legs folded together and holding onto each other. Their breathing moving as one, and as Loki guessed, so were their hearts.

It felt so perfect that Loki didn't have the heart to move or wake Thor just to see his eyes. There were no words on how much he had missed the Aesir. How much he hoped he was safe and alive.

The warmth was making him drowsy again. So he snuggled closer to Thor, relishing the feeling of the other against his body, placing a soft kiss on his lips, before he fell asleep again.

 

* * *

 

The warriors three and Lady Sif had barely reached the transporting site when the gate opened and a blinding rainbow light spilled from the sky. When the light dissipated they faced the Captain of the Guards in Asgard.

“What's the status of Thor?” he asked in a grave voice.

“Hello to you too.” Fandral said in a sarcastic voice.

“Fandral.” Sif hissed under her breath before giving their Captain her total attention. “We don't know where Thor is, sir. Upon arriving we found that Thor had fallen through the ice.” she pointed at the open hole in the ice not far from them. “Fandral saw he had been found by a Jotun with a wolf like beast. They seemed friendly and Thor was at ease with them so we didn't see any reason to attack the Jotun. The frost giant even offered to lead Thor out of what appeared to be a labyrinth under the ice. Hours later the wolf came running. We decided to follow it and it lead us to an ice tunnel and another crack. Thor has either fallen into a trap or more bad luck, either way it seems he has fallen deeper into Jotunheim.” Sif finished her rapport.

“Is there any way to go down the hole?”

“You are free to jump into the black hole with no visible ground.” Fandral said in a sour voice. He had never gotten along with the Captain. “We would have followed if we were able to.”

The Captain looked around for a moment. “Where is the beast?” he asked.

Volstagg shrugged. “Don't know. It wouldn't leave the tunnel so it's probably still there.”

The man raised his head and looked up at the clear sky before at the endless ice field. “Our top priority is to find Thor.”

“And how do you suggest we do that?” Sif asked in a calm voice. As much as the man irritated her as Fandral she knew she wouldn't get anywhere by being rude.

“By the Allfather's orders; we march through Jotunheim.”

The Bifrost opened again and this time let through an army of warriors.

Sif looked at her friends and a sense of dread filled her. This was getting out of hands and if they weren't careful they could ignite another war with the frost giants. Ruining any chance they had of finding Thor.

As much as she was suspicious of the Jotuns, she knew that they were their best way of finding Thor again in their frozen world.

 

* * *

 

It was the motion next to him that brought Thor out of his sleep. The restless body that was snugly fit against his, stirring another part of his body that had been resting.

Thor groaned as the friction between their bodies was making him hard. He didn't want to rut against Loki while the other slept, he didn't want to appear like a depraved beast, but it felt too good to stop. Even through their layers of clothes.

He buried his face in the crock of where Loki's throat and shoulder met, his hands moving lower until they could cradle Loki's butt. The Jotun moaned at the contact and those delicious lips opened slightly.

Thor could feel Loki wake up under his body but even that was not enough to pull him away from his current problem. He was sure that Loki would pull away or fight him now when he was awake.

So when Loki bit his lip and rubbed his groin against Thor's it surprised him.

“Thor.” whispered Loki before letting out a deep moan. “Oh, Gods.”

Together they found a rhythm that pleased them both and were slowly bringing them to their peak.

The sound and feel of each other was overwhelming their senses and blocked everything else out.

Thor grunted as he began to lose control of his pace and started to go faster. Loki whimpered at the change and tried to keep up but before long he threw his head back, unwittingly giving Thor access to his throat which the Aesir latched onto. Thor sunk his teeth into the tender blue flesh and sucked hard.

Sending Loki over the edge.

The Jotun came crashing to his completion and all muscles in his body tensed up at the same time.

The intense reaction from Loki sent an unexpected shock through his body and made made him spill his seed before he knew what was coming.

He trembled against the Jotun and felt like the skies had opened up around them. 

When he calmed down and realized he was gasping along with Loki it hit him fully what had happened and there were no shame.

Loki was running his hands over his hair and murmuring soft things in the Jotun's native tongue to him that he couldn't make out, but he understood the under lying message.

As his body had finally calmed down and he was aware of the damp spot on their trousers, Thor leaned back so he could look at Loki's face.

It was a relaxed and satisfied face that made Thor's face beat in joy. 

From his experience with women he had never felt or known this feeling before. Even when he tried to please them they had never given him this feeling in return.

Thor smiled before leaning forward and capturing Loki's lips with his own.

“I love you.” he whispered when they parted.

The stunned look in Loki's eyes was replaced with one of equal wonder and joy that Thor felt at the moment.

The beautiful smile was even more stunning than all the maidens in Asgard could ever make.

Loki trailed a hand over Thor's chin and cheek.

“I love you too.”

Thor smiled even wider before capturing Loki's mouth in a deep kiss.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

~ Chapter 16 ~

Loki sat up in the bed while looking down at Thor with a tender smile. He combed his fingers through the blond tresses with natural ease, like he had done it most of his life. The Aesir that lay across his lap in slumber was on the brink of purring.

With a sigh, Loki let his head fall back and stared up at the roof of the room. A web of ingrained art and natural beauty. A scene from a memory perhaps. Or a book. It was hard to tell because all of the room seemed to radiate magic.

“What happened to you?”

Loki blinked once and then twice before he realized Thor had asked the question.

“What happened?” the Aesir repeated, surprisingly awake despite being so relaxed.

“Black Albors. Large bug workers. They live in the lower levels of Jotunheim and were used to create tunnels that spanned and connected the realm. After our fall they scattered and disappeared.”

“I didn't see any Black Al-bor.”

“Al **bórs**.” Loki clarified. “I guess you landed on a higher level than the Albors were working. I landed in the middle of their work space, on the spike you pulled out of me. Thankfully it didn't pierce my core or I would have surely died back there.”

Thor's hand gripped harder on the cover and drew Loki's attention.

“Don't say that.” the Asgardian whispered. “I was so scared that you were gone that it was unbearable.”

“I'm sorry.” Loki said, caressing Thor's brow in comfort. “I was scared that I had lost you too.”

“What's a “core”?” Thor asked, genuinely curious.

With a few thoughts on how to explain, Loki took one of Thor's hands and brought it up to his stomach. “This is where I was hurt.” Loki could feel the scar under their joined fingers. The spike had remained too long in his body for him to heal without scarring. He then raised their hands to the middle of his chest. “About here is my core.” Loki let Thor's fingers feel through his shirt, the head looking up to see where he was touching. “As long as the core is not damaged, a Jotun has a good chance of healing and recover. Of course, if our heads are smashed then we are dead too, but regenerating an arm or leg is easy.”

Thor looked at the Jotun who trustingly was telling him a big secret of the Jotuns. To someone who was the son of their enemy.

“Of course I'm not the same as other Jotuns as you might have noticed.” Loki said with a smirk. “I have a talent that helped me heal faster.”

“A talent?”

Loki flicked his hand over and a small glow in his hand hovered above his fingers. It was small and light blue. Thor stared in wonder at the light.

“I can do magic other than our usual ice magic.” Loki let the light circle around his hand and play between his fingers before stopping at the tip of his index finger. Then brought it to Thor's nose.

“It's not warm.” he exclaimed in surprise.

“This light is more for show. You have no idea how often I've been under harassment from other Jotuns because of my body. To know some harmless tricks is enough to scare any bully who doesn't know any better. Although, this is not the only thing I know.” Loki said with a satisfied smile.

The light died out and for a moment, Thor only stared at the pale hand held in front of his face before capturing it and planting a kiss on the inside of it. Loki folded his fingers around the thumb resting on the palm of his hand and held it tenderly.

“So what happened? I saw the base of the spike was bathed in your blood and unless it's been inside you it won't be covered that evenly. Did the.... Albors” He pronounced the word carefully. “try to harm you?”

The time at the bottom of that hole rushed back at him and he couldn't suppress the fear from taking over, forcing shivers through his body and drain all blood from his face. If blue could become pale it happened at that moment.

“Loki?” Thor asked as he felt the trembling in the other. He let go of Loki's hand so he could turn around so he was laying on his stomach and could look up at the other. “What's wrong? What happened? What did you see?”

The Jotun's lips trembled as he tried to force them open. “Heklas.”

Memories assaulted Thor from his encounter in the maze.

“They are going to the surface.” Loki tried to force the memories out of his head. “The Albors are making a stair for the Heklas to the surface.”

“What?” All color drained from Thor's face too. “I thought they stayed deep under the ice.”

“Not any more. And this is not a baby Heklas. Who knows how many of them there are waiting to get out. Another slaughter is going to break out. Jotunheim is no where near strong enough to survive. We are doomed.” Loki's voice shook as he spoke, his fingers clawing into the fabric of his pants and turned his knuckles white.

Thor felt the sight of Loki's fear wash away his own memories. It made his heart ache at the Jotuns distress. He pushed himself back so he could sit up and scooped closer until he was sitting with his knees touching the blue man. His hands came up and gently held Loki's chin so he could kiss him.

It was tender and comforting before Thor pulled Loki close for a hug. At first he could feel the trembling move into his own body before they slowly receded until Loki returned the hug.

For minutes they sat still and just holding each other.

With new calm, Loki pulled back and kissed Thor, sliding his tongue between the Aesir's lips. He let out a deep breath and his mind wash away in the sensations of their intimacy.

When they pulled away, Thor placed a peck on Loki's nose that caused the other to giggle.

“Whatever happens we will deal with it.” Thor told him and Loki nodded before demanding another kiss. This one equally deep as the previous one.

Thor leaned back and pulled Loki with him until the other man lay on top of him.

“And I'll be by your side.” Thor proclaimed between kisses.

 

* * *

 

“Asgard is invading Jotunheim.” A Jotun came running to Laufey.

“What?” the Jotun King exclaimed, standing up. “Asgard? Are you sure?”

“Yes, my King.” the Jotun landed on his knee in front of the King, showing his respect. “Their army are marching from the Bifrost.”

“Odin your old fool.” Laufey hissed. “Prepare our warriors.” he demanded as he marched through his throne room. “We'll find out what they want first and if its war they want then we will give them it.”

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

~ Chapter 17 ~

The ruins of Jotunheim was quiet as if time had forgotten about the city and its icy glory. For close to millenniums had the city been uninhabited as the horrors from destruction faded from the ice, but not from the memory of the city.

Statues of the dead lined the walls in the lower levels, surrounded by magical circles and through the floor ran a thin, empty gutter. The statues were large and fully armed with swords and jewelry, dressed in clothes that betrayed its high quality even through the ice. All wore peaceful features as if they had all accomplished everything they wanted in life.

It was then it started. 

At first only a few drops with minutes between them, but then they started to come more quickly until they formed a stream. The water filled the gutter and a shaded light began to glow under the ice, identical to the pattern the gutter formed.

The walls seemed to hum in correspondence to the water. The room slowly came to life and lighted up its ancient halls one after another. Ice started to melt and shape itself into finely structured pieces and objects, art and decoration, arcs and pillars, details and finesse.

It all came together as one.

Meanwhile...

 

* * *

 

Thor's tongue ran down over Loki's blue neck, teeth nipping at his Adam’s apple. The Jotun moaned under the Asgardian. His hands roaming over the broad shoulders.

Both of them had discarded their shirts, but so far still retained their pants on. Skin rubbed against skin. Sun colored skin against frosty blue. Hands roamed over the planes of muscles and explored. 

When Thor begins to kiss along Loki's jaw he takes time to run his own hand up over Loki's chest. His fingers tease one stiff nipple, his reward was Loki's hips thrusting against his with a moan.

He then kissed a spot under Loki's jaw, causing Loki to jerk violently.

For a moment Thor was stunned before he broke out into a smile and kissed the same spot again, getting the same reaction.

“I seem to have found your weak spot.” Thor said, pleased with himself.

“Oooooh.” Loki groaned. A thumb caressed his lips and raised his chin to give Thor more access.

It was an onslaught. Loki fell under the mercy of Thor's touch and even if he had enough mind to stop his mate, he wouldn't.

Loki wrapped his legs around Thor's hips in his frenzy. His own hips buckling against Thor's groin, stimulating their pricks with the friction. Loki's heat was getting the upper hand and he no longer cared how he was taken, as long as the fire inside of him was tamed.

Loki threw his head back against the pillow as his hips seemed to have a life of their own. Thor was getting swept away in the frenzy. He could feel his release come rushing at him and it was that which shocked him back to reality.

He wanted Loki. He really did. But he didn't want to take his love like some common street corner hussy.

His hands gripped Loki's waist and rolled them over, cooling Loki down with the change. When the weight of his mate left him he was thrown out of his frenzy to realize Thor had brought them up a sitting position.

“So you want me to ride you, my handsome God?” Loki whispered in a husky voice, causing Thor to groan from want.

“Yes, I would like that my feisty Jotun, very much so.” He couldn't deny it. “But I do not want to disrespect you by mounting you like a trollop.”

“Trust me,” Loki grind his hips against Thor's. “Any way you want me, you can have me.”

“I love you.” Thor said with surprising sincerity. Loki paused at the words. His body was still over heated but it was not the unbearable demand. “You are part of me and I can't forgive myself if I hurt you, even in the heat of passion. I don't know enough about men laying with men to let my manhood speak for me. You are the first and only man I will ever lay with and I don't want it to be a quick roll in the hay. I want to bring you to your peak and even higher by my hand. I want you to bloom under me as we share our bodies with each other. I want to hear you scream from your soul with pleasure. Watch you as you reach completion.”

Loki stared at the Aesir in wonder. While the words was clearly creating waves in his loins, they also spoke to his heart.

“Have any of your previous partners commented that you are rather romantic of you.”

Thor couldn't hide his blush with his complexion. “Not really.” he confessed. “They were more interested in my title and their own pleasure to even notice.”

His heart rang out for the other. To his eyes he saw a man who was raised to be King. A man who would rule his people with greatness and strength, but at the same time he held a gentle heart who wanted to treasure his partner. It was two sides that had not known how to play together before. Mostly the heart was not needed or noticed by others.

The Jotun prince ran his fingers across Thor's face, let his finger tips push away some stray tresses. His eyes taking in the young, naïve lover under him who had captured his heart without warning. He was only beginning to understand why his soul cried out for the Aesir.

“All right.” he said finally with a smile. “You win.” he kissed Thor gently before he once more could stare into those clear blue eyes. “What do you want to do? Because honestly?” he squirmed on top of the God. “I need release badly.”

“Lay down on your stomach.” Thor guided.

Loki followed his orders and settled on top of the bed next to his mate. He wondered for a moment what Thor would do when the full weight of the Asgardian settled on his back. Loki's eyes grew wide, his breath caught in his throat as he felt the hard shaft push against his buttocks through the layers of cloths.

“Oh Gods.” Loki gasped.

Hands found his and interlaced their fingers together, Thor's chest laying across his back, and his breath playing against Loki's ear.

“Can you feel how hard I am?”

Loki nodded.

“Imagine how you would feel with me inside you.”

Loki did imagine it and it was overwhelming.

“Can you feel me inside you, stretching you? Touching you where no one has ever touched you before. Can you feel how hard I am for you?” Thor began to dry hump Loki.

“Oh, yes!” Loki hissed, his body burning from the fantasy being planted in his mind.

“Tell me what you want. If I was buried inside your tight hole, what would you feel?” Thor's breath came shorter. His own fantasy taking over.

“It would be tight.” Loki gasped. “I would feel so full as you take my ass with your prick. My muscles clenching around you, trying to force you deeper inside. My body begging for you to mark me.”

The muscles in the buttocks was working magic over Thor. His peak was once more approaching as his mind translated in fake sensations what Loki was telling him. “Yes.” he groaned. “I will mark you.” He increased his pace.

“Deep and hard. Only yours.” His mind couldn't keep up anymore. “Spill inside me.” he begged, his prick aching against his pants.

Thor was now thrusting hard against Loki, forcing the other against the bed as their sounds mingled in the room. He tightened his grip on those smaller hands before he lost control of himself. His hips jerked harsh against Loki's, strangling a cry of ecstasy from the Jotun.

It wasn't planned, or any warning, before they both came crashing into their orgasms. Loki jerked beneath Thor as his mind and body was playing out their joint release, he could almost feel Thor come inside him, the sensation of his mate's seed inside his passages. It was divine. So perfect that it erased everything else.

They lay still in the aftermath. Their breaths echoing through the room as their bodies came down from their peak.

Thor rested his head against Loki's shoulder, covering the smaller body with his own as shivers ran down his spine.

Loki lay on the bed, sucking in the weight, warmth and satisfaction he was feeling. His eyes shading into a clear red color. The color of a fated mating of the souls.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

~ Chapter 18 ~

Loki pulled himself from Thor's warm embrace to look through the room.

“What are you doing?” Thor asked from the bed, stretching like a cat.

“I'm looking for something to ware. I don't know about you, but I don't particular like to walk around in torn and soiled clothes.” He gave the blonde a smile.

Thor pushed himself up on his elbows. His lover did have a point as he felt the material of his crotch stiff from his seed. He didn't want to walk up to anyone in these pants. “Do you think there will be clothes that we can use?”

Loki opened what looked like a closet in the carved ice, revealing clothes. A victorious smile played over his lips when he faced Thor. “I would say there are.”

The Jotun began to go through the garments and what was offered to them.

“Since this was most likely a room used for visitors, the bed being one give away, I guess it was being used when the Heklas attacked Jotunheim. All clothes are left. And from the look of it, they were elves.” He pulled out a white shirt and held it up against his chest, guessing the size before he threw it to Thor. “This one should fit you.”

“What will we do next?” Thor asked as he lifted the shirt.

Loki pulled out a long green jacket weaved together with black and gold over the chest and waist. He threw it on the bed too.

“We will search for a way to the surface. I need to warn my people of the coming war.” A pair of black slacks joined the jacket.

“And if we are too late?” Thor didn't want to be negative but it needed to be said.

Loki stood still at the question. His mind reeling before he shook his head. “We will make it.” he said confidently. “I will not let my home world fall once more. Besides,” the short silence was loaded between them. “After Jotunheim is gone, there will be nothing to stop the Heklas from invading the other realms. Even Asgard.”

The picture of Heklas walking through a burning Asgard like harbingers of destruction crossed Thor's mind.

“Cutting of Jotunheim will not be enough to stop them. Sooner or later they will find a way just like they found one to the surface. Here.” Loki threw a pair of brown leather slacks to Thor. “These seems like your size.”

When Thor neither moved or said anything Loki took pity on the Aesir and walked over to the bed. He leaned forward on his hands until he was on equal level to Thor.

“Nothing good will come from worrying about things that have not come to pass. Besides, I think we will find a way to save Jotunheim too.”

“Why do you think that?” he raised a hand to caress one of the Jotun's cheeks.

“Because you saved me. Our meeting can't be anything but fated.”

A thought hit Thor hard. “How did I save you? You said you had gone to die when you found me.” The thought of this beautiful being dying was heart-wrenching.

With a sigh, Loki sat down on the bed. “I guess I own you an explanation.” How was he going to break it to Thor. “You know what a Heat Season is?”

Thor nodded. “It's like a mating season. It happens to animals in Asgard.”

“Right. Gods, Midgardians, Elves, Dwarfs, and some other dominant species don't have a Heat Season because they can have children anytime they want. Jotuns however do have a Heat Season. It's a time we transcend from being children to adults. Our bodies are able to create offsprings with others. A committed couple can create offsprings any time of the year they want, a Heat Season is more like when our bodies are the most fertile – most ready – to look for a partner.”

“So.... you what? You have children running around in Jotunheim?” Anger and jealousy rose inside Thor at the thought of his Loki having lay with another.

“No. I was the only one who couldn't go into heat.” It was still hard to think about it. “For years I had to watch the Heat Seasons pass without entering it. It came to the point where my body started to reject itself. When I met you...” he didn't want to say it. “I was already dying.”

“What?” All blood drained from Thor. Like he had been covered in blood sucking leeches.

“I was coughing blood, rejecting organs, everything ached. I was in pain and rejected by my own people. I didn't see a way to survive so I left to find a place to die quietly in peace. I ventured deep under the ice when I suddenly heard a shattering noise. I wasn't about to cross the path with another creature but the Ice Wolf walked toward the sound and I followed him. That's when I saw you the first time.”

“But...” Thor tried to form his words. “What we just shared? I might not know how it feels but you surely were in some kind of heat. You are still alive.” His voice choked at the end. He didn't want to connect Loki with death. He couldn't connect those two words. It was just too much.

“Yes. Because I met you.” Loki said with a tender smile. “You remember when my eyes turned red?”

Thor nodded, his mind reeling around all the information and realizations.

“A Jotun's natural eye color is blue. We are born from the ice so it's only natural. I'm the only exception though.” Loki's green eyes watched Thor carefully. “When we are in an emotional state, distress, anger, rage, any kind of extreme emotion, our eyes turn a deep crimson red color. It acts like a warning to others to be careful around us.”

“But your eyes were clear red.” Thor remembered. Not a deep crimson. Not like spilled blood, but like a burning fire. Clear and pure.

“Yes. That is because I have found my only mate. You.” Loki scooped closer and sat on his legs. “The reason why I wasn't able to enter the heat was because my soul only had one mate it would accept. Even if there were hundreds of other willing Jotuns around me, my body ignored them because they were not my only one. It's a condition that I've only read about. Sometimes a Jotun is born who is already bound to another soul and the clear red eyes is a sign that they have found them. It's part of our origin when Jotunheim was first created, when our land was home to magical creatures even you have only heard of in legends.”

“So... that means?” Did he dare to think it? He took in the blue skin, green eyes, the back hair, the marking on his skin.

Loki chuckled at the expression of hopefulness and eagerness on Thor's face. He leaned forward and gently kissed him.

“That means that no matter what will happen to us. I live for you alone. No one else will ever touch or own my heart or soul.”

A goofy smile spread over Thor's lips. It made the future King look childish and young, causing Loki to chuckle some more before stealing those lips in another kiss.

“I like the sound of that.” Thor moaned. “I have never been so enchanted by anyone, male or female, like I have you. I also know that as long as I'm alive, I will never touch anyone other than you. They may offer me many things but my eyes will only see you. My hands will only reach out to touch you. My ears will only hear you. My tongue will only taste you. No one else will ever even measure up half to what you are. You are my heart and soul.”

“I certainly hope so. Otherwise, you will find that I'm very territorial when it comes to you.” Loki let out with a growl. His lips ghosting over Thor's.

Thor purred under the teasing. “Aye. So am I.”

“Good.” Loki said with another quick kiss. “Now lets get dressed.” and he pulled away. Leaving a perplexed Thor on the bed.

It took him a good minute to realize what had just happened and when it did he groaned in defeat.

“You tease.” he whined to Loki's laughter.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

~ Chapter 19 ~

The army of Asgard was finally gathered in Jotunheim. Thousands of their warriors, dressed for battle, stood ready and waiting command.

In the front stood Sif with Hogun, Volstagg, and Fandral around her. She stayed focus as the Captain walked back and forth. There were nothing any of them could do. While they were highly regarded as the best warriors in Asgard, they still held not enough authority to question the Captain of the guards.

Then the Bifrost opened once more. It's shimmering light was framing the shape of their leader. When the light died out it left the Allfather on his trusted steed Sleipnir. The eight legged horse stomped its hoof against the ice with a neighing at the coldness.

The troops stood in respect to their King as he rode to the front. The Captain saluted the Allfather and stepped aside to let their King lead them.

“Once again we march through Jotunheim. But this time it's _not_ to wager war _but_ to find one of our own. Somewhere in these frozen lands is my son, _your_ future King. If he's lost in the endless labyrinths of ice we _find him_ and bring him home. If he's being held prisoner by the frost giants we _will_ fight until he is back safe with us. _For Thor and Asgard_!”

The warriors roared in agreement.

Like a true ruler, Odin knew how to rally up his people. His presence was undeniable and mighty.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile at the home of the Frost Giants, Laufey had armed his own warriors and they were ready when the enemy would arrive. As soon as the Asgardians came within sight, they would move out. While taking the battle to the vast landscapes would give them space, here they would be protected by their already existing defenses.

His people lay in waiting under the ice, ready to come forth if they did go to war again.

Laufey looked out over his Kingdom, waiting to see the banners of his old enemy. At the last battle he might have taken Odin's eye, but he lost the war. This time he wouldn't allow it.

If it was war the old fool wanted, he would take his other eye and leave him to the harsh weather of Jotunheim.

With the current situation at hands, Laufey had no time to worry about his missing son. But the worry was there in the back of his mind.

 

* * *

 

“Are you ready?” Loki asked Thor as he adjusted his jacket slightly to make it sit better on his shoulders.

They had to go through six rooms to find everything they needed. Finding things wasn't hard. Finding the right size was. But now they were finally done.

Loki had found a black/gold shirt to his green jacket and black pants. He kept his shoes because despite his adventure, they were still whole and comfortable. Thor on the other hand had changed all his articles. From his traditional blue and red outfit to a white shirt with a blue jacket, with a similar weaved pattern around the edges like Loki's. It was designed to handle the harsh weather of Jotunheim. Brown leather pants with black boots that gave complete control and balance even on melted ice.

“Just about.” The Asgardian adjusted his pants by pinching the fabric. “I'm not sure if my skin will rub off or if these will rip first.” He received a cheeky smile.

“I rather like them on you. They are showing of your strong legs.” Loki actually did like it. They might be a tiny bit to tight for Thor but they did show of his assets perfectly.

“Well you don't have to wear them.”

“Oh, stop complain. They will soften up soon enough.” Then he got that glint in his eye that Thor began to recognize. The Jotun walked up to his mate with a mischievous smile. Loki leaned forward so their faces were really close, one hand resting on his chest. Then, suddenly, Loki's other hand cupped the front of his slacks. “Don't be shy with what you were given, because every part of you is beautiful.”

“You know.” Thor said with a deep breath. “You are a real tease.”

“I know.” Loki said flippantly. “I'm discovering it myself. But can you blame me for having a handsome, gorgeous mate?” His finger trailed over the area before traveling up to Thor's chin.

“Not at all.” Thor's hand grabbed and squeezed Loki's buttocks, one in each hand. “I find the same problem.” Loki moaned. “I went on an adventure to explore and found myself with a... _mate_.” The word was still not familiar to use but he liked to say it. “Or should I say.. husband?” Thor grinned.

“Either is fine.” Loki answered while adjusting the collar. He patted it once before sighing. “We better get going.” It was regretfully, but they really needed to go. Who knew how much time they had spent underground. It could be hours, or days.

“Aye. You're right.” Thor planted a quick kiss on the Jotun's nose before taking the blue hand in his. “Let's go.”

Thor lead the way down the hall he had carried Loki. It all seemed like a dream but he knew he wouldn't wake up from it. Loki was there. With him. And neither of them were going anywhere.

Loki trailed after him, happy beyond anything he could have dreamed off.

However, when they reached the stairs Thor started to slow down with a confused look on his face.

“What's wrong?” Loki asked peering up at Thor's face.

“ _What in the nine realms have happened here_?” Thor whispered.

Loki looked forward and realized that that the stair area didn't look the same. Most of Jotunheim were in ruins but this looked whole. And new.

“What in...” Loki trailed off.

There were not a single crack in the stair, the ice thin and clear with an equal railing attached to it. When they came to stand at the top of the stair they saw it continue higher up to another level.

Loki trailed his fingers over the ice. “This is new ice.”

“Is it safe?”

Loki knocked once on it with his knuckles. A solid sound was his response. “This is a solid dry ice. Not only is it very strong but it's not slippery.” Loki looked at Thor. “This is high level ice. It was lost when Jotunheim fell.”

“So what does that mean? That there is others here than just us?” Thor looked around as if he would see a shadow or something.

Loki followed him. “I'm not sure but we should be the only ones here. Let's go down.”

When Thor took his first step on the ice he felt how his foot stuck like it was standing on rock. He couldn't help himself but test the ice himself by stomping it once.

“It won't break from your weight alone. This is an ice that can support millions of full-grown Jotuns if needed. It will hold.”

The lower levels were the same. Whatever the pair remembered from their passing through earlier, it had all been healed, replaced or re-created. Pillars stood tall with inscriptions at the base and the top. The floor was shining like diamond. The walls were decorated by art works. Over them were level upon level of other floors. And it was all with a bright light coming from the very top and brightening up everything.

Loki walked to the open gate and looked outside. The same.

It was like Jotunheim had gone back in time to before it was destroyed.

“What's going on?”

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

~ Chapter 20 ~

The pair looked around until their heads were spinning. Thor stepped away from Loki and stared wide eyed at the glorious beauty shown to him. It was no longer a ghost town but the sound of running water blessed his ears.

“Is this really happening?” he asked. “Loki?” when he got no answer he looked over his shoulder and saw the Jotun standing in front of what looked like a giant mirror. “Loki?” he called again.

The Jotun stared into the mirror, slowly raising his hand until his fingertips touched the surface.

Suddenly, Loki's hand went through the mirror like it was water and the force pulled at him.

“Loki!” screamed Thor, running to his mate's aid. Most of Loki had already disappeared through the mirror when Thor latched onto his arm, but the pull was too strong and he ended up being pulled inside the mirror as well.

He didn't let go. No matter what he forced himself to never let go of Loki's arm.

It probably didn't take more than a few seconds before they were cast out from whatever that had caught them.

As soon as they were free Loki leaned forward, gasping for a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

“Are you all right?” Thor asked between his own panting. His heart racing in his chest.

Loki nodded his head as that was the only thing he could do without using his voice that wouldn't work at the moment. When Thor wrapped his arms around Loki, he leaned into the embrace, needing the reassurance of his other half.

“ _We have waited for you.”_

They looked up at the sound of the echoing voice and saw only a statue. All around the room was nothing but statues of Jotuns in rich garments and other decoration. In the middle of the floor was a mirror equal to the one that had kidnapped them. The other thing that distressed Loki was that there were no doors or windows in this room. It was a sealed room.

Whatever happened to them here, they wouldn't be able to escape.

It all looked so familiar to Loki that he couldn't place where he had seen something similar to this room. The realization hit him hard.

These were graves. The statues were the ancient Frost Giants that had once lived in Jotunheim long ago. More than that; this was a royal grave chamber.

“Great Heaven.” gasped Loki.

“ _Don't be afraid.”_ the voice said once more.

“Who's there?” Thor's head snapped to full attention, his voice demanding. “Show yourself!”

“ _We are all here.”_ said a new voice. _“We always have been. Through time and generations.”_

Loki placed his hand on Thor's arm as he stared up at the statue. “You're-?” he stuttered.

“ _Yes.”_ another voice said. _“We are the foundation of Jotunheim. In life we ruled magnificently and in death we bring life. Although our time came long ago, it doesn't mean our souls left our beloved home.”_

“ _Now, as we are a part of the ice who gave us life, we guard and watch over it.”_

Thor and Loki exchanged a look before returning their attention back to the statues.

“What's happening to Jotunheim?” Thor asked with forced courage to hide his nerves. There were few things he didn't like, and as he grew older, the list grew shorter, but talking statues now made its way on that list.

“ _Jotunheim is a world of ice and magic. To repair Jotunheim is a small feat for us. We are as old as the realm itself. We are aware of every living being in Jotunheim.”_

“Why now?” Loki called out. “Why now after all this time? When we came here Jotunheim had remained in ruins ever since the Heklas attacked us. Why now?”

“ _Because a soul of royal magic is needed to awaken us. While our magic is great, we need the presence of the royal line.”_

“ _Until recently, we were asleep, and while your entering Jotunheim made us aware of your presence, it was not enough to awaken us fully.”_

“ _It was your coming into adulthood that truly awakened your own soul, and us at the same time.”_

“My coming in-?” Loki felt his face flush with the realization of what they were talking about. He couldn't face Thor at the moment. Thor felt his own face heat up at the thought of being observed in bed. “If I leave, what will happen.”

“ _Unless another of royal magic can take your place, we will fall asleep again.”_

“Royal magic?” Loki repeated. “Like my father?”

“ _No. Your father does not hold the same magic as you. While he was born from the ice, you were blessed by magic. Few in our long history has ever been blessed in this way, in any realm. The only other alternative to keep us from sleep is the presence of the Casket of Eternal Winters.”_

“ _Only the Casket of Eternal Winters can substitute for a Royal Sorcerer. For only an existence of equal value can replace the other.”_

“I'm equal to the Casket?” Loki said in a low voice. “I don't believe this.” he felt Thor's hand on his back, making him look at his Asgardian lover. “This is too much.”

“ _Believe or not is up to you. In the long line of Kings, few of us has seen a Royal Sorcerer during our life time. But few as they were, their magnificent souls couldn't be hidden from the world. All lived to the full extent of their lives. None regretted anything. All unique in their own way. You will see things others will only dream about. Experience things others wouldn't understand. No doubt you will live a life that will be remembered through legends.”_

Thor and Loki looked up at the statue in front of them. It didn't only look bigger and more imposing than the Frost Giants of today, but it also looked almost alive. They could see this Jotun King sitting on the throne of Jotunheim and rule by example. Even Thor, who was of Asgard birth, couldn't deny that he was in the presence of a great King.

“ _Both of you will.”_

 

* * *

 

Deeper into the ice, far below the city of Jotunheim, where other creatures hadn't stepped since it became the realm of the Heklas, things were moving quickly.

While hundreds of Black Albors were working on the stairs that would take the monsters to the surface there were also unceasing activity in the heart of the nest.

An inhuman roar tore through the moving mass of black. Shrieks responded as the smaller children crawled under their parents and across the massive open area.

In a space that could easily rival ancient Jotunheim, there were nothing but black, limbs, and the glistering yellow flashes of eyes. Far more than could be counted.

It was not just a nest of monsters.

It was a nest of destruction.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

~ Chapter 21 ~

In the distance, the Castle of Laufey rose high and mighty.

The warriors of Asgard could only focus in on it as they marched closer. They saw no enemy or had any idea what they should expect.

In the lead rode Odin on Sleipnir. The magnificent horse moved smoothly, like it wasn't stepping on ice at all. Behind the Allfather came the Captain of the warriors, followed closely by Sif, Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg, and the rest of the warriors.

The march had been long and the sun was beginning to set among the icy mountains, signaling the twin moons was about to rise. But while this meant there were shadows being cast over the icy terrain, it didn't mean that there was no light. While it was much dimmer than during the day, there was enough light for the Gods to see properly.

Surrounding the castle was a high wall of ice, but as they came closer a part of the ice moved out of the way and out came Laufey and his warriors.

The frost giants were at least double in size to the Aesir, tall, rough, and their eyes glaringly red.

They didn't ride any animals but Odin had no doubt that ice creatures were hidden in the ice.

Both people stopped a distance from each other.

Laufey just shortly outside his gates, and Odin outside reach of the Jotuns.

“You are a far way from your realm, Allfather.” Boomed Laufey's voice. Cold and sharp. “What brings you to my realm?”

“My son.” said Odin simply. “My son came here and is now missing. You have not taken Asgards prince as hostage, Laufey?”

It all clicked in the ice King's head. Of course it would be something the idiot princeling had caused. He couldn't suppress his snort of glee. “Unfortunately, or should I say fortunately, we didn't know Thor Odinson had sneaked his way onto our lands. Did you not teach your heir not to enter Jotunheim during this time of the year? Storms rage often and while its soon over, this is still our mating season. We are a very territorial race. You of all should know what can happen during this time.”

“Do not lie for me, King Laufey. My son did not come here alone. Not once, but twice has the ice given way and captured my son in what could only be called a trap. To capture him in the lower levels of your realm where he will never be found. Is that not your plan?”

Laughter coursed across the ice like a whip. Laufey couldn't contain his laughter at the arrogance of the Aesir. It was a mirthless laughter that ended in a deadly silence.

“ _Do not_ think yourself above everyone else, Odin Allfather. We do not have time for one of your petty wars. Another enemy, that would make _you_ tremble on your throne, is resurfacing and Jotunheim is facing complete destruction. I have no idea where your son has gotten himself lost but you are free to search under the ice until you find your precious prince.” Laufey turned to enter his domain again when Odin's voice cut through.

“You do not know the fear of a father.” spat Odin. “You hide yourself behind walls of ice and find excuses.”

Laufey's eyes bleed red before he spun around to face the enemy army. “ _My eldest son is gone_.” he roared. “Do not lecture me on the feelings of _a father_ when you have not lost a child. You may have grown old, but your blood still long for the battlefield. Petty as you are that you search even the slightest reason to raise your sword at us.” his blue arm cut through the air. “Leave at once. Search for your prince. Take him home with you. And then never step a foot in Jotunheim again. Or you will regret ever taking a breath of our cold air.”

The King of Jotunheim walked briskly back inside his home, followed by his trusted warriors. All their eyes were bleeding red. Some from anger. Some from primal instincts from their heat. Others from the news of Prince Loki death. Some from fear of the threat of the Heklas that were said to come.

But none had eyes that glowed like Laufey's. His emotions raging inside of him as he fought back the urge to rip the arrogant Aesir limb from limb.

 

* * *

 

Loki's hand sought out Thor's and gripped tightly, causing the other man to look at him concerned.

“What's wrong? You don't look so good.” Thor turned his hand so that he could clasp their hands together and he felt how cold the hand felt. “Loki?” he asked concerned. Even though Loki was a Frost Giant, and his skin was blue, the only time he had felt really cold was when he found Loki injured. He didn't know much about Jotuns in general, and it might be an unconscious choice made by Loki, but his body had never been cold to his touch.

But right now, Loki's face was pale and the temperature in his hand was sinking.

“Loki?” He asked again, this time genuinely concerned when he felt tremors run through Loki.

“Something's happened.” whispered Loki.

It had felt like his stomach had dropped and flipped over. All of a sudden, he felt nauseous and cold all over. His hand shot to his mouth to keep any vomit from exiting.

“ _Loki!_ ” Thor exclaimed worriedly.

“I don't know.” whimpered Loki into his hand. He forced himself to swallow down anything that might have made it up his throat. “I don't know what happened but it felt like something really bad is happening.”

“The Heklas? Have they reached the surface?” Thor asked while his hands supported Loki.

“I don't think so.” Loki removed his hand from his mouth. “It was something else. It didn't feel like death. Just a really bad feeling. Like an omen.”

“ _It's your link to Jotunheim.”_ said the statue in front of them. _“What you feel is the emotions of the realm. Another realm has invaded the surface and have reached the current settlement of the people of Jotunheim.”_

“Another realm?” Thor repeated stupidly before a thought dawned on him. “Asgard?”

“Thor?” asked Loki.

The thunder God turned his head to his new lover and he couldn't hide his fear. “I've been gone for too long. My friends must have informed my father and come here with our warriors.”

Realization hit Loki. “You mean unless you return to them there will be a war between our people? No. That can't happen. Not with the Heklas so close to the surface.”

“Hey,” Thor looked up at the impressive statues. “how do we get out of here and to the surface?”

“ _Out of all the paths there is only two that's left intact. One leads into the wast landscapes while the other leads closer to your destination. Although there will still be some distance to cross.”_

Loki pushed himself to his feet and Thor followed. “How do we get there?” his voice couldn't mask his desperation of getting out of the room.

“ _This room is connected to all mirrors in Jotunheim, we will send you to the tunnel you want.”_

This time, Thor didn't wait until something happened before he latched onto Loki.

“ _Good luck.”_

The floor under them began to shiver and swallowed them whole.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

~ Chapter 22 ~

When they reached the other end of the mirror, just in seconds like the first time, they found themselves in what looked like an old work area. Ice walls all around them like a box.

“Where are we?” Thor asked as he looked around, trying to figure out from all the objects around him.

Loki stood up and looked around. “It looks like an old worksmith.”

“Worksmith?” Thor repeated.

The Jotun nodded his head as the Aesir stood up. “Yes. The closest you have is probably a blacksmith.” Loki walked over to a row of ice sculptures. “They did not work on only weapons here.”

“I can see that.” said Thor as his eyes trailed over the line of spears against the wall. “Where do we go from here?”

Drawn from his interest of their history, Loki turned around and spotted the door. “Over there.” he walked over to the door who was a mix between ice, metal and carved wood. Thor followed him close behind. When he put his hand on the doorknob it wouldn't give way. “What in...” Loki put all his strength into trying to open the door but it just wouldn't follow his demands.

“Gah!” he let go with his hands burning from the friction. “It's frozen solid. The change must not have reached this far yet.”

“Let me try.” Thor pushed Loki aside and took a hold of it himself. Loki stepped back to allow his mate to give it his all.

Thor gave a grunt and tried to twist it open. His muscles screamed from being used and he kept on until he felt fatigue over take him. “It's no use.” he cursed under his breath. “Isn't there any other way out here? Can't we smash a wall?”

“No. It would take too long to claw our way through one wall. Look for anything to open the door with.” Both of them looked around the worksmith.

In a place that still retained most of its work, there were no shortage of weapons and objects. But few looked like they could open the door without breaking first.

Out of desperation, Loki looked closer to some of the instruments and if he could use them to either melt the ice or otherwise bend it. But what instrument or wood there had been to work with had long since become ice covered.

Nothing would help him if he didn't defrost them to begin with.

A good couple of minutes later, Loki was growing impatient and irritated. “Found anything?” he called into the adjuring room. His emotional state showing in his voice. They didn't have time to dally here.

“No.” came an equal response from Thor.

Loki cursed and felt like he was about to start throwing sculptures on the door to see if it worked.

In the other room, which looked like a storage room, there was even more objects than in the first one. Thor was walking around in quick circles, trying to spot anything to help them get out. Nothing caught his attention.

He too was beginning to feel the stress of standing still while Asgard might be cruising across Jotunheim because of him. If anything happened because of him, if any Asgardian or Frost Giant were harmed, he wouldn't forgive himself.

His stress grew until he couldn't contain it.

“Cursed troll arse.”

In his fit of rage he grabbed the closest object and threw it with all his might at the thick ice wall and on impact the object crashed through the wall and crushed it to pieces. The sound were almost enough to wake Nidhöggr from its sleep.

“What happened?” called Loki as he came running into the room. He stopped short when he saw the open hole to the outside.

Thor stood staring at the hole with his mouth open. He looked at his stunned mate and back to the wall without a word.

The frost giant prince walked closer to his companion. “What happened?” he asked once more.

“I-I-” Thor stuttered. “I don't know.” he turned to look at Loki. “I lost my temper and threw something at it and it collapsed.”

Loki looked at the Asgardian like he was talking out of his ass. Thor caught the look and turned to the hole then back, and once more back to the hole before he shrugged his shoulders and looked Loki in the eyes.

“I got us out didn't I?” he walked toward the hole to inspect and escape the awkwardness.

“Dumb luck, stupid dwarf.” whispered Loki as he followed Thor.

The hole was large enough to let out a gang of people at the same time. There were rumble of ice rocks that had once made up the wall, and among it lay the object Thor had thrown.

A hammer.

Thor picked it up with ease and held it for Loki to look at.

“This is it.” he said as he for the first time looked at the hammer himself.

It was rather huge, clearly not made for work but for the battlefield. The base was iron with some kind of engraved marking on it. The handle was a short wood stick, wrapped with leather and a leather loop at the end.

“Let me see?” Loki said as he let one hand glide over the markings. It wasn't just a simple decoration on the side he realized.

“Here.” Thor said before he handed over the hammer to Loki. If he could carry him on his back up an ice wall, Loki should be able to hold this light hammer.

But the moment the hammer exchanged hands to Loki's blue ones, he failed to hold it and dropped it with a bang to the floor where it made a gap of dusted ice.

Loki stared at it before he reached down and tried to lift it. It wouldn't budge.

“I can't lift it.” he said in defeat.

“What?” Thor said in shock. He bent down and easily picked it up. “It's not that heavy.” he looked at Loki like he couldn't understand what was wrong.

The Jotun pointed to the side of the hammer. “Look at the design.” Thor did as he was told. “It's not just decoration. It's a spell. I don't know what it means but it must be why you can swing it like a toy and I can't even lift it.”

“I see.” he said without really meaning it. He looked closer and couldn't see the big deal.

He went to put it back when a hand on his arm stopped him.

“Take it with you.” Loki said.

“What? Why?”

Loki put his hand on the hammer and could feel the strange magic inside it. “I don't know but maybe it was meant for you.” he stepped back. “At any rate, we can't go on unarmed. With this you will have some kind of weapon.”

“What about you?” the Aesir questioned and looked around at the massive collection of weapons.

“I'll have my magic.” Loki smiled at the other.

With two pats to Thor's shoulder, Loki climbed over the ice rocks. “Let's get going. We can't lose any more time.”

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

~ Chapter 23 ~

In the tunnel where Thor and Loki had fallen down, waited the Ice Wolf. The giant beast hadn't moved since the help he had tried to get had left without coming back. That had been hours ago.

Even inside a tunnel, the temperature dropped to freezing with the wind howling in the background. Still, the Ice Wold didn't move from his position by the hole. His ears kept on attention to catch any sound that might break through the silence of the wilderness.

It was a fruitless task as there were no sign of any two-legged being.

He was almost about to whine when a small scratching sound caught his attention. His ears flipped forward and and his head rose.

The wolf focused intently on the hole as a tingling sensation started up inside of him.

The scratching sound grew stronger and stronger until the wolf stood up on all four. His upper lip drawn back and showing his fangs.

Suddenly, a big piece of ice around the hole broke free and from the new opened hole stared two black eyes at the wolf.

The ice beast snarled as his pelt grew stiff and fatal.

But that didn't seem to mind the Black Albors who started to eat the ice, there by making the hole larger. Then came another bug like creature up and helped its companion.

The noise from the hole grew louder and accompanied with another, more rotten smell.

The Ice Wolf lowered its body before sprinting away from the growing hole. It's survival instincts telling him to run for life. The long ice tunnel grew short as the Ice Wolf reached its top speed and cleared it in record time. Out in the opening and safety he didn't stop, but continued to run.

There were no distance to long for it to put between him and the thing at the bottom of the hole.

With the help of its sharp claws it climbed a mountain in minutes and only on the top did it stop.

The view reached as far as the eye could see. The horizon just a memory as it disappeared in the distance.

A front paw hit the ice with force, scattering the dusty snow on top, and the wolf raised its head in an eery howl. The solitary fighter warned every living creature on the surface of the pending danger.

One howl joined in with his, and then another until the call reached far and wide.

 

* * *

 

At the castle of Laufey the armies were at a stand still when the echoing howl reached their ears. Frost Giants and Asgardians alike looked up at the call and any beast there started to grow unsettled and move about.

Even Sleipnir started to move about under his rider, causing the Allfather to tighten the reins to keep him in control.

“What's going on?” he asked in a demanding voice.

“I don't know, my King.” the Captain of the warriors said as he tried to come to a conclusion.

The warriors looked around uneasily. They were not an easily scared people, but when every creature in a realm seemed to go mad at the same time, it was not a good sign.

Inside the castle, the Jotuns were running around in chaos. They were trying to calm their beasts as their own instincts to the call was upsetting their nerves. There were whispers that the Heklas were truly coming back.

Terror started to rein as even the guarding beasts inside the ice started to break free.

Laufey ran through his castle and called for order at the top of his lungs. His mighty roar caught giants and beasts attention. In his passing, he radiated a calm and regal order that gave his subjects strength not to succumb to their fear.

He ran up on the wall and looked out over the wasteland.

The call of the creatures in his realm reached his ears clear and loud. There were a danger rising. A danger of rotten death.

“ODIN.” Laufey screamed down his wall. The Aesir turned his head to look up at the frost King.

“This is the advice from old memories of my people. If you don't want your warriors to get caught in a massacre then turn around and return to your own realm. If your son is indeed lost in the lower levels of Jotunheim, he stands a better chance of survival than you. Leave! Now!”

At the same time it was a well meant advice, it was also a command. With the image in his throne room and the unsettling in normally fearless beasts and creatures who lived under severe conditions.

There were now little doubt in his mind that the Heklas from his dream were coming to the surface.

“What's going on, Laufey?” yelled Odin up the wall to the other King who were staring out over his land.

If he voice it he would confirm his subjects fears and make it a reality. But he no longer got anything from avoiding it.

With it deep, cold breath he confirmed a bloody secret Jotunheim had concealed from the other realms ever since they monstrous creatures had first appeared.

“The harbingers of death, Heklas, is rising from the deepest levels of Jotunheim.”

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile at the ice tunnel.

The ice floor broke into itself and left the gigantic gaping hole that was the same size of the shaft leading to the bottom. On all sides crawled Black Albors and began to eat away on the walls and roof of the tunnel.

Their acid saliva melting the ice before their shell like mouths broke through junks of ice rocks. What would normally take any other specie weeks and months to break through was done in minutes. The frozen bodies of creatures that hadn't been able to escape the cold realm of ice were eaten along with the clear crystal water.

The roof that had been close to a mile thick was being consumed like it was made of sugar.

But even with the seemingly endless mass of Black Albors coming from the hole, there were a rumbling sound coming from the deepest levels that stressed the bugs to work even faster.

The Heklas were starting to leave their nests.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

~ Chapter 24 ~

Once they found the path leading to the surface, they wasted no time in wasting more time. The pair ran as fast as they could up the single tunnel and stopped only when there were an obstacle to dodge.

Surprisingly, or maybe not so much anymore, Loki took the lead and no matter how hard Thor used his legs, he couldn't seem to catch up with the blue giant. His shoes which were made for secured walking on ice were used to their limits.

Even when he thought he would slip, the boots kept a strong grip on the slippery ice and allowed him to glide only when he miss stepped and put too much force on the side of his foot. The hammer which he had secured at his belt was hitting his thigh, and while it wasn't hard, it was becoming annoying.

Whatever use he could have with it was beyond him. Although he had to admit that it was a good weapon to break things with.

But at the time it was completely useless. All he saw was an endless path of ice and while they had run for what seemed like hours, he held no doubt that they had hours left before they reached the surface.

 

* * *

 

There were no rules nor orders as Jotunheim broke out in a desperate struggle with itself. The gate opened and masses of Frost Giants poured out, forcing the army of Asgard to fall back. But the giants didn't go after them, instead they ran along the their wall and the ice started to crack as the creatures and monsters that lay dormant in the ice were awakened.

Beasts broke through and shook of junks of ice from their bodies before they were reined in with leashes.

Other giants started to mold their walls into a thicker ice. They carved out symbols for protection. Ice rose from the ground and piled up on each other. Other Jotuns sank into the ice and disappeared as roars of despair rose from the icy halls.

Despite the belief of Laufey, Odin was not a fool. Held his army back as he watched the defenses rise higher than he had ever seen. Even during the first war hadn't Jotunheim had this much power.

With a flash of icy dust, Laufey existed his stronghold on the back of a beast many times his own size. The beast roared at the tiny army before it.

Laufey wasn't even paying them attention.

“Take every child to safety. Set out, scouts. Ready your weapons. Awake every beast or creature in Jotunheim, bring them to the front line. Ready the crystals. Carve those symbols larger. Extend them to all over the wall. Set up traps. Deep and so deadly that not even the undead could escape.”

In a swift motions, Laufey turned to the Aesirs. His eyes bleeding red.

“I will give you a final warning Allfather. Leave my realm and save your people before you send them to certain death. Once your people are safe, cut off all paths to Jotunheim. You must not let the Heklas have any chance to reach any other realm.”

“I don't know what these Heklas are but they are nothing against the might of Asgard.” Odin said confidently, not willing to follow the orders of another King. The enemy at that.

“YOU FOOL.” roared Laufey. “You don't know Jotunheim's history. We don't live above ground because we want to. We are only the survivors from the Heklas attack on us long before you were even a spark in the eyes of the Norns. You didn't defeat and bring us down from our glory. You swept up the remains from a struggle of survival, and you stole our hope when you took the Casket if Eternal Winters.” Laufey reined the beast back a few steps as he tried to gather his anger. “You can have your fake glory and stories but there will soon not be anything to brag about at your heath. Just don't let your people pay for your foolishness.”

And with those words, he kicked the beast into a run and took off across the ice along with the other beasts with riders and warriors. Some bearing crystals of pale blue light while others held on for dear life.

Left behind was Odin and his army that had been totally ignored.

“What's your orders?” asked the Captain uncertainly. He didn't want to question his King, but he needed orders to follow. Would they attack or would they retreat?

For the first time in a long time, Odin didn't know for sure what he should do.

 

* * *

 

They began to notice when they came closer to the surface. The ice started to grow lighter despite the less number of light crystals.

In a way Thor felt joy over finally breaking free from the ice prison he had been lost in for so long. Another part of him felt sad that he had to leave the dream he shared with Loki. Now he had to face others and the notion of what these meetings would lead to scared him a little. Especially the one about his father.

As strongly he felt about Loki, and the fact that he wouldn't leave him, not willingly at least, made his world spin dangerously on its axis. He loved Loki, but was he prepared to leave Asgard and everything he ever knew if they didn't accept Loki as his husband?

Or would Loki be able to leave Jotunheim for a world so far different from his own to be with him?

What would his father say when he confessed that a Jotun had stolen his heart and soul? His mother? His friends?

It was a fearful notion, but he couldn't stop to wallow in it now. No matter how his feelings may conflict with his duty to Asgard, he needed to focus on what was happening now. And that was to help Loki.

It was like running uphill on a one color slope. While it got lighter and he could see the exist up high, it felt so far away, and he hated to admit it but his legs were growing weak from all the running.

“We're almost there.” said Loki in badly suppressed joy. He let out a long howl that echoed against the walls and out the opening.

Thor laughed at the sound and pushed himself harder to keep up with his beloved. The lightness his other half were running with almost made him jealous. It looked like the other were dancing up the ice.

With each giant step they took they came closer to the open light and fresh air hit them before they even reached the mouth of the tunnel.

“Race you to the top.” Thor said as he squeezed out the last of his strength and ran past Loki.

“You're on.” Loki increased his pace as much as his legs could take without slipping. They were running on ice after all.

He slowly closed in on the short distance between them as the exist came racing toward them.

Together they broke through into the light and the open world before them.

All above them were a clear open sky with not a single cloud in sight. An open, free world. Different from the frozen wonders under the ice.

For the first time they both realized the big difference between the underworld and above ground of Jotunheim. Thor sank down in the soft snow as he tried to control his breathing. It was like two different worlds.

Loki put his hands on his hips as he straightened his back and took deep breaths. He felt lactic in his legs as they ached from running for hours. Even for him it had been idiotic to attempt to reach the surface without stop. But it had paid off.

The Jotun raised his hand toward the looming castle not too far away. They could both see that there were an army standing outside the gates of Jotunheim. “Over there. We're almost there.” his throat felt raw from the crisp air.

“I won, you know.” breathed Thor in glee at his companion.

Loki cast a look at Thor and shrugged his shoulders. “You did.” he admitted easily. “But only because you were sticking out your tongue at the end. I saw you.” he said with a haughty air.

Thor looked up at the blue Jotun prince and realized that he wouldn't be able to get out of it. Just because it was the truth.

“Damn.” he muttered as Loki gave a shallow chuckle.

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

~ Chapter 25 ~

It was so close. The end of their dream.

When Thor saw the army in front of the gigantic gates of the above ground Jotunheim castle, he felt apprehension seize his heart. He couldn't see for sure from this distance if it was Asgard's forces, but he felt a chill in his chest that the man in the lead was his father.

His father was in Jotunheim looking for him.

He didn't want to go there. He wanted to go back down under the ice together with Loki and stay there until their time ended. But he also knew that he had a duty to protect his home. He also couldn't with a clean conscious let Loki's people to suffer under the monsters that were rising.

It was all so conflicted and twisted that he really didn't know what to do next.

What drew him from his own thoughts were a hand on his shoulder which made him look up at the kind and understanding face of his Jotun.

The green jewels that had captured him watched through half lidded eyes, as if they knew his every thought.

For a moment Thor felt like he needed to explain his doubts, but found that the but found that there were nothing to explain. For someone who was not made to debate and argue his thoughts, it hit Thor as strange to try to do it now. He was a man of actions, not hollow and hesitated words.

Thor reached up with his hand and placed it over Loki's blue hand. He smiled reassuringly at his mate and stood up next to the Jotun without letting go of his hand.

He took their hands of his shoulder before he pulled the other close and let go. Then his hands reached up to capture the beautiful face before claiming those soft lips with his own.

They both moaned into the kiss before letting go for a moment only to go for another kiss, this time deeper than the first one.

Loki wrapped his arms around Thor's waist and clung to him as their tongues danced together and said anything they wanted or needed for them.

For a startling second, Thor realized that he was kissing Loki in a place that could be seen by his people, but he didn't really care anymore.

While his heart still held some worry about what was to come, he also knew for sure that he could never leave Loki. It was an impossibility. Although he didn't know how he would handle his father's judgment, he knew that he would never let go of Loki's hand.

Pale and blue lips parted contently before a sigh escaped the blue ones.

Loki opened his green eyes fully to look at Thor. His lips breaking into a smile.

“Don't worry about the future. We will take it on when we are there.”

Thor didn't say anything. Just simply nodded his head as he stepped back. His mind shifting and focusing on what they really needed to focus on. And that was to warn their people of the pending attack of the Heklas.

Although it looked like Jotunheim were already in some distress as the blue giants were running around and ignoring the strange army at their gate.

“How do we get down from here?” Thor asked as he looked around the sensibly large cliff area before it started down in a steep hill. With all the ice and snow it would be impossible for even them to get down on safely. Even if they skidded on their butts.

“Don't worry.” Loki said as he walked toward the edge. “I called for help before we exited the cave.”

Thor turned to Loki. “What help?”

A large shadow jumped up over them and Thor automatically reached for the hammer. When the shadow landed it let out a loud howl as it stood before Loki.

“Good girl.” he said in response when the howling ended. The beast lowered its head to let Loki pet its snow white pelt.

Thor stood still and tried to process the beast. “Isn't that the wolf from before?” he said in a highly suspicious voice while pointing with one hand at the beast. “How long were we down there? It's grown enormously since last time.”

The gigantic Ice Wolf who easily was four times larger than the one that had accompanied them through the cave. It sniffed his smell on the air and snorted lightly before whining something to Loki. The Jotun only chuckled as he petted her big head.

“No, Thor. This is the mother of the Ice Wolf who was with us earlier.” Loki said.

Thor stood still for a moment before it really hit him. “The MOTHER?” he took a step back. “I thought the other one was an adult.”

“I never said it was an adult. You just assumed it.” Loki countered. “Ice Wolfs are a large territorial animal. It's the Queen of the open plains and you rarely meet one. I rescued this girl when she was a pup, and she grew attached to me and followed me home. A few years ago she had a pup and I've watched over it as it's mother scouted Jotunheim for any dangers. Only her pup was close by when I left my home the day you first came to Jotunheim.”

Thor struggled to make sense of everything. He pointed, then lowered his hand. He opened and closed his mouth. He stepped back and forth. He turned his head left and right. And it all made him no wiser.

“Why am I even surprised.” he exclaimed with his hands thrown into the air.

Loki smiled at Thor's obvious give up. “Thor, come here.” he held out his hand without stepping back from the Ice Wolf.

The Aesir eyed the wolf carefully as he stepped closer and took Loki's hand. As much as he was vary of any unknown beast that looked like it could swallow him in less than three bites, he also trusted Loki unconditionally. But those teeth looked really sharp.

“Let me introduce you.” Loki said to the wolf who looked suspiciously on the pale skinned two legged creature it had never seen before. “Thor, this is my best friend and “daughter”. Girl, this is Thor. He is my mate. My Aura.”

“Aura?” whispered Thor for Loki's ear only.

Loki leaned closer to Thor's ear. “Our languish. ' _ **Aura**_ ' means soul mate.”

The wolf leaned forward and sniffed Thor. It's breath making his clothes flutter in the breeze it created. He felt a small chill run down his spine as the dark eyes watched him carefully before sniffing Loki and then back at him. This time its big wet nose touched his hair and sniffed his ear, causing his ear to itch. When the Ice Wolf was satisfied it licked Thor over his face, making him scrunch it up as it was left wet and smelly.

“Lovely.” he muttered, causing Loki to chuckle beside him. Thor wiped his face with his sleeve before he reached out, in hope of returning with his hand on his arm, and petted the snow fur. So similar to the smaller Ice Wolf, and he held no illusion that this monster could also change it into sharp needles when needed. “Nice to meet you.” he said as calmly as he could manage. “Does this girl have a name?” he needed something to take his mind of the deadliness of this beast.

Loki reached out and caressed the Ice Wolf's brow, making it close its eyes and start to purr in a deep toned noise. “Hela.”

Thor froze.

“You named her after the Goddess of Hel?” he asked in a fake calm voice.

The Jotun shrugged. “You have not seen her in battle.”

The Asgardian looked from the corner of his eye to see if Loki were joking, but found no signs and turned his attention back to the gigantic wolf in front of him.

“Great.” he whispered before raising his voice to normal. “So how are we getting down from here?”

“We ride on her back of course.”

Thor could only nod his head as a million and none thoughts ran through his head.

“Great.” he repeated.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

~ Chapter 26 ~

Loki made the wolf lay down on the ground and still they had to climb onto its back with the help of each other. First were Loki. Thor gripped his slim waist and lifted him up with, still not believing that this light body had carried him up the ice wall. Loki reached up and climbed to the middle of the wolf's spine.

While sitting at the shoulders was ideal when traveling, the middle of the spine was the thinnest part of the wolf, therefore easiest to climb.

“Grab my hand.” Loki held out his for Thor to take.

When the Asgardian took it and started to make his way up the huge body, he didn't count on the wolf turning its head and bumping his butt with its nose. It pushed him up and across its spine where Thor was left laying.

“This is the first time I'm ambushed from behind.” confessed Thor as he moved to sit up. “Also the last.” he said the last part more to himself than anyone else.

“Don't be so sure.” said the Jotun as his arms wrapped around Thor's body. “You might like it.” he said with his eyebrow wiggling.

Thor looked at Loki with raised eyebrows. “What makes you think I'm the ambushed? Just wait until _I_ jump _you_ and have my wicked way with you.”

“Promises. Promises.” Loki chanted in a playful, but hopeful, voice.

When they were safely on the Ice Wolf's back, by its shoulder blades that also gave them support, and their hands firmly knotted in its fur, it stood up and Thor felt for the first time just how high the wolf were. He let out a surprised noise.

“Why do I feel like I will regret this?” he asked Loki next to him.

Loki smiled. “Hold on.” and he made a noise to the wolf.

The beast leaned back before leaping over the edge and into the free air. Thor didn't even have the voice to scream as there were nothing under them but air.

With a smooth motion the wolf twisted so it could place its feet on another high cliff before jumping from it and across the air. Wide elegant jumps that defied the wolf's body mass it began a daring climb down the mountain as if it were taking a stroll on the plains.

 

* * *

 

Laufey sat on top of his beast and waited for the news from his scouts. So far there had been no other signs of the Heklas. Before him lay the only river Jotunheim had, the place from his dream. He couldn't see his eldest son anywhere and could only silently pray that he was safe somewhere.

Behind him formed a line of beasts and Frost Giants as they kept a watchful eye out for the enemy.

Even the beasts that were known for their viciousness was twitching as the sound of the warning faded into the background and stopped. Laufey had no idea what they knew or if they even realized the extent of the enemy, but there were nothing they could do.

It was either fight and die or run and die. Once the Heklas reached the surface, there would be no place safe from them. They would turn everything into a waste land. Just like they had to their old home.

 

* * *

 

The Ice Wolf cleared the mountain in what was probably seconds before it ran across the terrain of Jotunheim in a speed that Thor had never experiences before. Not even the Bifrost made him feel like this, the monster was probably only was made of muscles and fur crossed dangerous landscapes like it was crossing solid earth.

The distance they had seen would have taken them hours to cross to reach the gates of Laufey's castle became only minutes.

Thor could see the banner with his father's brand and knew without a doubt that it was Asgard.

The warriors in the back heard the sound of the wolf and when they turned and saw the beast they cried out in warning of the incoming animal. Loki made another sound to the wolf who took a slight detour, jumped and landed on the side of the army, and ran along the side of the stunned warriors who could only stare at the beast.

With another jump the wolf soared over the front of the army and landed a safe distance from the stunned Asgardians with a cloud of snowy dust. The Frost Giants stopped what they were doing to see what had happened, and when they saw the big white Ice Wolf they relaxed a little, but when they saw their prince on top of its back, a sense of relief went through their mist.

The Jotun prince sat up and looked around. “Where's my father?” he asked the closest Jotun who bowed his head in respect to the prince.

“The King has left for the front line. We received your message of the Heklas and are preparing for their arrival.” the giant said.

Thor sat up next to Loki and looked his father in the face with a smile. “I'm sorry to have made you worry.” he said honestly. He flung his legs over the side and slide down over the side of the Ice Wolf and landed on his feet. “A lot of things happened.”

Sleipnir took a few steps as it seemed to measure up the wolf who were eying him.

“Are you hurt?” asked Odin in a calm, neutral voice.

“No, father. All my injuries have healed thanks to Loki.”

“Loki? That Jotun?” Odin looked up at the odd little Frost Giant. He looked like no other Jotun he had ever seen. Even among his own people, he... Loki, looked out of place.

“Ah,” said Fandral from his place in the front line. “That's the Jotun with Thor when we last saw him.” he turned to look at Thor with a smirk. “You were really chummy with him.”

For some reason, the way he said it really annoyed Loki. It might even be the words he used to describe their relationship that pissed Loki off because he raised his hand at the ground in front of Fandral and with a small lift of his finger the ice cracked an inch in front Fandral creating a crack long and wide enough to make the rude Asgardian to jump out of the way.

Fandral looked at the crack as his friends laughed at him. “That was you?” he asked the Jotun. “Even that persistent crack at the hole?” It all made sense now to him.

Thor coughed to get his father's attention who were looking a little stern at the display.

“Father.” he raised his open hand toward Loki with a smile. “This is Prince Loki Laufeyson. King Laufey of Jotunheim's first born son.”

Loki bowed his head to the other King. Odin responded with as much needed manners that the situation required.

The Allfather turned to look his son in the eyes. He was not happy with the obvious relaxed manner his son displayed. “Now that you are safe we will return to Asgard. Be prepared to answer all questions.” Odin's voice were harsh.

“I'm sorry, father.” Thor's whole face and body language changed in the blink of an eye. “I can't go back to Asgard yet. I need, and own, to help Loki and his people with the pending danger they are facing.” His whole face were dead serious in his words.

“The Heklas? Asgard has no business meddling with the situation of another realm. We are returning.” he started to turn his horse to give the order when Thor's voice cut him hard and cold.

“No.” There were nothing soft or warm in Thor's face. “If Asgard leave Jotunheim to fight for themselves they will all die. Then the Heklas will find a way to invade the other realms, including Asgard, and we will all face our end just because we didn't stand to fight.”

“We don't interfere with other realms.” Odin said as if daring for his son to stand against him.

“Then you are an old fool.” Thor roared. “You would rather leave a dying people than help them. That is not the actions of a King. It's the actions of a coward. We have seen the Heklas. _**I**_ have stared one in the eye and it froze my blood and killed my spirit. And that was only a child. They are a race of monsters from darkness and death. Even if our chances are small I rather stay and fight than run like a coward and wait for them to come to us. Besides,” he looked his father straight in the eye, “I don't plan to dying.”

Thor's words echoed for everyone to hear, what had once been a place full of activity and mixed emotions was left with a sense of awe toward the prince of Asgard. The Jotuns couldn't understand what magic their prince had spun to make the heir of Asgard want to stay and help them.

Many of them even thought that it would be wiser to run than stay and die. But this was their home and they needed to protect it. The Asgardian warriors stood silent as before their eyes stood their future King.

Odin watched his son carefully and measured the words in his mind. The words of Laufey. The words of his son. A child Thor had been not long ago, and now a man. A man who spoke wisely. The old, worn King raised his chin and stared with hard eyes at his son, “Then we fight.”

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

~ Chapter 27 ~

Loki slide of the other side of the Ice Wolf and landed so he could stand in front of his people. “Where's my brother Býleistr?” he asked the kneeling Frost Giant.

If the wolf hadn't been blocking most of the view, Asgard would have seen the peculiar sight of a brutish full grown Jotun kneeling respectfully in front of a Jotun half his size.

“The prince is at the hidden stairs. He's making sure our children are safe.”

Loki made a slight nod that he had heard the answer before he walked around the front of _'Hela'_. His hand brushing against the fur and making the big wolf close its eyes as it let out a content sound.

“Thor.” he called to get the Aesir's attention. “I'm need to talk to my brother before I head to the front line where my father is. I will leave in ten minutes.”

“Understood.” Thor said. In both of their minds they knew they were leaving together. There were no question about it.

With fast steps, Loki entered the castle of his childhood and through the string of running Jotuns.

The hidden stairs were a place deep inside the ice, far away from any harm could reach it. Nothing but solid ice for miles around and if the castle fell it would easily block the only exit. It was a crude space with what was needed to survive, but it was still enough to shield their children.

Loki made his way through the icy halls and could soon see his massive brother, and successor, stand beside a wide opening in the ice.

“Býleistr.” Loki called. The Frost Giant turned his head and there were a ghost of a smile in his eyes to see his older brother. “Good to see you too. I need _that_.”

To others it might seem cold and insulting the way Loki talked to the much larger giant, but Loki knew that Býleistr was not a man of many words. While his brother could hold his own both in the court and on the battlefield, he liked to be quiet. Loki had long since learned to read his brother like a book, and while others might say that their interaction was a cold one, Býleistr and Loki didn't need so many words to understand each other.

Býleistr nodded his head and reached out and stopped a passing Jotun. “Take over.” his deep voice grumbled before he walked away with Loki toward their royal treasury.

They entered the personal wing that were empty now and lay silent against the buzz of activity behind them. Ever since the fall, their riches had been few but valuable. To keep them from being stolen they were kept in a room that could only be entered by the hand of two royal bloods. Anyone else, Jotun or other specie, froze to blocks of ice upon touching the walls or doors.

When the two brothers came up to the big doors they reached out as one and pushed one of the double doors open at the same time. The thick doors gave way under their touch as if they were sealed on oily hinges.

One, two, three steps into the room and the doors gave a bang of hitting the walls. Completely open.

Loki raised his fingers and snapped his fingers. The half burned wood torches on the walls lighted up in union and bathed the room with their light. Býleistr looked at Loki through the edge of his eye before turning back forward to the treasure.

The room were filled with some objects of gold and otherwise valuable things, but what Loki was after was the spear standing in the center of the room in a circle. It was a spear that had been passed down through history and was the most priceless thing they had brought with them. The most powerful object they owned, except for the Casket of course, but that was stolen by Asgard.

The smaller Jotun stepped forward.

“Loki?” said his brother's voice. Loki turned around and saw the concern in his eyes and smiled to assure the other.

“It will be fine.” he said before turning back and walked to the spear.

The spear was golden with a half mooned shell at the top where a blue orb lay secured. Even in its dormant state it still radiated magic and power.

Loki looked at it and knew he was taking a gambling with his life. Not everyone could control the spear and it had drained many people before it was put to rest here. But he was the most magical being in Jotunheim. If he couldn't control it then no one could.

“ _ **It was your coming into adulthood that truly awakened your own soul.”**_ The words of the statue rang through his mind.

“I'm going to trust to on that.” he whispered.

Without a moment of hesitation Loki reached out and grasped the spear with both his hands. It hummed under his touch and the orb seemed to grow brighter. Loki lifted it from its place and waited. Waited for anything to happen. Be it his end or some other magical occurrence. 

Nothing happened.

The spear calmed down in his hands and he felt a connection with it that linked into his mind. He turned toward his brother and smiled.

“Looks like we still have a fighting chance.” Loki read the look in Býleistr. “I'm going to the front line with my _Aura_.” He chuckled at the look he received. “Yes. I found him. He saved my life.” then Býleistr gave a sour look. “I actually think that with a barrel of ale you will like him too. He might not be a Jotun but it was his soul I fell for.”

Býleistr gave Loki a look that made the smaller brother blush and walk toward the door. “Not that its any of your business but he's very gentle with me. From what we have done.” Loki threw him a lewd look. “He's also not so small as you might think.”

Býleistr made a gagging sound before they continued back to where they were needed. The spear securely in Loki's hand.

 

* * *

 

They said good bye when they got outside and walked their separate ways. Loki headed back to the gate and saw that the army had been divided into two parts.

Thor turned as if he could sense Loki behind him and gave him a smile.

“What's your plan?” asked Loki as he watched carefully the Gods and Goddesses.

“We are going to the front line. When they come we attack from two directions and make it harder for the monsters to kill us all at the same time.” Thor told him as the wolf looked out over the plains.

Loki nodded before he walked over to the Wolf and let her help him up on his back. He held out his hand for Thor to take and in front of everyone he knew, and didn't know, he took it and with much more grace than the first time got on the wolf's back next to Loki.

Behind them opened the gates to full open and showed an army of Frost Giants. They were tall and melted together as the mass moved as one to stand behind their prince. They were the last warriors left in Jotunheim and they were now leaving for the battlefield.

Loki looked at his people. “It will be brutal and bloody. If we must die, let us die in glory by taking at least one of the monsters with us.” he yelled to them. They raised their weapons and let out a scream of agreement.

The Ice Wolf stood up to her full height and started toward the direction of where the enemy were coming from. The Jotuns followed and matched the speed the wolf were half-running, half-walking in.

Odin raised his hand and ordered his warriors to follow and they set out, side by side with the blue army of Jotunheim.

 

* * *

 

The ice cracked and spilled out a massive amount of Black Albors. The black bug like creatures scattered before a massive black leg of leather and steel came through the hole and pierced the ground into a perfect hole.

The monster heaved its massive body out of the hole and it stood high as a mountain. The massive cluster of yellow eyes and red pupils scanned the area all around it. All of its fifteen legs came out of the hole and crushed some of the unfortunate Black Albors that hadn't been able to make it out of the way in time. The black body were highlighted by the sunlight and it narrowed its eyes as the bright light. The hairy and scarred tissue of its body stood out like an infected sore against Jotunheim's frozen beauty. Even the sky seemed to tremble at its appearance. Then it angled its body down slightly before thrusting its body toward the sky and opened its hidden mouth of razor sharp teeth in a mass of violet and rotten smelling breath. Drool spilled over its lips and trailed down to the ice by one of its many legs.

It let out a sound so horrible and ice cold that it was like death itself were crying out to the world.

Then came another pair of legs out the hole.

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

~ Chapter 28 ~ 

_**~Jotunheim: Ancient Age ~** _

_**Dragons soared high and wide. The majestic creatures guarded the icy lands with a strong force that protected all weaker beings. Among them were the newly born two legged Jotuns who had been born from the deep ice.** _

_**Born from the warm and mothering will of the ice that lay dormant to the naked eye. The essence of the realm. Just as Yggdrasil had a network of roots that supported the nine realms, even Jotunheim had a network that watched over them.** _

_**All creatures there were born from the ice and returned to it when the time were right. An endless circle where no life were ever lost in vain.** _

 

* * *

 

_**~ Jotunheim: First Age ~** _

_**A Jotun stood tall and looming in a magical circle, carved into ice and pure as translucent crystal. The humming of the lands was echoing up through his body as he took in his world and every living being.** _

_**He felt his people.** _

_**And he felt the evil.** _

_**An evil that were still young but still powerful.** _

_**Without something to combat the creatures, they would easily bring Jotunheim to ruins.** _

_**Behind him growled the gigantic creature of melted ice and power. A power so absolute that it might overthrow any realm or universe. The gigantic snout of the creature were like large icicles even its brow were covered in what were millenniums of life that were soon to end and begin another existent.** _

_**A voice called for him, all too close and all too dear, still the Jotun held no hesitation as he lifted his arms toward the gigantic creature and uttered the final spell. The circle glowed and embraced both the Jotun and the Ice Dragon in its light until nothing remained.** _

_**Nothing...** _

_**But a single blue light.** _

 

* * *

 

_**~ Jotunheim: Second Age ~** _

_**The world as they knew it were crumbling under the rampaging limbs of monsters that refused to die. What was a small army of gigantic, black monsters leveled a frozen city to the ground.** _

_**People who were running, screaming were crushed by the cruel and uncaring creatures.** _

_**At the front line stood the King of Jotunheim. In his hands he held what might be their only hope, their most important treasure.** _

_**The Casket of Eternal Winters.** _

_**He felt the immense power of the Casket and lifted it and let its rage roam over the monsters that dared to invade his realm.** _

_**Limbs were frozen and broke free. Magic of eternal winters rained over the monsters but nothing seemed to be able to stop their march.** _

_**The King's last thought before he was eaten alive by the monster was only one name.** _

“ _ **Laufey.”**_

_**Meanwhile, under the many layers of ice, in a room meant for the dead guardians, were a lonely man. He silently conversed with the departing souls of his people, but couldn't give them the comfort they so desperately needed.** _

_**A population of billions were reduced to a mere million of survivors.** _

_**The souls, unable to find peace or rest, were put to sleep inside the ice as it was the only thing the Royal Magician could do for his people before his life ended.** _

 

* * *

 

_**~ Jotunheim: Third Age ~**_

_**The Frost Giants let out a mighty roar of battle as they rushed toward the army waiting for them at the edge of their frozen realm. In the lead was a young King who were only looking out for his peoples survival. Food were scarce, and many had perished in the harsh conditions since their fall from grace.** _

_**Against him was a God on an eight legged horse who had the power of the universe. The colors of a fluxing rainbow painted the heavens. But even with the Allfather's greatness shining through like the sun, it faded in the desperate Jotuns eyes as they still carried the memories of the black horrors that had destroyed their world.** _

_**There were no turning back for them, no matter how many died from now on.** _

_**They would live on as long as they could.** _

_**And then they would return to the ice in glory.** _

 

* * *

 

~ Jotunheim: Third Age ~

The horrible sound reached everyone's ears and they couldn't help the fear from running through their minds. The Asgardians began to question what kind of monster could have made that sound while the Jotuns relived what memory had been passed down from their parents. Tales of horror.

Even Thor and Loki couldn't suppress the tremble that went through their bodies. Their recent memories of the monsters still fresh in their minds, and it became even fresher now with the sound.

Still they walked on.

There were nothing left for them but to go forward.

To the Jotuns who had lived through so much, it didn't feel like they were walking toward their death. They were walking toward another battlefield in their long history. They might not be there later to regret their actions, for not trying to escape, but they would fight for their homeland.

And what life they had left in this world.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile in Asgard.

Deep under the golden city's glorious walls. A place where the Gods lived on in peace and harmony. In a room that were created to store the most important of relics, at the far end of a path surrounded by calm, unfazed, water was the dormant Casket of Eternal Winters.

For almost an age it had been kept to collect dust and the brilliant blue color of the magic inside were growing dull. No one worthy to control its mighty powers.

It was dull, and it longed for its master.

For its home.

 

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

~ Chapter 29 ~ 

Laufey had been told by one of the scouts that a joined force with Asgard were marching toward them with Prince Loki in the lead. When he heard it it almost made his old heart jump in relief. But he couldn't rejoice just yet.

He could see in the distance the rising evil blackening their world with their stench of rot. They could all see it. The view of a single Heklas grew quickly into a long line of black as the ground shivered under the steps of the merciless monsters.

A shadow fell over Laufey and he looked up just in time to see Loki's Ice Wolf land next to his bull like creature.

He looked over and met his son's green eyes.

“I've returned father.” Loki said as he bowed respectfully despite their predicament.

Laufey nodded in return before turning his eyes to the person sitting next to Loki. A shape he didn't recognize.

Thor bowed when he felt the King's eyes on him. “It's a pleasure to met you, King Laufey. I had hoped to met you during different circumstances. My name is Thor. I'm Odin's son.”

For a brief moment, Laufey's eyes hardened before they relaxed again. “So you are the wayward son who got lost in my realm.” he simply stated. Not meaning it as an insult or description of his impression. Just what Laufey connected to the young man.

“Unfortunately yes, but unless that had happened I wouldn't have met Loki.” he finished with a small smile to the other prince.

Laufey's eyes watched closely, feeling that there were something he wasn't seeing.

The army behind them were coming closer behind them and Odin pulled up between the two much bigger beasts. “Allfather.” Laufey said. No other words needed.

“Laufey.” he returned.

The Asgardian army gasped when they saw the line of darkness marching toward them at an alarming speed.

Atop of the Ice Wolf, Loki's and Thor's hands overlapped, hidden in the long fur.

“I guess this will give you perfect time to test your new toy.” whispered Loki to Thor who were reaching for the hammer. “I too will start my attacks soon. Before they get too close.”

A new roar from the Heklas reached their ears and they couldn't suppress their shivers.

“If we don't make it,” Thor said before they slide down from the wolf. “Let's met in Valhalla.”

Loki gave Thor a smile before throwing his legs over the side and rushing down the wolf's side and landed with both feet on the ice. He could indulge Thor all he wanted, because once they were dead, they would never see each other again. Thor would go to Valhalla through Hel's realm, and he would return to the ice. But Thor didn't need to know that.

Thor threw himself also from the wolf and landed on the other side.

Both Laufey and Odin raised their arms to signal their armies to hold back.

Thor felt his heart race and not sure if they could win this battle. Before coming to Jotunheim he had been so sure that he could bring victory to any battle he choose, but no longer. He realized that he no longer would fight with arrogance or pride.

He would fight to protect what was important to him. Asgard. His family. His friends. _Loki._ He would fight for them.

The sky above started to grow dark and cloudy and the tension in the air rose. Thor looked up and knew it was responding to his emotions. The weather always had. So when he heard the first thunder role in the clouds he looked at his hammer and realized that he could use it.

He pointed the hammer toward the sky and the thunder seemed to focus around him. It cracked and snapped like it was barely contained. In the blink of an eye, a thunder came down and hit the hammer and the statics started to snap around the iron and light it up. Thor could feel the power running through him. Never before had he been able to control the thunder like this.

With all his might he threw his hammer down toward the ground and hit it hard. At the same time a massive bolt of thunder tore through the sky and hit the approaching Heklas in a blinding light that scorched the land.

If the Heklas screamed or not was drowned in the sound of thunder.

Loki stood watching the show of thunder. His complexion highlighted by the explosion of light. He couldn't help the smile from spreading across his lips, and he felt proud over his mate. But he couldn't let his mate do all the work. This was only the beginning.

Loki raised his spear and hit it to the ice. A magical circle expanded around him in a blue hue and moved around Loki, up to the blue sphere and into it. He threw it forward and sent a shockwave across the land.

It hit the Heklas before the smoke from the thunder had even settled.

The army behind them stood in awe at the power of their princes and their fathers felt a sense of pride for them.

There were no way in their minds that the Heklas could come out of that unharmed.

However, when the dust settled the Heklas stepped out of it like it had never happened. The sound of them came closer, and fast.

Asgards warriors felt dread go through them at the realization of what they were really up for.

The Frost Giants were silent as their nightmares that had haunted them was right in front of them. Everything they might know or had heard from their elders was finally true.

Odin and Laufey exchanged a look that spoke of a silent agreement.

Laufey raised his arm into the air, his hand open for his people to see. They waited silently for their next order.

They were not let down when their King closed his hand in a fist and let out a battle cry. They answered their leader and raised their own arms into air and hit again and again.

Odin didn't even need to turn around before he screamed at the top of his lungs, “FOR ASGARD.” his own people responding to him and joined his cry for glory.

And so the war began.

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

~ Chapter 30 ~

It was a ear deafening sound as the armies of Jotunheim and Asgard rushed toward the approaching Heklas. An never ending sea of black clouded the horizon as yellow red eyes pushed through the darkness and zoomed in on the small creatures standing in their way.

The collision was as gruesome as any other battle.

The long limbs of the Heklas crushed the unlucky warriors who stood in their way. While others started to climb up them, but half the army of Jotunheim stood at a distance where they could cast their ice magic and try to tumble the Heklas to the ground, making them an easier target for their brothers.

Loki stayed back with the others and cast his magic spells that far exceeded that of the other Jotuns. The staff in his hand made him feel stronger and more powerful. He also felt connected so that he could feel where his next attack should go to either aid or save a comrade-in-arms.

Thor on the other hand was in the lead, along side his friends and father. He swung his hammer as hard and wide as he could manage. He brought thunder down on the Heklas that barely seemed to make them twitch.

It was bloody and brutal. And it was only blue and red blood that seemed to flow on the ground. Nothing black.

The cries of the dying ate away at the ones who heard them.

Beasts the size of a child Heklas were being torn to parts by the full-grown Heklas. It was no longer a battle, it was a massacre. And there were no end to the Heklas who weren't dropping.

Loki felt his heart pump in his chest as his despair grew. Was this the end for them.

He saw the hammer flew through the air and hit a Heklas in the side, making it stumble to the side and into another monster. He could see his blond God standing tall and glorious as he yelled something.

Then his heart froze as he saw a shadow fall behind Thor who wasn't paying enough attention.

“THOR!” he screamed as he lifted his spear and hit it into the ground with an incarnation. The ice flew up under the looming Heklas and tried to impale its body. The attack didn't go through but it was enough to throw the Heklas back at the same time Thor's hammer returned to his hand.

The Heklas opened its mouth and let out a roaring groan.

Thor who had turned around and noticed the Heklas jumped into the air and brought down thunder raining from the sky. It hit the Heklas and when he landed he prepared himself for it not to have any effect. But when the monster staggered on wobbly feet it fell to the ground, scooping up some snow around it. Thor didn't even wait to think but he jumped once more and brought his hammer down on one of the clusters of eyes, spraying black liquid and a roar of pain.

The other Heklas halted their actions and looked at their injured fellow.

To the Jotuns and Asgardians, it was a sign that they were not indestructible.

Thor let out a roar as he raised his hammer once more for the other cluster of eyes, but had to duck away from the piercing limb that were after him.

At the same time he took out the first cluster, Loki had already begun to chant his next incarnation. The ancient words falling from his tongue like melting snow down a brook. He held his hands in front of him and his eyes closed. When he came to the end, at the same time Thor ducked away, Loki opened his eyes.

They flashed red from his magic and the black blood like liquid that the Heklas were spilling caught on fire and burned all the way inside its skull. It screamed and twitched violently. It knocked down both its comrades and the two-legged ants.

Thor smashed his hammer into another Heklas that were planing on eating him.

Loki saw this and felt a natural instinct to help but as he stepped forward to begin his next spell, his foot seemed to sink into the ice and swallowed him and everything went black.

 

* * *

 

Loki couldn't see anything.

“ _O', noble sorcerer who carries the ancient blood of royalty.”_

Who?

“ _I've waited for you to awaken me.”_

Who?

“ _Call my name and I will answer you.”_

Who?

“ _Let the glory of my race lift again and you will know victory.”_

Who?

“ _Let Jotunheim have its revenge.”_

Who?

“ _Call me name.”_

 

* * *

 

Loki opened his eyes and was back right where he had blacked out. Nothing had changed. Nothing had happened. But he could hear the whisper in his mind. The begging, the pleading of being let out. To seek revenge against those that wronged them.

He didn't know who they were but he could feel that they were not his enemy. A familiar voice. A voice he thought he knew as dearly as Thor's.

His eyes searched the area and the battle that seemed to be a losing battle. The screams, the blood, the never ending nightmare.

Then, suddenly, Loki found what he was unconsciously searching for.

He ran over to the rock and brushed aside the snow that covered it. Beneath the deceiving white powder lay a symbol he had never seen before but he knew the key.

He let the sharp end of his spear cut his hand and he pressed his bloody hand against the symbol. It started to glow and tremble under his hand.

Then is cracked.

Clean in the middle which caused Loki to step back in fright from the sudden reaction. The stone cracked once more, and then again, and again until it crumbled to dust and opened up a hole.

For a second it was quiet before the storm broken free.

A mass of light rose to the heavens in a howl of despair and cry for revenge.

“PULL BACK!” screamed Loki at the top of his lungs when he realized what was about to happen. “PULL BACK!”

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

~ Chapter 31 ~ 

For centuries there had been nothing but pure ice under the stone. However, slowly, a shape started to form and the ice melted around the lines. Slowly an eye opened and the blue slit glared into the ice.

The beam of light that had flashed into the sky faded away and all that was left was a gaping hole. For a moment Loki thought that he had been wrong, but then the ice cracked wide and large. It all happened in the blink of an eye that the distance Loki had thought he had put between him and the hole proved to be far to small.

All Loki could feel for a brief moment was the fear as he stood on top of broken ice. He didn't even have the time to look for Thor before all Hel broke out and the ice blocks tore free and crumbled. A loud echoing roar sang out from the hole before a large frozen Ice Dragon rose from the ground.

The ancient creature spread out its wings and just once flap of the wings sent a air wave so strong that it made even the Jotuns take a step back and cover their faces. The Heklas stopped focusing on the puny being crawling around them and let out a horrible sound at the sight of a creature that easily rivaled them in size.

When the dragon saw the black monsters it leaned back slightly before opening its frozen mouth and letting out a mist of frozen air in its roar. Pieces of ice fell from the forced opening of its mouth.

Thor's head snapped up and he could only stare at the majestic creature that levitated in the air with chunks of ice falling from it. It looked old and formidable.

Blue glowing eyes glared angrily at the darkness and just when it looked like one of the Heklas were about to jump on the dragon, the dragon opened its mouth and shot a beam of cold air that made frost appear on the Heklas body. It shrieked like it could feel the biting cold before it lowered itself and jumped all the way across the battlefield.

Before it could even land on the dragon, the mighty beast lifted higher than the Heklas had jumped and landed on it by digging its claws into the head, piercing the eyes and drawing black blood.

Three more Heklas jumped from their position to aid their friend, but despite the huge body, the dragon easily rose into the air with the monster in its grip and dumped it on its friends. Before torching them in what could only be described as blue fire.

The joined armies of Jotunheim and Asgard retreated when the monsters started fighting. Some never made it back safe but most of the survivors did. Laufey had abandoned his riding beast who had died by the Heklas and were now standing in the mist of his people, covered in dirt and blood. Odin was still on his beloved Sleipnir, although both carried blood from their fallen comrades, they were still unharmed.

As the Heklas focused on the dragon who proved that it could and would kill them Thor took a moment to look around for his Jotun. He couldn't see him anywhere and there were a feeling in his gut that something had happened. The magic wielders stood collected and helped the injured the best they could, but Loki was nowhere to be seen.

The dragon opened its mouth and more blue fire scorched the the land and never ending masses of Heklas. The fire burned the ice and melted it until a long crate was only left. It burned right through the Heklas, reducing their bodies to liquid and ashes.

For the first time in history, the Frost Giants felt a glimmer of hope as the Heklas were butchered like pigs. The foul stench only intensified with their death and rotting flesh.

When the dragon touched the ground it trembled under its weight. When it flied the sky it dominated it as the ruler. Nothing was safe from its wrath, not even the warriors who had to back up even more to avoid being hit by the fire or crushed under the dead body parts of the Heklas.

Like the realm itself rejoiced in the death of the terror that had haunted it for so long, out of the melted cracks left by the blue fire, moans and blurred words filtered through. Pale, ghostlike limbs rose from them and latched onto the Heklas, preventing them from escaping or fighting as their haunted cry for revenge echoed out over the world, certain to reach even the Norns. Ghostly shapes of the long dead crawled up over the Heklas and pulled them down, torching them in the flames the dragon spewed out. Some of them froze from the cold breath the dragon also exhaled, there were no escaping death.

A hand was placed on his shoulder and Thor was sure that it was Loki standing next to him, but it was Sif with a bloody gash on her forehead.

“You okay?” she asked concerned.

“Aye.” Thor nodded. “Where are the others? What's our losses?” he forced himself to think that Loki were safe somewhere among his people.

Sif's face were grim. “We lost many good warriors. They died with honor. The other three are safe somewhere behind me. So is your father. Thor,” he was about to turn back to watch the dragon when Sif's call drew him back. “What's going on?”

It melted into Thor as he slowly looked around, taking in the battlefield and those around him. They foul stench and the eroding smell of blood. “I think we are winning.” he said to Sif who slowly removed her hand.

No one had any idea how much time passed before all that remained was a forest of burned limbs and carcases of the Heklas. The dragon flied around above as if searching for any living thing to challenge him.

There were a murmur of uncertainty but also victory as the face sank into their minds that the Heklas were dead. Most likely every single one of them.

Laufey made his way through the sea of his people, keeping an eye out for his son but also taking in the losses they had had.

A cry of fear rose from one end and Laufey made his way through only to come to a halt when an army of ghostly spirits blocked his path.

He looked from one face to another, a mix of Jotuns, elves, dwarfs, and creatures he didn't know the name of. Mostly there were Jotuns who just stood watching them in silence.

Laufey watched carefully and waited for what might happen next. He didn't know if they would go after them now if provoked or what might happen. Was this a new threat that would destroy Jotunheim.

As if his eyes were drawn to a face in the masses his mind played back to a time he barely remembered but what he remembered was of fond memories and a loving family.

“Fa-” his voice didn't hold, and all of the ghosts bowed to the living before fading away, leaving nothing behind.

Laufey stood still and shocked. _“Rest in peace.”_ his mind prayed.

Like time had resumed, activity picked up where it had left off and the King knew he had a duty to see to the injured and when it was safe, return for their dead.

He called out to his people to organize their return. He needed to be the King his people needed. His calm blue eyes caught Odin making pretty much the same orders to his people, to secure their injured and count for how many they had lost before they headed home to the world of Gods.

It was faint but his ears picked up on something that he couldn't make out at first, but it grew stronger and louder until the call for the person by that name sent chills down his spine.

“LOKI.”

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

~ Chapter 32 ~ 

After making sure that all his friends and family were safe, Thor began searching frantic for Loki. He had even asked some of the Jotuns in the magic division that had stayed back, but none had seen their prince slightly before the dragon had appeared. He put his hands to his face and yelled as loud as he could manage, “LOKI.”

He had given up searching the inner circles of people because if Loki were there, someone would have seen him. So he searched the borderland between their safe zone and the battlefield. He walked all the way across, right past his father with only a nod in his direction.

Then he came close to the area where the dragon had come from. It was clear just how bit the creature was from the hole filled with broken ice crush. There were no space left from where the dragon had broken free from.

Thor's worst fear was that Loki may lie under all those rocks.

“LOKI.” he called again while searching with his eyes for any sign of his lover. He was about to turn away when a slight movement, too tiny to be anything significant if you weren't looking for it.

“Loki.” the thunder God exclaimed before making his way over the blocks of ice, his heart beating that he had found Loki.

About twelve meters inside the rock area lay Loki. The motion that had caught Thor's attention came from his blue hand that lay thrown over his head and his fingers moving slightly, just in view for Thor to notice.

The Jotun turned his head slowly as Thor slid down next to him with a gasp of his name. Warm hands touched his face and guided him gently as Thor let out a string of meaningless words from what he was seeing.

Loki were caught with both legs under an ice rock and held firmly. He felt no pain or discomfort, but that might be because of hitting his head during the cave in.

“Shhh.” hushed Thor as he gently and agitatedly searching Loki with his fingers for any major injuries, but his hands came away clean so he could only breath a sigh of relief. “It's going to be okay.” Thor whispered before pressing a kiss to Loki's head. He looked down at the rock holding his Jotun lover and felt his guts twist in his body.

He had seen injuries just like this and the victim never walked again. Thor didn't want that to happen to Loki.

With one hand under Loki's head, Thor tried to figure out the best way of getting Loki free.

“Thor.” mumbled Loki.

“I'm here.” he said, placing a kiss on Loki's brow. “I'm with you.” and one on his lips. “Everything will be fine. You'll see.”

Just then fell a shadow over the pair and Thor looked up with agitated eyes. Over them stood Laufey and stared at them with a blank face.

“Help.” Thor said without really thinking. “His legs.”

As if responding to the words, Loki whimpered without being able to move.

The King of Jotunheim turned around and yelled something in a language Thor couldn't understand. Soon, other Jotuns came over the rocks and gathered around the block that were keeping their prince trapped.

With some whispered words, the rock began to reform and shape right in front of Thor's eyes. Soon it opened up and left Loki's legs under the Frost Giants ice magic and Thor gently pulled Loki out from the rock. He cradled Loki in his arms as he made his way slowly to the edge of the ruble, careful not to cause Loki any more harm.

When they were on safe ground Thor refused to put Loki down as he should have in the eyes of their people. Odin came closer with a questioning look in his eye as Laufey came around Thor and put his hand on his son's forehead.

The Jotun prince turned his head away from the cold hand of his father and sought out the warmth from his mate. He let out a whimpering sound. “ _Aura._ ”

Laufey's eyes widen before turning to the Asgardian heir's face which showed nothing but worry and pain.

“He needs healing.” Laufey told Thor. “The kind we no longer have.”

By now, Odin had reached them and taken in the injuries the young prince had. From years of experience on the battlefield he could tell that the chances for the Jotun to walk again was small.

“I'm sorry for you son.” Odin said. He didn't expect the piercing look from his own son.

Loki trembled in Thor's arms before opening his eyes to see a blurry face. “ _Aura._ The room.” his voice was laced with pain that were creeping on to him and disorientate from the whole event.

For a moment Thor didn't know what Loki was talking about but it slowly dawned on him and his eyes lit up in understanding. But then realized that the journey back to the underground Jotunheim would be long and painful for Loki. All entrances were in dangerous places or impossible to access.

“Thor,” said his father. “There's nothing you can do for him. Give him back to his people and let them ease his pain.”

“No.” answered Thor. “There's got to be a way to get to that room.” thinking hard about everything or had heard on how to get there.

“What room?” questioned Laufey suspiciously.

Breaking through their conversation was the cry of the dragon who were returning to its sleeping place, but instead of disappearing, it landed on the other side from where Thor and the others stood. It didn't need to lean forward to reach them and it was intimidating to be this close to a creature that had just annihilated an entire specie of monsters.

Everyone took a step back because they didn't know what the dragon would do.

It ignored them and only focused on Loki. The big eyes stared at the Jotun for what seemed minutes and Loki could only stare back with a dazed look on his face.

Then suddenly, out of nowhere, the dragon lifted from the ground with two big swings of its wings and flew over the army and a short distance away from them before it opened its mouth and more of the blue fire hit the ground. This time, however, it focused on a single spot. Melting the ice until it reached deep under the many layers of seasons and winter.

When it finally stopped it landed next to it and wailed in a shrill voice.

Thor barely dared to hope for what he thought the dragon had just done, but he also knew in his heart that the dragon wouldn't hurt them.

“Go.” was the only word Loki needed to say that made him move toward the new tunnel that would most hopefully lead them down to old Jotunheim and magical help for Loki.

Odin came up next to him and grabbed his arm, causing a shot of fear of dropping Loki to go through his mind, stopping him.

“Where do you think you are going?” the Allfather asked.

Thor gave his father an angry look. “I'm going to make sure Loki heals.” and pulled his arm from his father's strong grip. The Allfather stood left behind as he watched his son, who had grown up before he even noticed it, walk toward the dragon and whatever it had created.

Laufey came up next to him, and without taking his eyes off their sons he talked to the King of Gods.

“We need to talk.” his voice was rough but strong that he knew what he was talking about.

“About what?” Odin asked, glancing through the corner of his eye.

This time Laufey did turn to look at the Allfather. “About the future.”

The blue King then ordered his people to send the injured back to their home and the rest to follow him as he went after Thor and Loki into the tunnel.

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

~ Chapter 33 ~ 

The new tunnel that had been made by the dragon was really slippery and smooth in the ice that Thor found that he didn't have many places to step, even with his new boots and the knowledge of how to walk safely. Then came the moment when he actually slipped.

If it hadn't been for Laufey and his strong grip that saved them, he would have hurt Loki even more until they reached the bottom.

The big, stiff Jotun held onto him and lead him down the icy slope. It was a little unnerving to have a group of Jotun warriors walking behind him but it was only a minor concern for him. His mind rested on Loki.

Since they left the surface, Loki hadn't made a single sound and it worried Thor that he was getting worse. He could feel the hot breath against his neck and it assured him that Loki was still alive, but he didn't know what kind of injuries Loki had sustained other than his legs. He remembered seeing warriors returning from battle looking fine and then passing on from a wound he couldn't see.

It took them nearly an hour before they reached the end and when they did, Thor once more saw the magnificent city, now fully restored to its glory, but he didn't have time to admire it. Leaving behind the Jotuns who were staring in wonder at their old home he ran, now on safe ice, to get closer to the castle and the mirror in the main hall.

Since Loki was part of the magic that supported this city, then there were a good chance that they could help Loki.

 

* * *

 

Laufey stepped slowly forward as he took in the city from his childhood. The elegant and splendid beauty that had been taken away from him along with his family.

The Jotuns spilled out and started to unconsciously explore, leaving room for the following Aesirs to see their history.

Odin had no words for what he was seeing. He hadn't even known something like this existed under the ice of Jotunheim. None in Asgard did. It was like stepping into another realm and seeing a frozen realm for the first time.

“Allfather.” the one eyed King turned his attention to the larger Jotun King. “Welcome to the true Jotunheim. Come. We have much to discuss.”

“That we do.”

Neither of them needed to say anything to their people for them to follow, all of them stunned by the city.

 

* * *

 

Thor reached the gate to the castle and it stood open just like when they first came here. When they entered it the light crystals came to life and lighted everything up. The details on the archways and open spaces above them were different but the Aesir heir paid them no mind. He walked with confident steps to the mirror that had taken them to the room the first time and stopped just before they hit it.

He looked unsure for a moment because all he could see was nothing but a solid mirror and he doubted himself if he were making a mistake. Shifting the treasure in his arms so that Loki was leaning more against his body than being held, he slowly reached out his hand and touched the surface.

At first it was solid and that disheartened Thor, but when he was about to pull his hand back it was slowly being sucked into the mirror and the blank surface rippled like water. It didn't take long before they both were pulled into the mirror and were gone.

On the other side it was everything like he remembered. The circle under his feet glowed.

“ _You have returned victorious. The ancient threat have been removed from our realm and the restless spirits of our people have been put to rest.”_

Thor ignored their words. “Help. Loki is hurt.”

The statues were silent and Thor feared that they wouldn't do anything.

Then, a coffin of transparent ice shaped in front of them. When he saw what it was he feared the implication of the coffin.

“ _Don't fear, other half. Let your destined one rest and heal.”_

He didn't know who to trust. He didn't want to let go of Loki and leave him in some coffin that might separate the. But he also didn't want Loki in any more pain. So he made the pained decision of trusting the statues and gently put Loki in the coffin.

Before he let go he stroked Loki's blue cheek and kissed his lips one last time. When his hand were by his side, the coffin created a lid of the same transparent crystal and started to glow faintly.

“ _Your Aura is in bad shape. It will take time to heal him.”_

“Will he be like before?” Thor asked, needing to know that Loki wouldn't have any lasting problems.

“ _We don't know.”_ the statue answered truthfully. _“His injuries are severe and his legs have been crushed. We will heal him the best we can but we can't make any promises.”_

Thor bit his lip to keep himself from saying anything. He needed to be strong until he could hold Loki in his arms again.

“ _It will take time for your mate to heal. You may leave and come back later.”_

“No.” Thor said firmly. “I'm not leaving unless Loki comes with me.” despite his words, he could feel his empty stomach complain about the absence of food, but he refused to leave Loki behind even for food or sleep.

 

* * *

 

Laufey still remembered the structure of his old home and lead the Allfather to a large, open room where both of them could bring their most trusted people after making sure the comfort of their people were taken care of. Laufey had even sent messengers to his castle above ground of what had been discovered. To keep his people informed.

The Jotun King sat down in the same seat he had seen his father sit in during meetings when he was just shy of twenty winters.

“What do you want to talk about?” asked Odin as he sat down in the opposite chair, just as impressive as Laufey's. Behind him stood his Captain and not far behind Sif and her friends. Trusted friends of his son and the best warriors in his realm, second only to Thor and himself.

Behind Laufey stood two of his own warriors.

“Our sons.” Laufey clarified. “You must have noticed too.” It wasn't a question. While Odin might have not wanted to be part of this war and didn't know every little bit of information that you normally wanted before making the decision, he was no fool.

“Aye. I've noticed.” Odin confirmed in a neutral voice. “And?”

Laufey relaxed in his seat and leaned back. “Our people call it _Aura_. It's when the universe has decided your life partner. It's the mating of the souls. One soul in two bodies you might say. Our sons share this bond.”

Sif looked at her friends with wide eyes. What were they hearing?

“If we accept it or not, there is nothing we can do. They have chosen each other and if they can not be together anywhere then they will die together.” Laufey continued. “It's something that's been decided by Yggdrasil itself you may say. They are still in the early stages of their bond but once its been completed they will be connected in every way you can think about.”

“So unless I want to lose my son I will have to accept this.” Odin clarified, his voice betraying nothing.

“Yes.”

“You seem calm despite knowing this.” Odin probed, trying to read the other King.

“I was ready to loose my son long before this. As you can see my eldest is a complicated being. Before your son even set foot in my realm, Loki was dying from a rare condition because his soul lacked its mate. A condition that clearly healed when they met.” he remembered Loki coming to the battlefield, looking much better than he had in years. “If it's my son's health and happiness then I'm willing to negotiate.”

Odin put his elbows on the table between them. “I'm listening.”

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

~ Chapter 34 ~ 

Loki didn't wake up for days. 

Thor being more stubborn than a bull seeing red, stayed to the point where he was ready to faint. That's when food was brought in to the chamber by some unknown person or being. The food might even be nicked from some place in Jotunheim. It wasn't much but enough to keep Thor going without killing himself in his stubbornness before Loki woke up.

He slept next to the coffin and every time he woke up he made sure that Loki was still breathing before settling down to wait. He worried about what was happening outside. His friends. His comrades. His parents were probably worried about him again. What would happen once they left this chamber?

Thor had never been a thinker by nature, and all this was making his head spin and couldn't help but expected the worst. What if Loki wouldn't be able to walk again, or even wake up? What if Loki did wake up and they were torn apart by their families?

He didn't want to think about it, but the anxiety and fear was getting the better of him as he waited.

When finally the crystal shut down it pulled Thor from his torturing thoughts. He sat up on his knees and put his hand on the crystal, just next to Loki's face, trying to touch him. He held his breath as he waited for any sign of Loki moving.

It was horrendous and each second felt like an hour of hell.

Then, suddenly, Loki's eyelashes fluttered slightly and Thor's heart soared as the object of his affection was slowly opening his eyes.

“Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.” Thor prayed to whatever deity that were watching over them. His forehead pressed against the crystal as tears tickled the corner of his eyes.

With some trouble from stiff muscles, Loki turned his head to see the hunched form of his Aesir. He raised his hand up to touch the big hand pressed against the crystal and like they could feel the contact between their hands, Thor lifted his head and smiled brilliantly at him.

The lid melted away and Thor stood up to help Loki sit up before pulling the other from the coffin and into his lap where they clung to each other. Thor continued to whisper his prayer as Loki just soaked up the warmth from the God. His breath came out shaking but he felt alive and well. With the exception of his stiff muscles.

As they pulled slowly apart, almost afraid that the other would vanish, their lips sought out each other. It was chaste and tender before they even dared to look each other in the eye.

When Loki's green ones met the clear blue Thor lost control of his tears. His hand reached up to touch Loki's face and he cried while laughing in joy. He just didn't know how to express what he was feeling at the moment.

“How do you feel?” he asked after a longer silence.

Loki looked down at his body and tried to move it to some extent. “Stiff.” he confessed. “But I think everything works.” He looked up at the statue. “Am I healed?”

“ _We have healed you to the full capacity of our powers. Your injuries were severe. Any lingering problems are beyond us.”_

“I feel fine.” Loki looked at Thor before patting his shoulder in a sign to help him up.

The moment he put weight on his feet he felt his muscles work hard and he could only hope it would leave when he became used to walking again. Thor however didn't miss the look of pain on his face.

“What's wrong?” he demanded, first off Loki and then of the statue. “What's wrong with him?”

“Nothing, Thor.” Loki said but his hard-headed mate wouldn't listen to him.

“ _As we said; any lingering problems are beyond us. Even we do not know what ails your mate. It might just be temporary weakness from the extended healing, or it might be some permanent effect on the body. Only time will tell.”_

“Thor.” Loki caught his mate's attention and he placed his hand on Thor's chest. “We will deal with it when we know what it is. They said it might just be something temporary. Let's hope for the best.”

The thunder God looked sour but nodded that he accepted the explanation.

“What happened to the Heklas?” Loki suddenly asked.

The Asgardian blinked in surprise. “How much do you remember?”

Loki gave his point of view up to where the ground caved in on him and blinded him to everything else. Thor took over after him and explained in as much details he could about how the dragon had killed the rampaging Heklas and how even the dead had risen to their aid. He then continued in on his search for Loki and how they returned to this room.

“So my father knows?” Loki said in a low voice. Thor opened his mouth to answer but when his mind took him back to what had happened he felt his face grow gray.

“I think my own father knows.” They were in trouble. That wasn't how he had planned on telling them. His father was a great King but some things was best told subtle. “Oh crap.”

He could think about a lot of things his father would say or do. Being mated to a Jotun wasn't what his father had planned for him.

In Loki's eyes, Thor looked like he was about to be sick. He kissed his cheek that shocked him out of his own troubled mind.

“We'll deal with it when the time comes.” Loki said confidently. Thor might still be unsure on how far he would go for Loki, but the Jotun held no doubt in his mind that he would fight tooth and nail for their relationship.

After a few more minutes of closeness they decided that it was time for them to leave the chamber. Not to mention that Loki were feeling the hunger.

Just as quickly and easily they disappeared into the circle under their feet and reappeared in a big open room.

They had only taken two steps before they realized that their father's were in the room.

Coming face to face with them was taunting and more scary than either of them had imagined. Neither of them let go of the others hand.

Laufey looked cold as ice and Odin was unreadable in his own way. The great Kings didn't let anything slip through their masks.

“Sit.” Odin said in a monotone voice. “We have things to discuss.”

Each step took a great deal to take and the air seemed tense with unasked questions, demands and what else might be said. For Loki who were still limping it felt almost like pain.

Thor and Loki took their seats next to each other, between their father's and couldn't escape their eyes.

While they had let go of each others hand as they pulled out their chairs, they reached out again under the table, giving and taking courage from each other.

“It seems we have a situation here with you.” Laufey said, not stating but confirming. Loki's eyes snapped to his father's blue ones and he could only be happy that his father's eyes weren't red. Something he felt his eyes were becoming from the fear he felt in his heart.

“Father, I-” Laufey held up his hand and silenced his son.

Odin folded his hands in front of his mouth so that only his glaring eye could be seen. “Not only did you drag Asgard into a war where we lost many brave souls, but now you are fraternizing with a Frost Giant.” The Allfather's eye narrowed in on his son who leaned back slightly from it. “What do you have to say for yourself?” his voice was cold.

Thor swallowed and the only thing that kept him from making a run for it was Loki's hand in his.

“I don't regret it.” he said as he braced himself for his father's judgment. “I regret the loss among our people but I do not regret my actions which brought me here to Jotunheim, nor Asgard's involvement in the war. Sooner or later the threat would have reached Asgard and we would have lost so many more. I also don't regret my relationship with Loki.” he finally braved his father's eye. “Although it was unplanned for both of us, be it accepted or not by others we will never let go of each other. We love each other.” He held his father's eye as long as he could before it was Odin himself who looked over at Laufey with a softening glint in his eye.

“Why didn't you say so from the start?” his voice spoke of lighthearted warmth and both the Kings relaxed back in their chairs with smiles on their faces. Leaving their children confused to what was going on.

“What?” they echoed together.

TBC 


	36. Chapter 36

 

~ Chapter 35 ~

  
The Kings laughed at the expression on their children. It broke through the tension that had earlier lingered in the room and dispelled any ill will there might have been. Odin hid behind his beard while Laufey looked to the side to hide his mirth.  
  
Both Loki and Thor looked from each other to the lunatics that they had called fathers.  
  
“What's going on?” exclaimed Loki, demanding an answer.  
  
Laufey coughed before straightening his face to look more professional. “You've both been gone for days, and during that time the Allfather and I had a lot of time to discuss your relationship and the future between our realms.”  
  
Odin stopped laughing and straightened his back. “You are a bad actor my son.” he said fondly. “While you scared me when you were reported missing by your friends and I suspected the worst, you handled the situation as would be expected of a ruler-to-be.” Odin then turned his eye to Loki. “As for your new... spouse. I can't really find any faults since he too is a crown prince, although somewhat lacking a throne since he reclined his right to Jotunheim's, he's still of royal blood and a powerful sorcerer. To call forth an Ice Dragon that's been sleeping in the ice for millenniums is no small feat. You two also rediscovered the ancient realm of Jotunheim that's been lost due to the Heklas. It was thanks to your little adventure that the threat of these creatures reached Jotunheim before it was too late, and that many more lives than could be counted for were saved.”  
  
“As for you, my son.” Laufey picked up where Odin left off. “I know that I haven't always been the father you needed. We both know how our people feel about you and that those feelings won't change any time soon. That, however, doesn't change how proud I am of you. You are my eldest and it broke my heart that you were dying and I couldn't do anything. It's probably more than good fortune that brought your Aura to Jotunheim before you passed on. There is no doubt in my mind that it was destined.” He looked straight into Loki's eyes. “You were always meant for greatness, my son.”  
  
They had to swallow it slowly what were being said and still their heads were spinning.  
  
“So you're not angry at us?” Thor asked carefully.  
  
“Angry?” Odin stated. “How could I be angry? Although your decision to come here was childish and dangerous, you've grown into becoming a fine man. One who will one day take over the throne of Asgard. Not to mention that you have found a spouse that will be able to rein you in when needed, and you share a deep love for each other, that is all your mother and I have ever hoped for you. No King should be alone on the throne.”  
  
Laufey looked over at the Allfather before focusing on the pair of young men.  
  
“While you were gone, we have been discussing the future and we know that we can't keep you apart. We can't have either of you sneaking in and out of the realms and putting yourself and others in danger.”  
  
“One time is enough.” Odin glared at his son who shrunk back from it. “Therefore, we thought the only thing left is to unite our realms in a mutual relationship of trade and protection.” Odin continued. “Asgard will help Jotunheim in rebuilding itself to its former glory by opening the old trade routs that's been lost. Both realms will offer their protection when needed, and enrich each other and all willing realms in an open trade. If all things go well, we will be able to unite all realms and become stronger than ever.”  
  
“But that's not all,” Laufey cut in, making the princes heads snap in his direction. “Because Jotunheim will require a source of energy to keep it running, we only have two options. The honored voices of our past Kings that rest in the heart of Jotunheim have kindly explained that only you, my son, as a Royal Sorcerer or the Casket of Eternal Winters, can sustain Jotunheim. But since the Casket is no longer in our hands,” a silent hint to the Allfather. “and your Aura can not stay in Jotunheim for the rest of his life, we are in a dilemma.  
  
“Thor has a duty as the heir of Asgard, and therefore makes it impossible for him to stay in Jotunheim as your mate. Which comes to our final decision.”  
  
“Which is what?” Loki asked as his hopes grew stronger and stronger.  
  
“We are going to make an exchange.” Odin said confidently. “In exchange for giving back the Casket of Eternal Winters, Thor will receive your hand in marriage.”  
  
Thor's hand tightened its grip on Loki's before they even looked at each other with surprised but happy smiles on their faces.  
  
“For real?” Thor asked his father before giving King Laufey a look.  
  
The old blue Jotun King nodded his head with a loop-sided smile.  
  
The pair couldn't believe this was happening. It was beyond everything they could have hoped for.  
  
“This alliance will be fragile for a few years until everyone learns to adjust to the changes.” Odin said. “But give the people time and they will come to understand and cherish your union. This will be a new beginning for everyone, and you will lead them there.”

 

* * *

  
  
After finishing up some of the few details left, Thor and Loki left the room to go eat and take a bath.  
  
When they rounded the second corner and sure that they had left their fathers behind, Loki flew up on Thor. His blue hands grasping Thor's cheeks and kissed him deeply as the Aesir's hands came up on his sides.  
  
They parted with a laugh before throwing their arms around each other. Never had they even dreamed everything could be solved so easily.  
  
“I can not believe this is happening.” Loki said happily. “We are getting married.” He pulled back and kissed his Asgardian again before renewing the hug with just as much strength as he could manage.  
  
Thor laughed joyfully as he swung Loki around in a circle before setting him down on the floor. Their happy moment was however pulled short with Loki's gasp of pain.  
  
“What's wrong?” Thor asked concerned, without letting go.  
  
Loki's hand came down to his thigh. “Just my legs. I guess they are not ready for big use just yet.”  
  
When he looked back at Thor, the other looked like a wet puppy, in Loki's eyes absolutely adorable. He swiped his hand over his forehead and pushed away some wayward blond strands that had gotten into Thor's face.  
  
“Give me time and I will heal.” he said before taking another kiss as insurance. “Trust me.”  
  
“I trust you.” Thor moaned. He then wrapped his arm around Loki's back and started to slowly walk them down the hall. “What do you want to do first? Eat or bath?”  
  
The Jotun thought carefully for a moment before sighing. “I'm too hungry to take a bath, but I'm too filthy for food.” his eyes lit up. “How about we bring something to eat with us to the baths?”  
  
It was like a light went on in Thor's head and he smiled cheerfully at his mate. “I love the idea.” he kissed Loki's head before leaning the other against him. “I get to watch you clean yourself while feeding you little bits of food. It's a brilliant idea.”  
  
Loki chuckled at the childish enthusiasm. “I think we will need some more than little bits.” Loki quoted. “I can think of some bigger things I want to taste.” there were no denying the spark in his eyes or the sly smirk on his lips. It sent blood flowing wild in Thor's body.  
  
“Let's find the kitchen or food storage and see what they have first.” he said.

 

* * *

  
  
Sif and her friends had been overlooking the return of their dead until recently. It had been a gruesome job to find everyone, but they finally had finished it. After the first day of meeting both Odin and Laufey had dismissed them to talk privately. Still, they had heard enough to know what it was all about.  
  
While it took some time for them to think about Thor and the Jotun Prince in a romantic relationship, it was actually the knowledge of Thor being romantically interested in ANYONE that made them most surprised.  
  
They had all grown up together, more or less, and they had all seen how many offers Thor got, but the few he accepted was soon over. So it went without saying that they would tease Thor without mercy.  
  
However, one thing they wouldn't mention for a long time were the bets they were placing on him.

  
TBC


	37. Chapter 37

~ Chapter 36 ~

“What is this place?” Thor exclaimed in wonder.  
  
After getting some food for their pleasure, they had sought out to search for the baths. What they found could easily be called heaven.   
  
Thor had always thought Asgard's bath areas were lavish and relaxing in its rustic rich style, but this was pure heaven.  
  
The base were crystal, with mirror like walls, high ceiling, and polished wood brought in to create a contrast between the real world and heaven. There were at least five different levels of water baths, with a calm flow of crystal clear water flowing over the edges and into the next bath. An endless flood of water. Steam rising in different degrees from the areas and heating up the air into a mild breath of freedom.  
  
“Did you think that just because we Frost Giants that we don't take baths?” Loki asked as he came up behind Thor, dressed only in a long towel like cloth around his waist and a tray of food in his arms. “We are just like any other race and we like to bath. Lucky for us, Jotunheim is a world of ice and water so it goes without saying that there are hot springs.”  
  
“Ha.” Thor said as his gaze were drawn from the heavenly view and down to the half naked form of his soon-to-be-husband. He traced the lines over the blue skin and the muscles that never failed to impress him. Having changed himself into one of the soft towels he felt his heart pump in his chest.  
  
“Will you join me?” Loki asked with one hand held out for the other to take.  
  
Smiling at the invitation, Thor accepted and together hand-in-hand they walked over to the closest bath and Thor tested the water. It was nicely warm and would make a good start until they braved the hotter waters.  
  
Without batting an eye, he dropped his towel and stepped into the water. It reached up to his knees before he turned around. He loved the hungry look Loki were giving him as he turned to face the other with a teasing grin.  
  
“Shall I help you?” He held out his hands in badly concealed lust. However, much to his disappointment and misjudgment, he ended up holding the tray instead of a blue body.  
  
Loki smirked as he slowly undid his towel, like a tease show he let it slowly reveal his body before he stepped into the water, being slightly shorter than the Aesir the water reached higher on him but that was only a small thought in his head. He stood in front of Thor and watched him carefully before reaching up with one hand and caressing his face.  
  
Thor swallowed and if he hadn't fought to hold on to the tray, he would have dropped it just to take Loki into his arms.  
  
“You are beautiful.” Loki whispered before stepping around Thor and walking into the deeper water.  
  
It took Thor a moment to gather his wits before he could turn around and look after Loki. When he did, the water had already reached up to his waist and Loki were walking over to one of the small streams of water that came from the level above. The Jotun turned around and let the water wash over his hair until it was soaking wet.  
  
He opened his green eyes and saw Thor standing like stoned where he had been left.  
  
Finally taking pity on his mate Loki said, “You can put down the tray on the water. It will float.” he then held out his arm. “Come here.” he smiled invitingly.  
  
Thor followed the advice and carefully put the tray down on the water, and as told, it floated. With their food secured to the edge thanks for the waters natural current, he walked toward Loki until the other melted into his embrace.  
  
Just the simple contact set their bodies into flames. Loki moaned as he rubbed against Thor, like a cat. His mouth sought out the eager one of his mate. Their mutual interest in each other couldn't be missed as their moment grew hotter.  
  
Thor let his hands wander down, under the water, so he could cup the Jotuns butt and massage them, earning groans of approval.  
  
Loki licked Thor's lip before leaning toward his jaw line and nibbling at it, teasing his way toward his ear where he did unquestionable erotic things. Thor was almost a part of the water when he managed to pry Loki off him.  
  
Somehow, Loki had managed to pull Thor behind the thin curtain of water, giving them some privacy. The same way that Thor let his hands explore, Loki let go of control of his own. It didn't take minutes before they were both panting and stroking each other under the water. The little mists of their breaths mingled as they kept from kissing each other.  
  
The first one to come was Loki who almost flinched when he spilled himself in the water, his mouth open and head thrown back as he shivered despite the heat from the water. Upon seeing the rapture on Loki's face, Thor couldn't hold on and joined his mate. He hunched forward as he came with a loud groan on his lips.  
  
They basked in the afterglow before sealing it all with a kiss, their hearts still not coming down from the rush it had just experienced.  
  
“If I asked you,” Loki said breathlessly, “would you have me? Right here? Right now?”  
  
The implication and offer was almost too good to decline, but Thor held on to his romantic dream and pushed down any rising feelings that were coming on.  
  
“I will have you, and you will have me, any day we will want for the rest of our lives.” he could see it in his smart Jotun's eyes what he would say next. “But I still want our first time to be in a warm bed, when I officially have your hand in mine. Then I will have you, and love you, and never let you go.”  
  
Loki smiled softly, “You are a true romantic.” he said, feeling his heart warm up. “But if I didn't know that I would presume that you are a shy virgin.”  
  
Thor took the teasing with hook, line and sinker in one go.  
  
“Shy? Me?” he lifted Loki up so that the other prince had to wrap his limbs around the Aesir to keep himself from falling down. “I'm anything but shy.”  
  
“Oh?” Loki purred as he leaned forward as he expected a kiss to counter his teasing remark.  
  
“HAVE YOU SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THIS BEFORE?” a voice boomed and disrupted their moment, drawing both of them back to reality. While Loki had no idea who the voice belonged to, it was all to clear for Thor who groaned in the back of his head.  
  
“Looks like there are others here.” Hogun said, pointing toward the towels and the tray of food in the water.  
  
“Finders keep.” Volstagg said as he went right for the tray. “Who would ever leave this delicious food alone? Sinners of the world.” he scolded as he was about to bend down and pick the tray up.  
  
“I will drown you if you touch our food.” Thor's voice called out, promising death and vengeance if his friend touched what was his. He came out from behind the waterfall, leaving Loki behind as he wasn't sure if this was the best way to see Thor's friends again.  
  
“Thor.” Fandral exclaimed. “So you were here.”  
  
The God of thunder stood still on the other side of the waterfall, unconsciously keeping close to Loki. He glared at Volstagg who backed away from the food, but gave it a longing look. “Just a little bit.” he pleaded.  
  
“No.” Thor said determinedly, his arms crossing over his chest.  
  
“If you are here, then that means the Frost Giant has awaken.” Sif said as she came up behind her friends. Her whole body covered by a towel. She was not shy by any means, used to bathing with her friends in the wild. She had no interest in them, and if any of them showed an interest in her then they would be in danger. “Is he here?”  
  
Not seeing any reason to hide anymore, Loki stepped out from his hiding place and next to Thor. His blue skin standing out much more now that he was almost surrounded by Asgardians, although their skin leaned more toward suntanned than pale.  
  
“Did we perhaps interrupt some private time?” Fandral tried easily as he read the mood.  
  
By only Thor's glare he knew the answer. “No.” was his answer.  
  
“Good.” the blond warrior said cheerfully before stepping into the water. “Would have been a failure if we didn't.”  
  
Hogun looked around at the other water areas and considered which one he should pick. Sif sat down on the side, her feet dipping in the water. Loki looked between the new faces to sort them out and make note of their attitude, a habit that had saved him in the past. Thor beside him just groaned because he knew his friends wouldn't leave them alone.

TBC


	38. Chapter 38

~ Chapter 37 ~

“Are you not going to introduce us, Thor?” Sif asked as he looked at her friend with big innocent eyes. She too knew that Thor didn't want them here, and just that made it all so much better. They had worked their butts of and on top of that worried about him.

If he was going to get out of this mess engaged then they were entitled to being in the way.

Thor looked at Loki before pointing at each and everyone of his friends.

“That's Sif; Asgards best female warrior. That's Hogun. Next to him is Fandral. And the one eying our food is Volstagg.” His finger going from face to face as he named them.

Hogun nodded his head while Fandral bowed in a mock gesture. Loki took it as if he were trying to make his status as a Prince of Jotunheim a joke. His eyes narrowed.

“It's an honor to meet you all.” Loki answered as respectfully as he could.

“Like wise.” Hogun said as Volstagg kept a close eye on the tray.

“So...” Fandral drawled. “Have you heard?” he asked like it was the question of the millennium.

Thor for his part wasn't sure what his friend were hinting toward because he had spent the last few days closed in a room, but Loki caught on without missing a beat.

“We talked with our fathers when I woke up.” Thor caught on. “So... aye. We know.”

“Any hard feelings or other about it?” he wiggled an eye brow.

Loki didn't want to dislike Thor's friends, but Fandral were seriously pissing him off. He had no idea how Asgard treated couples, but in in Jotunheim they were treated with respect. Not corny remarks or hints.

“Fandral.” Thor asked, calling him on his behavior.

“Hey, hey. Keep it in your pants.” Sif said with a grin. “After everything we've been through I think we deserve some information.” she began to walk closer.

It was as if the room could feel Loki's displeasure because before anyone could react, a stream of water came down from the ceiling, hitting Fandral square on the head. The sudden contact made the man lose his footing and slipped on his butt.

Sif laughed out loud at her friend before the others joined in. Thor laughed too before looking at Loki beside him who looked stunned.

“Was that you?” he whispered with a nudge.

Loki were drawn out of his space and looked at Thor. “No. But it's what I wanted to do.”

Thor broke out in a big grin of approval before going to rescue their food.

 

* * *

 

Some time later, Thor and Loki found themselves on one of the higher levels inside the baths. Steam rose from the water as Loki sat straddling Thor's legs, both relaxing against each other as they let the water work its magic on them.

Two level below were the other men, while Lady Sif had moved to a level higher than them.

“Thor?”

“Mmm?” came a luxurious answer.

“What do you think?”

“About what?”

“The future? Us? Everything?” he couldn't deny that he was somewhat nervous.

“What are you worried about?” Thor let a hand run up and down Loki's spine. He felt both the bones and markings under his touch.

“I don't know.” Loki admitted in a low voice. “That I will not be able to fit in. That something will keep us apart.” he paused to think more carefully. “There is no guarantee that Asgard will accept a Frost Giant on the throne, even as a spouse. Our realms are not exactly friends.” He let his head rest against Thor's. “It's only been days since we first met under the ice. So much may have happened to us. Our adventure, our bonding, but to everyone else nothing has changed. Asgard is still a fiend to Jotunheim, and I don't know what Asgard thinks about us but it can't be nice. Asking them to accept us might be too much.”

“Maybe.” Thor said thoughtfully. “But I won't give them a chance to hurt you. I'm the rightful heir to the throne and you are my chosen husband. Maybe something more powerful than destiny has decided it and I will not let anyone take you away from me. Either we live together in Asgard or we will find another realm.”

“Will you be able to do it?” Loki felt calm despite the severity of the subject. “Can you really leave everything behind? Your friends? Your family? Everything that you have ever known? I don't have any lingering attachment to Jotunheim. Except my closest family, no one ever accepted me. If I had entered the heat like all others then my worth might have been something since I were the heir after all, but that was long ago. Even if I were to go to the underworld, I would have no lingering feelings to my home.”

Thor thought carefully in a long silence that Loki felt no need to rush. This was an important topic for them.

“It would be hard.” Thor admitted finally. “To leave everything behind... I-I can't even begin to think what it would be like.” his voice were infected with hurt at the idea and Loki could tell it would hurt his mate badly if they were not accepted in Asgard. “But I know that leaving you would kill me. I can no longer think about ruling if you are not by my side. It's impossible.” he hugged Loki closer. “So I will fight. I will fight anyone who stands in our way.”

Loki placed a kiss at the corner of Thor's mouth before he leaned back softly, undoing the Aesir's hold on him.

“This arranged marriage might be a blessing in disguise. We won't know what the future holds for us until we step into it. Maybe fearing things that has not happen, or will not happen, is a foolish thing and I'm only over thinking it. Let's make the most of our time together before we part way for a short time.” His hand came up to touch Thor's face and stroked a thumb over the others lips as he smiled kindly.

“Aye.” Thor agreed, feeling his heart flutter. “You are truly wise and speak words that reach the heart. I'm more happy than I can put into words myself that you will share my life.” He lifted Loki by the hips to push him close, making the Jotun let out a purring sound at the new contact. “The thought that I will have to part with you for a month is heartbreaking and cruel, but to know you will be mine after that warms my heart.”

The Frost Giant smiled wide. “Think about it.” he felt giddy. “We may part in a few hours and will not see each other for a month, but after that we will be officially engaged, and one year later we will be married.” his green eyes sparkled in the light.

“One year and one month.” Thor repeated. “Seems too long.” he grinned as he slowly rocked his hips. “But knowing that in one month I will be taking you to my bed and pleasure you, making you ride on waves of pleasure, and make you completely mine.”

“Mmm.” Loki moaned, he wrapped his arms around Thor's shoulders and matched the motion under him. “Why wait?” he leaned forward and let his breath brush against Thor's mouth. “You can have me right now. Make me scream your name as you claim me.”

It actually sounded like a good idea and despite Thor's good intentions he felt his control slip. A finger wandered lower until he felt the top of Loki's buttocks and the moan he elicited. Their mutual interest grew between them and they were leaning closer for a kiss when-

“COME ON! There are others here that are trying to relax.” a voice snapped them from their trance and back to reality. Thor's control came back and he could hear Loki curse under his breath as he glared up at Sif who were glaring down at them. “I don't mind you talking dirty to each other, but warn me before you are going to fuck each other because I _don't_ want to be in the same room as you.”

The lust had been transformed into embarrassment and irritation, and hadn't it been because of the heat from the water, Thor's blush would have been much more clear on his skin. Loki lumped forward in a defeated groan because he knew that his attempt had been ruined and Thor wouldn't let himself be manipulated that easily soon again.

TBC


	39. Chapter 39

~ Chapter 38 ~

  
It was another clear day as the one where Thor had first ventured into Jotunheim. A rare day in a world where icy storms and wind as cold as the grave lived and stalked every living being. Only being days after the war against a monster so horrible that had lived in myth, the surface, and also under the ice, were vibrant with activity and life.  
  
The Frost Giants were busy recreating their old home and moving their young and elders to the ancient capital. They explored tunnels and made new ways for their future life. Jotuns that had long been seeking a meaning in their lives finally found one in the vast number of jobs and callings Jotunheim had to offer.  
  
In a few years it would be like their fall from grace had never happened.  
  
As for the few remaining from Asgard, they were gathered at the landing site, now secured after some of the Jotuns had made sure the ice were secured and no other would fall through it by accident. An accident that had been created by the young Heklas moving under the ice and wearing it thin.  
  
But now it was time to go. With a small group of warriors and Odin, Thor came up to the surface from a new tunnel that lead directly to the site and would make it easier for anyone arriving by the Bifrost. For the first time since they had met, Loki were not by his side.  
  
They had opted to not part on the surface because it would feel to much more final than parting in a private embrace and going their different ways until they could be reunited for the rest of eternity.  
  
Loki would remain in Jotunheim and help his people to prepare for the Casket of Eternal Winters to be returned to them. He helped to figure out and translate some of the ancient scripts and functions which had been lost with the generation which had fallen by the Heklas. And at the same time, Jotunheim would prepare to give Loki over to Asgard in a formal agreement of peace between their people.  
  
Thor stood by his father as the light from the Bifrost came down over them and called them back to Asgard, the home of the Gods. The first face they saw was Heimdall who overlooked the Bifrost, and when they walked outside, the Golden city of legend greeted them.  
  
To Thor it felt like an another life had just past him by. He still loved Asgard for it being his home but somehow it didn't feel the same. Something were also missing and he knew it was a certain blue skinned Jotun Prince that should stand by his side.  
  
Who would stand by his side soon.  
  
He felt against his chest, under his Jotunheim clothes, the silver pendant lay warm and reassuring that it hadn't been a dream. A sign of their promise.  
  
It had been a gift from Loki, to keep with them always as a sign of their commitment. Inside the pendant were a lock of Loki's black hair. Tied up with a blue frozen chain of ice, enchanted to last through heat and warmth even in Helheim if needed. The pendant itself were from a silver metal only found in Jotunheim. Loki had remembered it from the Worksmith shop and had gone back to get it before Thor left.  
  
He, in all his simplicity, had taken a leather string to tie up a lock of his own blond hair as a gift for his beloved. He thought that his gift couldn't measure up to Loki's, but the way his Jotun had cradled and treasured his gift from the moment he held it.... it was like it was a holy relic. The look of happiness on Loki's face had been so sincere and pure that Thor felt his insides flip. He already missed Loki.  
  
Now he had to complete everything on their side.  
  
There were a lot things that still needed to be done before Loki could come here. So much that his old self would find a way to hide from his duties, but now and until they were finished, he didn't want to sleep.  
  
Until Loki were once again in his arms, he wouldn't rest.  
  
  
  
  
The busy activity in Jotunheim didn't lessen even as night fell over the realm.  
  
Loki walked through the many hundreds of tunnels and halls Jotunheim held, mapping everything out carefully as the Jotuns with him checked it for stability and thickness. Even without a written map, he would remember the paths he walked like the back of his hand, but just because he would only be in Jotunheim for another month, he needed to leave his people, and most of all, his family a means to explore and keep track of the network Jotunheim contained.  
  
It would take  a lifetime to learn all the paths and where they went, and that were easy for a Jotun who were close to immortal.  
  
His father and brother took up the command from the castle and drove their people to work as hard as they could, everyone knew it was needed it they wanted to move back to here.  
  
Simply moving back was not an option, they had lived far too long on the surface that they had to adapt to live under the ice. They brought down their beasts and food storage, their belongings and objects, and anything else they could think about.  
  
To learn to live with the luxurious things the ancient Jotunheim had was much harder than expected. They had truly become animals themselves in order to live. To learn their old language and all the complex contexts would take hundreds of years until they mastered it again. Not to mention that mastering a trade would take even longer.  
  
They were up for their toughest battle yet.  
  
But Loki knew everything would work out one way or another.  
  
Now that he was officially in heat and an adult, he held more respect that he ever had in his whole life. Word had gone around about his soul bounding mating and that he was a being of even deeper myths and legends than themselves.  
  
To say that they had completely accepted and cared for Loki was wrong. They still didn't know how to take him and lifetimes of anger, arrogance, and rejection couldn't be changed so fast.  
  
His engagement to Asgard's heir had also gotten around after Laufey's first officially announcement, and they didn't know how to act around him even more now that he would be married to the God who would one day rule over all realms.  
  
But at least they didn't treat him like dirt on the floor.  
  
He wouldn't deny that because of his heat, he missed Thor horribly. It felt like a part of his heart had been cut out and left to bleed. The only thing that kept him alive were the lock of hair he kept wrapped around his right wrist. When the need because too strong, or when his heat began to burn strongly, he would bring it to his lips and breath in the smell that belonged only to Thor Odinson, and it would calm his raging spirit.  
  
Only days after their parting and he were hopelessly counting the days until they would be together again.  
  
But before that could happen, he needed to do everything he could to help his people stand on their own feet again.  
  
After they were done with another ten tunnels, he needed to talk to his father about the ceremony. There were a lot they needed to do to reinstate Jotunheim's former glory.

TBC


	40. Chapter 40

~ Chapter 39 ~

 

\- Week 1 -

He groaned as his manhood were swallowed by those sensual lips. With one hand threaded into the black hair he gazed down as he were pleasured in an absolutely maddening pace. A sinuous tongue licked him and teeth carefully nibbled on the underside of his shaft.

Thor threw his head back and groaned loudly, his chest rising and falling as he tried to control himself during this onslaught.

Unable to stand it anymore he pulled his partner away, his shaft aching and glistering with saliva. He flipped them over so he was on top and could grind their hips together. He felt the others hardness against his hip and that only spurned his desire on as his hands ravished the smooth skin.

While struggling to control himself, he lifted the long, slender legs up around his waist. His partner moaned under him as his prick stroked over sensitive skin and body parts until it reached its destination.

Nudging against the tight hole he tested it slightly and found the ring of muscles resisting his will. With the help of one hand he held himself strong and straight before plunging into the willing body.

It was tight and even tighter than he could ever have imagined. It was with agonizing slowness that he seethed his shaft deeply inside his partner until he could feel his balls press up against the warm body. Thor licked his lips as his breath felt strange and heavy in his chest.

The Aesir leaned down to press a kiss against the eager lips before he started to move his hips.

Blue lips and green eyes answered him before he woke up.

For a moment Thor didn't know where he was or where Loki had gone. Then he became acutely aware of the raging hard-on in his pants. The next thing he realized were the open books in front of him. Pages upon pages of sexual and graphic pictures.

Not able to resist the urge, his hand went into his pants and pulled out his manhood which stood tall and proud, almost bouncing against his stomach. The head seeped some drops of pre-cum that ran down the warm skin.

With one hand pulling up his shirt and another caressing his shaft, Thor tried to picture Loki from his dream, heavenly beautiful and so amazingly responsive to his touch. He let his fantasy paint out their lovemaking. Much to his surprise the simple image in his mind of Loki under him, impaled on his shaft and what face his betrothed would make sent him hard and fast over the edge.

Running his fingers through the stain on his stomach he smiled to himself before laying his head back and sighed deeply. 

“Soon, Loki. Soon.”

 

* * *

 

\- Week 2 -

Loki brought the lock of hair to his nose as he breathed in the thin scent of his mate. His heat were playing around inside his body and that made it hard for him to control his urge to go to Asgard, sneak into Thor's room, and have his wicked way with him.

During the last two weeks, Loki had had so many visual and detailed fantasies that he felt amazed by his own mind. He missed and needed his mate, and only the little parting gift were making it a little easier for him, but it was a poor substitute for Thor.

The Jotun prince let his hand move over his shaft as he let a particular fantasy play out in his mind. He admitted to doing this every day to take off some of the pressure, however, this fantasy was so naughty that he wouldn't be able to tell about it.

He had stolen into one of the still many empty rooms in the castle, pulled open his clothes and were jerking off. The fantasy in his mind were one about him, Thor, and Asgard's throne. So absolutely naughty that it didn't take long before he spilled himself over his hand.

“Thor.” Loki moaned into the lock of hair. “Thor.”

 

* * *

 

\- Week 3 -

After three weeks of intense studies in the realm of lovemaking and bedroom activities, Thor's mind was a playground for new things that he never had thought about. Not even with maidens.

At first he had been embarrassed when he had read about the details and what it involved. Even more so when he talked with a well known male pleasure consort who felt no shame in sharing his personal experience.

Thor had been flaming red when the other man gave him detailed advices about stretching and pleasuring, but the consort had felt honored of being the teacher for Asgard's heir. Least to say, his embarrassment were short lived after the first two weeks, his dreams being part of the reason.

Then there were so many things that he wanted to do with Loki that he felt like a pervert. He knew that Loki would probably not object to many of them, but some made him flabbergasted that he could even think about them and found pleasure from them.

Keeping his libido under control had been his nightly activity and he were surprised that he hadn't sprained his wrist yet.

But there were also nights where he brought himself to a quiet release with the help of Loki's pendant.

Never had he felt even something remotely like this for anyone. His few lovers had evoked curiosity and some tender feelings that made him want to treasure them, making him realize he were a romantic.

He wanted the romantic with Loki, more than anything, but he feared that another part in him had awoken that made him want to throw Loki to the ground and fuck him hard and fast. This realization had shocked him just as much as the sex with another man itself had done.

He wanted to treasure Loki but he also wanted to break him in. He wanted to make slow passionate love with Loki but he also wanted to pin him to a wall and pierce him with his manhood. He wanted to lick and pleasure Loki with his mouth but he wanted to suck him so hard and deep down his throat that he would feel him days later. He wanted to caress his blue skin but he also wanted to spank it until it blushed a different color.

To put it simply, he wanted to have romantic dinners with Loki but he also wanted to fuck him hard and fast across that very same table.

It took another talk with the consort to help him figure out that nothing were wrong with his feelings.

 

* * *

 

\- Week 4 -

Loki felt his breath heat up in his chest.

Only a few more days left before he would go to Asgard.

Only a few more days before he could be in Thor's arms again.

His whole being shivered at the thought as he looked out from his window over the city of Jotunheim which were alive with activity and light.

Gone were the bitter seasons of the realm, in its stead were a sparkling ice realm that could spellbind any living being.

Although he were currently staring as much as he wanted at this sight, his heart longed only for his _Aura_.

He wanted... needed to feel his _Aura_ wrap his arms around him.

He needed his kiss once more.

TBC


	41. Chapter 41

~ Chapter 40 ~

The air were filled with the booming sound of trumpets which signaled the arrival of the other party. The wind blew into flags and banners that were being held by the Asgardians along the streets of Asgard.

Every Aesir in Asgard had gathered to witness this moment of extraordinary importance. Today were the day the alliance between Asgard and Jotunheim would come to conclusion. After a month of intense preparations and work, both realms had finally reached the last step.

The Bifrost opened up in a show of multicolor before letting through the big Frost Giants.

No one in Asgard had ever thought they would see giants look like anything but savages. In the front of the group of Jotuns walked Laufey with his two youngest sons just behind his shoulders. At their flanks walked two servants with an orb of blue light in their hands, slowly casting tiny yellow flower pedals over them. Behind the two servants walked a gathering of twenty warriors and some more Jotuns who looked like nobles, dressed in rich silk and finery. Most likely there to witness the exchange.

The warriors were dressed in shining half breastplates which only covered their upper torso, efficiently protecting their weak spot. Their arms and legs covered in vambraces as a rich leather kilt gave them some modesty. There were no weapons in their arms but they looked just as formidable. The servants wore the same kilt with a lose shirt over their torso.

The royal family were dressed in the rightful decorative silvery armor, mixed with fine clothes and rich colors which were completed with the insignia of the Laufey line.

And between his brothers, protected from anything that might unexpectedly harm him, walked Loki. His steps sure and confident as they walked the long distance across the rainbow bridge and up the long street which lead to the palace and were heavily decorated with banners and flowers. There were a soft murmur as the Jotuns made their way through Asgard. While there were no openly hostile actions or words, there were neither any cheering or otherwise welcoming sounds.

Guards were placed out in silent salute along the stair leading to the open throne room which were reserved for banquettes and special gatherings. Their golden armor silently melted in with the golden décor of the city, making the silver of the Frost Giants to stand out even more.

At the top of the stairs by his throne waited the Allfather with his family. His wife Frigga stood to his left in a white dress and curly hair falling around her slender face. To his right stood Thor, dressed in full armor and a red cape. The golden helmet in the form of two wings adored his head as it let a few golden blond tresses escape. To Thor's right stood his brother Balder, equal in garment but still couldn't outshine the absolute joy Thor felt.

Rather than being called a God of thunder, Thor looked like a God of the sun.

While he didn't show it, Thor felt his heart race in his chest as he discreetly searched the Jotun party for his fiance. Behind Odin stood a servant carrying a pillow with the humming Casket of Eternal Winters. The object seemed to know it was about to return to its people because it had not stopped swirling brightly behind the thin crystal glass.

With no words needed, Laufey came to a stop at a respectable distance to the Aesir royal family. After a seconds pause to nod his greeting, he stepped aside and revealed his eldest son.

Loki stood between his brothers, much shorter and obviously smaller than his kin, but none the less giving of more presence than the big people around him. His green eyes locked with Thor's right from the moment their path were cleared.

Dressed in a silvery green armor, decorated with rubies and diamonds he wore a thin layer of what looked like captured snow crystals as a cape. His hair brushed back by a crown of seven magnificent rubies and a single rainbow crystal, the rarest of gems found in Jotunheim. It's rich transparent surface gave to all colors there were in the world. It shifted with steady rhythm from orange to marine blue, from red to green, from deep purple to pale-ish pink. It was as hard as diamond but so rare that the last one found had been during their first age.

Loki's royal markings stood out against his blue skin and he clearly would stand out among the pale skinned Asgardians, but that were not on either of their minds.

Barely listening to the speech going on between their fathers, the exchange began with the Casket returning to Laufey's hands who passed it to his own son who were waiting with a pillow to keep himself from touching the powerful object.

Then came the part the two of them wanted the most.

Laufey presented his son and another short speech took place that didn't reach Loki's ears.

Thor walked up and met Loki halfway, showing their realms equal standings and alliance. Both fought to keep themselves from throwing themselves at each other before their engagement had been finalized.

In both their minds it took too long before the servants came forth with the specially created rings, forged by Asgard and decorated by Jotunheim, the rings were magnificent and shone brightly.

Thor took his ring and raised Loki's hand, making a show of putting the ring on Loki's hand for their people who were watching. When the gold ring sat securely on the Jotun's blue finger, Thor raised the hand to place a kiss on the ring.

Loki, whose breath had caught in his lungs by Thor's act of commitment took his own ring and made the same show of putting it on Thor's finger. Not able to stop himself either, Loki raised Thor's hand to his lips and gently kissed the ring before turning Thor's hands over and kissed the palm. A sign of submission and dedication. This was his way of saying that he would never take the throne of Asgard as his own.

With a few more words from their families the trumpets blew a loud tone, signaling that the engagement ceremony was over.

Their people rose in cheers as Thor and Loki turned to face the crowd. Their family stood behind them as they took in the masses for the first time, Thor couldn't contain his big smile while Loki felt somewhat out of his water. Standing in front of a race that he didn't really know, and take on the role as spouse to their future king finally hit him full force.

It hit them both really hard on what had just come to pass.

From this moment on they were engaged, and in another year to this day, they would be officially married.

In his daze of everything that had just happened, and his joy of being with Thor again, Loki felt his hand being captured by Thor. He turned his head and saw the smiling face of his mate and couldn't stop the smile from affecting him too.

Without really thinking about it, except for their own feelings, they leaned together until their lips sealed in a kiss.

It was deep and long, melting away their loneliness and filled it with promises and longing.

They might still feel insecure about what the future held for them, or what obstacles they might come across, but one thing they knew for sure.

Their marriage would not be loveless.

_**End Jotunheim Arc** _

TBC


	42. Chapter 42

~ Chapter 41 ~ 

\- Interlude: Another Time -

She bowed down through the wilderness as she stalked her prey who were totally unaware of her presence in the forest. The deer drank deeply from the spring as its brown pelt glowed in the filtering sunlight that came through the leaves.

The hunter put an arrow in the bow without taking her brown eyes of the animal. With what had been created by years on years of experience, she took aim and before the deer knew its life were in danger, the arrow hit its target and it fell down with its head in the water.

With fast and nimble steps she came out and dragged the deer out of the water. She patted herself on the shoulder for her catch and sent a prayer as thanks in exchange for the deers life. All that in honor of the death she had caused before she pulled out her knife to begin to prepare the animal for the journey home.

Despite paying close attention to what she did with the knife, she snapped around when she heard someone coming up behind her. The knife raised in defense when she saw who it was.

“What are you doing here?” she said irritatedly at the chieftains son.

“Nothing.” he said with a big grin. “Wanted to ask if you needed any help but I can see you manage by yourself.”

“Go away.” she said as calmly as she could. “I will never marry you so why don't you go play with the tavern maid, she holds a fancy for you.” she heaved the deer over her shoulder and began to walk away when a hand on her arm stopped her, turning around with a grim face. “What?”

The man, just barely past his boyhood, glared at her with hard eyes that gave no argument other than his intentions.

“For a wench you are too strong headed. What makes you think that I will not just take you right now?” he hissed in warning.

His actions did nothing to cause fear in her.

“Because if you tried I will cut it off the moment you take it out.” she tugged her arm free while returning the glare. “Don't take me lightly just because I'm a woman. I may be a woman but before that I'm a warrior and before that I am an elf. The only reason your village still stands is because I'm keeping the wild beasts at bay.” she began to walk away, the wind blowing through her short blond hair and revealed her pointed ears with two silver earrings in each.

“You will regret this.” the human man whispered in anger before stalking in the direction of his village.

“No I won't.”

The elf thought nothing more about the foolish humans words as she headed back to her home. With the superior speed and endurance her race had she made the journey in under an hour and she wasn't even sweating.

To others of her race and many others, her home was little more than a mishmash of the forest and simple handicraft. It was three walls and a roof, everything she needed. She had never understood her peoples need for surrounding themselves with such beauty and expensive things. Their trade with Jotunheim had really spoiled their generation. But then again, she wasn't like them. She found simple beauty in the simplicity of the world, the single flower at her feet and the company she needed were all provided by the beasts in the forest.

The humans had some misunderstanding notion that it was the beasts that were the danger when in fact they were the ones who caused everything. Every attack on their village were nothing more than retaliation when they caused harm to the forest or the creatures who lived there.

Outside her home lay a big dark brown beast. It's paws and head folded into its body so it just looked like a big furry rock. When she came close enough to let the wind carry her scent the rest of the way, the hound looked up and the bushy tail swept over the ground like a broom. Big yellow eyes looked at her as she came close enough to pat its head.

It purred a rumbling noise in answer.

This was what she wanted. No need for stupid words that could be mistaken or misinterpreted. A no meant no, and a yes meant yes. There were no middle ground. All that counted were their actions and nothing else.

She had found the hound when it stalked the forest and instead of killing it, it followed her home and had stayed with her ever since. The best about the hound was that it was no simple beast. It had lived so long now that it was close to a celestial being than even elves.

Fifty years they had spent together and the hound acted like a life long companion she needed. They had an understanding that she couldn't explain and because they both felt their bond she didn't need to express sentimental feelings.

Born and raised a warrior she had been known by her people as a woman of few words and even less expressions, but this beast could make her laugh or smile just by pouncing on her while she did anything.

They shared everything, meals, hunting, guarding, cuddling.... even bathing. The hound who had hated water the first time they met had now become the one who would drag her to the water before jumping in.

Their lives were filled with playful fighting and companionship. That was everything she needed. She had no need for pretty dresses and flowers in her hair, but when the hound dumped a bunch of colorful flowers on her she let it slip.

It was a simple and easy life she always wanted.

Nothing would change that.

 

* * *

 

Then, one day, she didn't come home.

The hound set out to search for her and followed her faint scent which let to more scents and outside the safe forest.

However, it wasn't until the scent were tangled with blood that the beast became more anxious to find her.

In the end, he found her bound on a stake in the human village which forced him outside the forest for the first time in years.

When the humans saw him they screamed in terror but all he could focus on were his other half.

His instincts told him the humans had hurt her. They had done so many bad things to her that when he got closer, the scent of her blood set him into a frenzy and for the first time in his life he sought revenge.

In the aftermath there were only the ruins of the village that stood around him. All around lay dead humans in a bloody mess but his only focus lay on the elf who despite being bloody and pale still were the most beautiful being he had ever seen.

He let out a mourning howl as he knew she would never open her eyes again.

 

* * *

 

Weeks later, at the news of the destruction of the village had reached them, a group of warrior elves reached the place. All of them saw the massacre and the beast who sat in the middle. It's fur stiff with blood and dirt, and its yellow eyes crazed with the lost of the elf still bound to the stake. The dried skin and hair that clung to bones as the muscles and tissue were slowly disintegrating by natures hand.

The leader stilled his horse as it flinched away from the beast, his eyes taking in the truth before him. While the birds had eaten their fill of the corpses around the village, the beast had not let a single one of them land on the elf corpse. That were also not the handiwork of a monster drowning in his own madness.

Understanding passed between him and the monster who looked like a being from the underworld.

The hound launched itself at the elves and as it jumped to sink its fangs into the intruders the leader drew his long sword and slayed the beast.

The hounds memories remembered happier times and how he longed to return to them. A time of laughter and affection.

He just wanted to be with his other half again. 

TBC


	43. Chapter 43

~ Chapter 42 ~

By: Monkan

Copyrights: I own nothing; all credit goes to Marvel and the mythology. Same goes for any other products or names that might appear.

Pairing: Thor/Loki  
Warning: Slash. (Not spoiling anything else)

Full Summary: Loki is now finally engaged to his dear thunder God Thor and with only 10 months left to their wedding their bond grows stronger with each day. Together the odd couple enjoy their time together as Loki try to find a balance in Asgard and its people, but there are those who don't want to see a Jotun next to Asgard's throne. 

A/N: I planned on posting this tomorrow but since so many of you wants smut so badly I can't withhold it from you anymore without you going into withdrawal. Thank you all who are reading my humble story, I never thought I could go this distance with a simple idea. It's all because of you, I love writing for you and your encouraging words and comments help me through the day and what life throws at me. I have no idea how long this story will become but I'm counting on your support. Please continue to give me your love. Enjoy this new arc.

 

* * *

 

The new morning in Asgard were bright but still held some chill from the long night. Even in a realm of Gods there were seasons where the weather changed and subtly announced the coming and going of weathers. Although, not as aggressive and cold as some of the other realms could be, such as Jotunheim.

That, however, meant the heat under the covers were even more enticing and inviting.

Loki curled deeper under the warm blankets of fur to seek out the welcoming embrace it offered. A strong arm were wrapped around his midsection and held him secured to a naked chest, legs intertwined with his.

Without even opening his eyes, Loki knew his fiancee were awake and would shortly seek out his attention.

He were not disappointed when the hands started to explore his skin and traced the lines of his markings before teasing his neck with small kisses.

“Morning.” Thor smiled victoriously when his Jotun stretched against him with a big yawn. Their skin rubbed against each other.

Loki threw one arm up over his head, despite the cold morning air. “Morning.” he responded as his tired eyes took in the sight of Thor this early morning.

It was only so early that Asgard were beginning to stir from their beds.

Leaning forward, Thor took a kiss from Loki before settling down with a smug face, his hand trailing up and down Loki's body.

“What's for today?” Thor asked.

“Your father wanted to talk to you today.” Loki tried to comb through his sleepy mind. “Then I think the armory needs to be checked.”

“I see.” Thor watched Loki carefully, not ready to get out of bed.

“Some day you will need to remember your schedule yourself.” Loki softly scolded Thor.

“Some day.” Thor agreed lazily. “But until then I will hear your voice for one more reason every day.”

With a doubting eye Loki moved the covers so that he could roll on top of Thor with a content sigh. Thor's strong hands came up to hold Loki's waist as their morning woods touched. Loki let his arms fall against the pillow behind Thor's head and made his elbows support him while he gazed down at his fiancee.

“I can think of another reason for you to hear my voice every day.” Loki purred.

The sound only made Thor look even more smug. “I don't doubt.” he bent a knee to bring it up and made Loki shift against his body, bringing out the most delicious sounds he had heard this morning. “I can think about other ways I want to hear your voice.”

Thor bit down on Loki's nipple which had come at just the right level. He lapped at it and nibbled it before it were erect and just as hard as another part of Loki's body. Their hips were moving together as their pleasure started to reach its peak.

It took little strength for Loki to sit up, but tremendous will power to part from Thor's skilled mouth. In the end he did it and he adjusted Thor under him until the larger man were rubbing against the crack of his ass.

There were no doubt in Loki's eyes as he moved against it as he simulated what he really wanted.

As much as he wanted to wait for their wedding night, Loki couldn't help himself for wanting to go all the way whenever the mode hit them. But he would respect Thor's will, although that didn't mean he could tease his fiancee till his breaking point.

The Aesir's hands came up to grip Loki's butt and parted them so that he lay nestled between them, drawing wave after wave of pleasure through them. Loki arched his back as his breath hitched in his chest. One hand rested against his thigh while the other came up to rest against his forehead, his fingers messing with his hair line. His muscles worked to Thor's controlled thrusting as the heat spread in the pit of his stomach.

It slowly spread out and down his prick until it exploded in long ribbons of white over Thor's stomach. Not able to stay upright he started to fall until Thor caught him and held him still for a moment before lowering Loki against his chest.

After barely a minute of collecting his breath, Loki realized Thor were still rock hard and hadn't come with him.

“Feeling left behind?” Loki asked in a breathless voice.

“Somewhat.” the other admitted. “But seeing your beautiful face in the middle of orgasm were worth it.”

“Still,” Loki placed a kiss on Thor's nose. “I can't have you suffering.”

He got off Thor swiftly and crawled down until he came face to face with Thor's manhood. With an experienced hand he took it in his left while his right fondled the sacs hanging below it. His tongue soon came in to play and it became too much for Thor who came with a moan.

When Loki came up to his level he saw that a drop of his seed stained the blue cheek. With no embarrassment or hesitation he leaned out and licked it off, looking like the cat who caught the mouse.

“My inventive little Jotun.” Thor purred. “You make me want to sin.”

The words played in Loki's heart. “Then why don't you succumb to temptation? My willing body is more than ready for you.” his blue hand came up to caress Thor's cheek tenderly. “Why do you make my body burn?”

“I will not go back on my words.” Thor's arm folded around Loki's waist once more. “Although you sometimes makes me regret my words, I will only have you fully on our wedding night. When our bond is complete and you are mine for eternity. Only then will I have my wicked way with you.”

“My stubborn, foolish God.” Loki murmured softly. “As much as I hate that side of you, I adore it just the same.” he shared a kiss with Thor. “I will respect your wishes even if I have to grow old and wrinkled.”

“I will still love you even then.” Thor closed his eyes before a thought struck him and he looked seriously at Loki. “How old are you again? You never told me?”

“I didn't?” Loki thought back to their guessing game. “I guess I didn't.” he confessed, a grin spreading over his face. “Do you me to just tell you or do you want to continue our little game?”

As curious as Thor might be about Loki's real age, he couldn't pass over their little game.

“Where did I stop?” Thor asked with a grin.

“I believe it were around 750.” Loki adjusted himself slightly, missing the shocked look on Thor's face.

“You are older than me?” he exclaimed.

“So?” Loki questioned before his eyes sent a dirty look at the baffled expression his thunderer had. “Got anything against older spouses? How old are you anyway?”

“748.” Thor admitted in a low voice. “I've eaten Idun's golden apples ever since I became an adult.”

“That means that we will not part from old age any time soon.” Loki felt happy with the revelation. “Maybe it was a stroke of good fortune that I was born Jotun and you Asgardian.” It was more of a statement than a question. “I couldn't bear to watch you die.”

Thor's eyes showed that he felt the same before they lowered to the circle scar in the middle of Loki's stomach. His hand came up to brush against the scar as he remembered how close he had come to lose his mate.

“Neither would I.” he whispered.

There were a tempering silence setting between them before Thor knew he had to draw himself out of it before he sank to deeply into it.

He raised his head and simply said, “750.” before taking his awarded kiss.

After another ten kisses and ten numbers, both of them forgot to keep track as they were swept away in their kisses.

TBC


	44. Chapter 44

~ Chapter 43 ~

“Where is your little missus?” Volstagg asked with a cheerful voice.

Thor sat down between Hogun and Sif, on the opposite of the table and took an apple from the tray and bit into it. His engagement ring shining on his finger.

“I don't know.” he answered between chews. “Maybe in the library. Even if he devours five books per day there is always more for him to learn about Asgard or the other realms.”

“Well, at least we don't have to do that.” Sif said in gratitude. “I will never understand the need to put everything down on paper and read it.”

“Here, here.” Volstagg agreed and hit his goblet against Fandral's before swallowing everything in it. Foam got caught in his massive beard as he let out a content burp.

Fandral looked at Thor with a leering expression. “How are things, Thor? You always run away as soon as practice ends and we hardly see you. Is your little Jotun keeping things cool in the bed?”

“I've been showing Loki around Asgard and all it has to offer. I never realized how wast our realm is until now. We've been playing around since we were children so it comes natural to us and we easily forget the simple things, but with Loki I feel like I'm rediscovering my Kingdom again.” he bit the core in half, swallowed, put the rest between his teeth and pulled out the strand at the top before chewing and swallowing it too. “As for our bed, things are nice and hot for your information.”

“So he's good in bed?” Sif asked curiously. She had never seen her friend this taken with another person, giant or not. “There must be something he has to keep you on a leach.” she nudged Thor with an elbow and a grin.

“We haven't done it yet.”

“WHAT?” three of four exclaimed in surprise. “Not done it? Why? The way you act I find hard to believe you can keep your hands off each other.”

“Oh, believe me we have put our hands on each other and it's so intense that I can hardly think when I come, but we haven't gone all the way. I want to treasure Loki until he's mine by marriage. Although he tries to tempt me in breaking my vow to him.” Thor said fondly, remembering just this morning.

“So you really like this Jotun?” Fandral asked carefully. Despite his vulgar questions and words he knew where to draw the line.

“He's the other half of my soul.” Thor confessed without any hesitation.

His friends looked between them and their old friend to measure how serious his words were.

“To the future.” Hogun raised his goblet in salute.

“To the future.” Fandral, Sif, and Volstagg joined their friend with their cups, leaving Thor to join them last with a big grin.

“To the future.”

 

* * *

 

With a tired sigh Loki closed the last book on the table and leaned back to rub his neck. Before him lay six thick books on Asgard's history and one about their politics. He knew that as a new resident of Asgard, and part of the royal family he needed to know this, but that didn't mean he enjoyed reading this much in one go.

“Finished?” one of the scribes asked him when he came up to the table.

Loki nodded tiredly and let the scribe take the books back to their shelves.

As he stood up he felt his numb muscles protest and complain from being still so long. It didn't help that his legs hadn't healed completely from his last accident. For all good hopes and intentions, together with repeated treatment, his legs had healed as much as they could. But even if he could walk normally and even jog for a short distance, he would never again be able to run. If he tried to run he would only aggravate his injury and collapse.

Although, considering the alternative that he could have never regained the function in his legs again he felt blessed.

He wrapped his coat around his shoulder as he walked out the library and heading toward the great hall where dinner would be served at this hour.

Coming closer to the hall he could hear laughter and talking, as well as smell food and feel the heat from an open fire heating the hall.

Asgard were truly magnificent and lived up to the name as “domain of the Gods”. He had seen places that he had thought only his imagination could come up with. Jotunheim had its glory but Asgard stood proudly against it.

He completely understood Thor's reaction to his frozen realm as he had to Thor's.

Loki walked around the corner and immediately saw Thor sitting with his friends by a table near the fire. He walked over, knowing that he stood out like a soar thumb because of his blue skin, but he ignored the stares.

More so when he sat down and kissed Thor in greeting.

“Hey.” his mate said happily. “Finished for the day?”

“Aye?” Sif handed him a plate of roasted pears. A delicacy he had discovered and greatly enjoyed.

“How do you find your new home so far?” Sif asked with no indication whether the question were ill-suited for the moment.

“Intriguing. To say the least. I doubt Asgard will ever stop surprise me.” Loki knew better than to rant about what he had learned. He would save his questions for Thor later.

Thor raised his ale to his lips and made a sound that caught Loki's ears. Without hesitating he reached out a finger to tap against the cup and shared a look with the thunder God. Thor in turn took the cup to his lips and tasted the ale which were now cool and tasty. He grinned widely.

“What did you do?” Volstagg asked curiously as he had noticed the change between Thor's expressions when he drank.

“Just this.” Loki did the same to the big man's goblet and let his natural ice magic work subtly on the ale to cool it. The red warrior brought the mug to his lips and to his surprise tasted cold ale where only seconds earlier had been warm.

“What great magic is this?” he asked.

“Nothing special.” Loki ate a pear. “I noticed that when the mead gets too warm Thor doesn't enjoy it as much so I just chill it down.”

Volstagg gave his cup to Hogun who took a sip before handing it too Fandral and last Sif. They all shared a look.

“You are always welcomed at my table my friend.” Volstagg said before downing the rest of his mead.

Loki chuckled softly when suddenly a cup from beside Thor appeared in front of him. He looked at the quiet warrior who only held forward his cup for the Jotun.

Feeling at ease Loki touched the cup briefly before butting their cups together, letting the metal of their mugs do the talking.

Thor's laughter rang out over the hall as the evening continued in much enjoyed company.

TBC


	45. Chapter 45

~ Chapter 44 ~

It was late before Loki and Thor made their way back to their shared chamber. Having spent their time with Thor's friends before Thor took on a walk through the numerous gardens his mother watched over. He had pointed out spots and places important to his childhood.

As soon as the door closed on its own behind them did Thor wrap his arms around Loki's waist and rested his head on the others shoulder, breathing in the scent of the Jotun.

”Tired?” Loki asked after his hands came up to rest on top of Thor's.

The thunderer made a noise that sounded like he agreed. ”I never knew there were so much to do before a wedding. It's never ending.”

”From what I gather your people make a wedding into a big festival.” the blue prince thought back to what he had read in one of the books a few days ago on etiquette and tradition in Asgard.

”Yeah. Don't you have weddings in Jotunheim?” Thor turned his head slightly, making his beard scratch against Loki's neck. He couldn't see Loki's face so he gazed down at the floor.

”Not since the Heklas came. That was before my time so this will be my first experience.” Loki thought back to his old home. ”Considering how grandiose our old city were I find it hard to believe that we never had any weddings, even for those who came from other realms.”

”I can't wait until after everything is over. I hate all the planning even if it is for us.” Thor grumbled.

Loki couldn't hold back the chuckle from leaving his lips before he disentangled himself, took Thor's hand and lead them toward the fur rug in front of the blazing fire in the room. It was the pelt from a southern wild cat, Thor had told him. A beast that had terrorized an elf village before he came and killed it. Of course Loki took it with a pinch of salt, knowing his mate exaggerated on some of the details.

Still, it was a fine, long fur that gave him much delight before the fire.

He stopped only when he stood in the middle of it, he turned and smiled at his fiance. Slowly they undressed each other until they sank down on the rug and settled down to relax and enjoy the others closeness. Loki sat curled up against Thor's chest as they let the shadows from the fire play over their bodies.

Now and then they shared a kiss but things were completely innocent. Long were their days from when they parted in the morning until they were reunited at dinner.

So relaxed were Loki that he didn't notice when he started to hum on a song until Thor spoke up about it.

”What's the song?”

”What?” Loki blinked, looking up at Thor's curious face.

”The song you were singing just now, what's it called?”

”I was singing?”

”Aye.”

”I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was.” Loki shifted but Thor held him still.

”No no. Never apologize. It was beautiful.”

”Oh.” Loki thought back to the last few minutes and tried to remember. ”I don't remember singing. How did it go?”

Thor looked up in deep thought before just seconds later lowering his head. ”Something like this.” and he began to imitate the best he could.

It took Loki a few seconds to place the song but when he did he smiled. ”It's an old lullaby I remember from my childhood years. I don't know who sang for me but I remember the song.”

”Will you sing it for me?” Thor asked hopefully.

”It's a Jotunheim lullaby Thor. I can't translate it without making it sound silly.” Loki felt a little reserved about singing because he had never sang in front of anyone for a long time.

”Then sing in your native tongue.” Thor encouraged.

If Loki had wanted to decline he had the worst of luck because he couldn't deny Thor anything. Apprehensively he adjusted his place against Thor's body before he slowly started to sing, this time out loud.

Thor didn't understand a single word, but it was a beautiful song that seemed to chimer in the air. It was unlike any other language Thor had ever heard before. Asgard used an universal language that made you could understand and be understood by others without the barrier of having to learn another language, however it had its limitations because when someone sang in a pure native language that originated from before Asgard was completed he couldn't understand a thing. Most of them were more or less lost by now but there were some things like this lullaby that had survived.

Reading were completely out of question because even if he could hear and understand it made little if he didn't know the symbols and their meaning.

But it couldn't erase Loki's voice as he came to an end with a echoing note.

Silence stretched out afterward before Loki dared to look up at his mate and the adoring expression.

”You are an exotic nymph who has captured my heart. The World Tree did no faults when it created you.”

To say the Jotun were stunned were an understatement and it Thor weren't wrong he would swear he saw the blue cheeks darken when his fiance looked away.

He quickly captured Loki's chin and turned his face up so he could kiss him.

”There is no other man in this universe as blessed as me.” Thor said proudly. ”Asgard is equally blessed to have you.”

”I'm equally blessed to have you.” murmured Loki before he snuggled closer to Thor and closed his eyes.

Truly, he were blessed. Beyond anything he could have hoped for.

They would have sat there for much longer until their time were broken by a knock on the door.

Together they looked at the door and Thor growled when the knocking came again. Knowing that whoever it was on the other side, they wouldn't leave until they were done. Thor pulled away, regretfully, from Loki.

He stood up and grabbed a spare fur from the bed to give to Loki to cover up with. Unconcerned about his own nakedness he pranced to the door and opened it with a sour expression. Whoever disturbed his private time with his husband-to-be would sure enough learn about it.

On the other side stood a servant who looked taken aback when the heir answered the door stark naked. He fumbled a little before giving Thor a wrapped item and hurrying away without being dismissed.

”Who was it?” Loki asked from the fire.

Thor closed the door while balancing the gift in one hand. It was small and almost perfect in his hand. ”Don't know. He left this.” Thor held it up as he eyed it with a frown. ”Whatever it is it better be a good reason to disturb us.”

He had only begun to unwrap it when Loki came flying up from the rug and took the item from him.

”You will have to wait.” he said as he walked over to his closet and put it away.

”And why is that?” asked Thor with his hands on his hips. He smelled a secret.

Loki didn't show it with his back but he were panicking, and that fast.

”What would you rather do?” he turned around slowly with a sensual look on his face. ”Unwrap something that might be nothing important or...” he put a hand on his own hip. ”Would you undo me with your gifted hands and mouth?”

”The dilemma you make.” Thor walked over to Loki with a face that said he had already made his decision. “You press me hard to make a decision.” he replaced Loki's hands on his hips and made him feel just how big his interest were.

“Glad to feel that's not the only thing I make hard.” Loki purred. “Now, are you going to fulfill your words or are they just empty words.”

Without warning Loki squealed when Thor hoisted him over his shoulder and carried him to their bed.

“Oh I will undo you all right.” Thor promised.

TBC


	46. Chapter 46

~ Chapter 45 ~

“See you later.” Thor kissed Loki's cheek the next morning.

“Aye.” the Jotun agreed with a purr. “Later.”

When the door closed Loki jumped out of bed and walked to the wardrobe to get the wrapped item and went back to the bed. Sitting cross-legged on top he put the object in front of him and began to unwrap.

Revealing a deep emerald jewel, as big as Loki's hand, and with a plate of silver injected on the side with a rune on it. Loki rubbed his hands together, creating heat from the friction before he picked the jewel up in his lap. He closed his eyes and began to focus as the spell worked its magic.

Half an hour later he was disturbed by a knock on the door. Careful with where he left the spell, so not to make any hitches in it, he got up and walked to the door in his black pants with green stripes.

On the other side stood a servant with a mug and pitcher with water.

“Your water.” said the servant with a bowed head.

“Yes.” Loki pulled the door open. “Just put it down anywhere.”

The servant worked like always fast and precise. He filled the mug with the water before leaving it by the bed and hurried back to his other tasks.

Loki looked after the servant and wondered how long it would take before they got used to him and stopped running away as soon as they were done. The water was a normal part of his day that he always had had the habit of drinking. It kept him going if he didn't eat for the day and during his last year before he met Thor, that was _all_ he could keep down.

So to say his body had been conditioned to water was an understatement. Also because he is a Frost Giant he naturally drinks a lot of water.

When the water hits his throat he feels the coldness spread out through his mind. He loved the feeling. The next thing he knew was the pain rising from his insides and forcing him to spit out the water.

It felt like his body was burning from the inside out. His fingers clawed at his throat because he couldn't breath and scratched his skin deeply, nails cutting in.

Loki feel to the floor on his knees when just as suddenly a vortex appeared in front of him. The ominous black color wanted to suck him in. Smoke like tentacles tugged at him and Loki knew with dread in his mind that if he hadn't drank the water, and what was in it, he would have been able to escape the anomaly.

But as he was now he could only let it suck him in as his mind were burning up.

Inside the vortex were nothing in particular. Just a long dark tunnel of wind and space. Thankfully, Loki couldn't breath because of whatever poison he had ingested and that saved him from breathing in the vacuum around him.

A light in the distance rushed at him before he knew it he hit the ground with a crushing force. Dust rose up around him and blinded him to whatever – or whoever – might be around him.

 

* * *

 

Thunder clouds seemed to gather over New York city as Tony Stark walked out on his newly built tower. To his eyes, those clouds looked nothing normal about and as Pepper coming up behind him a tunnel of wind and smoke tore down the sky and hit right where Central Park were.

“What's going on.” the red-head asked with a hint of fear in her voice. She had seen many things, but never something like this.

“Don't know. And what I don't know I don't like.” Tony turned and headed toward his armor. “I'm going out.”

 

* * *

 

Natasha Romanoff slowly put down her cup of coffee as she saw the clouds over head. Clint folded his paper into half to get a better view when the sky hit the ground and sent a shock wave that made everything move or fall over.

“Let's go.” Natasha said and Clint followed her toward Central Park.

 

* * *

 

Somewhere in Asia where Bruce Banner was patiently tending to some orphans when the earth seemed to tremble under his feet. It wasn't much considering the area had had its share of earthquakes. But with the news on and reporting live from New York he felt a sense of dread that this small quake might be connected to what was happening in New York.

In that case, no one were safe.

 

* * *

 

Captain America felt the shock before he saw anything. He were thrown from his bed when S.H.I.E.L.D. rooked where it stood. He ran toward the central area to find out what was going on.

 

* * *

 

To the people who had been in Central Park when the incident happened they had no clue what was going on. Everyone were getting up from the ground where the shockwave had put them and some brave few were daring forward to ground zero to see what had happened.

The clouds over head were beginning to disappear but left was some tension in the air that served as a warning.

The dust were beginning to settle and in front of them huddled a blue skinned creature, gasping for breath. One of the men took a step back at what he was seeing and that was his doom.

The creature snapped his eyes toward the sound and wide fearful eyes stared at him before ice shot out of the ground. It served more as a shield than weapon but the distance between them caused the ice to burn the man coldly.

He shrieked and backed away. His foot slipping on a spot of ice as more and more walls of ice started to appear around the park.

People grew panicked and ran away screaming.

The ice built on itself more and more until it seemed to breath on its own. High above in the air arrived Iron Man just in time to see the ice close itself off from the world. He landed in front of it and was about to touch it when spikes of ice grew out of the wall and right at him. If it hadn't been for his quick reflexes and suit, he would have been impaled.

“What the hell is going on?” he asked himself, not expecting anyone to answer.

 

* * *

 

In the middle of the ice case sat Loki, hunched forward, gasping for breath as he struggled to keep his panic in check and to keep himself awake.

TBC


	47. Chapter 47

~ Chapter 46 ~

“What's that?” asked Clint when he and his partner got closer to the ice structure and Iron Man.

Stark flipped his iron face open. “That's what I want to know. When I got here this thing were already finished and when I try to get close to it it attacked me.”

“Attacked you? How?” The Black Widow asked. Her eyes analyzing the ice.

“It just attacked me. It tried to impale me. How do you think ice can attack?” he asked in his personal tone. He was having a bad day. “This is not how I planned my date to go.”

“Not mine either.” Natasha agreed. “Do you have any ideas what it might be causing it?”

Tony thought back to his arrival and everything he had seen above ground. Blue.

“There might be a blue rock in the middle that's causing this. If we take out the rock then we might stop this from spreading.”

“Are you sure it's a rock?” Clint tried to spy through the ice but it was impossible.

“Do you know anything else that are blue? Santa?”

“No,” taking Tony's attitude in her stride. “but we do know someone green.”

“Great.” Tony turned toward the ice. “Now we are dealing with cousin Hulk from the North Pole.”

A helicopter came over them, but just as it came within distance of the group a pillar of ice shot out and impaled it, freezing it where it stood.

“It attacks like that.” Tony pointed out when Captain America landed not far from him. “Hey, you almost went back to sleep there buddy.”

“Do you know what's going on?” the American asked.

“No, no and no.” Tony said. “That's to all your questions. Not a clue. Only that there's something blue inside it.”

“How do we act?”

“I say we act so we learn what we are dealing with.” Tony said and fired at the ice. It sent shards of ice into the air and a hole in the first layer but when the impact had left it it attacked them all. The ice came after them and had it not been for their superhuman abilities they would have fallen victim to who knew what.

Whatever it was it was not friendly.

 

* * *

 

_It hurt. It hurt so much. The pain were growing steadily stronger and forced him even to vomit some of the content in his stomach out. The burning spread out from his throat and had started to attack his limbs. His vision were blurred and he couldn't hear anything._

_Then suddenly he heard faint pounding sounds in the distance, but he couldn't make out what they were._

_It just hurt._

* * *

The Avengers had started to attack from what they deemed as a safe distance but every move they made were countered by an attack of its own. Explosions after explosions went off and ate away at the ice but it seemingly repaired itself indefinitely.

“There's no end to this.” yelled Captain America. “Are the civilians secured?”

“There seem to be some inside the ice. I don't know if they are alive or dead.” Hawkeye reported as he had spotted them through the holes from their attacks.

“Can we get to them before we bomb this thing to hell?” Iron Man asked. He hated to be powerless, especially in front of an enemy that only grew and threatened to swallow all of New York.

“I can try if you open up the ice.”

“Tell me where and when you want me.” Stark announced.

 

* * *

 

_It was growing stronger. The sounds but he couldn't tell what they were._

_He only knew that he needed to escape. He was in danger. He needed Thor. His Aura._

_He started to crawl blindly in a direction and it felt like something moved around him, making way for him. It felt like his magic but it was growing weaker as he felt his grip on his own mind fade. He wouldn't be able to stay awake for much longer._

_And he feared when he did, he would die._

_Although he had no idea where he was or how to escape he pushed himself until he felt something new under his fingers. Searching the source he found it to be a creature of some sort. He could tell he wasn't in Jotunheim so when he felt the ice stained parts he grew worried._

_Had he hurt this creature? Was he responsible for something horrible?_

_His mind couldn't take it._

 

* * *

 

“Look! The ice.” Black Widow shouted.

The ice started to shimmer and melt. It shrunk and receded until they had five people in front of them. All wet and unconscious.

Not sure if this was a trap or something else they quickly rescued the victims and took them to a safe distance before returning to ground zero. The ice was no more than a shell around an object whose blue surface penetrated the ice.

“Is it safe?” Iron Man asked as he approached carefully. He tapped a finger to the ice and it cracked under his touch. The shards fell away in a shower of rain, melting into the ground and returning to the earth as water. In the center lay a blue creature with markings on his skin, black wet hair that was sticking to his skin and unconscious itself.

“Is it dead?” Stark answered.

“Don't know.” Steve said as he came up close to the creature. He knelt down to take a closer look but he couldn't tell what was wrong or anything else. Only that this was a man and that he looked surprisingly humanoid despite his coloring and skin. “Get Fury to send his men for assistance. We can't leave this creature here. If we place him in one of Banners quarters then we can keep an eye on this thing and maybe learn something.”

“So you want to turn this thing into a guinea pig?” Iron Man remarked.

“No.” Steve tried not to bite the lure but he failed because the billionaire really went on his nerves. “But we can't just leave him here. For all we know he might be injured.”

“For all we know he's just the first in an invasion. If we are, I don't want to stand here twirling my thumbs.” The Captain couldn't disregard that idea either. “Either way I agree in taking him with us. Better safe than sorry.”

 

* * *

 

Heimdall came out from the Bifrost and looked away into the distance with a masked fearful face. He could only watch as Prince Loki was carried away by the Midgardians, injured and unconscious.

He didn't know how the future prince consort came to Midgard in that condition, but he couldn't leave this matter alone. Turning around and walking at a high speed, almost running, he made his way to his King.

From the looks of it something serious had happened to the Prince and if this didn't turn out to be an accident, then there was a traitor in Asgard.

TBC


	48. Chapter 48

~ Chapter 47 ~

The humans who had been caught by the ice had been brought to the hospital connected to S.H.I.E.L.D. where their own people could watch over them in case they had been attacked or effected by something other than just the ice.

As for the blue being that had been the cause of everything, it had been taken to their HQ and into one of the chambers designed for The Hulk. In case it decided to go cold on them again, and they had called Dr. Banner back to New York. At least the Hulk wouldn't die from the cold if it came to that.

So far they knew very little about the creature other than it was blue, male, and not from their planet.

 

* * *

 

“What do you know?” Fury asked Bruce Banner who just walked into the room.

Iron Man, Black Widow, Hawkeye, and Captain America already sitting around the table, ready for the briefing. The room was soundproof and up to standard with S.H.I.E.L.D. secret technology.

“I don't know where to begin.” Banner reached for the papers on the table in front of him. “I have no clue what he is and his biology is completely strange to me. I've never seen anything like it before. The quickest explanation is that he's similar to mr. Stark in that he has a energy source in the middle of his chest. Also that his body temperature is several degrees below ours. I also found, what I think is a foreign substance, in his body which its trying to fight. Because I don't know how he will react to our medicine I can't do much except keep him hydrated and breathing.”

“Have you found anything about where he come from or why?” the dark skinned man asked everyone.

“Unless you want me to start talking about the frozen Never Never Land, but no.” Tony folded his hands in front of him. “I can't find the source of where that tornado came from and that scary part is that how much more advanced technology you would need to send someone to another place.”

“There's no traces on ground zero.” Natasha and Clint reported. “All ice is gone. The crate itself gives nothing away except that the landing was hard and painful.”

“So we have nothing to go on here?” Fury's brow wrinkled in frustrating anger. “Come on people. There's have to be something you can tell me.”

“Sorry big man.” Tony's voice supported nothing of his words meant. “Unless you give us more time or better toys we have zip.”

“He's right.” injected Bruce. “Unless the man in my chamber wakes up or someone else comes from the same place he did, we will never know who _or_ what he is.”

“Perfect.” Fury said and meant nothing positive with the word. “Keep an eye of that thing. The rest of you be prepared for anything. As soon as one other thing steps onto our planet I want you to be there, subdue it, and bring it to me. Dismissed.”

 

* * *

 

Asgard didn't seem to have noticed anything that might have happened and the people only stepped aside as the Guardian walked past them with a grim look on his face.

With his gift he could tell where the Allfather were and that Thor was with him.

The guards opened the doors to the court room without a sound, almost not making it to match Heimdall's speed.

“My King.” his voice boomed.

“Friend. What bring you here from your duties.” Odin asked as he looked up from the planning they were making for the royal wedding.

The guardian bowed down on one knee in front of his King. ”I'm afraid there's been a crime committed in Asgard, my King.”

Odin straightened his back and focused solely on his friend. ”What's happened?” he demanded in a stern voice.

”Prince Loki is in Midgard as of this moment.”

”What?” Thor exclaimed in shock.

”I don't know how this came to be. My attention was drawn to Midgard when an unknown anomaly opened over it and Prince Loki appeared among the Midgardians. Before I left my post I saw him being carried away by the mortals, unconscious. I don't know if Prince Loki went to Midgard on his own will or-”

”Loki would never leave Asgard without telling me.” Thor thundered, causing the sky outside to grow dark and ominous. ”Who dares to harm my future husband?”

”Calm yourself, my son.” Odin ordered. ”Your betrothed is a strong and powerful being. There's nothing the Midgardians can do to him. Our first action should be to find out what caused this. If there's a traitor then he needs to face justice for endangering not only your betrothed but also our realm. If Laufey finds out that his son is in danger or worse then we ma-”

“You want me to leave Loki in the Midgardians hands? Who knows what he will suffer, what he already is suffering!”

“You will not do anything rash.”

There was no stopping Thor as he stormed from the room with a growl of rage.

“Follow him, Heimdall.” Odin told his friend. “Stop him.”

Always faithful to his King, Heimdall saluted his ruler and followed the heir with fast and strong steps. Thor was unable to escape his all-seeing eyes but that didn't mean the young God was slow. Energized by his rage he stalked through the city of Gods, taking every shortcut he knew and learned in his childhood, and reached his and Loki's room first. The doors slammed open against the walls, and only minutes later did Heimdall arrive after him.

He watched the heir take in the room which was too clean in his eyes. Someone had obviously been here and cleaned up whatever had happened. He didn't have a hobby of spying on the people of Asgard, but with the alliance between Asgard and Jotunheim so new and fragile, he had been ordered to keep an extra eye on the couple. In case something like this happened.

Thor knelled on the bed and reached for the red jewel laid perfectly on the made cover. He held it in his hands and turned it over. The air lost its tension for a moment and while Heimdall couldn't see the heirs face, he could tell the thunder God was sad.

“My Prince.” he said in a controlled voice. “Think calmly and act rationally.”

“I know what my father wants from me.” Thor said softly in a hurt voice. “But my heart can rest knowing my other half is out of my reach.” he turned his face slightly so he could just guess the Guardian's shape in the corner of his eye. “You said he was unconscious?”

Heimdall knew he should refrain from answering the question hidden behind those words but he prided himself for his honesty and truthfulness.

“From what I saw he looked heavily injured. If it was from his landing or the hands of the Midgardians is something I can't answer.”

Thor couldn't look at his oldest friend. Heimdall had been there through his whole life, turned a blind eye to his misbehavior, or even turned him in to his mother and father. But at this moment he couldn't look at anyone.

“Are you going to stop me?” Thor asked.

“It's what your father wish for.” Heimdall confessed.

“I thought I lost Loki in Jotunheim once. We fell through the ice in the tunnel and got separated. I had no idea if he were alive or dead. Then I found him half-dead at the gate of Jotunheim's old city. It felt like my heart died. I wanted to curl up next to him and never wake up. If he hadn't started to move I would have let the realm freeze me together with him.

“If he's not by my side then I've lost everything that's really important. The throne doesn't matter to me if he's not by my side.”

There was nothing Heimdall could say to comfort the Prince with. For all his high spirit and bravado, his future King really loved his chosen one.

“I have to go.” Thor said softly. “I have to find Loki.”

“I'm just the eyes of the King.” Heimdall said.

Thor looked up at his friend, “And I'm the future King. I'm to Midgard.”

TBC


	49. Chapter 49

~ Chapter 48 ~

Bruce Banner walked into the small round quarter which were full of different machines, cables, screens, and a single metallic hospital bed in the dead center of the room. The sound of beeping and whining machines defeated any other sound.

On the metallic bed lay the other single living being in the room. Blue legs and arms with long lines that looked like they had been carved into the skin. The blue chest rose in perfect rhythm, using the abdominal muscles. Even the blue plans of muscles was decorated with patterns that looked like tattoos. Needles and tubes connected to the arms and chest area where the 'heart' was located, and the only thing concealing the blue man's dignity was a white blanket over his hips that cut through the color of his skin.

Bruce walked over to the being and looked down at the closed eyes and slightly parted lips. Black hair spilled down onto the hard surface.

Not knowing how the others body worked had left Dr. Banner with the only alternative of dressing the scratches and what he could only guess was injured bones.

Despite his high intellectual he couldn't come to a single conclusion. The body was built externally just like a humans, but the internal was something he had never seen before. He had seen many things in his life thanks to his other half, but this blew him away.

The one thing he hadn't told Fury was that he had noticed a inconsistency in the blue man's legs. It looked like they had been injured and healed badly. So he was currently looking into if he could correct them. With the input of Tony Stark he had reached the conclusion that it was the muscles more than the bones that needed most help.

“If only you could tell me who you are.” Bruce whispered.

 

* * *

 

The multicolor wind tunnel around Thor swept and rushed past him. The distance of millions of miles disappeared into seconds as the Bifrost took him to the realm of Midgard and the place where his beloved Loki was. Normally they kept to specific distant and isolated places to keep the occupants of the realms unaware of their arrival. This time was different however. With a few modifications and some adjustments, Heimdall had set the landing on the same spot Loki landed on.

With his gift of sight he made sure the area was cleared before he sent the heir of the Gods to the mortal realm. As much as this went against his King's wishes, he would take responsibility after their royal princes were back in Asgard.

As soon as Thor was within reach of the realm the tunnel opened up around him in thunder and lightning.

 

* * *

 

“Here we go again.” Stark groaned as he watched the sky grow dark and circle around like it was a tornado stuck in the sky. The thundering sound of lightning echoed through the sky over New York as Pepper walked up next to him and looked out the huge window.

 

* * *

 

The clouds tore open the sky and sent a tornado down, hitting Central Park once more. It rose even more dust and dirt than the first time because the ground was already unstable. The yellow tape that isolated the park tore from the violent winds and few away. Two thunder strikes hit the near by buildings, only saving them was their lightning protection which channeled the force from doing any harm to the people inside.

The street lights flickered along with many buildings before the storm settled.

 

* * *

 

The alarms in S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ blared out like a foghorn, red lights flickering everywhere. People ran to their stations as Fury demanded a report.

Down bellow in the secured room of Dr. Banner's sick bay, the doctor looked up as a light even began to flare through the glass. He felt a chill in his stomach as something in his head whispered that they would soon have an answer if this was just an accident or something more serious.

Because he wasn't focusing on the being there with him, he missed the slight twitch in the slender fingers.

 

* * *

 

Just like last time, Tony Stark was the first to get to ground zero and he looked around to spot any blue skinned aliens that might have landed on their planet.

Out of nowhere, thanks to a strong southern wind, he found himself standing face-to-face with a big blond guy in a red cape. It was however the hammer that drew his attention.

“Who are you?” Iron Man asked without waiting for something to happen.

“I've come for Loki.” Thor said in a controlled voice. As much as his mind screamed for him to find Loki he knew he couldn't harm the Midgardians.

“Loki who?” Tony took a step forward to silently state that this was his territory. “Are you in company of the blue thing?”

“You dare insult Gods, Midgardian?” blue eyes narrowed.

“Gods?” Tony repeated. “I didn't know Gods had such bad taste in clothes. What's your inspiration? Shakespeare?”

Thor reached for his hammer and let it fall across his palm until he held the leather loop in his fingers. “Watch your tongue little man. You don't know who you are dealing with.” the thunderer growled. “I demand that you take me to Loki right now.”

“You invade our planet, claim that you are Gods with bad taste, and now you are making demands. Not really Godly of you.” Tony felt his irritation coming on. God or not, he would no be pushed around. “I don't see how you and blueberry are related. Until we are done with it you can't have him.”

Unfamiliar with the word, Thor's temper reared it's ugly head. “I warn you.” he growled. “Insult me and I will strike you down where you stand.”

“Try it.” Tony taunted before turning away slightly in mockery. “Tourist.”

Without warning, Thor hurdled the hammer at Iron Man which sent the heavy suit of armor and owner flying. The hammer returned to Thor's waiting hand and he approached with thundering steps. The sky above grew dark and ominous.

Before the blond man was within reach, Iron Man shot at him, sending the 'God' away and into the dirt too.

“Don't start anything you can't handle.” Tony warned.

Thor got up with ease and without even needing to brush himself off, his eyes narrowed and he raised his hammer.

In mere seconds, lightning cracked inside the clouds and struck down at the Midgardian.

 

* * *

 

A machine started to beep and drew Bruce's attention. The spiking line on the screen caused him to rush over to the being who were beginning to convulse on the table. He quickly held down the blue man to prevent him from hurting himself as he called for help. It was short lived however as he felt cold start to eat at his hands and his panic rose even more when he saw something familiarly red flow from the man's mouth.

He swore under his breath as the table under the man started to grow frosty and cold. His breath came out in a cloud before help entered the room. Immediately ordering a painkiller he knew he had to make a gamble if he didn't want to risk loosing his patient.

Administrating the drug he waited until the convulsions lessened and slowed. When he was sure he could remove his hands he realized his nails had grown blue at the band, and his fingers numb. The floor was also sporting a coat of morning frost with icicles hanging down the sides. The machines connected to the man had stopped working because of the coldness that had traveled through the tubes.

Bruce didn't pay any attention to the mumbling behind him and started to wipe away the blood that stained the blue face. He ignored the cramp in his fingers as he brought a white handkerchief to the blue face, but he flinched back the moment he touched the other.

From where his fingers had briefly touched, the blue seemed to escape and pull back to reveal pale skin. The markings disappeared along with the blueness and it didn't take long before what looked like a normal human lay in front of him. 

TBC


	50. Chapter 50

~ Chapter 49 ~

It took them only minutes to rearrange half of Central Park. The duo exchanged blows until neither knew what the score was. Thor hit Iron Man with all his might in an upward arc that sent Tony into the air where he suspended himself with his thrusters.

Ready for the next attack Stark dove down as Thor swung his hammer around in circles when a blue shadow appeared between them.

Since it was only for a moment Thor's mind connected to his mate as the dust rose from the impact of his hammer being stopped by a large shield. There was another sound and the man of iron stopped not far away.

He was about to utter Loki's name when an unfamiliar voice broke the battle field.

“What are you doing, Stark?”

“Get out of my way, Cap. He started it.” The man of iron said in an offended voice.

“Step aside. This is between the man of iron and me.” Thor said as he realized it was not Loki. His heart ached.

The Midgardian in the blue suit turned to him. “I'm sorry for my friend. He have trouble with words-”

“Hey!”

“Who are you?” Captain America ignored his friend.

The Aesir cast a look between the two. “I'm Thor of Asgard. I'm here for my fiancee Loki Laufeyson.”

Both Midgardians blinked and did a double check in their heads. “Fiancee?” they repeated.

“Aye.” Thor confirmed. “Loki is my fiancee. We are to be wed in 10 months.”

 

* * *

 

In S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ Bruce finally let out a breath as his patient was stabilized.

The last five minutes had nearly given him a heart attack with the seizure. The table under the man was still cold and frosty. The air itself in the room was cold. The assistants who had entered to help him had backed away to give the doctor space.

Bruce looked at the man who now wore pale, human like, skin. To the naked eye he looked like any other man, but inside he was still alien.

“I need you to get-” he was cut off by the inter-com.

_'Dr. Banner report to the Bridge.'_

 

* * *

 

To the great dislike of Tony, Captain America brought the God along to their HQ. Stark continued to point out they had no idea who or what this new people really were and how stupid it was to bring them to their base.

Upon arriving at S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ the newcomer showed no sign of being impressed with their main ship. Black Widow came to meet them and guide them inside. Thor gave her the respect any woman deserved but knowing Loki was withing these walls made him impatient to be by his side. He needed to know the other half of his soul was well.

Being surrounded by this small people made him nervous. Not because he feared their stares or weapons, but because they were truly as numerous as he had heard. Few stood still for long and there seemed to be no end of them. For a small people they were rushing around like they were being hunted.

A dark skinned Midgardian soon stood in front of him.

“Welcome! To S.H.I.E.L.D.” Fury greeted the God.

 

* * *

 

With Bruce's departure, the other assistants left too, leaving the room watched by the security cameras. That was why no one really noticed the slight reaction from the Jotun. It was miniscule with a slightly twitch of his eyelids, followed by his head turning slightly to the side.

His mind was searching for an exit that seemed to elude him. Just opening his eyes was painful and heavy.

The pain itself forced tears build up under his eye lashes and ran hotly down his face. It was an odd feeling of being out of your body. You weren't really there but you could feel your tears, like it was your soul who were crying.

He heard a whisper inside his head and it felt evil and alluring at the same time. It was like a lifeline that he wanted to grasp but he feared what would happen if he did.

Behind every corner in his mind he felt the remains of the drug which he had almost expelled from his system.

That, however, didn't stop his soul from trembling in fear and want for his mate.

Dry, pale lips parted slightly to let out a breathy 'Thor'.

Heat started to fade into his mind and he felt someone standing close, but at the same time far away. He could almost feel the hand reaching out to him and a familiar voice he longed to hear.

'Loki.'

'I'm here.'

'Come home.'

Loki sat up without opening his eyes first. His head spun when he forced them open just enough to see the floor around him. With tired limbs he forced his feet over the edge and let them hang there for a moment before he put weight on them, the blanket that covered him fell to the ground. His eyes widen when he caught the paleness of his skin. He turned his hand over and back and saw not a single sign of his blue skin, or his royal markings.

Looking around he saw strange things and what looked like giant windows, covered by something transparent material. It was frighting. Not knowing where he was. The floor was surprisingly cold under his feet, but all he could think about was returning home.

The Jotun Prince walked over to the large window and put his hands to the panels. It didn't feel like anything he had seen before, and it was keeping him from going home.

Although his hands and arms looked strange to him, he tried to pay it no attention. He focused his magic into his hands and the transparent material started to grow cold and frost crept over it. When he didn't get the results he wanted, Loki forced even more cold into the window.

He remembered the coldest nights Jotunheim when no living creature, not even Frost Giants, would venture outside. His magic copied his memories.

The window cracked under his hands and shattered like frail ice.

'Come, my love.'

'Come home.'

“I'm coming, Thor.” whispered Loki as he began to walk across the metal ground toward the door.

 

* * *

 

In Asgard.

Odin sat on his throne with Heimdall next to him, staring down at the three servants kneeling. Despite his wish for a calm and rational mind, Odin was stressed to find who was behind this deed. If Jotunheim found out they might be facing war again, and with their resources already stronger than before, it would be a harsh, long war.

Heimdall had been the one to summon the three servants before stepping aside to let her husband deal with the situation. Only three servants had access to Thor's quarters, those three in front of them. If they were not behind this event, then they would know someone who were.

The private quarters of the royal family were guarded securely and no one with no obligation or permission could enter. Heimdall himself kept a watchful eye to make sure this rule were followed.

“There's been a crime committed toward the prince you serve. A crime so severe it might endanger us all.” Odin began in a controlled, cold voice. “May the guilty confess to their crimes and I will let their punishment be lighter. If you know anything then speak up because otherwise it will be seen as treason against your King,” The servants continued to kneel without lifting their heads, “ _and Asgard._ ”

TBC


	51. Chapter 51

~ Chapter 50 ~

Everyone turned around and looked at the building after the alarm went off. The ship rocked as an explosion ripped through it and sent most humans to the ground. The only few left standing were the Avengers and Thor, although Black Widow had gone down on one knee.

“What's happening?” Fury demanded as another explosion occurred inside the ship.

 

* * *

 

_Far away, so far away that not even Heimdall's eyes could see, sat, and waited someone. Patiently. The flames around him as insignificant as the dust on the dead. He watched through the flame as the Jotun Sorcerer made his way through the labyrinth of mortals._

_Searching for a plexus of dimension crossroads where he could open a portal. A portal that would not only be usable for the Jotun, but for every other powerful being._

_He watched as the Jotun by nature defended himself against the ants scattering around him, trying to stop him. At the same time he followed the voice._

_The prayer of his worshipers echoed in his dimension, as he whispered traitorous things that would lead astray even the most devout._

* * *

'Loki.'

He followed the voice through the nest of endless claustrophobic corridors and twisting turns of metals. His magic brimming at the surface and pouring out from his being.

Loki walked like the blind, lead only by his instincts and his most primal need.

To find his mate.

'Come home.'

 

* * *

 

Thor ran ahead of the mortals, using his superior endurance and strength. He had no idea where he was going but as soon as he entered the strange building, built for small mortals, he sensed the ice on his skin and knew to follow it.

Running past injured mortals, he ignored them as his senses picked up on an under current of something. Something that didn't smell right.

It was the bitter smell of sulfur. A deep smell that only came at the burning of a village or forest. For it to be inside a structure made of metal was not right.

His experience as a hunter and warrior cautioned him to be careful and hurry at the same time.

He soon lost himself as everything looked the same.

His desperation boiling over he stopped for a split second.

“LOKI.” he screamed.

 

* * *

 

Thinking he heard something, Loki turned around and looked in the direction he came, but all he saw was pitch darkness and the heat of flames. If he let the flames touch him he would be devoured. He couldn't let that happen. He needed to find Thor.

Not even the Heklas had made him feel this hunted. Something was walking in his footsteps right behind him and he couldn't shake it off.

All around him he saw shadows of creatures he had never before seen. Twisted and gross in their vile state of existence he let fought them off as he continued to follow Thor's voice.

 

* * *

 

The top hatch blew open and Loki stepped out just to be stopped by three heroes.

“Shouldn't he be blue?” Iron Man asked as he took in the naked shape of the alien.

“He was.” Bruce said. “I don't know what happened but when I touched him he changed. Like a shape shifter.”

“Whatever he is we have to stop him before lover boy gets here.”

In the shadows behind Loki stalked a new shadow. The lithe and slender figure was silent like a cat and stepped closer and closer until she was within range. Black Widow was about to subdue her enemy when a pillar of ice surrounded her.

At the exact same moment, an arrow soared through the air only to be caught by Loki. He turned slowly and looked at the archer who were standing up above one of the many frames.

Before he could do anything, a red and yellow fist hit his face and sent him to the ground where he actually left a trace of blood.

Loki opened his mouth to let out a small cloud of icy mist.

Trusting their instinct was probably what saved them before the area was fogged up by a mist that froze anything it touched.

“Where is he?” asked Tony before he was hit in the gut by a blue ball. It sent him into Steve who were knocked off his feet. “All right. Naked or not he's going down.”

“Incoming.” Bruce warned before it was too late. The pair ducked the attack. “Be careful with him.” the doctor yelled. “He's bleeding like a human.”

“Makes it easier.” growled Iron Man. He put his hand against the ground and realized too late that that was a mistake. He couldn't take it off the ground because it was frozen solid. “Fuck.”

When the mist cleared, Loki stood in the middle with a glowing circle that was growing and expanding. It pulsed and spun in so many different directions that no one could tell which way. Loki stood in front of it with blood dripping down his nails as they poured his remaining magic into opening the portal.

 

* * *

 

_The creature stood up in glee as he watched the portal start to take effect on all levels of dimensions. It was only a tiny spark right now, but soon it would open up and grant him a portal to the nine realms of Yggdrasil._

_And when it did, he would rule it all and spread fear in his name._

* * *

Through out the dimensions and galaxies known and unknown to others, portals opened up in them.

Feared predators howled.

Civilizations bowed.

Skies parted.

Realms were connecting.

They were all, connected.

 

* * *

 

Thor rushed up on the top level just in time to feel a shockwave hit him. He dug his feet into the ground and pushed against it. His eyes narrowed as he tried to focus on his husband-to-be standing just meters away from him.

“LOKI!” he screamed at the top of his lungs but got no reaction.

Despite the strange pale skin, Thor knew no one else in this realm could manage this level of magic. The God of Thunder hadn't even known his mate was this powerful either.

His voice drowned out as the wind picked up and as much as he tried to get closer, he was pushed back by a wall of invisible force. In vain he tried to reach Loki someway but he couldn't even hear his own voice anymore from the rumbling of magic.

He started to see shadows in the portal, and the smell of sulfur grew so strong it was overpowering everything else.

Something was making its way through.

“LOKI!”

 

* * *

 

“ _Finally.”_

_One step._

“ _Finally.”_

_Flames licked the world around him as he started to walk through the portal._

“ _FINALLY!”_

TBC


	52. Chapter 52

~ Chapter 51 ~

All thought fled his mind as he could only watch Loki as the shadow in the portal grew larger and fiercer. He felt so helpless, like there was nothing he could do, and as his helplessness grew so did his fear of loosing Loki.

He was loosing Loki.

_~ Flashbacks ~_

_Thor raised his head as he stared at the… Jotun? He was different from all other Jotuns he had seen before. Smooth blue skin, royal markings, no taller than himself, and this Jotun even had hair. Not to mention that this Jotun wore clothes._

_Loki smiled amused, knowing he was correct, as he made his way to the Asgardian._ _“My name is Loki.”_

_The Jotun put his arms around Thor and held him secure, folding their bodies together into as small heap as possible. The Ice wolf's tail wrapped around their feet and turned to soft pelt on contact. Silently it wrapped it's body over theirs and faded away before their eyes, along with theirs._

_Their journey took them deep into the labyrinth. Sometimes Thor was sure they were lost, or that he had lost sight of Loki. All around them was nothing but different shades of blue ice. They had even once passed a monster frozen in the ice. Loki had not warned him so when he looked to his side he came face to face with it and almost had a heart attack. The Jotun had laughed at him._

_But it was the sudden dark color in the corner of his eyes that caught his attention when he walked past the pillars supporting the remaining roof. The Asgardian turned his head and his world froze into that moment._

_Loki was sitting between the pillars, lifeless._

_His blond head resting close to Loki's on the same pillow. He let his eyes drink in the closed eyes and shallow breathing, his blue features was relaxed and he took it a sign that everything was well._

_He wrapped his arm carefully around Loki's waist under the covers and closed his own eyes. Resting together and hoping his body heat could help Loki._

_He buried his face in the crock of where Loki's throat and shoulder met, his hands moving lower until they could cradle Loki's butt. The Jotun moaned at the contact and those delicious lips opened slightly._

_Thor smiled before leaning forward and capturing Loki's lips with his own._

“ _I love you.” he whispered when they parted._

“ _I love you too.”_

_Thor smiled even wider before capturing Loki's mouth in a deep kiss._

_~ End Flashbacks_ ~

“No.” he whispered to himself. “Never again.”

Instead of reaching for his hammer, he summoned it and let the leather wrapped handle grace his palm. He let his natural gift as thunder God resonate through the metal and smashed it against the force pushing him back.

It created an equal force that parted the oppressing hindrance. Thor smashed again and again with every step he took to keep it at bay. Half his strength went into getting him past the wall and into the safe area of the portal. The same space as Loki.

The second he was through he wasted not a moment to run up to Loki. With his arms around the Jotun's waist he yanked his mate back from the portal, disrupting the flow of magic and sending it high wired through the air.

The portal started to disintegrate and a unknown voice screamed as a flaming hand pushed through the shrinking portal.

“ _NO_.”

The portal collapsed into itself and took whatever had been on its way through with it.

Loki struggled against the shadow holding him, stopping him from going home to Thor.

“Loki.” Thor said firmly while he tried to stop Loki from hurting either of them. “It's me. Thor. Don't you recognized me?”

“No.” screamed Loki in protest, like he couldn't understand Thor. “Let me go. THOR HELP ME.”

An elbow to his gut told the thunderer that his love was still caught in whatever had happened. He let completely go of his hammer which fell to the ground and dented the metal. Digging his hands firmly around Loki's waist and upper body, he leaned forward to an exposed ear and whispered.

“ _Aura.”_ he put every last note on pronouncing the endearment correctly, just like Loki had so many times, and it managed to come through. Almost like the word started to wrap itself around Loki's mind, he slowed his struggling and started to listen more carefully.

“ _Aura?_ ” he answered back, as if he wasn't sure who was speaking to him.

“Aye. It's me. I have you. You are safe now.”

Like the wheel of fate turned around them, or the Norns re-connecting their threads again, the shadows began to clear around a single light that guided him out from the nightmarish world he was seeing.

Warm hands was holding him and he could almost see the lightning at the end of the tunnel.

The air was tense with the sky murky like dirty water. The cold wind was pinching his sensitive skin, and yet he wasn't really cold. Loki's green eyes looked down at the ground and saw the scorching marks of magic.

“Loki.” a whisper against his ear drew his attention to the one holding him. Blond hair, piercing blue eyes and a worried grimace.

“Thor?” his own voice was raw and strained as he realized who was holding him.

He slowly turned around and wrapped his arms around Thor's neck. A shaking sob escaped his lips as his face snuggled into the crock of Thor's neck and closed his eyes. “ _Aura._ ”

“Yes beloved. I'm here.” one of his hands came up to stroke the dark hair. He never noticed until now how long his Jotun's hair had grown. When they met it had just barely reached his neck, but now it was touching his shoulders. So much time had gone by since their very first meeting under the ice of Jotunheim. So much had happened since his decision to go to the frozen realm. A life time of events. “I have you, beloved.”

Thor became aware of the Midgardians watching them but at the moment he could care less. All that mattered to him was that Loki was safe. He also knew this couldn't keep on happening.

Not once, but three times now, Loki had been in mortal danger since they met.

The first time was when they fell through the ice in the tunnel. The second time was when the dragon appeared. And now this. Two times Jotunheim had almost taken his life, and now Asgard had tried to take it. He wouldn't allow any more. Even if he died he wouldn't let Loki get hurt or caught in the middle of anything again.

Ever.

 

* * *

 

_A roar of rage tore through the dimension and every living creature trembled in fear as its master threw a fit. His right hand which had passed through the portal before it collapsed had been burned by the inter dimensional crossroad. Even if he was healing rapidly, a feat that would have killed most others, he was more pissed off that his plan had failed._

_The flames shoot sky high and torched anything it touched. Minions, believers, slaves, rocks, anything and everything. Nothing was safe. A star imploded as he turned it inside out._

_The earth trembled in fear and only its millenniums of slavery to its tyrant did it prevail in staying in one piece._

_He flung his uninjured fist against the wall and shattered the rock like it was made of glass._

“ _You may have stopped me this time, but I will find a way to your realm, and when that time comes, now one will stop me. NO ONE CAN STOP DORMAMMU.”_

TBC


	53. Chapter 53

~ Chapter 52 ~

Only minutes later and Loki more or less collapsed in Thor's arms. As he scooped up his mate the Midgardians came closer and showed him back to Loki's 'room'. He carefully lay Loki down and Bruce Banner once more strapped on wires and strange machines which started to beep the moment they were connected.

The Midgardian administrated a sedative to help him rest.

Loki held onto his hand for as long as he could, Thor's thumb stroking the top of his hand as his eyes closed and he fell asleep. Thor trailed the fingers of his free hand over Loki's forehead. He was amazed on how much his new pale skin felt like Aesir skin. Loki's blue skin had been blue, smooth with the exceptions of his markings, and neutral in temperature. Neither warm or cold unless he put his on him. Now it was warm and inviting right from the start.

“You own us an explanation.” Tony said from the door. “Fury wants to know why your.. fiance blew up a good part of his base, and what he tried to do on the deck.”

Thor nodded before he gently let go of Loki's hand and stepped back. It pained his heart to leave him so soon, but he knew it was his duty to explain the situation to the Midgardians. He followed the man of iron to a room where all of the strong Midgardians were gathered, along with some he had never seen before.

“All right.” Fury said as he took his seat and glared hard at Thor. “I want to know who you both are and where you come from.” there was no arguing in his voice.

While many of the others sat down, Thor remained standing and put his hammer down on the table in front of him to show he meant no harm.

“My name is Thor Odinson, God of thunder. I hail from Asgard, the realm of Gods. My father is the Allfather Odin, ruler of Asgard. My fiance is Loki Laufeyson, eldest prince to the throne of Jotunheim. That's one of the nine realms. He is a Frost Giant.”

“Thor and Loki?” Natasha repeated. “Like the Norse Mythology?”

“Nine realms?” Fury questioned without waiting for Thor to answer The Black Widow's question.

“Long ago, far longer than anyone remembers, a tree started to grow in a lonely realm, the world tree Yggdrasil. From Yggdrasil's branches, nine realms was created. The three worlds above the earth, in heaven: Múspellsheimr (Muspelheim), Álfheimr (Alfheim), Ásgarðr (Asgard). The three worlds on earth: Vanaheimr (Vanaheim), Miðgarðr (Midgard), Jötunheimr (Jotunheim). The three worlds below the earth, in underworld: Svartálfaheimr (Svartalfheim), Niflhel (Hel), Niflheimr (Niflheim)”

“Sound like a magic fantasy.” Tony commented.

“You call it magic. We call it science.” Thor countered.

“Oh, really?” Tony could feel Fury's eye on him. “Then, how are you and the smurf related?”

“We are not related.” Thor corrected without thinking. “Some time ago, I met Loki when I went to Jotunheim looking for adventure. Many things happened and before we knew it, Jotunheim and Asgard were fighting a war against the Heklas.”

“Heklas?” Clint pronounced it wrong.

“A monster of hellish might. A child of theirs could easily destroy this ship. It brought Jotunheim almost to ruin many millenniums ago when it took over its underworld. This time, the Heklas came for the surface where the remaining Jotuns had made their home. It was a gruesome battle and many died. In the end we prevailed with the aid of Loki's magic. To create an alliance between our realms, and peace, our fathers arranged for Loki and I to marry.”

“So it's an arranged marriage.” Fury concluded.

“Yes, but I love Loki and he loved me. Our union will be the beginning of new possibilities.”

“Be that as it may be,” Fury's tongue burned to ask the most pressing question. “What are you doing here?”

“That I don't know. I was alerted to that Loki had been taken from our room and thrown onto Midgard. Why and how still escapes me.”

“So you don't know anything,” Tony said in simpler words. “until the other wakes up.”

Steve looked like he wanted to strangle the man but he refrained, knowing it wouldn't be a good impression. “So how do you go home?”

“Through the Bifrost which brought me here, but I'm reluctant to take Loki through as he is now. Nothing about Loki is simple. He's a powerful sorcerer. One of few. If his skin changed then it might be a reason, before I take him back to Asgard I want to know why and if he will be fine.”

“Bruce might be able to find an answer but we all know very little about magic.”

Tony looked like he was deep in thought, “There might be someone who could answer those questions.” he said pulling his goatee.

“Who?” asked Fury before anyone else.

“Someone I crossed paths with once, but I don't know where he is. He's....” he looked at Thor. “complicated.”

“Call him.” Fury ordered without missing a beat before looking at Thor. “Until we have the answers I want you to stay by Loki's side. I will not have you walking around causing more damage. Dismissed.”

Fury left with his men, leaving Thor and the Avenger team behind.

“Tell me one thing, thunder boy.” Tony leaned forward to focus on Thor now that the big boss was gone. “I don't know how you do it back home but don't you need an heir or something? If both of you are male that will be impossible.”

“Loki isn't male.” Thor answered without really looking at the little man.

“Liar.” Tony countered. “I saw his thing. He is male without a doubt.”

“Tony.” Natasha warned.

“Loki is a Jotun. They all look male, but is neither male or female. They are born from a rock when two Jotuns decide to start a family.” Thor said as a matter of fact.

The genius watched the God carefully. “You do realize that sounds like crap, but let's pretend I buy it.” he hurried the last part to save himself. “But how will that help you? You are not Jotun. There is no way of knowing their way will work for the two of you. He might be ice but you are flesh and blood, I hope.” he whispered the last part but Thor heard it anyway.

“Loki's magic is strong. When the time comes we will be able to overcome that.” Thor sounded sure but Tony's words had actually sown a seed of doubt in his mind. It was true, he wasn't Jotun.

“I don't mean to burst your bubble.” Tony said in defense. “But it would suck if you stand there and nothing happens.”

Thor took his hammer and tied it to his belt. “As long as I have Loki I will be happy.” and he walked out, not wanting to talk any longer.

Natasha kicked Tony under the table.

“Ouch! What the hell?”

“Nice going, genius.” she said sarcastic.

“It was just a question.” he didn't see the big deal, for all he could be wrong.

 

* * *

 

Thor walked back to Loki and while he was happy that he could be by his betrothed's side, his mind was plagued by the question the man of iron had asked. There was actually no knowing if Loki's magic could overcome the difference between them.

He had never thought that he wanted to have children because when he learned how Jotuns had them, he was sure that was how they would have them too.

But now he wasn't so sure.

He knew in his heart that as long as he had Loki he would be happy.

But now when something he had taken for granted might be denied, he found himself wanting children more than ever. 

TBC


	54. Chapter 54

~ Chapter 53 ~

Thor sat next to his beloved, holding the pale hand in his as he tried not to think about anything except on their future together, but doing so brought back his conversation with the man of iron and the doubt of their future family.

He knew he shouldn't make to much of it, he wasn't a thinker like Loki after all, but his mind was being drawn to the worst conclusion. Wanted or not, they were facing an uncertain future.

The glass doors swished open, bringing Thor out of his thoughts. The tiny man who was looking after Loki stood inside the room as the doors closed on their own behind him. He gave Thor a tiny, hesitate smile before he raised the book in his hands.

“Thought you might want something to take your thoughts of everything.” he walked forward slowly. “There is also a possibility that Loki might hear you in his sleep. It might bring comfort for you both.” he held the book out so that Thor could easily take it, just then a thought hit him. “Ah, that's right. You can't read our language.” he said regrettably.

“I can read any language, except the ancient ones.” Thor said as he tried to stop the retreating man. He couldn't make heads of tails about this little man. All other Midgardians was acting more reserved in their presence. “Our language is universal so that I can read and talk any language of the nine realms.” he held out his hand for the book.

Bruce looked amazed. “That must be handy. Considering your fiance is from another world.” he slowly handed over the book.

Thinking about it for the first time, Thor realized how different things could have gone for them if for Asgard's universal language. They might not have understood that the other was friendly and done something horrible.

“You are a curious mortal.” Thor said as he laid the book on his lap.

“Why's that?” Bruce blinked his eyes.

“I see no fear in you from being in our company. You speak freely and relaxed.” This he had observed. “Not only that, but you didn't hesitate to help my beloved when he needed it. Even after what he did to your people.”

The human man scratched his head with a shy smile. “Really? I guess it puts my mind at ease to be around those I can't harm or kill. You see,” he hurried when he saw Thor's questioning look. “I have a condition that when I get angry, I change. Loki's people is blue, I turn green. Let's just say that you don't want to see me mad, and it's caused me to withdraw from the company of others. I don't want to harm others. You being Gods and everything I doubt I could actually do anything to you before you stop me.”

Thor had no idea how to take the little man's words but he didn't like the subtle agony this man showed in his manners. “Let me share some words with you.” Bruce fell silent. “I've been to war and I've seen many things. I've seen wonders that would take your breath away. I've seen monsters without peers. I've seen beauty in its truest form. And I've seen life. So I can tell you this; any being able to care for others are not evil.” his mind filled with everything he had seen in Jotunheim. “An Ice Wolf licking you from head to toe is not evil. Jotuns guiding you through their realm is not evil. Spirits watching over the living is not evil. But Heklas who kills everything without hesitating is evil. You, my friend, _is not_ evil.”

Bruce was stunned. He really didn't know what to say to describe the warm feeling spreading out his heart. He might not know what some of the things the God mentioned was, but he understood the underlying message. It was something he had desperately needed to hear.

“Thank you.” he really meant it despite his voice coming out weak. He gestured with his hand. “I'll leave you to read. I'll be back in a few hours when the results are done.” and he made his escape.

Thor stared after the mortal before he shifted his attention back to Loki. He still couldn't get used to the pale skin and his worry that something was really wrong with his love ate at him.

“Please wake up soon.” he whispered before he let go of Loki's hand to focus on the book. The cover was of brown leather and it looked really old. He caressed the spine just like he had seen Loki do so many times with the many books he had been forced to read after coming to Asgard.

Books was really not his interest, but he was not discouraged by just one book, and maybe, just maybe, Loki would be able to hear him.

He opened to the first page and came to an index with what looked like ten chapters. After that was an old inscription that sounded like a poem.

“ _I wasn’t born for man. I didn’t live for man._  
But I will die for man. Oh, how I curse you, my King.”  
~ The book of legends, Millennium Dragon

Thor turned the page and came to what looked like the first chapter and started to read:

“ _Long ago, in an age where the Gods walked among mortals. They were revered and worshiped and it was a time of peace. With their life being eternal it happened that the Gods took mortal lovers to their beds. These mortals were treated with out most respect and no one dared to raise their hands against them in fear of the wrath it would bring._

_Among these Gods were five that ruled over the other Gods. They were; Thar, God of Peace; Benter, God of Time; Kihla, God of Wisdom; Ninheky, God of Light, and; Vonziel; God of Life._

_These Gods lived in harmony together, even when they grieved the death of their mortal lovers, for all life were loved and cherished._

_Thar was the God who was known for his gentleness and couldn't stand the sight of blood. Kihla was the God who taught humans and animals how to coexist together and also the knowledge to survive. Vonziel was the God who loved all kind of life and were also the one guiding the souls of the departed so they could be reborn. Ninheky was the God who brought day and night into the world, giving them a time to work and a time to rest. Lastly, Benter was the God of Time, controlling time, past, present and future._

_They lived in harmony with each other and in some very rare cases, a child between them were born. There were no children between Gods and mortals because the human female body couldn't handle the seed of a God and the seed of a human male was to weak to grow inside a God. But even this hard fact didn't stop humans from flirting with the Gods or the Gods seducing the humans._

_Then, the earth caved in, oceans dried out and nature died. The God Vonziel declared death against the other Gods. His anger ravaged the land of the mortals, uncountable numbers were killed in the crossfire before the other Gods could defeat him._

_But there was no way of killing a powerful God, especially one with such magnificent power like Vonziel who controlled life and death, so the remaining Gods decided to split his power into pieces and each fragment created a copy of the original. Harmless and mortal. But there was one problem, there were 381 fragments and they couldn't all exist on one planet without reuniting. Benter then laid forth a suggestion, she knew that there were many more worlds and parallel worlds than the one they occupied. The alternative was that they send the fragments across time and space, scattering them so they could never be collected and revive Vonziel ever again._

_The mortals celebrated the defeat of the evil God Vonziel and lived thankfully for the other Gods who had saved them._

_All except one who cried bitter tears.”_

Thor stopped for a moment, trying to understand the text but in some weird way it was completely useless. So he flipped the pages until he was about half way through:

_“Dragon,” The young King screamed at the top of his lungs. His fingers clawed the ground in futility; his left foot had been crushed under a stone pillar. The Kings green eyes searching in desperation for his old friend. His comrades in arms spread out around him in a sea of blood. “I never meant this to happen. Believe me.”_

_In the raging flames, in what used to be a holy temple, stood a man on top of the stairs leading to the holy alter. Dressed in torn white robes, they were coloured by the light of the fire, making his whole shape seem like it was on fire. The long black hair which had once been tied into a tight braid had come undone, and now left all of the onyx tresses free. With eyes which could have cut diamonds, fell on the King. Purple eyes stared in disdain at the man on the floor._

“ _I will never forgive this treachery. I will never forgive you.” The giant pillars, shaped like people in prayers, collapsed across the altar, taking everything with them. “I will never forgive you.”_

Once more Thor stopped himself in shock of what kind of book this was. “I really hope you can't hear me, Loki.” he said honestly before closing it without any intentions of ever finishing it. “Who can write something this horrible?” Thor asked.

“Sometimes lies has more truth than truth itself.” a voice said behind him.

Thor's eyes didn't even have time to wide as his body reacted on its own and he turned around before the chair even had time to hit the floor. Ready to defend them from anyone who might want them harm, he glared at the intruder in the strange robes.

“Peace, my friend.” the stranger said with his hands held high and a smile on his face.

“Who are you?” growled Thor.

“Allow me to introduce myself,” the stranger bowed deeply before standing straight. “I am Doctor Strange - Sorcerer Supreme.”

TBC


	55. Chapter 55

~ Chapter 54 ~

“ _Allow me to introduce myself,” the stranger bowed deeply before standing straight. “I am Doctor Strange - Sorcerer Supreme.”_

“What do you want?” Thor's finger itched against the handle of his hammer, ready to fight at the slightest sign of danger.

“I came to see the one responsible for opening a galactic gateway.” The sorcerer's eyes traveled to the sleeping figure as he felt his skin tingle. “My only question is if it was intentional or unintentional.” he let the words float around them.

“Both.” Thor didn't let his guard down. “My mate was kidnapped from our realm and only tried to get home. I know that as much as he wanted to go home, he never meant any harm despite his injuries.”

“I see.” the stranger said as he conjured forward a chair to sit down in. “In that case I must say that we were all lucky. The gateway opened up in every part of the universe, even in places that should never have access to anything living. We were lucky that nothing managed to get through before the gateway collapsed. There are beings out there that could level a planet by themselves.”

“I'm sorry.”

Thor snapped around and saw Loki's head turned to the side and looking at the newcomer with drowsy eyes. His mouth open slightly as he breathed in and out.

“Loki,” Thor put his hands on the Jotun's chest and cheek. “You shouldn't be awake yet. You need to heal.”

“Do you know what you have done?” Doctor Strange asked, the white in his hair stood out against the red of his cape. His black dressed legs was crossed over as he watched the couple calmly.

Loki thought carefully through his memories and somewhere he knew that he had done something magical, but exact what he wasn't sure.

The sorcerer saw the unsure lines in the pale face and had mercy on him. “You connected all of the universe with a galactic portal. You almost let dangerous creatures roam freely and put all life in danger.” Thor threw him a warning glare. “Thankfully, nothing could cross before the gate closed so we are all safe.”

“I thought I heard Thor calling for me.” Loki confessed as his memory grew stronger. “He was telling me to come home.”

“I didn't call you.” Thor injected. “I came here after you and I barely found you when the portal opened.”

He looked up at Thor and tried to make sense of what he was saying. “But I heard you.”

“That might,” Doctor Strange interrupted. “be the work of Dormammu.”

“Dormammu?” Thor repeated, now holding Loki's hand in his.

“Yes.” The doctor said. “I feel his energy around this building so I can only guess that all this was his attempt to invade this world.” He looked right at Loki. “I don't know how far his influence stretch but he probably manipulated you into using your unstable powers to open a gate for him to use.”

“Who is Dormammu?” Loki felt his mind echo with an unfamiliar voice that were telling him the answer, but still refused to come clear.

“He's a demon from a world outside the one we know. He's the Lord of Chaos, Dormammu the Dread. He rules the Dark Dimension where his slaves, every living being, gives him power. Part of his abilities that I know off is that he's immortal, can use telepathy, and manipulate mystic energy. He's tried before to invade this world but failed.” The sorcerer stood up and the chair disappeared in a puff of smoke. “I can sense that you hold great magical power, such that only someone born to magic can have, opening a portal across existence is no small feat. Where do you hail from?”

“Jotunheim.” Loki answered.

The expression of pure amazement and joy was clear on Doctor Strange face.“A Jotunheim sorcerer. How rare. I've only read about your kind in books, to actually meet one is beyond fabulous.” he took a step forward but stopped when he saw the hostile energy from the God. “I mean you no harm, but as long as your powers are unstable you will always be a target by Dormammu, and any other powerful fiends.”

Just at that moment, the doors to the room flew open and people started to rush inside. Banner in the lead, the Avengers right behind him, and Fury's men just outside the special room. One of the guards had seen the newcomer on the security camera and alerted everyone else.

“How do I change that?” Loki asked without paying attention to the mortals. “I don't want to cause something like this ever again.” With great effort, Loki sat up and leaned against Thor, soaking up his strength.

“For a Jotun Sorcerer it's most important that their internal balance is stable. If they are even the slightest out of harmony then it can go from bad to worse.” Strange walked closer until he was standing a few feet away, his face every bit the professional he was. “For a royal sorcerer it will be even more needed to have a stable balance.”

“How did you-?”

“I'm Doctor Strange,” he threw his arms out. “There's little I don't know.” Next he glanced over at the humans before focusing on the pair. “Besides, you are quite famous.” he smiled at them. “As mates I take it you have bonded already.” he looked from one to the other.

“Our marriage is in another ten months.” Thor said.

“But you have at least done your bedroom duties?”

“Not... all of them.” Thor wasn't that up to talking about his private life with a stranger.

With a great sigh, Doctor Strange rubbed his forehead. “That will not do. That will not do at all.” he focused on Loki. “Your body needs the bond to your mate, in a way, your mate will act as an anchor. There are a lot of rules for a Jotun Sorcerer to pass before he can use his powers to his full capability. I understand that you have your own plans on how you wanted to handle your personal life, but believe me when I say that for as long as you wait, you risk falling prey to someone else who wants to take advantage of you. Or just kill you. To them you are a source of power, and a threat at the same time.” Strange walked back to where he first had appeared. “Nothing is a coincident in this world. Everything happens because of a reason. I suggest that you complete your bond as soon as possible, before Dormammu or anyone else can get to you.”

“How do we know that you are not one of them?” Thor asked sharply. “You could just be after Loki's powers yourself.”

“You don't.” Doctor Strange smiled. “You'll just have to trust me when I say that I have no interest in your powers. All I want is to keep everyone safe, and that won't happen if Dormammu escapes his realm. Think carefully about it. If you need me, then just call for me.” And with a cloud of smoke, the sorcerer faded away until it was like he had never been there.

“Are you all right?” Banner asked them when he walked forward.

“Aye.” Thor said as Loki nodded. “We think we got some answers.”

“I would hope so.” Tony Stark said from the side line. “He's always been a pain in the ass to get a hold off, but his information is never wrong.”

Black Widow walked up next to Tony. “Is that the man you were going to call?” she asked.

Tony nodded. “Seems you did a number that called for him yourself.” he looked at the pair. “Whatever he meant, I suggest that you think carefully about it. No one knows magic like him.”

“He did seem... knowledgeable.” Thor mussed.

However, their conversation didn't go much further as he felt Loki began to sag against him. He wrapped his arms around Loki to prevent him from falling and hurting himself.

“You should sleep, Loki.” Thor said. “Gain strength. Heal. I will watch over you.”

The prince nodded and although he wanted to stay with his mate, he couldn't resist the drowsy darkness nudging at his eyes. “Stay with me.” he whispered before sleep once more took over. This time, his body began to work in expelling the last of the poison he had ingested not long ago.

He would no longer fall victim to others.

 

* * *

 

In his own home, Doctor Strange shimmered into place as he walked down the corridor. To see a living Jotun Sorcerer had been a treat, and it also explained how anyone had been able to create an galactic gateway. Jotun Sorcerers were extremely rare, and one of the most powerful.

But magic had a consequence; the more powerful gift, the bigger compensation. Because their fate was until now an endless cycle of pain and death. It was not only magic that bound those two together. If they wanted to break free from them, they would need to heed his words.

TBC


	56. Chapter 56

~ Chapter 55 ~

Two days later found Loki sitting up in bed with a bowl of food in his lap. He was slowly eating and gaining strength that he had lost while his body had fought against the poison. The process had gone faster thanks to the little man responsible for his health. They didn't know what he had done but it had helped flush out the remaining toxic from his body.

Staying true to his words, Thor had not left his side for even a moment. When Loki was sleeping he held his hand, stroking the soft skin, and made up stories about his childhood. Some true, some not, and some exaggerated, but all came together none the less. It helped Thor as he felt his connection to Loki grow stronger and although his lover didn't answer him, he could swear that his Jotun sometimes smiled at some really silly parts of his stories.

When Loki opened his eyes, Thor felt a sense of peace at seeing the familiar green color, like it was proof that this really was his lover. The pale skin was no longer foreign, and he should be glad that Loki could now melt in in Asgard, but he dearly missed the marked blue skin that he first had laid eyes on. He actually missed the markings of Loki's heritage. It didn't seem like his skin color was anything serious, just his body's attempt on adapting to those around him.

At the same time, Loki was fascinated by his new skin but didn't feel at home so to speak. All his life living in Jotunheim, he had been an outsider because of his size. He felt jealous of the full-grown giants who could have a normal life. Now, if they saw him there was no telling what they would do or say about him. As much as he loved Thor's tanned skin, and in his eyes pale compared to his own people, he didn't like to wear it himself.

It wasn't him.

“How are you feeling?” Thor asked as he watched Loki's hand slow down and the spoon rested against the white edge of the bowl.

“Better.” Loki smiled at the Aesir. “I think I will be able to go home.”

“That's good.” He raised a hand and stroked away a stray hair that had escaped Loki's ear. “I can't wait until we are back in Asgard.”

Loki smiled slyly. “Wasn't you the one who wanted to wait?” he teased.

He shrugged his shoulders, looked around briefly before he focused back on his beloved. “And I still want to, but I don't want you in danger anymore. Every time I see you hurt it takes a piece of my heart. If breaking my vow means you will be safe, then I'm willing to break it.”

At first Loki thought he was kidding. “For real?” he questioned.

“Aye.” Thor nodded before the corner of his lips twitched into a smile at the long silence that followed. “Why shocked? Isn't this what you wanted?”

For the first time in his life, Loki couldn't find the right words to say. “IT IS!” he finally exclaimed. “But I thought that I would have make you drunk and seduce you before you would do as I wanted.”

The Asgardian heir gave the Jotun a long look. “Why didn't you tell me that your needed our mating to be complete?”

“I wasn't feeling bad thanks to our nightly playing.” Loki confessed like it wasn't a big deal. “And to be honest I never thought someone would want to hurt me. I felt safe with you in Asgard so I didn't see any reason to say anything.”

“You could have told me.” Thor leaned forward.

“How was I supposed to know everything about myself?” This time he did look a little offended. “I don't know everything about being a Royal Sorcerer. Hel, before you I didn't even know the title existed. All I was was a freak in Jotunheim.”

“Don't,” Thor took his hand and held it secured, making the spoon clink against the bowl. “call yourself a freak because you are not. You are my husband. My soul. You are going to stand next to me when I sit on Asgard's throne. Blue, white, pink? No matter what you look like it will never change what I feel for you. Never.”

“I hope you don't want to see me pink.” Loki snorted. “Because that day will never happen.”

Thor smiled from his heart. “What I mean is... I will always love you. Even if you had been a normal Frost Giant it wouldn't have changed my feelings.” the idea played through his mind. “Although my _pride_ would suffer a blow.” he let the line hang between them and it didn't take long before Loki laughed loudly.

“I don't think you have to worry about it, love.” Showing a full set of teeth. “You could easily compete with the big boys.”

“You don't say?” Thor was by now making his next move very clear to his mate.

Loki didn't have any objections as he leaned closer in return. The kiss wasn't quick or clean because it involved a lot of tongue and lips. When they finally parted after a good five minutes both their breaths was uneven, but they were very happy.

“So what are you going to do with me when we get home?” asked Loki.

Thor hummed in thought before he said; “You'll just have to wait and see.”

 

* * *

 

The fire rose high in the room as Doctor strange walked over to his chair. The padded object took his weight with little complaint and he let out a sigh. He had finally returned after securing the last bit of magic that had been unbalanced. Although he couldn't go to all worlds and make sure himself, the Dark Dimensions being one of them, he was sure that nothing would cross the borders.

His thoughts returned to the Jotun Sorcerer that he had met. It was the truth that this had been the first time he had met one, but he doubted just how much of a legend the Jotun really was.

They were a kind that was shrouded in mystery and secrets.

When their powers appeared it would be very strong already, but when they fully matured then they would have no equal. Unfortunately, only a few had ever been born and no one knew if any of them except on had matured fully.

Not to mention it usually came at a price.

He threw out a hand at a gigantic mirror that went all the way up to the roof. The surface grew misty and cloudy before colors started to appear. They grew and multiplied until the glass shattered in an explosion.

Doctor Strange threw up his arms to protect his face as the glass rained down over him and the room.

A roar tore through the sound of shards and forced the Sorcerer to look up.

Inside the void of the mirror stood a dragon, tall and majestic. It's long neck stretched toward the sky as it bleed red, black shadows covered the horizon. Jotuns, a sea of them, for as long as it could be seen before it changed to a similar view from Asgard. Then the image wrapped into itself and focused on a flaming village. A beast stood in the middle with blood pooling around it as it growled deadly and launched itself on Doctor Strange. Then a field of flowers, so white and pure that not even the green blades under could penetrate. In the middle under a clear blue sky stood Loki and Thor, their hands joined with shining wedding bands on their fingers. Blue against white before darkness fell over them and the roar of a monster broke everything in pieces.

A monster, so enormous that only it's head lowered over the field and cast everything into darkness. The flowers withered in the cruel wind and no one stood anymore in the field. The image changed once more and this time it showed a tower. A tower of bodies, and a chain running from the top to bottom.

It's silvery shine grew dim and rusted before it broke into a million pieces, each piece changed into a yellow eye with a red pupil. Staring right back from the void of blackness.

And so the image ended and threw Doctor Strange back to reality where he realized that the mirror was whole. Sweat ran down his body as the image of the monster haunted him.

 

* * *

 

In Asgard, Odin sat on his throne with his hand over his face. His shoulders seemed tired as the situation that had come clear weighed heavily on him.

“My King.” Heimdall said from the bottom of the stairs leading up to the throne. “It's time I return to my post. They will soon return from Midgard.” his mighty voice stated because it had already been decided.

“Are they well?” Odin asked through his fingers, needing just a little bit of good news.

“Aye, my King.” Heimdall bowed. “The damage to Midgard was limited considering. Should I send your son and his betrothed to you right away?”

“No.” his voice tried to hide how tired he was but failed somewhat. “I will send for them when the time comes. Let them be for now.”

“As you wish, my King.” the Guardian rose and left the throne room, leaving behind a very weary King.

TBC


	57. Chapter 57

~ Chapter 56 ~

Thor and Loki stood in ground zero, dressed and ready to go home. The Avengers along with some S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers guarded them to make sure they left as they should with no one else being hurt. Even Fury was there to make sure everything ran smoothly.

Thankfully all victims from Loki's crash landing had recovered and would be able to leave in a few days.

With their hands interlaced the pair took farewell of their new, although brief, friendship.

“Farewell, my friends. May we meet again.”

“May we not.” Fury commented. “But should we then I wish it to be under better circumstances.”

“As do I.” Loki agreed.

“HEIMDALL!” Thor roared toward the sky. “OPEN THE BIFROST!”

Almost immediately the sky darkened. Thor looked down at their feet to make sure they stood alone in the center of the circle that had been left after his arrival. The print of their Bifrost engraved into the ground so deep that it would never disappear.

He then looked down at his fiance as the grip of his hand tightened. The thunderer gave a confident smile before the clouds broke and they were caught in a bright light of all colors.

The rush of wind and space passed them as they fluxing colors made way for a path, sucking their bodies toward the end destination.

Their hands never let go as they felt how they were leaving Midgard for their home.

Suddenly, the tunnel of light was broken and they found themselves lost in space. There was a moment of absolute nothingness before the two edges of the tunnel started to collapse around them. The edge behind them, leading toward Midgard pulled them back in as it twisted and turned into a spiral that crashed back to the land of the mortals.

In the vacuum of their existence Loki found himself screaming soundlessly as fear seized him once more. He struggled against the pull of the natural force of nature to stay with Thor. The other felt too how their hands were beginning to lose grip and threw his whole body at his beloved.

They clung to each other as they were falling through the remaining tunnel as it broke around them into pieces, like glass.

The pressure was enormous and even Thor who had considering strength struggled to keep his grip on the other.

Just as suddenly, the end of their fall came rushing toward them as the space around them cracked open and they fell several hundreds of meters toward the ground.

Thor saw the ground come rushing up toward them and turned them around so that he would take the hit and spare Loki in his weakened state. However, when Loki could clearly see the ground rushing toward them he muttered a spell in a tongue he had never heard before and their landing disappeared in a cloud of dust.

The sound was concealed in the sound of the tunnel of the Bifrost falling collapsing and disappearing completely in what was closely like thunder.

“Are you okay?” Thor asked with a groan as his back felt the impact despite his divine status.

“I'm okay? _I'm okay?_ ARE YOU ALIVE?” Loki asked almost hysterically as his own fear for Thor was setting in. Loki's hands felt Thor over to make sure he wasn't too seriously hurt.

Thor was about to answer when he saw two lights break through the dust cloud. Something was coming.

“Watch out!” he exclaimed as he pushed Loki out of the way for whatever was coming and stood up just in time for him to be hit and thrown away from the impact.

Loki cried out as he watched his mate fly backward from the strange creature that had appeared before them. There was a shrieking sound as the creature came to a stop but it wasn't enough to stop Loki.

He raised his hand, felt his magic rush out from his skin and froze the thing where it stood. He wouldn't allow it to harm Thor again. Without waiting he ran over to his fiance and knelled down next to him, feeling the other groan more than hearing it.

Suddenly the side opened and he began to hear voices of Midgardians.

He could make out three voices and they were all saying different things. Things he didn't really understand.

They were coming closer as Thor sat up with a groan, holding his midsection with one hand while the other was holding his.

What was with their record of bad luck? This wasn't even funny anymore. Taking his hand off his hurt body he sought out his hammer but found it gone from his side. Thor looked around him but couldn't see it and feared he had lost it while they were falling. Being unarmed for the moment was not something Thor wanted to be.

The dust cleared and a brunette woman walked up to them with a look of concern on her face. “Are you okay?” she asked only to be met by a feral growl from the dark haired man.

Loki bared his teeth as his mind went into defensive mode. He might not look like a Jotun anymore but he was a full-blooded Frost Giant with a temper to match once he was set off. Hurting his mate was like a death wish.

His green eyes shifted into a blood red shade with shadows of fury dancing through them. His instinct was telling him to kill the threat.

He didn't even notice the spell falling from his lips before the air around them started to grow colder and chilly.

“LOKI!” Thor yelled to get his attention. His own senses warning that Loki was dangerous right now and couldn't tell that the mortal woman in front of them was harmless at the moment. If he let his mate kill in blood rage then he would surely regret it for the rest of his life. He pulled the Jotun closer until he was sure the other could feel and focus only on him.

Just like the Ice Wolf had done after the war when she was reunited with her child again, Loki leaned close to Thor to sniff and lick his face. It was little gestures of affection that was mirrored in the most basic of nature.

Two more mortals joined the first woman, an older male and a younger female, both coming to a stop when they received a grown of warning from Loki.

The dust settled completely and it made Thor see that there was nothing around them except sand and more sand.

“Where are we?”

 

* * *

 

No one saw when it happened.

The only thing they heard first was the explosion.

Nothing could have warned them before the end of the bridge was gone and nothing remained except the debris that hanged frailly from the edge and into the abyss below.

All of Asgard stood in shock as they could only stare, not knowing how it had happened.

The Bifrost was gone.

 

* * *

 

Slowly he walked down the steps leading to the royal vault where the All-father kept all his spoils of war. A treasury of unimaginable riches and devices.

And stuffed away in one of the dusty corners was something that he was looking for.

The death of the warriors that had guarded the doors had been concealed by the explosion that had occurred outside.

Right now there was nothing that stood between him and what he wanted.

He pushed open the double doors with ease and his yellow eyes pierced the darkness before the natural light came on in the chamber.

There was nothing that could stop him soon.

TBC


	58. Chapter 58

~ Chapter 57 ~

“I'm sorry. You appeared out of nowhere as I was driving through that sand storm.” Jane Foster said as she put down the two cups of coffee on the make shift table in front of her trailer. One one side, in her most comfortable and stable chairs sat the pair that she had hit last night. On the other side sat her father and little sister. That left her standing at one of the short ends, in the middle so to speak. “I was just following the strange weather phenomenon when it - _and you_ – appeared out of no where.”

The big, muscular man had agreed upon their persuasion to remove most of his armor and leather. You didn't really need them during the day in the middle of a desert. Now he was sitting in dark blue pants and light shirt that he had borrowed from the older man, although he had rejected one of Darcy's colorful hair ties.

Then there was Loki. He hadn't arrived in Midgard with much clothing to begin with, and what he had had been more or less destroyed from his first crash landing. So the clothes he had borrowed from the mortals was more or less whole thanks to Thor protecting him, but his creamy colored pants spotted some dirt stains. Any on his dark green shirt with black lines at the collar was hidden because of the color.

Loki looked at the cup being offered to them, and out of courtesy picked it up to taste the bitter content before setting it down. Letting Thor decide if he wanted to try it too, which he did before pulling a grimace and saying something about bad taste and poor taste under his breath.

“So you are really Gods?” Darcy asked in a repeated question, flipped her dark hair over her shoulder as she watched like a hawk the pair that had presented themselves as Thor and Loki.

“I am.” Thor said in praise for her understanding. “My beloved is a semi-God of Frost Giant origin.”

“And you are married?” she pretended not to hear the explanation. Her sister _had_ hit one of them with her car at full speed. There was no way a normal person could just get up and walk away unharmed. Which she found amazing by the way.

“Not yet. In another turn of the sun.” Loki said, not knowing the mortals way of counting.

“Tomorrow?” she burst out. “Oh man, and you are stuck here. Talk about bad luck.”

“Nay! Not tomorrow. How many seasons do you have?” Loki tried to correct.

“4.” The old man said.

“Then, in another 2 seasons.” Thor injected in the conversation. “There's plenty of time to get back, but we can't linger for too long. Something must have happened to make the Bifrost to crumble.”

Loki dared a look at his mate. “I do hope nothing serious has happened.”

Thor nodded his agreement. Worried what could have happened.

“There's so much I want to ask,” the man leaned forward with his hands folded together on the table. “About your world and your technology.”

“Dad.” Jane said in a slightly irritated voice. Because she wanted to ask those questions, and also because he was her dad.

“Is Mjolnir real?” Darcy blurted out of no where. “Is it true that you are uncle and nephew?”

Both Loki's and Thor's eyes narrowed at the name. “Mjolnir?” they both repeated.

“Darcy!” Jane snapped. Why did her little sister have to be so straight forward with her questions?

They were sure this girl was insane. “I don't know where you got that impression from but I can assure you that Thor and I are not related in any way. We first met about 2 seasons ago in my home realm.”

“What is Mjolnir?” Thor asked as he kept a careful eye on all three of the mortals.

“Your hammer, of course.” Darcy exclaimed.

“I have a hammer I found in Jotunheim, but I don't call it Mjolnir.” Thor said with certainty in his voice. “Where ever did you find that name?”

“I looked you up on wiki.” the teenager said with a shrug of her shoulders. Jane took a sip from her coffee to calm herself.

“Wiki?” Loki repeated unsure of what that was.

“Yeah, you know, on the internet.”

Thor leaned back in his chair after he had unconsciously leaned forward, and shared a look with Loki. “Intörnet?”

“Don't tell me that you don't know what the internet is? You are Gods.” Darcy was chocked.

Loki shook his head. “We don't have this intörnet but I don't see how incorrect information is of any help?”

“So it was wrong about you.” Darcy said offended. “But there are a lot of good information that's easy to reach when you are looking for it. And it's called Int- **ER-** net. Or the World Wide Web. It's a great thing to pass your time with. Play games, talk to others, watch movies, and much more. All in the comfort of your own home.”

“I don't know what this is but I can't imagine spending precious time locked inside with this internet. There's so much wonders to see in the world – both natural and magical – that nothing can compare to it.”

“I have to agree.” Thor said. “I can't believe that this intörnet is better than training with my friends and fellow warriors in the fields. Not to explore our world and learn from experience.”

“So there's no internet in Asgard? How boring.” Darcy whined as she couldn't imagine a world without the internet.

“More boring than this?” Loki reached forward, put his hand over the lid on the cup, removed his hand, took the handle and turned it around to hold it upside down without spilling the content.

All three mortals leaned forward to stare in wonders as Loki put the cup back on its bottom. Jane reached in a finger and touched the hard frozen coffee.

“WOW!” Darcy said as she too tried to hold it upside down, earning a scolding from her father. “How did you do it?”

“I'm a Frost Giant after all.” Loki said proudly.

“And you fell into a desert?” the teen snorted and her sister had to agree it was kind of funny. “You better watch out so you don't melt.”

“I don't have to worry about it here.” Loki said smiling. “Jotunheim is far colder than this place is warm. It would take more heat than your realm could create to harm me.” Feeling confident in his answer he reached out and took Thor's hand in his. “By now it should be obvious that I'm hard to kill.”

 

* * *

 

The vault was large and spacious that displayed the seven items in light and stone.

The moment the intruder put his foot on the stone aisle, the grid on the wall at the end of the room started to hum and glow. Only seconds later the grid disappeared to allow the shape of the Destroyer to appear. The metal and magic made the shape look imposing and strong.

Just as it was about to fire an incinerating beam at the intruder, it's head, chest and left leg was pierced by three sharp, long, black legs that looked like they were made of mahogany. The three limbs retreated only to come back and slice the Destroyer in three pieces.

With a loud bang that was masked by the destruction happening at the Bifrost, the Destroyer fell to the ground in pieces. Immediately it started to reassemble itself only to have its head completely destroyed by a single black leg. When it lifted, it had left a crate double as big as the helmet had been.

Satisfied with the lifeless mess, the intruder turned his yellow eyes to the treasures Odin of Asgard had collected during his long life time.

His eyes passed over the Tesseract without stopping to even consider it worthy of taking. It saw the Eternal Flame, The Warlock's Eye, The Orb of Agamotto, and The Infinity Gauntlet. All powerful weapons in their own right that could rule or overthrow any world. But the item he was after was something else.

He walked toward the middle of the aisle and turned to one of the displays that look like nothing but stone upon stone. No gold or magic to make it important or eye catching, but that's where the eye was fooled.

The intruder smirked, flashing iron black fangs as it stared at the Tablet of Life and Time.

TBC


	59. Chapter 59

~ Chapter 58 ~

The Bifrost was burning. The fire lighted up the sky even during the long hours of the sun. Asgardians of all ages and genders ran toward the rainbow bridge to see what they could do to help. The air was filled with worry to what the explosion had come from.

The entrance to the Bifrost half collapsed on itself, but still the shadow of their Guardian limped out as he held a bloody arm to his side.

Guards from the palace parted for him to give way for Heimdall to get away from the Bifrost.

”Are you alright?” one of the guards asked as the God in the golden armor looked back at what had been his home for hundreds and thousands of years.

~ _Flashback_ ~

He stood at the top of the metallic sphere inside the Bifrost, watching and listening carefully as Thor, Asgard's heir and future King, asked to be brought back. His future consort at his side, although looking slightly worse for wear the Frost Giant was at least alive.

He placed his sword inside the key hole and turned it, activating the Bifrost and the dimensional portal.

Just then, out of nowhere, he heard a ticking sound above his head. Looking up he saw a Black Albors flexing its antenna on its head. The ticking grew stronger in three ticks before the world was swallowed by a white light and heat.

~ _End Flashback_ ~

”I'm fine.” Heimdall said in a tone that hide his agitation. How had he missed the intrusion? Him? Of all people?

He used his gift to locate the Allfather to make his King was all right. Then he looked out across the universe to try to find Thor and Loki. They had after all been in the middle of transporting back to Asgard.

In wide sweeps he finally zoomed in on them down to a location in the desert of Midgard before his instinct screamed at him of danger. Heimdall swung around to look at Asgard just a few seconds before the east wing, where Odin's treasure vault was located, exploded in pieces. Out from it emerged a long leg of black ivory that took hold outside the castle.

All that had gathered on the bridge and come out of their homes turned to look at the monstrous leg. Many of the warriors remembering the war against the Heklas.

The leg was followed by three more legs before the center –which was too small to be a Heklas-- emerged only to be followed by three more legs. All legs an exact copy of the Heklas.

What all Aesir had in common was their superior senses, including sight. Although no one came close to Heimdall's gift, they could easily see the suspended male body at the center.

Odin and Frigga, along with their guards, came out on the balcony to see the monster standing in front of their home. Even if they were at one of the highest points in Asgard they still didn't reach all the way up to the body.

The man smirked down at them as yellow eyes stared down at them, more opening on his forehead. All seemingly laughing at them. In his hands was The Tablet of Life and Time.

“ _ **You don't know the true meaning of terror.**_ ” a voice that reflected half monster, half intelligence, and all more evil and darkness. “ _ **Only because you defeated our youngest doesn't mean you have defeated us. We will let you have a taste on what real horror and fear is. But not here.**_ ”

The space behind the man cracked open in midair, like cracked iron it forced itself open to reveal a sea of yellow eyes and a horrible sound that not even the Heklas at Jotunheim had made. Even Týr, the bravest of them all, felt cold fear tickle his soul.

“ _ **We will return and this time we will break all of Yggdrasil with our teeth. Fear us for you should. You ignorant fools. Fear the time when we return. Fear for even your souls will not survive.**_ ”

A gigantic hand, as large as the Bifrost had been came out and closed around the monster. It's spidery eight fingers looked like scolded oak before it yanked the man inside the crack in space, legs and body in one go like he had been an insect.

With a boom the crack collapsed in on itself and left nothing behind.

“The universe have mercy on us.” whispered Odin under his breath.

 

* * *

 

_Midgard_

Thor stood under the blazing sun and looked up at the sky. No sign from Heimdall that everything was okay in Asgard. He didn't say anything but he worried greatly about what could have happened. The Bifrost collapsing had never happened before, not even during extreme circumstances.

The women had gone into town to get some supplies while the elder man, Eric, stayed behind to keep him and Loki company.

The older man was intelligent and made a good conversation partner for Loki, which Thor approved, but he couldn't always keep up with them as they discussed three topics at the same time. It gave him time to be alone and think about things and what they should do next.

Suddenly strong arms wrapped around his waist and a firm chest pressed against his back.

“A gold coin for your thoughts.” Loki whispered over his shoulder.

Thor smiled as he felt his heart warm up and made his whole world better. “Just useless things.” he answered.

“Nothing in you is useless.” Loki countered. “Everything you do or think has a meaning. Have you found a way home?”

“No.” Thor sighed. “You?”

“Maybe.” Loki purred.

“Really?” Hope stained his voice.

“Yeah, but we need to do something first.” his hands played with Thor's shirt. “Because I can't do it as I am now.”

“You mean-” Thor began but was cut of when Loki's private area rubbed against him. “Oh.” he choked out in surprise.

“We've been told it before; that I'm something of a legend. In that case my full powers should be able to get us home. If that's true then I _need_ you to make me whole.”

Thor turned around so that he could wrap his own arms around his beloved and press close. “Is that so.” his voice grew warm and his pupils dilated.

“Aye. I can make a temporary place for us that won't make you feel like your making a whore out of me. A place that will always be our own.”

“I like the sound of that.” Thor purred. “But what should we do about the mortals?”

“I'll tell them something. You just wait here for me.”

“Don't take too long.” Thor kissed Loki's lips before he even considered to let go. A second kiss and he let go to watch his Jotun walk away to talk the mortal Eric.

Where his thoughts had been full with worry, they were being overtaken with the thoughts of lustful origin. He had once promised that he wanted to take Loki for the first time in their own bed after they are married; but now, with never ending obstacles in their way. _And_ a threat to Loki's life, his mind was easily swayed.

If it came down to his honor and pride against Loki's life then there was no discussion needed. Because he would fight Hela herself to be by Loki's side.

TBC


	60. Chapter 60

~ Chapter 59 ~

Only a few minutes later and Thor could see Loki coming back with a satisfied look on his face and in his walk. If Thor hadn't know for sure what his beloved looked like without his clothes he would have sworn that he saw a cat tail swinging behind the Jotun as he came closer.

There was no denying that Loki reminded him at that moment of an Asgardian cat which had gotten into the milk in the kitchen.

The even weirder part was that Loki looked good that way in his mind. He couldn't suppress the smirk on his lips as Loki came up to him and linked his hands onto his waist.

“Ready to go?” Loki asked with eagerness as he looked into Thor's blue eyes.

“Aye.” Thor took Loki's hands as they turned to walk further into the desert. “What did you tell the mortal?” he asked curiously.

“That we would be back after you fucked me senseless.”

Thor stopped with a shocked look on his face. “You did not.” He might not be the most prudish person since he was this feisty little Jotun's mate, but he did have some dignity that he wanted to keep private.

“Of course not.” The Jotun snorted through his nose. “I'm not _that_ crude. But I did tell him we needed some time alone and would be back later.” He let go of one hand and wrapped it around Thor's shoulders, pulling him closer so that he could kiss his cheek. “Now come on.”

They walked for a good hour under the blazing sun before they started to slow down. Grass began to grow under their feet until it spread out rapidly, meter after meter, until there was nothing but grass around them. Trees and different bushes of sizes and shapes spurted out from it.

Flowers bloomed in clusters before it all started to create a secluded forest where the sun shined down on them. The air was moist and the forest green and vibrant with colorful flowers. Gigantic orchids and weaves of snowdrops. It was a mix of greenery that Thor had seen, but also many more that he had never even dreamed about.

In the middle of it all grew a bed of moss. It was lavish and inviting.

Thor didn't have to look at his love to feel in his very soul that this was Loki's doing. He could feel the magic coming from Loki's body, calling for the forest to grow.

When everything stopped moving and before them was only a green paradise, only then did Loki turn to face Thor as he placed his hands on the back of Thor's neck, making their skin tingle before their lips closed in a tender kiss.

There was no hurry between them as they savored the moment, one kiss after another as they stood close enough to feel each others body heat.

Thor's hands caressed their way down Loki's back until they rested at the cross where the spine and rear met. The blood in his veins heated up as the reality of what was to happen settled into his mind. He was about to make love to Loki.

The heir squeezed hard, earning a moan of approval from the other. The kiss evolved into a full-blown french kiss. Their mouths opened and tongues dueled for dominance. What had been tender and gentle soon turned into a sloppy make-out that had both of them panting by the end of it.

Loki arched his back so that he was almost standing on his toes. Normally there was no height difference between them, not by much anyway; but by standing on his toes Loki was now looking down slightly on his golden thunder God.

Thor's mind was dazed as he gazed up into Loki's green eyes, noticing for the first time the red that was beginning to swim inside them. Pulled from his growing arousal he watched amazed as the red grew stronger, the edges around his eyes tinted with blue.

“Loki.” he said, gaining his lover's attention.

“Yes.”

He acted on the impulse from his sudden idea before Loki had any chance to see it coming. Thor crushed their bodies together, kissing those delicious lips like he was a starving mortal. The instinct to breathe was completely forgotten as he lifted Loki off the ground, making the Frost Giant to wrap his legs around Thor's body.

With great effort, Loki managed to pull back just for a moment before his mouth was captured once more.

It was hard and fast before Thor's legs gave way and he fell to his knees, bringing Loki with him. There was a moment of pain in his muscles from the hit but it soon disappeared as he pulled back to look upon his mate once more.

A bright smile spread over his face as he brought one of Loki's hands up to his lips to kiss the knuckles while his eyes sparkled with joy.

Clear red eyes widen as he watched his blue skin being kissed. _His blue skin._

“I've found you, my love.” Thor said with pure happiness painting his whole being. “My beloved Jotun Prince.”

The skin that had been a strange pale color had now returned to his natural state. Even his heritage markings stood out as clear on his skin as the day he had been born. Turning his hand between them, Loki could only stare as his world was finally falling into place.

“I-” he couldn't say anything. No words could describe how happy he was to be back as he normally was. It was almost like he was home. He held up his hand against Thor's skin and the familiarity of the contrast was almost breathtaking.

When his fingers touched the skin it felt like a river or desire and want blazed through him, like the current of a waterfall he fell into the depths of the stream. Loki attacked Thor's neck until he drew blood and made Thor hiss in pain. Then he pulled back as he licked the corner of his lips to get rid of the blood staining it.

“Don't hold back.” Loki said in a husky voice. “I need this so bad.”

“As you wish.” Thor managed to say before he kissed Loki once more while his hands started to work on the buttons of the shirt Loki had borrowed. As much as he wanted to just rip it off, he also knew in his mind that Loki needed to have something to wear on the way home. He also wouldn't allow his mate to go half naked so others could gawk over him.

After agonizing minutes he finally managed to get the last button open so that he could push the fabric off the slender shoulders and let his palms caress the blue skin as much as he wanted to. It was also then that he started to feel the strain of sitting on his knees, supporting Loki completely, and the welcoming moss bed was looking like a gift from heaven.

“Hold on.” was the only warning Loki had before they lifted from the ground and he was carried the short distance before his whole world tilted and his back landed on the moss which was so soft that it could just as well have been clouds.

His hair spilled out on the moss and soon his heaven was filled with Thor's face as the other blanked him with his strong body.

He knew then that his wish and desire would be fulfilled. He didn't have to hold back his nature to mate.

Thor was finally going to be his all.

And he would be Thor's everything.

TBC


	61. Chapter 61

~ Chapter 60-61 ~

Their faces was so close that with just a few shifts their lips would touch again, and Loki could feel the need to connect their lips. So when he saw Thor leaning closer to him he held his breath as he waited for a sensation that never came.

Loki opened his eyes which he hadn't realized he had closed until now. Thor lingered above him, just out of reach. Teasing and suggesting sinful things, building up the butterflies in the Jotun's stomach.

At first he leaned upward to be the one who sealed their lips, but Thor only leaned back out of range again before leaning down to tease his mate again. This continued for a good three more times before Loki whimpered in frustration and need. Thor's strong body kept him pinned down, preventing Loki from moving as he wanted.

It was both torture and pleasure at the same time. To feel Thor's body on top of his, half naked and willing to do unspeakable things. Although Thor still had all his clothes on it was still enough for Loki to be only topless to have his heat shoot through the roof.

“Please.” Loki whined. “Don't tease me.”

“I'll do so much more than tease you, my dear Jotun.” Thor's voice rumbled in his throat. He leaned down so that his lips touched the shell of the blue ear. “I'm going to worship your body.”

Without warning, Thor's tongue came out and ran over the ear, tracing the edge as his hot breath warmed it. Loki moaned under him, hands clutching at Thor's back as heat swelled inside him.

“Every... little... part.” Thor let his tongue trail over Loki's skin until he was once more close to the others lips. Whispering every word like it was a sacred oath.

Flushed with the need to touch his mate, Loki wasn't prepared when the other sat back and trailed his hands down Loki's to catch his hands. The Aesir brought a delicate blue hand to his lips where he could kiss the knuckles before turning it around and placed a kiss on Loki's palm.

The Jotun could only lay still and watch as his hands was showered in tender kisses which translated soon into licks. One of his fingers disappeared into Thor's mouth, creating aching all over Loki's body, most of all between his legs.

Thor took his time and paid equal time on both hands, licking and kissing his way around every finger and muscle Loki possessed before he – oh, so slowly; made his way in toward Loki's shoulders and head. But instead of kissing him, Thor went on to touch, kiss and lick his way down Loki's neck and chest. Where he spent just as much time exploring and driving his beloved crazy.

Loki's hands followed him, touching his head and blond hair as he moved about.

The well toned chest that he had touched so many times before in their bedroom in Asgard was heaving under him. The slightly darker nipples was teased until they was almost painfully erect before Thor licked his way down his well-shaped stomach, letting his tongue ease into his bellybutton and tracing the lines that ran over the Jotun's body. His hands caressing Loki's sides as he hit a problem.

Loki's pants.

At first he paused before he tried to open them with his teeth, but found the mechanics behind Midgardian garments too confusing that he gave up and used his hands. The moment he brushed against Loki's sensitive area. The reaction was beyond anything Thor could describe with words. Like a explosion of pleasure, Loki basically arched up from the moss bed and gasped so loud he was almost screaming.

“Oh God. Oh God.” Loki chanted breathlessly.

Thor couldn't hold back the smirk. “Yes.” he answered and waited patiently for his partner to come down from heaven. “You naughty thing.” Thor scolded lightly. He pressed a finger against Loki's crotch where a damp spot was staining the fabric. “Coming on your own like that.”

“It's your fault.” Loki panted in his defense. “Don't tease me like this.” he begged in the end.

“Oh, we are not done yet, my dear.” Thor chuckled. “Not yet.”

Mindful of his strength, Thor opened the pants carefully before he hauled himself backward so that he could pull the fabric off Loki legs. The shoes came off too so that the blue limbs could fall to the green bed and let Thor admire once more Loki's full beauty.

He wasn't skinny or slender like a woman. Although he lacked the body of a true Frost Giant, he was every bit male as Thor was. However, he was a tiny bit smaller and slimmer. Just enough to stand on his own as a tall, handsome man.

Then it started all over again. Thor lifted one of Loki's feet, struggling not to stare at the magnificent package resting not far from him. His hands caressed the foot before he kissed the inside of it and slowly started to give a similar administration as he had given the arms.

When he was done with showering the toes with love he agonizingly moved down his calf and even lower, lifting the leg up and out as he sat between them.

Finally, he looked at Loki's face. The flushed dark cheeks and wide eyes was almost hidden behind Loki's hands which was folded over his mouth, finger between his teeth too keep himself under control. His green eyes flickering red with arousal; however, that wasn't the only sign of how turned on the Jotun was.

While feeling the pressure in his own pants, Thor smiled down at his mate as he kissed the inside of his thigh with affection.

“Tell me what you want.” he asked with a warm voice.

“You.” Loki whimpered, his hands falling down to his chin. “I want you.”

Thor shifted until he was laying between Loki's thighs and took the semi-hard shaft into his mouth. Weeks and months of practice had taught him just how his lover liked it, and he was now making the most of all his knowledge in giving pleasure.

Loki arched his back and hips as he for the next few minutes was given a piece of heaven. His hands dug into the moss underneath as he tried to hold on and not lose his mind.

Thor pushed on of Loki's legs over his should, intensifying the feeling for Loki.

When he could feel the onrush of an orgasm, Thor pulled back and watched Loki who had twisted to the side as if he was trying to escape from him.

What Thor hadn't counted on was the absolutely fetching look of Looking pulsing with pleasure, sweat staining his blue skin and the disheveled look of him. It made his ball clench up and he moaned in influenced embarrassment. He couldn't believe it had happened. His eyes were closed tight as he felt heat rush his front. He had come.

Upon opening his eyes he noticed Loki watching him with watery eyes.

For a moment there was nothing but them and their breathing until Loki reached out a shaky hand which Thor took. He helped Loki to sit up so that they were only millimeters apart. They looked at each other for just a small more moment before they closed both their eyes and their lips.

Loki's hands came up to cup Thor's throat before they started to pull at his shirt until they were both taking it off. To take it completely off, Thor and Loki had to part and their view was blocked for a moment before their eyes connected again.

Not feeling bashful about their situation, Loki looked down at Thor's bare chest before his hands came up to touch and feel. He ran his palms over the planes of skin and muscles, letting himself familiarize himself with his mate's body once more.

“Loki.”

He looked up at the whisper of his name. Thor's blue eyes – clear as the summer sky – stared into his and he thought for a moment that he could see a flicker of red in them. Like the sunset at dawn.

“I love you, _Aura._ ” Loki said with his heart painting his voice with every feeling that was running through him.

Lust.

Desire.

And so much love.

“I'll be yours and you will be mine.” he said it like it was a incantation.

His finger tips ran down Thor's torso until he reached the hem of his trousers.

“For all of time.”

Thor stood up and pushed down his pants which Loki helped by pulling them down so that Thor could step out of them. The Aesir kicked them aside, knelt down in front of Loki before he pushed them both down on the moss again.

They shared a long kiss where their tongues explored before Thor started to direct Loki's body to his side. All the time he kept running his hands over Loki's body until they were spooning back to chest.

One of his hands snaked around Loki's stomach, his palm and fingers sprawling over the soft blue skin as the other trailed over his buttocks. A finger ran along his crack as Thor kissed Loki's shoulder, mumbling soft things.

The Jotun Prince knew what was coming and he was longing for it, but it still felt all new as the first finger teased the tight ring of muscles. When the pressure from the first finger pressed against him it felt weird for a moment before it pushed inside and seethed inside him. It was tight and no resistance inside.

Thor marveled that there was actually no dryness or resistance inside the Jotun's body. Loki had explained it to him one night after he first arrived in Asgard about his body functions and how Frost Giants mated. Because they only had one gender, their bodies was more adapted to so-called same sex coupling without the need for lubrication or other substances.

And since Loki was a full-blooded Jotun despite his body differences, his body also had this advantage. Thor was now for the first time experiencing this. He knew that he shouldn't compare Loki to a woman but he had no other references. When they decided he would submit to Loki they would need to use something to ease the way, but this way... there was no need.

Loki moaned as Thor's finger pumped in and out of his body.

Loki was trying to control his groans as his face was brushing against the soft moss under him, but he found it increasingly difficult because his mate was doing unbelievable things to him that was driving him crazy. On top of that, he could feel Thor's arousal press against him, almost teasing him by nudging his butt.

“Won't be long now.” Thor said to him as he put in a second finger and scissored them.

The new feeling was driving Loki crazy as he wanted more despite trying to get used to the intrusion. He felt the need for the completion of their bond, but at the same time he had never been taken this way before. It was all new and unfamiliar. Almost scary. But at the same time he felt his very soul wanted this.

“How do you want me?” Loki asked.

Thor bit his bottom lip as he thought for a moment. “On your knees.” Thor kept his fingers spread as he slowly, very slowly pulled them out. In a kind stretching one last time.

With the fingers gone, Loki rolled over onto his front with a groan before he got up on both hands and knees. His knees spread as wide as he could while holding his balance. He looked over his shoulder at Thor and silently begged the other for what they both wanted, his behind presented to the God.

There was no need for words. For a long time now there had been no need for them. Both felt a mutual understanding that no words could explain. Like their bond was already falling into place.

Thor got up on his knees. His blond hair wet with sweat and his spine felt cold despite the heat around them. One of his hands reached for his shaft and stroked it twice, already so hard again that he felt like he would come soon. It was unbelievable the effect Loki had on him. He walked on his knees the short distance before he was behind Loki.

His free hand came up to caress down the Jotun's lower back before he gripped a blue hip to hold the other in place. Both seemed to hold their breath as time slowed down. Thor guided his member until it was resting against the waiting hole. He could feel Loki's muscles flexing like he was trying to draw him in by sheer force.

As gently as he could - while fighting his own desire – he pushed inside Loki who cried out. His breath hitched as warmth engulfed him as he sank deeper into his mate's body. Thor let out an beastly growl. Both his hands came up to hold onto Loki's hips and before he knew it, he had made the first thrust.

Instinct took over and Thor thrust in and out of Loki with increasing speed. Their cries joined in with the sound of skin slapping against skin. His fingers dug into the skin until it bruised.

Like a door had opened, Loki felt his magic pour out from him. His whole being felt like it was containing an ocean of turbulent seas. As soon as it hit him it calmed into a river of control. Universes opened to him and he could feel the magic in the world around him.

And just as sudden as it had happened, it ended and he was back with Thor and the animalistic love making they were in. Their bodies moved as one until it all came to a sudden crashing end.

Loki felt Thor hit something inside him that sent him headlong into an intense orgasm where he spilled his seed. His muscles clamped down on Thor who only needed a few more thrusts into the tight heat before he too came to completion. The sensations all too much for him to hang on any longer.

The feeling of the hot liquid hitting him inside caused Loki to gasp as he lost all strength and collapsed before it was completely over. Thor's shaft slipped from his body and sprayed the last of his gift on Loki's skin.

The sudden shift in their position caused the Aesir to lean forward over Loki so that he could regain his balance. With the last of his own strength, Thor pushed himself so that he would land next to Loki. Only partly covering him with his own body.

His heart was racing as he tried to regain his breathing. Loki was doing the same as they rested on the bed of moss.

“Hey.” Loki said to get Thor's attention.

“Mmm?” He kissed the blue shoulder as he closed his eyes, resting.

“Did it look like this earlier?”

Thor popped his head up to see what Loki was talking about and saw that the paradise that had been created for them had grown into what could only be called 'The Garden of Eden'.

All flowers had grown more vibrant in color, and their size and amount could no longer be called normal. It was lavish and grandiose. Even the moss under them had darkened in color until it looked like emerald north-light. It framed and embraced them like the softest cotton, not only illustrating a bed, but actually become one.

“No, it didn't.” Thor said in amazement before he looked down at Loki who looked up at him. “Did you do it?”

“Maybe.” Loki said guiltily. “Probably.”

There was a pause before Thor said; “I like it.”

Loki looked from Thor to the garden and back to the beloved face. He felt the corner of his lips twitch before he gave a toothy smile.

“I guess I have to learn to control my magic so that I don't turn your father's Kingdom into a garden.

The idea flashed through Thor's mind, making him snort with laughter at the image of his father sitting on a flower decorated throne with flowers in his gray hair. The thought was contagious and not before long they were laughing loudly with mirth.

TBC


	62. Chapter 62

 

~ Chapter 62 ~

Strong hands cradled Loki's hips as they moved as one. The Jotun's blue legs straddling Thor's thighs as he sank and rose on the hard member inside his body. Their chests brushed against each other with every action, Loki's hands having found support on his mate's strong shoulders. The smooth skin under his touch, his own member brushing against Thor's stomach, and his head tucked next to Thor's. His lips parted as he breathed in and out as their love making stretched out and turned into a dance of pleasure.  
  
It wasn't a frantic need to reach the goal, or rough sex; but a sensually slow sharing of their bodies. When their orgasms took them over they only let out deep sighs, breathing calmly as they basked in the afterglow.  
  
Loki rested now completely on top of Thor, the big hands of the God left his hips and came up to rest on the lower of his back. Fingers trailed around in the sweat, making the Jotun Prince sigh once more.  
  
His nose came up to rub against the side of Thor's face, nuzzling the blond hair for a moment before the heir turned his head and kissed his beloved's lips.  
  
Thor moaned. “I could stay here forever.”  
  
“Me too.” Loki agreed. “But that's not a choice for us to make.”  
  
“You're right.” The blond thunderer sighed. “But know this; now that I know the gift your body can give, I will not be able to stop myself from wanting you again. To keep my hands off you until our wedding night is now impossible.”  
  
“Aye. I couldn't take it if I can't feel your touch.” Loki agreed without hesitation. The months they had 'played' around in their bedroom without actually doing it would be torture from now on. “I need to touch you so much.”  
  
“It will be our secret.” Thor kissed the tip of Loki's nose. “Just you and me. Everyone else will think nothing has changed. My mother is one for tradition so let's make sure she never finds out.”  
  
“Okay.” They kissed once more before Loki lifted himself, feeling Thor leave his body with the traces of their lovemaking spilling from him, and landed next to Thor who sat up and looked down at him with a grin.  
  
“Then let's see what's left of our clothes.” Thor said before getting up from the moss bed and walked – unmindful of his naked state – to where his shirt lay.  
  
It was Loki's gasp that drew his attention and made him turn around. “What?”  
  
The Frost Giant was now sitting up as he stared at Thor with wide eyes. “Your back.”  
  
At the words, Thor tried to look over his shoulder to see his back. He twisted and turned but couldn't see what was wrong. Did he have a weird impression from the moss on his back?  
  
“What is it?” Thor asked seriously as his eyes turned to Loki and his eyes was drawn by something else. “Yo-Your hips.”  
  
Loki looked down on himself and saw two black, swirling tattoos decorating his hips. From his position it looked almost like wings. Despite his blue skin, the black lines stood out against everything else, but not as much as Thor's. He traced his fingers over his hips, not feeling anything but smooth surface, before looking up. “There's a tattoo on your back too.”  
  
It only helped in peek his interest. “What does it look like?” as he tried to see it on his own again.  
  
His lover got up from the bed and walked over to him, motioning him to turn around, before he felt hands smooth down his back softly. Over his shoulder blades and his spine. Thor shivered at the sensation.  
  
“Like a lion.” Loki's fingers ran up to his neck and into his hairline. “It's magnificent.” He kissed the center of the tattoo. “Do you know what this is?”  
  
“No.”  
  
The Jotun snuggled up against Thor's back and rested his chin on a shoulder. “It's the proof of our mating. Turn around.”  
  
The Aesir did as told and Loki's arms came up over his shoulders, resting on his back, between his shoulder blades. Automatically his own hands came up to rest on Loki's hips. It all clicked in his mind.  
  
“Is this-?” he couldn't finish the sentence.  
  
“Yeah.” Loki smiled. “It's what you think.”  
  
While the silence between them stretched on, Thor's thumb rubbed against Loki's skin. “I will never again be able to let anyone else touch you. Is it bad for thinking this is a little kinky?”  
  
A chuckle rose in Loki. “I will be very territorial with you too. You better not take any baths with your friends so that they can see your mark.” and ended with a growl.  
  
“It's a deal.” Thor said, sealing their oaf with a kiss.  
  
He ran his finger against Loki's chin before breaking them up. “Help me without our clothes.”  
  
“Sure.” Loki chirped. “But you better get that stain from your pants or it will only spread rumors.” throwing his trousers to the God.  
  
“Same to you.” Thor countered as he tossed over Loki's own pants which had a very obvious stain at the crotch.  
  
Before Thor could do anything, he found himself tossed by an invisible force into the flower bed of pink sweet peas. Once he regained his composure and raised his head, it was full of tiny pink petals.  
  
“I think we've found your color, dear.” Loki crooned.

 

* * *

 

A little over one hour later, and a few more touches, Loki and Thor left the comfort and shelter the oasis had provided them. They cast one last look before they turned their back and headed back to where their new human friends lived.  
  
Their hands clasped together.

 

* * *

 

When they returned to the trailer it was already getting dark and the girls had returned and once Darcy spotted them in the distance, they came out – along with the man – to meet them.  
  
There was no denying that something was different about them. The humans couldn't tell if it was the air about them or the way they carried themselves, but there was something almost tangible.  
  
“He's really blue! Awesome!” Darcy whispered as Loki came closer.  
  
Of course, after Darcy and Jane had been told Loki's message, Darcy had immediately jumped to the conclusion that the alien Gods were humping each other.  
  
She leaned over to Jane. “I told you so.” with a grin.  
  
Jane hit her with her elbow to shut her up before the two men could hear her, but she was pretty sure they had.  
  
“Welcome back.” she said, Eric nodding his head in tune to her voice.  
  
Both Thor and Loki stopped in front of the trio without letting go of the others hand. Thor was about to say something when Darcy exploded.  
  
“You're so cool. You almost look like one of the Blue-Men. Only Cooler. I love it. Wait here, I have to take a picture.” and she ran into the trailer to get her phone to snap a shot.  
  
“Darcy!” Eric called after the younger girl to no vain.  
  
“Sorry about her.” Jane said in embarrassment. She too was really interested in the change the God had gone through, but she kept it under wrap. “She can be too much sometimes without thinking.”  
  
“Don't worry about it.” Loki assured her. “But you should know that we won't be staying for much longer.”  
  
“You've found a way home?” Eric asked surprised.  
  
“Aye.” Thor confirmed.  
  
“We talked about it on the way back here and when the sun rises tomorrow morning, I will be strong enough to get us home.”  
  
“You can do that?” Jane asked, not truly believing any being could be that powerful. She was after all a scientist.  
  
“I feel much stronger. Like I can reach out and touch things that are hidden-”  
  
With a crash, Darcy came out of the trailer. “Say cheese.”  
  
*CLICK*

 

* * *

  
  
That night, while the mortals slept in their beds like normal, Loki and Thor shared a blanket and pillow. Curled up under the stars in each others arms.  
  
It was like a blanket of warmth had settled over them. As a Frost Giant, Loki was used to the cold so it didn't bothered him at all in his Jotun form. In fact, it almost felt warm to him. Thor on the other hand wasn't freezing either. Being a God he had higher tolerance than many other creatures and beings, and maybe it was also his new found bond with his mate that kept him immune to the chill of the night.  
  
Either way...  
  
There was nothing that disturbed them this night as they stayed together even in their dreams.

TBC


	63. Chapter 63

~ Chapter 63 ~

“I've heard a rumor.” Jane said the next day as she put down a basket with bread on the table between four hungry people. Thor took one and broke it half before sharing it with his fiancee. Darcy snapped another photo of the pair with her phone before putting it away and saving herself from an earful lecture.  
  
Eric sat calmly and sipped on his coffee. “What rumor?” he asked.  
  
Jane sat down in her seat, folded her arms in front of her and looked at the two visitors. “About a strange object that's been found nearby a local town.”  
  
Both Loki and Thor looked up. “Object?” Thor repeated.  
  
“A hammer.” she smiled at them. “It appears the locals have a contest in whoever can move it get to keep it. Apparently it's heavy like a mountain.”  
  
“Sounds like Mjolnir.” Darcy said with a smug smile.  
  
“Probably is.” Jane agreed. “So what are you going to do?” she looked at the Gods questioningly.  
  
“If it's.... Mjolnir.” Thor tried the name on his tongue, it was good to have a name for the strange hammer they had picked up in Jotunheim. “Then I will need it back before we go home.”  
  
“You can go home?” Jane asked curiously.  
  
“Aye.” Loki put some more of the soft bread in his mouth. “With my powers stabilizing I'm pretty sure I can bring us home.”  
  
“Cool!” Darcy smirked. “So are you all-mighty-powerful now that you are yourself again?”  
  
The Jotun shook his head. “No.” his eyes fell on the young mortal. She was barely a breeze compared to his life and the life he would live together with Thor. “But I can feel my magic whispering to me. Telling me that I can do it.”  
  
“Can you make it snow in Africa with your magic?” her voice peeked with hope.  
  
“No.” her face fell. Loki's face broke out into a smirk. “I don't need to use my magic to do that.” It was like the sun had risen in her soul. She was on the brink of being giddy. “But I'm not going to do it.”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“Because there are some things that you don't mess with. Besides, it's time for us to go home. We need to find out what caused the Bifrost to collapse.”  
  
The mortals shared a look between themselves before finally admitting that they couldn't make the Gods stay forever.  
  
“I'll drive you there after breakfast.” Jane said before starting to prepare a sandwich.

 

* * *

 

“Is this the right place?” Thor asked as his eyes searched the facility that stood before them.  
  
“This is where the towns folks said it was. And there wasn't anything here a few hours ago.” Jane argued with her brow knitted together. “I don't think that you will get you hammer back the normal way.”  
  
“We can't afford to wait.” Thor said and took a step forward before Jane's hand on his arm stopped him.  
  
“Where are you going?” Jane asked. Her strength wasn't enough to stop the God, so it was only his own humility that made him stay at the touch. “If you go in there they will most likely try to stop you. They will think you crazy and if you are not careful, people will get killed. It will turn out the worst for both sides. Besides, who knows who's behind that thing. Most likely they don't want to give up their latest toy to anyone.”  
  
“They can't keep what's rightfully mine.” Thor countered.  
  
“Actually...” Loki said as he recalled their adventure. “I'm not sure it's yours either. We found it by chance and I just said you could take it with you.” Thor gave him a look that said that he too remembered the little event. “And I never got a chance to translate all the words on it.”  
  
“So what are you saying?” the thunderer raised his arm and pointed at the black and white building. “That I should just leave it?”  
  
“No.” Loki held his gaze as his voice was sure on this point. “You are the only one who can wield it. It might just have been dumb luck that you found it but there must have been meant for you for some reason.”  
  
Thor nodded his head as his heart warmed at his mate's belief. “Then what do you suggest we do?”  
  
“Arvi wærða ræisa.”(1) Loki said clearly.  
  
“And what does that mean?” Darcy asked while keeping the real remark on her tongue.  
  
“Roughly: 'The heir's journey'.”  
  
“Can I get a translation to that too?” the younger female asked confused. “Because that didn't make any sense.”  
  
Loki looked at her. “That's the best I can translate so far. It's an old language that's almost extinct from evolving into different languages hundreds of years ago. There's no complete references or research on it. It's just... disappeared.”  
  
“Lovely.” she muttered before getting jabbed in the side by Jane.  
  
Thor looked down at the facility, thinking carefully about his options. “Loki?” he said as he recalled something.  
  
“Aye?”  
  
“How soon can you transport us back to Asgard?”  
  
“Any time we want.”  
  
Thor turned to their new human friends. “Then this is farewell, I don't want you to take the blame for retrieving my hammer so it would be best if you leave soon.”  
  
“What are you going to do?” Jane asked, her gut telling her that something was up.  
  
The thunder God closed his eyes before he raised his hand above his head.  
  
For a moment nothing happened until the roof of the main building exploded, making the humans jump. Thor barely opened his eyes before he caught the hard object which came flying at them.  
  
“What the-””Cool.” mixed together as the blond God lowered his hand and looked at Mjolnir with a smirk.  
  
“When did you learn that?” The Frost Giant asked curiously.  
  
“I remembered it returned to my hand during the Heklas war after I threw it at one of the monsters. I don't know how exactly but it seem to respond to my wishes.”  
  
An alarm began to sound from the compound.  
  
“I think we better leave.” Jane said as she pulled at Darcy to follow her.  
  
The Gods shared one look before Loki raised his hand in the direction of an empty land and a portal opened for them. It was like a hole in the space-time continuum, similar to the one that pulled Loki to Midgard. Only more calm.  
  
“Be well, our friends. May our paths cross in the future.” Thor said before he took Loki's hand in his and walked toward the portal that would take them home. Normally he would not be so willing to walk into something he didn't know where it lead, but his trust in his mate was complete and solid. There was nothing that would ever make him doubt his mate.  
  
From the moment they stepped inside the portal a light flashed in front of them before they disappeared and the portal closed like it never had been there, leaving the three humans to leave the area on their own and return to their normal lives. Only now knowing that there were things beyond their planet.

TBC

(1) – This is an actual language, it's called “Ancient Swedish” for the lack of a better translation. This is how it looked like when the runes began to disappear. It's completely different from the language today and there's really little information on it regarding the complete grammar. This dates back to 800-1200 A.C.


	64. Chapter 64

~ Chapter 64 ~

One second they were enveloped in bright light and the next the pair stepped out on the Rainbow Bridge. The air that only belonged to Asgard, fresh and slightly sweet, hit their noses right away and made them breathe in deeply.  
  
At first, they only saw the glory of the home of the Gods together with the nostalgia and relief of being home at last. Then they noticed the damage to the buildings. A gigantic hole from the depths of the golden palace.  
  
”What the-” Thor turned around as he felt the hair at the back of his neck rise like he was being watched. There wasn't much left of the Bifrost, most of it had collapsed in on itself while some debris hanged off the sides, the shell of the structure was cut off by a gaping hole where the edge had been.  
  
”Oh my creator.” Loki whispered at he witnessed the ruins. Although he had only lived in Asgard for a few months, he knew most of the major areas by heart now. This wasn't how it had looked like when he disappeared. ”What's happened?”  
  
”Only one way to find out that answer. Come on!”  
  
Together, hand in hand, they walked briskly up the path leading to the palace. As they passed through familiar places and areas, people came toward them, expressing their relief in seeing them again. Hands reached out and touched their shoulders and back as they passed by.  
  
It didn't take long for warriors to reach them and start to escort them toward the throne room where the Allfather resided.  
  
They had no clue to what had occurred but the relief and whisper that spread like wild fire couldn't be mistaken.  
  
The long stairs that could easily feel like an eternity was climbed in what felt seconds. The guards who stood waiting by the golden gate to the throne room opened it with ease to let Thor and Loki inside.  
  
On his throne sat Odin, looking old and weary. Beside him stood Frigga with a hand on her husband's shoulder. Heimdall stood close by, looking worse for wear than his otherwise pristine clean and proper habits demanded. Guards was posted out along the walls, holding spears as they stood at attention.  
  
“My son.” The Queen, Frigga, exclaimed the moment her eyes landed on her blond child. Ignoring proper protocol and dignity, she left her husband's side and ran down the stairs to hug Thor in a crushing grip. Or at least as much of a crushing grip a mother had.  
  
The moment the thin arms closed around his body, Thor felt a pang of emotions hit him. His own arms came up to hold his mother close as he breathed in her calming and honey scent. He had always been close to both his parents. But while his father was an awe-inspiring person, his mother was the one who had comforted him and taught him that there were no monsters under his bed.  
  
However, he would like to ask his younger self what he would think about sharing his bed with a giant.  
  
“I'm so happy that you are back safe.” Frigga whispered in a small voice.  
  
“I'm happy to be home, mother.” Thor returned affectionately before the woman stepped back, taking one long look at Thor's face before turning to her future son-in-law.  
  
Without sparing the Frost Giant any time to dodge, her arms closed around him too and she held him close, letting one hand stroke his hair in a motherly gesture. “I'm so glad to see you back safely too.” she whispered to him.  
  
Despite feeling slightly awkward in the embrace, other than Thor, Loki had little experience with affection and hugs. He had some memories of being held in his father's arms, and maybe once or twice by his brothers, but other than that his long life had been pretty cold and lonely. But that didn't stop him from returning the hug silently, a smile warming up his face.  
  
“What you did was foolish.” Odin's voice rang out, turning all their attention to the ruler. “but I understand why you did it.” the King's face was broken by the warm glint in his eye. “It's good to have you back. Both of you.”  
  
“Thank you, father.” Thor bowed his head in respect. “It's been a long journey and though we are glad to be home again.”  
  
“I must ask, Allfather.” Loki injected into the conversation, gaining their attention. Frigga stood next to him with one arm on his back. Compared to the silk of her dress, his Midgardian clothes was like a coarse rug. “What has happened here in Asgard?”  
  
The air grew stiff and rigid. Both Thor and Loki looked from face to face to see an answer.  
  
With a grim face Odin spoke, “There's a lot of things that need to be answered.”  
  
“Yes!” Frigga said in a voice that bleed need to know. “I want to hear your side of everything. What happened to you, Loki? Where did you go? Are you injured?”  
  
Odin held up his right hand to silence his wife. “One thing at the time, my dear. The boys have just arrived back, let them time to breath before they can start to tell their tale, and we can fill in the rest.”  
  
While Odin shifted his back, two chairs was brought forward for the pair to sit on. The chairs was decorated with white gold and leather, comfortable and soft.  
  
It was like the whole room suddenly shifted as every mouth was silent and every ear was listening until the Allfather raised his hand again to motion for them to begin their story.

 

* * *

 

“I see.” Odin said thoughtfully after Loki and Thor had finished their adventure. It had taken them close to two hours to account for everything and most of the details asked for. Frigga's face had gone from pale in horror to blushing lightly at how they had consumed their bond – although that bit had been told rather fast and short.  
  
She kept her joy under band so that she didn't disturbed the men. During the part of the Bifrost collapsing and them falling into the desert, Heimdall and Odin had contributed to their part of the story about what had happened in Asgard. All from the explosion to the theft from the vault.  
  
“What's not clear yet,” Odin's voice said calmly. “Is the chain of events at Loki's abduction. Was it a coincident or planned?”  
  
“It does sound a little too well-timed for it to be a coincident.” Thor agreed. “We should talk to the servant who brought Loki the water, either he knows something or is in on it.”  
  
“But which servant is that? I don't know how many servants come in and out of our room every day. There might be one head servant that looks after our room but beside that; there's any number of servants that come with things and errands.” Loki said, insecurity evident in his voice. He wasn't sure if he could identify the servant that had brought his water. All he remembered was that he had hurried in and out of their room.  
  
“No need to worry.” Heimdall said in a dominant voice. “We've narrowed the servants down to three who were close to your room. One of them must know something. I have them waiting outside from when I saw their return.”  
  
“Always prepared.” Frigga complemented.  
  
Odin raised his arm. “Bring them in.”  
  
The guards came to move Thor and Loki's chairs, making them sit on either side of the stairs leading up to Odin's throne. The doors opened and in came five guards with three servants walking in the middle. There was no escape, and from the look on their faces, they wanted to be anywhere but here.  
  
Right in front of Thor, Loki, Frigga, and Odin's watchful eye.

TBC


	65. Chapter 65

~ Chapter 65 ~

The head servant went down on his knees in front of Thor and Loki, making his forehead touch the stone as his hair fell forward to shield his face. The other two servants and guards standing around him, watching.  
  
“I'm deeply sorry for what has befallen you. It's my duty to make sure you are safe in your resting place and I've failed at that; and for that, there's no excuse. I will accept any punishment you deem worthy for this unworthy servant.”  
  
Thor cast a look at his mate who shared his sentiment. There was no denying the pain in the voice. The servant clearly blamed himself for what had happened to them and believed his punishment should be swift and direct.  
  
“Raise your head.” Odin ordered.  
  
Slowly the servant lifted his head and looked with weary eyes at the royal family, and his Gods, but didn't get up from his knees. This was his way of showing his submission to them.  
  
“We are not here to find a scapegoat, we are here to find out the truth of what happened.” His eye ran over all three faces. “And the truth lies with one of you.”  
  
“If I knew the truth then I would speak it.” The head servant said. “I never wish to keep any secrets from you, my King, but I do not have the answers you seek.” His head bowed lightly as if he could hide his shame in his failure.  
  
The conversation between the head servant and Odin kept on but Loki didn't pay any attention to it.  
  
Thor looked from the corner of his eye and saw this. His beloved was wearing a frown as he was staring at something in the group. His blue eyes took a look at the servants and guards but he saw nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
“Loki?” he whispered across the space that separated them, and knew he had gotten the others attention, and also Heimdall and Frigga's.  
  
“It stinks.” Loki commented clearly, earning the attention of all in the room.  
  
“What?” Odin asked.  
  
The Jotun looked over his shoulder in apology to the King. “Forgive my impudence, Allfather, but I believe we are talking to the wrong person.”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
With grace and calculated thoughts, Loki rose from his seat and walked toward the group which he circled before zooming in the servant standing in the corner of the throne room. Similar to a predator Loki's meadow green eyes focused intently on the Aesir trying to disappear into the wall.  
  
Loki might not be tall by Frost Giant's standards, but he was still tall in the Aesir's eyes. He was looking down at the servant who refused to look back at him. The servant wore the traditional earthy colored clothing that signaled that he was a middle class servant, mostly for errands compared to the low status servants who were doing the hard work of cleaning and carrying things.  
  
Loki leaned forward and sniffed him before taking a step back with a sneer.  
  
“There appears to be more than what meets the eye here.” Loki stepped aside before an invisible force pushed the servant into the room, making him stand out like a soar thumb. “You learn to read those around you when you are different; pity, anger, indifference, regret, spite... but most of all I've come to recognize... lies.” The Jotun walked around the servant like a predator. “Not only do you hide something but you smell different from the rest here.”  
  
Guards came up to stand around the servant, prepared to protect the royal family members and the other servants. Their hands on their swords in case they were needed.  
  
“A monster has no place in Asgard.” the servant spat at Loki. Thor's hands balled up, clutching the fabric of his pants as he fought to hold his tongue. “I only did what I had to too protect Asgard.”  
  
“By poisoning me?” This was so familiar that Loki didn't even feel anger anymore.  
  
The servant raised his head to look at his King. “This monster is planing something. He will destroy us from within and Jotunheim will take over our realm.”  
  
“Do you have any proof?” Odin said in a neutral voice, although he doubted the man. He had seen the youngsters faces while telling them about their engagement in the frozen paradise of Jotunheim. There was no way that could be faked.  
  
“The Giant,” Thor wanted to punch him. “was planing something. Probably cast a spell or trap that would kill us all.”  
  
“I would never do that.” Loki growled at the thought of hurting Thor.  
  
“Like hell.” the servant spat at Loki's feet. “You were working evil when I interrupted.”  
  
“Working evil?” at first he didn't know what the Aesir was talking about but then it clicked in his head. “Ah!” he let out almost silently.  
  
Thor's brow wrinkled as he too thought about what the man was talking about, then he too knew what it was. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the emerald jewel in his hand. He had completely forgotten about it with the disappearance of Loki. He had found it and just put it in his pocket and forgotten about it.  
  
“You mean this?” All turned to him as he held up the jewel. It looked harmless to him.  
  
“Yes.” the servant said. “The monster was chanting some curse or enchantment over it.”  
  
“Where did you find it?” Loki asked.  
  
“In our room. Heimdall was with me as I was searching for you. I'd forgotten about it.” Thor looked deeply into it.  
  
“DON'T!” the Aesir yelled in fear. “You don't know what it will do.”  
  
“What is it, Loki?” Heimdall asked.  
  
Looking up at the guardian, to Thor's parent's, and then to his mate Loki gave a shy smile with a shrug of his shoulder. “Happy Birthday.”  
  
“What?” Thor's emotions flashed across his face.  
  
“You said your birthday was this month and although you don't celebrate all your birthdays anymore I wanted to give you a gift that would make you think about me.”  
  
The thunderer's eyes fell to the jewel before looking straight again. “What is it?”  
  
“Hold it up and say; mej.” Loki said in the same accent that he said Aura.  
  
Not one to object, and wanting answers, Thor held it up and; “Mej.”  
  
The emerald color shifted until it broke out from the jewel and made the roof fade away until they all were staring at a frozen landscape, sparkling in the morning sun as a family of Snow Horses walked to the center where their hoof broke what clearly was the surface of a lake and began drinking. The view changed as it traveled over the land and showed many different aspects of the snowy realm and the many life that lived there. Packs of animals, big and small, and all living in what no doubt was the beauty of Jotunheim.  
  
In a way, Thor felt like deja vu. Like he could almost feel the wind sweeping past his ears as the travel across Jotunheim seemed to go on forever.  
  
Then it suddenly ended in a flash and the color returned to the jewel.  
  
“It's a memory jewel.” Loki explained as he left the circle of guards and closer to Thor. “I don't have much with me from Jotunheim and there's not much I can give you that's not already yours.” Like my heart. “So I asked my father to send one of these jewels so that I could infuse it with parts of my memory. I was disturbed by the delivery of my water before I could finish it and shape it. It's one of the few objects my people retained after our fall against the Heklas. Luckily it's mined close to the surface so they are easy to find. I didn't have any use for it... until now.”  
  
Their eyes stayed for a moment before Loki looked at Odin before finally turning back to servant. “I knew my origin might not please all in Asgard. I'm a pure Jotun, no question about it, but I would rather cut off my own head before I did anything to harm my fiance.”  
  
“Lies.” hissed the servant. His eyes bleeding with anger. The guards reacted to his anger and secured him with their weapons drawn. The other three that had been under suspicions stepped back as they watched silently. “It's all lies. A Jotun shall never sit on the throne of Asgard. Never.”  
  
With a suppressed sigh, Odin raised his hand to tell the guards to take the servant away.  
  
Frigga held onto the edge of Odin's throne as she held her ground as the strong wife she was. Heimdall followed the guards to make sure nothing happened to either the servant or any one else. Thor, despite his swelling temper and desire to defend Loki, remained in his seat until the end. Though his fingers were hurting from clutching his clothes so hard, it had kept him still and in control. He watched Loki's for any signs of what he was feeling from all this.  
  
“You know...” Thor's eyes twitched as the Frost Giant turned around, standing there in all his glory despite his simple Midgardian clothing. The green eyes looked calm and secured with his belief. “I will never sit on the throne of Asgard or any other throne. I will only stand next to you.”

TBC


	66. Chapter 66

~ Chapter 66 ~

Thor sighed contently as the warm mist from the water rose up around him. All the grime and dirt that they had collected on their journey was washed away in a matter of minutes with the natural minerals in the water which broke down the dirt and purified it. The peace and quiet was a blessing as the sound of the water falls gave a soothing melody that seemed to wash his mind of all the things that troubled him.

In a word it was paradise, but only one thing would make it heaven.

Ripples in the water caused the heat to rise slightly, asking the Thunder God to crack open an eye to see his companion. His heart filled with a giddy warm feeling as he watched his beloved Loki come closer. Beautiful in his naked glory.

The blue skin stood out against the background of the bath room as the black hair ticked his shoulders, and his green eyes subtly shifted to red. The black of the tattoo around Loki's hips seemingly danced with every step the Jotun took until he was close enough to Thor to go down on his knees and slink onto Thor's lap.

Skin rubbed against skin as their lips sealed in a passionate kiss. Thor's arm circled Loki's waist while the Jotun's rested against the Aesir's chest. The pleasing water reached up to their stomachs, efficiently shielding them from any onlookers.

When the kiss ended, they peacefully relaxed against each other and let the water take away all their worries. Their heads rested against each other as the days floated together in their minds, leaving only them behind.

 

* * *

 

In the darkness of the Sorcerer's room, the mirror which reflected time and space grew misted and fogged. It swirled around like a multitude of whirlpools until they fused into a single one. Then came the sound.

A small cracking sound that sounded like a camp fire. Calm and in control. Then the mirror started to glow in the shades of fire. Only to shape into a tree burning in the consuming flames of fire and destruction.

The majestic tree seemed to whimper as it's roots and branches turned to charcoal. The bark turned black and fragile, like it would turn to dust at the slightest wind. At the roots lay three women in white dresses, all turned to burned meat from the fire. From some of the branches there seemed to drip water, while others dropped leaves, metal, flowers, dust, fog, stars, and gold.

But despite the death of the tree, it seemed to cry for someone. A soulful cry of pain for someone important.

The distance to the tree grew as it floated into space. After it came a coffin, glass with gilt gold. It too floated into space after the tree before two closed eyes appeared in mid space. Closed as if they were hiding from the world until they opened and bloody tears spilled down from the blazing eyes which held a lifetime of pain in them.

It all ended with the world in the mirror turning into darkness before it grew quiet again. A prophesy unseen and unheard of what was to come.

 

* * *

 

The ripples in the water grew more frequent and intense as the pair rocked together in harmony. Gasps and moans left their lips as they continued their dance toward completion. Sweat, a combination of the activity and the heat from the water, ran down Loki's face and neck as he felt his world focus in on his mate.

It hadn't taken much for both of them too feel the others growing interest under the water, and not before long, Thor was making precious sweet love to his other half. The strong hands gripped and squeezed the globes in perfect rhythm as he granted them both pleasure in slow but meaningful strokes.

The pressure was building until Loki couldn't keep his lower back from tensing and by that arching it, making his torso and head to lean back in a slight bow. With his chest pressed slightly against Thor's strong chest, it left Loki's throat and neck unguarded. Thor latched on as his mate clung to him with his hands alone.

To them it felt like they were the center of the universe. Their breath came out as one. Their hearts beat as one.

Magic seemed to pour out of Loki's body as they rose to their peak. Thor's head folded into the crook of Loki's neck, breathing in the Jotun's scent as the universe seemed to open up to them in a flash of stars.

The rush from their release slowly left and they followed their first instinct, which was to cuddle.

It was Thor's voice which brought them back to reality.

“Um... Loki?” Thor's head rose from it's comfortable position as he was looking at something across Loki's shoulder.

“Mm?” Loki answered, not ready to move yet.

“I.... I think... you should start to learn how to control your new powers before I can have you again.”

Taking it as a hint to look up, the first thing he saw made him go; “Oh!” his head turned around slowly. “Whoops.” he muttered in embarrassment.

“Whoops?” Thor repeated in mock chock. “You basically froze the whole room.”

True to his words, all the water, except a small ring around them, was frozen solid. Even the waterfalls in mid-air was solid, like it had only taken a second for it. Even the drops on the walls, in the ceiling, even on the petal on the decorative flowers in the corners had become frozen diamonds.

“I didn't mean to.” Loki defended. “It's not like I can control it yet.”

“You better learn how to, because I know that I will not be able to keep my body away from you for much long. If things like this happens every time we have sex then all of Asgard will know when we are doing it.”

The idea crossed Loki's mind. “I don't like that.” He really didn't.

“Me neither.” Thor said as his hands ran up and down Loki's skin. “The only one who has the right to think about you in any lewd way is me. If I even caught someone looking at you like that then I would no doubt kill them with my own hands.”

“Possessive.” Loki purred as he suddenly snuggled closer to Thor.

“Aye.” Thor nibbled on Loki's lips before answering in a husky voice. “Because you are only mine.”

“And you are mine.” Loki planted a shy kiss on Thor's lips before pulling the other into a hug so that he could hide the vulnerable shine in his eyes. This was far more than he ever thought that he would have. Compared to one year ago when he was suffering the from the cold and pain from his body starting to fail, this was a miracle. A complete miracle granted by the Gods.

'In a way,' Loki thought. 'Thor is the God who granted me this miracle.'

A sudden ruckus took them back to reality, forcing them to turn around toward the door. They could hear the banging on the door as some Aesir tried to get inside the public bathing room. Unfortunately for them, the door was sealed shut be ice in the frame work. It would take more than just a few pushes to get it open.

“How long do you think it will take before we can get out of here?” Thor asked curiously as he for the first time started to realize that they could be in a lot of trouble.

“Don't know. I've never made this much ice before. The water is still warm so it shouldn't be frozen at all.”

More people seemed to get there because they could now hear what sounded like a small mass outside the door.

“Well....” Thor said thoughtfully. “When we get out of here... I want to take you somewhere private.”

The smirk on Loki's lips spoke everything he wanted to say, earning a slap on the shoulder from Thor who blushed lightly at the teasing. “Stop that.” he growled in order to hide his embarrassment. “That wasn't what I meant.”

“But it _could_ mean that.” Loki teased before he stole another kiss. “Now...” he licked his lips as an attempt to get as much of Thor's taste as possible. “How do we get out of here.”

TBC


	67. Chapter 67

 

~ Chapter 67 ~

The wind rushed through the trees, rustling the leaves, sometimes tearing some of them from the branches as the sun – high in the sky – reflected against the green color, making them even more brilliantly green.  
  
The world around them seemed to blur together as the speed of the horses pushed them into a race against the wind. The gray steed shimmered as the strong hooves carried the rider across the land. Almost next to it ran a black stallion with a white blaze on his forehead and a white sock on his left hind leg.  
  
But despite being under the control of their rider, they ran freely and competed against each other while taking their riders to their location. The gray mane almost tickled Loki's nose as he leaned forward for better balance. His hair, almost dry from their mutual bath, whipped behind his head as he smiled broadly.  
  
His blue body dressed in dark pants and a green shirt, weaved in braided patterns down his arms, neck and chest. It ended unevenly at his wrists, like the straps had been left unfinished. The material hugged his body as his muscles worked to move together with the beast's movements. As far as Asgardian horses went, they were by far one of the larger animals of the breed. Not many beasts in Jotunheim could even come close to compare to these in sheer power.  
  
Next to him, Thor let out a loud laughter as he was slightly behind the other despite having caught up to his mate.  
  
While wearing simple clothes, such as a silver decorated shirt and gray leather trousers, he too stood out just as much as Loki.  
  
High in the sky, two hawks glided across the wind, cutting through the blue heaven as their majestic form suddenly deviated from the short race against the horses.  
  
The green prospering fields slowly came to an end where it seemed they had reached the end of the realm. A place that held the last beauty and harbored a secret from the world. There were no trees around the wide area, stretching for several acres of green grass before it cut of into a series of soft waterfalls.  
  
Instead of the noisy, ear-deafening sound a huge waterfall had, this was a chain of smaller and naturally connected. To the mind, it was the sound of a gentle creak through the woods, soft and relaxing as it tried to lure you to it.  
  
The sky melted into the puffy clouds until you couldn't be sure if it was clouds or mist from the falls.  
  
The horses came to a halt, breathing hard as they thrummed from the exercise. The stallion threw his head as if he was fixing his mane before settling down.  
  
Loki leaned forward and patted his horse as Thor swung off his beast just as smoothly like he was jumping down the steps of Asgard. Letting his horse be, trusting it to behave, he walked over to Loki's. His head only reaching up to the neck of the horse, forcing him to tilt his head back to be able to look at Loki's beaming face.  
  
The other unhooked his boots from the stirrup before he leaned forward to the point here he basically fell off and into the waiting arms of his lover.  
  
Thor caught him easily before he lowered the Jotun to the ground slowly, savoring the feel of their bodies together.  
  
Once Loki could feel the ground under his feet he allowed himself the freedom to let his lips travel over Thor's neck. The action caused the Aesir to sigh in pleasure before his arms went lax enough for Loki to step back with a smirk on his face.  
  
“So why did you want to bring me here?” he asked after his hands caught and turned them around before walking into the wide open area of green grass, looking around the area.  
  
Smiling like a fox, Thor tugged Loki's hand to force him around in a circle so that he could steal a kiss. “Because I want to share this place with you.” Another kiss before Thor sighed and stepped back to stand at arms length from his mate. His thumbs stroking Loki's skin comfortably. “I often came here with my family as a child. It's called 'Edge of the World'.”  
  
“I can see why.” Loki said smiling at the obvious.  
  
“Aye. I would guess so.” Thor returned the smile. “But that's not the only reason.”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“There's a myth about this place.” Thor began.  
  
“A myth in the realm of Gods?”  
  
“Our realm was built on myths and legends. Anyway...” Thor licked his lips. “There's a myth about two lovers who fell in love. The world wouldn't let them be together so they ran to the edge of the world where they could live until the end of their days. Which was here.” Turning his blue eyes he looked around the place once before returning his attention to his beloved. “The myth goes that on the season they died, this whole field bloom with white flowers in symbol of their love.”  
  
“So it's a happy story? Not many myths is. Most hold a macabre theme of death, violence and abuse.” Loki injected.  
  
“Not that I've been told. The myth only tells how they lived happily-ever-after until death did them apart. Which is why I brought you here.” Thor's hand let go of Loki's before reaching and searching in his pocket.  
  
Loki watched him carefully as the Aesir pulled out a silver ring. It was plain with a slightly rough finish to it. It wasn't a work any professional craft-man would hand out willingly. Looking at Thor's face, he could see the bashfulness.  
  
“This is?”  
  
“It's-ah-I know it's not much compared to our wedding band.” Thor held it up so it could catch the light. “I still want you to wear something that's only from me so- that's why-” he swallowed. “That is... if you would honor me by wearing this ring.”  
  
“You made this?” Loki asked in wonder. Thor nodded his head awkwardly in response.  
  
“It's the best I could do at my level. I'm sorry that it's not more-”  
  
“No. No.” Loki cut in, smiling. “It's more beautiful than any jewelry I will ever wear. Do you know why? Because you made this for me. It contains your love and nothing can compare to that.”  
  
Loki raised his free hand and took Thor's in it, guided it so that he could put the ring on his left hand, right next to his engagement band. The miss-matched rings stood out against the Frost Giant's blue skin.  
  
“With this ring,” Thor's resonant voice said, “I take you to be my beloved husband, to have and to hold you, to honor you, to treasure you, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times, and in the bad, and to love and cherish you always. I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life.”  
  
To hide the flickering red in the green eyes, Loki closed them and took a deep breath as he felt his mind grow blissfully warm. Like his soul was standing naked in the sun.  
  
“In another eight months we will be married.” Thor roughly counted the months. “Before that, winter will have passed through Asgard.” Loki's eyes shined up at the mention of winter. “Even if our winter is no where near Jotunheim's, it will be the season for the flowers on 'Edge of the World' to bloom. It's the only flower that blooms during winter. So I want to take you back here, to show you, and ask for their blessing for our future.”  
  
With the hand that carried both of the rings, Loki caressed Thor's cheek lovingly. “It would be my honor to return here with you. My life, my love, my everything is yours. To be your husband will only be a title, it can not describe my true feelings for you _Aura_.”  
  
Thor captured Loki's hand, his fingers felt the metal of the rings before he kissed the blue palm and leaned forward so that their foreheads rested against each other.  
  
“As it can not describe mine, _Aura_. I love you.” Thor's voice kept the Jotun accent at the end.  
  
The brilliant smile couldn't even compare to the sun. Blue and golden met in a passionate kiss.  
  
The color of Loki's skin seemed to highlight against Thor, or maybe it was just the power of their love.

 

End Midgard Arc  
TBC

Authors Note: So this marks the end of arc two. I hope you enjoyed it and look forward to the third arc. It will probably be a while before it start because I still haven't figured out some details. In the mean time, let me know what you are thinking. Always a good motivator.  
Cheers/Monkan


	68. Chapter 68

~ Chapter 68 ~  
  


\- Interlude: Long Time Ago -

A painful scream filled the underworld, shaking it from it's peaceful pace.

A dead soul ran down the path toward salvation, but before he could take even one step toward freedom from the lower levels of hell, he was caught, dragged back, and torn apart. It's final tormenting scream was drowned in what could only be called the echo of blood. Pouring like water it splashed around them in faded ink before it soaked into the underworld and disappeared.

Through the hall that was the only escape from the lower levels of the underworld, a place where the most condemned souls were kept, faint footsteps walked down the stone path. A dress of plain thread, like the servant girls - slightly torn from use - but hair as silky as velvet ran down the back betrayed her. Slippers, used from decades of walking around this realm, came to a halt inside the gateway.

Her crimson eyes beheld the monster. Crazed yellow eyes watched her as the beast bared his fangs but held back his attack. The power this woman expelled was terrifying to say the least and it managed to get through his insanity to prevent him from doing anything foolish.

The brown fur was drenched with blood and stiff from memories. It sniffed around, taking in heavy breaths of air, but not finding what it needed. It's temper flared and it roared with all it's might at the ruler of Hel.

The Queen stood still as the frozen dead, watching and waiting. Her eyes not missing the restlessness, nor the agony the beast went through.

If it was just size then the beast was easily big enough to tear any living being apart. It's rage from it's life had made it's soul grow bigger during its stay in the underworld. A stay that was meant to calm the dead.

“Why will you not calm down?” Hela asked it. “You know why you are here and if you continue to follow your way then you will never get your wish.”

The roar made the realm shake. Denial.

“I've told you that until you've made amends for the lives you took, you will not be able to see the one you want. Your reason may be valid, but it doesn't change that you died a killer.”

It snorted at her as if she was stupid.

“Please understand that as long as you continue to kill the souls here it will never be enough. You will not see her again, and your sins will continue to grow.”

This time it snapped and jumped Hela, only to be pushed back by a greater force and started to bleed.

A frustrated sigh left the empress' lips. How many times had she had this talk? To many to remember.

Her realm was being undone at the seams. With each soul killed, it left a hole that needed to be filled. It would take a lot more to take down the whole world, but if nothing was done then damage would start to appear. Each and every soul was important, had a destiny, had a purpose. When they died here without ever being reincarnated, then they just died. They would disappear from the Norns sight.

So far the only ones who died were the sinners of the world. The scum who would only repeat their cycle with every life they lived. The one who had just vanished would have lived a life where he was known as “Jack the Ripper”. Of course that wasn't until many, many centuries forward. Still, now she had to find a replacement for him to leave the Ripper's mark on Midgard's history.

Down here in the underworld of the Underworld lived only those people. And this is where the beast had been sealed after he died. Beast, man, giant, monster, dwarf... it was all the same to her. The soul was the real reflection of their self, and she had wanted to save this poor monster.

But she was starting to lose faith.

However, not fully.

“If only you had followed the natural order, died from starvation or just died some way without the blood on your soul then I wouldn't hold you from her. Of all the choices, you had to fall to your blood lust. 'She' has already moved on.“ Hela said seriously earning a shocked gaze from the beast. “She let her soul be healed and she moved on to her new life. A life where you don't have a part in anymore.” The beast growled furiously at her. “And as you are I can't send you to her either. You would only destroy her.” her eyes took in the beast wholly. “That's why I want to make a deal with you.”

The growling stopped and it gave her it's full attention.

“The future is only 'time' away. Sooner rather than later it will be upon us all and if the world doesn't move as it should then it will fall apart. I'm ready to give you a second chance, to prove you can redeemed your actions, and if you are careful then you will be able to be with 'her' again. It might not be in the next life, or the next one, but it might be in the one after that. A life where you can hold 'her' as you always wanted.”

The faint, although stained memories, made the beast whine as it shrank down a size. The rage leaving it slowly.

“It won't be easy, you will be haunted by feelings of guilt in your first life but if you manage to get through it then it will get easier with time. However... I will only send half your soul. Your whole soul is too much for a corporal body to handle. The blood lust, your anger, your hatred, your instincts, _your soul_ _knows_ what it feels like to kill. _We don't need another Vlad Tepes_.” The name caused the Underworld to shake from the force of Hela's voice, taking a breath that didn't exist, restraining her powerful voice, Hela kept her control of the situation. “Those are my conditions. Half your soul _will_ remain here. Sleeping until it can be returned to you. Though your power will be cut in half, that way, you will have a chance of meeting 'her'. _Do you accept_?”

The beast looked her over, it's yellow eyes narrowing in on the ruler of Hel, trying to judge if it could believe those words.

“Don't make a foolish decision. If needed I have the power to chain your soul in the lowest parts of my realm until you either rot away or die from insanity. Either way, there's no way you can win against me while being a spirit. _Chose. Now!_ ”

A big muzzle came down in front of the Queen. Less than a meter. Air filtered into it before being released in a puff, followed by a gurgling whining sound that tried to sound like a plea.

Without any fear, Hela raised her hand and put her palm on the cold nose, trying to send some kind of reassurance to the monster. Her crimson eyes growing soft as the soul vibrated under her hand.

“Go in peace.” she whispered before the beast closed its eyes and fell asleep under her spell. As if on cue, the beast began to fade until it was just a semi-transparent part of the realm.

Neither waiting or hesitating, Hela whispered to her realm which opened and sealed the beast in an uncharted part of itself.

“Take care of this soul and guard it well until I call for it to return to itself.” her voice held a faint prayer.

“My Queen.” a servant soul of a fallen warrior said as it came up behind her.

The velvet hair swung around her as she turned with grace. “It's been done. Pray that he will find his way back to the gentle being he was.”

“May your grace and the Norns wisdom guide him.” the warrior answered as he closed his eyes in respect for a moment before opening them again. “Won't you miss him, my Queen?”

As Hela left the lower levels, her appearance began to change from the servant dress she had worn and into a glamorous one. Her body changed from that of a young girl to that off a woman with ample bosom. Though, her hair and eyes stayed the same.

“What do you mean?” she asked like he had asked her a ridiculous question.

“Despite the souls he killed, you actually liked the beast. More so than many of the other souls in your servitude.” The warrior showed no fear, knowing full well who his Queen was.

“Aye, I liked him. In this never ending realm where nothing really changes, he was an existence that shined a light even in the darkness of his madness. After all, it wasn't his fault he went insane after loosing the other side of his soul.”

“I know.” he said calmly with the hint of a smile on his lips. “By the way, my Queen. There's been reports from the Royal Sorcerer of Jotunheim. He say there's been traces of something evil trying to enter their realm. He will do what he can to seal the evil off with the help of the Ice Dragon, but he fear that sometime in the future 'it' will manage to get through.”

“I see.” her voice full with thoughts, her senses picking up on their latest addition in the realm. “The Royal Sorcerer... they never seem to live for long. How long did he live?”

“About 1500 years since his power manifested. He's fairly strong with roots connected to the first King of Jotunheim.”

Hela sighed, her steps taking her through the many changing levels of her realm, now moving into the ones who could be compared as paradise. “Like always, they never live long.”

TBC


	69. Chapter 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With their official wedding only five months away, Thor and Loki enjoy their life together as Asgard is growing accustomed to their Jotun Prince. With Jotunheim coming back on its feet and opening up the ancient trade routes, there are abandoned places all across the nine realms that are coming back alive. The duty falls on the couple to make sure everything runs smoothly, and while life may be simple for bonded mates, the intrigues of a palace - and hearts in love - is not.

~ Chapter 69 ~  
By: Monkan

  
Copyrights: I own nothing; all credit goes to Marvel and the mythology. Same goes for any other products or names that might appear.

Pairing: Thor/Loki  
Warning: Slash, Violence, Romance, Adult Themes (fill in whatever comes to mind), etc

Full Summary: With their official wedding only five months away, Thor and Loki enjoy their life together as Asgard is growing accustomed to their Jotun Prince. With Jotunheim coming back on its feet and opening up the ancient trade routes, there are abandoned places all across the nine realms that are coming back alive. The duty falls on the couple to make sure everything runs smoothly, and while life may be simple for bonded mates, the intrigues of a palace - and hearts in love - is not.

A/N: And so another arc is being written. I know that many of you miss the time when I updated several times a week, and sometimes so do I, but now I have a job I enjoy. And also... Update rate WILL depend on response, while I'm happy about all the favorite and follower alerts, it's little encouragement when I don't hear much else. Compared to the first arc, things seem to be slowing down in the review section. Am I doing something wrong?

Back to business, enjoy this new arc.

* * *

 

The nine realms of Yggdrasil were separated as much as they were connected. The edges overlapped, and with magical help you could cross over. These paths used to be open for trade and travelers. But since Jotunheim's fall, the biggest realm of trade, the paths had been sealed. With the fear that the madness in Jotunheim would befall on them, it had become taboo to even go near the paths. So nature had taken it's tool on them and eventually they were hidden and forgotten.

However, that was the past. With the revival of the frozen realm Jotunheim, it had been universally decided to open the paths again. Already dwarfs, elves, water people, fairies, and other magical beings were preparing for the journey to Jotunheim or one of the market halls.

Since no normal gate could connect the realms. Each realm had their own share of magic that helped them to open their paths to get to the other side. All except Midgard who had lost this ability with the Witch Hunt over 300 years ago. Not to mention Jotunheim's magic was still weak and primitive, so those Jotun's who could wield magic needed help from the other side to open a path.

It was a change unlike anything that had happened in over an age. Thousands of creatures traveled across their realms with goods, gold, money, spices, silk, or anything that could be offered or traded. In the last month, 8 smaller halls had been reopened, and the trade were prospering. Therefore, it was needed that someone overlooked the places, to make sure nothing bad came over them.

And now, it was time for Birkshall, one of the top 3 markets, to open its streets.

Birkshall were named after the merchant Birk, a human man from long ago, who had built up a trading hall that gave equal profit for all involved. When Jotunheim had fallen, it had been one of the last places to close. Holding on hope that it would not be the end.

Birkshall lay on the border on Alfheim, perfectly placed on the overlap to Jotunheim, Svartalfheim, Vanaheim, and the closed realm Midgard.

It was a free place.

It was a haven.

And those to have been chosen to overlook the revival were none other than Thor Odinson and his infamous fiance Loki Laufeyson.

 

* * *

 

**Border of Alfheim**

The green sigil rotated on its axis as the party from Asgard arrived in Alfheim. In the lead was the golden thunder and his frozen beauty. Behind them trailed a party of five seasoned warriors, dressed in leather and their weapons arms strapped to their bodies.

The black horse with a white star shook its head as if it needed to make its presence known. Thor's pelt coat swayed in the motion of the powerful beast. His booted feet stayed firmly in the stirrups, and his hands held onto the rein like it was part of his body. His brown boots went up to his knees where normal blue pants took over. His hands were covered by skin gloves, worn from use and weather. Anything else were hidden beneath the hunter coat. Only his blond hair, pulled back in a loose tie, spilled down over his shoulders as he took in his new surroundings.

To his left was the gray steed who carried his mate, the beast keeping itself under control and calm. Just like Thor, Loki wore leather boots which ended at his knees. From there, green pants could be seen, but anything else were covered by the skin cloak with golden embroidery down the back. And he too wore similar gloves as Thor, even if he didn't need them. But the strongest change since their return from Midgard was the long braid over his back which reached his waist.

It was a result from his attempt in controlling his powers, Loki had started to meditate. Every day he spent at least an hour trying to focus, control, and contain his magic. Since the last thing he wanted was to let it rampage while either in rage or throes of passion.

But the border of control between him and the world around him were difficult to reach. Already, several times, Loki's focus had been too strong, and caused his hair to grow within minutes or even seconds. Just like the flowers at the oasis.

When this happened, he often had Thor's help in cutting it. But now and then he just let it be and braided it, just like last time.

Thor gave Loki a smile before he focused on the twin guards as the gate behind them closed.

The identical twins bowed at the company in perfect union. Dressed in the earthy colors with the red mark of the royal guard over their heart. The twins wore their elven blades at their hips, and no doubt they had more hidden that they couldn't see.

“Welcome to Alfheim, your majesties.” they said together. Or maybe it was only one of them?

Upon raising their heads, their fair hair braided in thin warrior braids. Piercing light eyes took in everything.

“Prince Alyan is awaiting you at Birkshall.” one of them stated without taking his eyes of the golden prince of Asgard. “Just head straight down this road, and you will reach your destination within the hour.” the other finished.

“We thank you.” Thor said with every part of dignity he had as a God, but with a hint of humbleness he had learned after meeting his fated one. Thor raised his arm and signed for the party to advance.

After barely a minute, Thor smirked at Loki. “They were checking you out.”

The Frost Giant's lips twisted into a teasing, egocentric smile. “Jealous?” he asked with one raised eyebrow.

“Hardly.” Thor snorted through his nose. “Who can blame them. As long as they don't try anything else or I wouldn't guarantee their safety.”

Loki shook his head and remained silent for a short while before saying. “Just admit you were jealous.”

The guards behind them failed to cover up their snickers, making Thor throw them a dirty look before focusing back on the road.

“What do you know about Birkshall?” Thor suddenly asked.

But Loki saw right through his failed attempt to trying to change the subject, still he let it rest.

“Birkshall. Not the oldest, nor the biggest hall but the most flourished. Named after the human merchant who built it. Roughly 13 acres in size. Given to a member of the Ljusalf Royal family, the second prince Alyan. Since his older brother is in line for the throne, it's said that he was given Birkshall. Unlike his older brother, Alyan is unmarried, and if rumors are to be listened to... then he's quite free with who be bring to bed.”

“Well, he better not try to get you into his bed if he knows what's best for him.”

Loki gave him a teasing smile. “Maybe you are more to his liking?”

“Then he will have better luck with a deaf dwarf.” Thor said confidently.

“Who's to say he won't gladly accept?” one of the guards asked with mirth.

“Then you better keep a watch on your own ass. For all we know he likes 'em loud and noisy.” one of the others said with a snicker.

“Hey!” the guard in question exclaimed in mock disgust. “You better not say that when my wife is near or she will pull you by your ear. She's got a mean grip.”

The last of the party rubbed his ear. “Don't remind me.”

The whole party erupted in laughter as the friendly, harmless banter continued as their horses trod on the path in harmony.

TBC


	70. Chapter 70

~ Chapter 70 ~

Half way there they could already see Birkshall in the distance, and as they got closer the sight only grew. The twin towers that stood in the middle reached as high as the mountains around it, and between those towers were the main hall of trading. It was a glorious sight to see the rustic building only grow more powerful. The forest parted for them until they could see several roads leading to the city.

The people on the roads outside the walls looked at the curiously before bowing in respect. They might not recognize the pair from memory, but they had all heard of the golden heir of Asgard and his odd Jotun mate.

The gates stood open, welcoming all inside.

Carts with goods and pottery littered the streets as every kind of creature possible traded, sold and bargained. There were even a few Jotuns on the street with a few bags of jewelry and a handful of immortal ice sculptures. The best of their ice magic. Still, it seemed some still hesitated to go near them despite the grand items they sold.

One of them caught sight of the new arrivals, and recognized their prince, alerted the others so they could bow in their passing.

Both Loki and Thor returned the gesture, both from courtesy as to enforce their alliance. Much had happened and it was hard to get rid of old rumors.

The company moved on and up toward the hall where their final destination lay.

However, the rumor of their presence spread like quick fire and soon people came out just too look at them in wonder. They had heard the glorious tales of the battle in Jotunheim, how they had pushed back a monster threatening a whole realm, and built a new peace alliance with the giants. Also how the heir's of each realm had been betrothed to each other. Some said it was just politics while others whispered that it was love at first sight.

With the might of their horses, none dared to get too close to the powerful beasts. So their passing remained relatively easy.

When they finally arrived at the doors of the magnificent hall of Birk, two groups of elves stood in waiting. One light skinned as the other was dark skinned.

Thor pulled his horse to a halt, making the others to do the same. They stopped within respectable distance and so that seeing each others face was easy. Thor smiled at the elves. “All hail. I am Thor Odinson, son of the Allfather Odin.” his hand gestured toward Loki. “This is my husband, Loki Laufeyson, son of King Laufey of Jotunheim.”

A fair elven man stepped forward with a pleasing smile on his slender face. He wore traditional clothes of the elves, long robes in complicated patterns and designed in bright colors. The neck cut in a 'V' and it was shaped to his form. “We welcome you to Birkshall. I am Alyan, second son to the King of the light elves.” His blond hair was braided in the complicated patterns that were typical to the elves, completed with piercing blue eyes.

A beautiful, dark skinned female elf stepped forward from the other group. Her green dress was cut short at her ankles, shoulders, neck and wrists. The material wasn't something that none had seen in Asgard before. A silver ribbon around her waist was the only jewelry she carried. Much more simpler than the light elves. “My name is Elarinya, third daughter to the King of the dark elves.” Her voice was light and melodic compared to her sharp and severe looks. Her cheekbones was sharp and her earthy eyes melted into themselves, giving others the impression she could see all. Her hair was simply brushed and tied together with a simple braid at the back of her neck. “I will be looking after your comfort so if you need anything then please bring your concern to me.”

They nodded in response that they had heard her.

Thor looked between the elves. “I was under the impression the light and dark elves weren't on friendly terms?”

“For many years, I'm afraid. Our fathers decided to follow Asgard and Jotunheim, seeing that we could gain more from peace than prejudice and old anger.” Elarinya responded in her serious voice. “Birkshall is a try to see if we can coexist, if all goes well then borders will start to be erased.”

“I see.” Loki mumbled as he didn't failed to notice the distance between the groups.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Thor jump off his horse and followed suit. The guards followed their action and one of them came forward to take the reins of their horses, freeing them from their care.

“Well, now that we are here, shall we settle down first and then you can show us around Birkshall and all it has to offer.” Thor asked as much as he informed them, but there were no disrespect in his voice.

“Of course.” the elves bowed their heads. Servants were called for their bests, two of the guards followed so that they could see the stables and make sure their beasts got what they needed. The rest of the party followed them inside.

* * *

 

“What do you think?” Thor asked as he stretched his hands above his head, popping back a muscles that felt stiff from the long journey. “About Birkshall?”

Loki dropped off their bags on their joined bed. Earlier, Loki had surprised the servants when he easily hauled the luggage onto his back and walked like he was only holding a cotton bag, not the same bags the servants had struggled with. “From what I've seen you got to praise them for bringing Birkshall back to life. With some more work and another two years and it will be fully back on its feet. But that's only if they can get over their feud.”

“So you noticed it as well?” Thor asked over his shoulder as his arms relaxed back down. He opened the window to their room to let the wind inside.

“Course I would notice. I'm surprised that you did.” Loki pulled open the string to get to their casual clothes for the evening.

Thor gave Loki a dirty look as he turned around to face the Jotun. “Don't class me as dumb. I may not be as quick as you but I do see things.”

Feeling the slight hurt from his mate, Loki walked over and wrapped his arms around Thor's waist. “Sorry, love. I didn't mean it like that. I know you are more perspective than I say but I can't help but tease you.”

Thor returned the embrace. His fingers playing with the bottom part of Loki's braid, pulling the string and undoing the work within seconds. The smooth strands spilled across the Aesir's fingers, encouraging him to do it all. “I know.” Thor murmured as he sighed happily.

Under the ministration Loki began to purr. If he had known Thor would develop a fetish for his hair then he would let it grow out sooner. “You are playing with fire.” the Jotun whispered.

“Only because I want to.” Thor countered, kissing Loki's neck and the mark running down it. “But I wish I had time to take a taste off you. I'm feeling a craving for your sweetness.”

Loki moaned at the idea. “Later. They are expecting us.” With iron strong will force, Loki pulled back from his mate and gave him a sensual smile. “In the mean time, why don't you cut my hair for me? I'll let you play with it as you like.”

Thor was pulled by his hands toward their bed and before they left to join the others, Thor did a little more than just play with Loki's hair.

TBC


	71. Chapter 71

~ Chapter 71 ~

The great hall was built in a rustic theme that matched the rest of Birkshall, but it held an elegance and flair of extravagance with the design of nature and mythical creatures carved out from the wooden beams. Instead of being an addition to decoration, it looked like the creatures lair. Iron twined into the wood, giving it a three dimensional look. Spread out in the hall was ten long tables, each ready for 20 men. But on top of that there were enormous pillows along the walls, giving extra seats for the masses that would be feed in the next three hours. The doors open and already letting in the hungry.

A large fire burned in the corner where the servants were busy roasting the meat for the meal, and preparing the mead. While the meat in the fire was so big that it took up almost the whole space, there were two more pieces of equal large meat resting on plates, waiting for their turn.

Servants walked around in pairs of three, carrying large bowls of various delicacies. Two held the bowl while the third served. It was a celebration for the revival of Birkshall as well as the arrival of the Asgardian crown couple.

Contrary to the dinning hall in Asgard, there were no specific place for the royalties. Birkshall was a place of equality, that's why Thor and Loki sat in the middle, surrounded by people. Alyan and Elarinya sitting within talking distance of the duo and each other, but separated by two warriors.

Thor held out his goblet to be filled with the mead before he took a hearty taste, foam clouding his upper lip as he hummed in approval. Loki, whose hair was now cut short enough around his jaw, smiled lovingly before he leaned over and licked the foam off his betrothed's lip.

“I must say,” Alyan said, “that I'm impressed by your hunting luck.” He pointed over at the roasting meat. “Normally Basilisks are hard to find and even harder to kill. For you to offer your catch for this day is an honor we all gladly will take part of.” Loki sat back in his seat as both Thor and he listened to the elven prince.

“We are happy that it could come to use. It was a shame to just leave it behind,” Thor replied, “but we weren't sure what to do with it even if Loki stored it away with his magic.”

“How did you come across it? You must have searched long for it?” Alyan questioned interested.

At this, Thor had the decency to look away while taking another sip, leaving Loki to smirk by himself. “Actually...”

* * *

 

_In the Dark Forest Before Asgards Border._

_The group had taken a break before they crossed the final distance into the elves realm. Not knowing when they would have time for themselves, Thor and Loki had wandered off for some time alone._

_Thor's hands caressed his Jotun's blue skin as their lips played teasingly with each other. They pulled moans from each other while their clothes became fewer and fewer._

_Suddenly a tree branch snapped and a loud hiss crawled around the area._

_Both of them looked up in time to see a gigantic snake like creature emerging from the shadows. It's massive body circling four trees before crushing them like twigs. Sharp red eyes stared at them._

“ _Where did this creature come from?” Thor asked before his beloved was suddenly pulled from his embrace. Letting out a surprised cry, Loki dangled from the tentacle wrapped around his leg. Thor cried out after him before the Jotun was brought to the Basilisk's face. It's serpent tongue came out to taste and smell its catch. The red slippery limb flicking over Loki's bare skin and his clothed rear end._

_The sky clouded over and a ominous echo rumbled the heavens._

“ _Thou dare touch what's rightfully mine.” Thor growled darkly as Mjolnir came into his hand._

* * *

 

“...within the minute, the Basilisk was dead.” Loki concluded.

“I see.” Alyan eyed the heir who looked slightly annoyed at the mentioned event.

He put down the goblet. “The beast had it coming for licking my husband's body.” he said in a matter-of-fact voice like it was obvious and not jealous induced rage. Loki rolled his eyes where he sat.

A light elf servant ran over to its prince and whispered something in their own language. Alyan nodded. “You may start.” he agreed. The servant bowed respectfully before running to a gong-bell. He picked up the matching hammer and hit the metal, ringing out a clear gong that signaled the beginning of the feast.

The dark elf princess sat quietly, eating now and then a few pieces before shuffling around her food. She politely declined the meat being served.

“Is something wrong, Princess Elarinya?” Loki asked in a hushed voice. Sitting closest to her, he didn't need to raise his voice for her sensitive hearing to pick him up. “You are hardly eating.”

“Please... call me Elarinya. Titles are not worth anything here and to answer your question I'm not very hungry.” she said with a polite smile. “By the way, why did you cut your hair? It must have take you years for it to grow to that length.”

Loki shrugged, allowing the change of topic. “It will most likely grow back in a day or so.”

“How come?”

“It's part of my magic. I can't control it very well yet and when I meditate my hair will grow to some extent.”

“In that case you better watch out if you ever visit my home. Most young women enter a phase where they will braid anything they can get their hands on. You would be a challenge they wouldn't resist.” Elarinya smiled fondly. “All men have at some point in their life been subjected to their whims. Even some of our beasts too.”

“I've found that while this oaf loves to play with my hair,” Loki pointed his thumb to his right where Thor sat. “It's nothing compared to the women of Asgard. Sometimes I think they are one step away from putting a dress on me.”

“Must be hard. With all the changes you must have gone through this last year.” Elarinya said honestly. “If even a fraction of the rumors are true. Alfheim and Svartalfheim haven't reached your level of change yet but still... I can only imagine.”

Loki nodded. “To be honest, it's completely different to my life in Jotunheim... but I wouldn't change a bit of it.” blue lips curled into a fond smile. “I really wouldn't change a thing.”

Something unreadable passed through Elarinya's eyes before it disappeared.

The rest of the meal went on without a hitch. Most of the food was devoured as nearly 1000 men and women were fed. What remained of the Basilisk were only a few portions around the stick it had been grilled on. With a few cheers to the future, the people began to leave to go back to whatever errand they had for the day.

“So what do you recommend?” Thor asked excitedly. He looked forward to seeing the realm with his mate. To learn more about the outside of Asgard.

“First is the market.” Prince Alyan said enthusiastic. “Then there's a few places outside the halls that deserve recognition for their tales and myths. If our plans go well, we can expand to include those places and keep Birkshall open for travelers. When we travel outside I think your best guide would be Elarinya. She knows more than anyone about the historical events that's taken place here.”

“It would be our honor.” Thor said bowing his head lightly to the dark elf. “If possible, could we take a look at the market tomorrow? The sooner we get the formality of our visit over with, the more we can enjoy Birkshall for what it has to offer.”

“Of course.” Both Alyan and Elarinya answered, where only the prince continued. “We will start at the first bell as the merchants start to wake up.”

With the scrap of his chair, the thunderer stood up with a bright smile. “Then it's settled.”

Alyan followed him. “Indeed.”

Together, the men walked out, discussing tomorrow in greater details while Loki and Elarinya followed them at their own pace.

“If possible...” Loki looked to his slimmer companion who said in a low voice meant only for their ears. Elarinya looked straight ahead. “could we talk in private?” her eyes strayed to his with a hint of pleading. “Please?”

Loki read the tense lines in her body and nodded silently.

“This way.” The Princess said as she steered him aside and toward a more private place for them to talk.

TBC


	72. Chapter 72

~ Chapter 72 ~

“So what did you want to talk about?” Loki asked as he turned around to look at the surrounding gazebo, another elf inspired creation. It was separated from the garden so that you could have privacy while still enjoying what nature had to offer. One of the only arranged gardens in Birkshall.

Elarinya sat down on the iron folded bench and looked down at her clasped hands. “What we are about to talk about must not go beyond you.” she looked into his eyes. “Not even to your fiance.”

Slightly stunned by the fierceness in her voice. “Of course, my lady.”

Once more she looked down, struggling to form her words. “........Don't you worry? Living away from... the only home you've known.... in a place where you are... different?”

* * *

 

When Loki returned to his shared quarters with Thor, the sun had already begun to settle. The door announced his arrival and the beaming face of his mate soon followed.

“Welcome back, dear.” Thor greeted with a kiss. “Took you long enough.”

“Aye, she had a lot of questions.” Loki answered as he walked around his mate to remove some of his clothes. As he let the garnets fall to the floor, he was acutely aware of Thor in the room. Almost like a presence that you knew were there, that you wanted to look and touch, but tried to ignore.

“Should I be worried?” Thor teased as he dropped down on the bed, looking up at the Jotun through his lashes.

“I should be the one worried.” Loki snorted in amusement. “The way Alyan looked at you would make me very jealous if I didn't know you were only mine.” he opened the last of the buttons on his shirt to reveal his chest. “And I would remove his balls if he even tried to touch you so he better keep his hands to himself.”

Boldly admiring Loki's body, Thor's eyes trailed over the markings he had grown familiar with, but still managed to stir his loins. “You don't have to worry, although he didn't say as much, he's caught by someone else already. So what did our dear Elarinya want to talk about?”

“This and that. I promised not to talk about it. Yet.” he walked around the bed, blocking Thor's view of his skin. “But sometime in the soon future if things go well that is.” his voice held a endearing note that caught Thor's ears. He looked at the fond face, reading the gentle and approving expression.

Slowly Thor's face changed too and he smiled. “Is that so.”

“Yeah.”

“On another 'this and that'..” Thor twisted his body until he laid on his back, with his head toward Loki, his voice changing into a whine. “I too want to play.”

“If you want to play then go find some warriors to wrestle with.” Loki said in a sudden scolding voice. “I don't play childish games.”

“Good.” his voice turned seductive. “Because the game I want to play is not for children.”

“Oh?” a hint of interest betrayed his already captured willingness. “What do I need to do to play with you then?”

“Oh, I don't know.” Thor put his chin in his hand as he seemed to consider Loki's options. “It would require undress to start with.”

“Like this?” slowly Loki slid the fabric off his shoulders, letting it fall at his feet. Then he teased his fingers into the fabric of his pants, not removing them but considering doing so as he watched Thor's expression at the few inches of skin he revealed.

“Definitely like that.” Thor breathed through his mouth.

With the grace of a wild cat, Loki crawled onto the bed, kneeling next to Thor with a sinful look on his face. “But isn't this game unfair? Why must I be the only one undressed? Wouldn't it be more fun to play for both of us if you stripped too?”

The Aesir pushed himself up so that he could kiss his tempting husband. “Always the sharp one.”

* * *

 

His hands ran down Loki's back, feeling the quivers in the muscles under the Jotun's markings. His lips tasting his beloveds before tracing down his throat, given access by his willing partner under the raging passion flaring between them.

Loki's breath came in gasps as his mind was consumed by the fire burning in his soul. He felt Thor's stop at the small of his back, sliding out over his waist holding him gently as he continued his sweet torture. When suddenly the grip grew tight and Loki tensed under his grip, arching his back as his hips rocked on Thor's lap. Grounding movements as their lovemaking was so intense that neither could think beyond their partner.

With the little space between them, Thor thrust up hard and groaned loudly. His eyes half-lidded as he watched Loki's dance on him. So beautiful and ethereal to seem real. To think this being even his was like a sin. To know this being belonged to him was a sweet sin. To know this being was only his sent his heart racing out of control.

Without holding on, Loki relied on only Thor's strength on his waist to keep him in place as he leaned backward, basically off the bed, hovering in the air as his lower body took them to higher heights.

The rush of their souls pulling closer echoed in their hearts as their need grew more desperate and needy. Rhythmic movements became jerky and crude as their climax hit them with the electric intensity that took their breath away.

All their muscles clamped down and locked them in their mutual release.

The first one to move was Thor who was still preventing Loki from falling. Tenderly and carefully, he raised his mate up and into his embrace. As he adjusted their position, he slipped from the others body, his member limp and exhausted.

“Beloved?” he whispered.

Loki answered with a soft moan, not moving as he let his mate do all the work for him. Feeling his mate's seed spill from his entrance made him feel naughty.

Thor smiled at the self-satisfied grin which grew on Loki's lips. “Let's go to sleep.” his words laced with drowsiness.

“Mm.” Loki only snuggled closer to Thor because he didn't want to let go of the other, but it didn't stop his green eyes from threatening to fall shut.

Taking it as the answer, Thor wrapped an arm around Loki's middle before he pushed them back on the bed until they were close enough to the pillow to pull it down for their heads to rest on. Next he pulled at the edge of the cover to pull it partly over their nude bodies. The Jotun snuggled closer until he was happy with where he laid before succumbing to sleep, followed shortly by his Asgardian.

TBC


	73. Chapter 73

~ Chapter 73 ~

Early the coming morning, Thor and Loki saw and learned about Birkshall's daily activities. Accompanied by Elarinya and Alyan, they walked around the lengthy streets and connecting malls as they slowly came alive.

The front gate had opened to let in the days travelers and fresh supply of food. The chatter and calling between merchants and the first buyers slowly grew until three hours later it was enough people to seem like midday in Midgard.

Walking around, Thor and Loki took in the different aspects and beings there. Despite being dressed in subtle clothes for their status, it didn't stop others from recognizing them and bowing in respect. Alyan and Elarinya walked and talked to different people along their way. Laughter were exchanged and smiles shared. The merriment couldn't be hidden.

Once the bell for breakfast sounded they bought different delicacies that were being sold, some neither Thor nor Loki had ever seen or heard off, and shared it in a simple meal to starve off their hunger until later. Sweet bread, fruits, cooked and dried meat, as well as a bottle of milk of some kind.

Where their elven hosts declined the wine being offered by one of the merchants as they looked for breakfast, taking care not to get tipsy too early in the day, they placed an order for a few bottles for the very same evening that could be shared at the evening meal in the hall. The elderly merchant bowed his head as he had made a good deal.

Children ran around playing on the streets.

Just as Thor was taking a bite from the bread his mate offered him, a little girl with blond hair tripped in front of them, sending her doll flying to their feet. The pair were stunned for a moment before the soft crying reached their ears and Thor bent down, picked up the doll, and helped the girl up on her feet again. He talked softly to her as he handed her dirty but whole hands the doll. Wiping her arm across her face, she gave a little nod before she ran off again.

Loki watched the interaction and felt peace in his heart as he knew Thor would be a great father for their future children. He really couldn't ask for more.

“What?” Thor asked as he returned to his mate's side who were smiling at him.

“Secret.” the Jotun replied before walking off to join Elarinya and Alyan.

By mid-day they had finished their tour and the elves, with their seemingly endless stamina, could see their guests were walking slower than when they started. But since they had almost walked non-stop since morning they knew it was to be expected.

“Shall we take a ride outside the walls?” Alyan suggested. “The sun is strong today so I can ask the chef to prepare some light food for us to take with so we can spend a few outside the walls relaxing?”

“Sounds like a good idea.” Thor confessed. “But should you be leaving?”

Alyan waved his hand dismissively. “This place will not fall in just a few hours.”

* * *

 

“Woah! What is this place?” Thor asked as he gazed out over the ruins, dressed in the beauty nature had to offer. No one had been here for a very long time, maybe even longer than the terror of the Heklas brought on Jotunheim. There were also no denying something painful had happened here. No matter how strong nature was, it couldn't break stone or burn wood.

The royalty were accompanied by guards, just in case something happened. The horse Alyan rode shook its head, fanning it's mane before settling down.

“Looks like a battle happened here.” Loki commented as he pushed his horse forward to see more. His eyes traveled up over what should be houses and the overgrown road.

“You could say that. It's a tale passed down among our people.” Alyan said as he followed the asgardian's view. “Long ago, on my grandfather's time, the villagers who lived here made the mistake of killing an elf who had taken up a simple life in the forest. Her death brought down the wrath of the forest's master. Rumors of the beast spread until it reached my grandfather's ears. He sent his high guards to deal with the beast who had gone crazy with blood. Upon their return the captain looked different, like he had witnessed something that made him doubt his sword.”

“I can see why you keep the story among your people.” Loki looked back over his shoulder as he heard the surprised sound from the elven prince. “The themes of relationships, consequences and dedication are very strong in it.”

“Most of my people just see it as a story where the evil get what they deserve.” Alyan said with a slight smirk on his face. “Almost like a fairy tale.”

“Most tales and legends passed down through the ages becomes fairy tales.” With one last glance at the elf Loki turned back around. “But most of them are much more gruesome and much more different from what's told.”

Alyan spurred his horse on so that he could stay close to his Jotun guest, following Loki through the ruins. “And what do you make of this tale?”

The low chatter between Thor and Elarinya teased at his ears before he answered. “The beast and the dead elf must have had a close relationship for it to be willing to go crazy by massacring the village. Maybe the pain of loosing his best friend, or whatever they were, was the reason the beast went crazy. Then there is the villagers. What was their reason for killing the elf? Was they even after the elf of the beast?” Loki fell silent for a moment as he seemed to be looking far away. “There's so many questions that no one knows the answer to what really happened.”

“I see.” Alyan mussed in his own world. “You are an interesting one.”

Loki reigned his horse in and gave Alyan a smug look. “I'll take that as a compliment.”

“Loki?!” The one in question turned around to see Thor ridding up to them. “Elarinya wants to talk to you.”

“Let's switch partners then.”

“No thanks.” Thor's voice held a string of teasing. “I rather keep you.”

When Loki rode by he slapped Thor's thigh before leaving with only a whisper of “troll” under his breath.

Loki reached Elarinya's side as he saw her eyes following the others as they explored. “You wanted to talk to me?”

“Yes.” she eyed the guard by her side carefully before turning back her attention to Loki. “It's about what we talked about last night.”

“I haven't said anything.” Loki assured her. “Once I threatened Thor he left it be.” he added for fun.

“I know you won't.” Elarinya caught the playfulness. “And I appreciate it.”

“So what ails you, your highness?” Loki asked in the same tone but his words caused svartalf princess to pause. She stated into Loki's serious green eyes.

“You-?” she started before cutting herself off.

The sudden loud neighing of a horse startled the party out of their conversation.

The Jotun Prince turned around to stare in the direction the sound came from, the direction Thor and Prince Alyan had gone in. Ice settled deep in his stomach as he turned his horse around and let kicked it into a run. The elves not far behind as they broke the long street and into what was supposed to be the front mall of the whole village.

The first thing to assault Loki's senses were the blood. A smell he hadn't wanted to smell ever again. The second was Thor kneeling on the ground with a lifeless Alyan in his arms. Thor's hands stained red by the blood.

TBC


	74. Chapter 74

~ Chapter 74 ~

“Alyan.” Elarinya yelled as she jumped off her horse and ran to where the ljusalf prince lay in the Asgardian's arms. Loki wasn't far behind her as well as the guards. She landed on her knees next to the pair and stopped short.

Loki came to a stop behind the elven princess and took in Thor's distraught expression before he made a Jotun sign for safe passage to the afterlife. There were nothing they could do.

Alyan's eyes were closed with his mouth slightly open but not taking any breath. The dagger had pierced his heart in a moment and killed it's target. He didn't need to check for a pulse or hope for the impossible. Prince Alyan was dead. Loki leaned over so that he could place a gentle hand on Thor's shoulder. Once he gained his mate's attention he shook his head that there were nothing they could do.

“What happened?” Elarinya asked in a shaking voice.

It took Thor a few moments before he realized the question and snapped back to attention. “Ah,” he tried to collect his memories. “We were looking around when I heard a rustle and before I could do anything Alyan was already stabbed and falling from his horse.”

“Did you see who did it?” Loki asked carefully as his eyes scanned the area. Whoever had done this was probably long gone by now.

Thor shook his head. “Sorry.” he mumbled distracted.

That caught Loki's attention in how absent Thor seemed. Death wasn't a foreign thing for either of them, but this was something else. The Jotun looked at the shaft of the knife and took in the worn leather.

Elarinya raised her hand and touched Alyan's face as the guards came up behind them. “We need to return.” the captain said as respectfully as he could. Failure and shock filling all their minds. “It's not safe here.”

Loki nodded before he placed his hands on Elarinya's shoulders and helped her. Looking over his shoulder he saw Thor standing up with the body in his arms before walking over to one of the elven guards and handed him the fallen prince.

When his arms had let go of their burden, Thor looked down at his blood stained hands.

“Thor! Are you coming?” Loki called as he helped Elarinya up on her horse and made sure she could ride.

The words snapped Thor out of his stupor. He looked up, blinked, and realized he was keeping everyone.

He walked over to his horse, got up and rode to the others where Loki was still waiting for him on the ground. When they were close enough, Loki placed his hand on Thor's knee and looked up with concern. “Are you all right?”

Thor nodded silently before ridding ahead so that his mate had to hurry to get on his own horse.

When Loki sat on his beast his eyes traveled over the open mall and the burned pile of wood with a short, broken, tree trunk sticking up in the middle.

A bird took flight from a tree.

* * *

 

Despair spread through Birkshall at their return. With the news of Alyan's death the cheerful and prospering area turned sober, and tears were cried. Alyan's body were taken away to be prepared for his funeral. He had loved Birkshall and all the colorful creatures there that he had once, not long ago, confessed that he wouldn't mind being buried here.

Although far away from his home, this was the place his heart belonged.

Elarinya kept up a brave face as she took on all the duties they had shared. She comforted those around her, let Alyan's family know what had happened, made sure Birkshall didn't go under because of the sorrow. All the while her own heart was heavy with unspeakable misery.

Thor stood by as he watched the funeral pyre being built by the hillside west of Birkshall, the sunniest side. But even the sun seemed unenthusiastic this day as it hid behind every cloud coming its way, making the world seem to have lost it luster. He couldn't help but blame himself for what happened. He should have felt something was wrong the moment they cleared the buildings, but the moment he had seen the charcoal wood he had been overcome by something that he couldn't look away.

In that moment of weakness Alyan had been killed. When he should have protected the elven prince. He could have been able to do something, but instead the image of Alyan's body falling from his horse was burned into his mind, along with the soft gasp Alyan had made.

Coming up behind Thor, Loki didn't say anything as he stood slightly behind his beloved. He could feel Thor's heart storming and there were little he could do right now to comfort him.

“I should have done something.” Thor said in a low voice. “Something. Anything.”

Hurt filled Loki's heart as he gazed over Thor's shoulder at the pyre. He stepped closer so that his arm could wrap around Thor's waist and hold the God against his chest.

Thor leaned back against the strong body and took a deep breath. He turned his head and rested with his eyes closed. Tears burned behind his eyelids but he refused to let them fall. He couldn't be weak now.

“Don't cry, my love.” The Frost Giant soothed. “Alyan lived his life to the fullest. And more so, he didn't leave this world without knowing.”

“Knowing.... what?” Thor's eyes opened slightly.

“That's something we will have to discuss later.” Loki rushed his words. “Promise me something? That you won't leave Elarinya alone no matter what happens.” Loki planted a kiss against Thor's head and sighed happily. “We've got company.”

The both turned around to see a group of elven warriors approaching them, fully armed. The Captain stepped forward.

“Crown Prince Thor Odinson of Asgard, you are under arrest for suspicions of murdering Prince Alyan, the second Prince of Alfheim.” The elven warrior lowered his eyes slightly. “Please come with us calmly.”

Thor gave Loki a disbelieving look and only saw the resigned look on the blue face. He knew then that Loki had known that something like this would happen.

Without a word, Thor left Loki's side and followed the guards who escorted him back to Birkshall.

The Captain remained behind and turned his attention to the Jotun Prince. “I'm deeply sorry for this but it's the demands of Prince Alyan's family.”

Loki nodded in understanding. The backstabbing and intrigues of the royal court was not unfamiliar to him after all. And Alyan's death had been anything other than natural. “So they've arrived?” he asked, showing nothing but control.

The elf nodded his head. “They wish to see you.”

“I guessed as much.” His leather clad feet lead him up to the Captain and heading back to Birkshall which had become a snakes nest.

TBC


	75. Chapter 75

~ Chapter 75 ~

Loki walked through the magnificent hallway, following two guards as he was being shown to a smaller reception room where the royal family of Alfheim. If he hadn't already known that elves are the closest to immortals of all species in the world, then he wouldn't have known that some of the elves in the room were older than himself.

The glory and enchantment which radiated from these beings was almost ethereal. Even their silk clothes and jewels their natural beauty stood out. Fair skin almost translucent, blond hair that seemed as fine as spider web, long slender limbs and not a trace of time seem to have touched them. Like they were carved out of stone and preserved for thousands of years without a single blemish falling on them.

While the large room was lines with elven warriors, all wearing their long blond hair in a knot, shifting in design depending on what level of honor and strength they held. Crimson uniforms with a touch of the earthy brown to remind them they were a part of the world. A long sword strapped to their hip and no doubt a knife in their boot.

In the center of the room stood an elven man with long white hair in a light blue shirt and earthy trousers. Around his neck lay a diamond embedded in a gold necklace and his light blue eyes which held years of wisdom was clouded by sorrow. Loki knew right away this was the King.

Next to him stood an elven female, most likely his Queen, Loki concluded. Her equally white hair was worn lose with a scheme of thin braids and curls. Her gown white reached down to the floor and her shoulders bare, with decorative black thread sewn into it to give the illusion of greenery and flowers across her breast, down her left side and then spread down in an oval shape across her hip and thigh. She too held a face which didn't betray the pain she was experience although she couldn't hide how much the death of her child grieved her.

To the King's right stood a young man with short pale blond hair and sharp eyes which turned to Loki the moment the Jotun entered. The elf had a short blade at his hip and held the hand of a young female elf in a purple dress. It covered her breast and upper body in a tight fit before spreading out into a pattern of tilted diamonds with real tiny diamonds sewn onto the edges. Her hair was a more intense blond, like the buttery golden color you see in sunflowers. Her blue eyes shaded by her lashes, but Loki didn't miss the way she managed to keep him in her view.

Around them were some more elves of various level of status but none matched up to the four in the center. The guards stepped aside and a warrior between Loki and the royal family stepped forward. His blond hair pulled back in a thick braid of twined strands. The Captain most likely.

Loki's green eyes traveled from face to face before he gave a slight bow to the King and Queen.

“My thoughts are with you in this grieving time. It's sad to lose family.” Loki's voice carried smoothly.

“What does a Jotun know about our grieving?” an elf in the further back asked in a hard voice. Loki looked at the youngster and knew this elf couldn't be more than a fraction compared to the King and Queen. A sibling to Alyan no doubt. Still so young and caught up by emotions.

“My race have long since suffered and as the first born I have watched many children, as well as siblings, fall prey to our harsh world. Please do not forget that my world was terrorized by monsters of unknown origin for millenniums.” Loki's eyes narrowed down on the young elf who couldn't stare him in the eyes for long. The Jotun softened his eyes to look at the King neutrally. “My mate has been accused of a crime he did not commit and is being held in prison; I would like to know what will happen.”

The leader of the group opened to his mouth to say something when the same youngster hissed under his breath. “Utinu en lokirim .”

Without missing a beat the white haired man turned and growled. ”Dina!” then turned an appologizing face to Loki.  “I'm sorry for my son. I wish we could have met under other circumstances, but as the fates would have it...”

“No one can control the Norns.” Loki reassured. “We can only live the best with what we are given.”

“That still doesn't excuse bad manners,” he raised his hand to his chest. “I am Idhrenion. King of Alfheim. This is my wife Mirima.” he gestured toward the white haired woman, making Loki nod in silent greeting as no words was needed. “My eldest son Voronwë and his wife Merilwen.” the other couple nodded their heads in acknowledgment. “And this respectful dwarf is Rilien. My youngest.”

“It's an honor to met you, I am Loki Laufeyson of Jotunheim. As mate to Thor I want to know under what grounds you are holding him? If this is known to Asgard then there's no telling what will happen.”

“I know, and it is not my intention of making Asgard _or_ Jotunheim my enemy. I just seek to find the murderer of my child. The weapon which slayed him was dark elven and the Princess Elarinya has also been contained until something proves her innocence. However, at the moment only Odinson knows what happened; and truthfully, not even rank can save them if they are found guilty of my son's death.”

“Whether or not Thor or Princess Elarinya had anything to do with it, which I know they didn't, it doesn't change that this is a serious situation. Birkshall is still only just reviving and this may cause it to shut down once more if the real killer is not found. Alyan's death is not only tragic for your family, but it could also spell everything that we've tried to achieve meaningless.”

Idhrenion nodded his head. ”That's why we need to find the truth. Whose really behind this and why.”

Loki studied the elven King's face for a moment before nodding slowly. ”I will need to study the weapon. The killer might have left behind a clue of some kind.”

”Captain Ionwë will escort you wherever you need to go. Please be understanding that I can't have _outsiders_ running around  freely.”

Nodding his head, Loki gave a respectful bow. ”I am grateful to you.” He turned to leave with the blond elven warrior close behind when he stopped. ”I almost forgot.” Loki looked at Rilien. ”Tenna' ento lye omenta.”

The elf's face grew ashen. ”Ma istal quet' Eldarin?”

Loki didn't give him an answer, happy with letting the brat know that he understood the insult where he had thought Loki ignorant. He marched out from the chamber and waited for Ionwë to take the lead to where they were keeping the weapon.

He wasn't sure what to find and if it could help his beloved.

But unless he tried he would regret it for the rest of his life.

It was hard because he knew for sure that neither Thor nor Elarinya was the culprit behind this.

Thor was many things, but brilliant assassin was not one of them. And he knew his mate's head was full of other things than killing allies. As for Elarinya... she of all had least reason to kill Alyan.

But to say that to a grieving family was like pouring oil over fire. He would only make them doubt him and that would reduce his chances, and he couldn't allow that.

He wouldn't let Thor or Elarinya to die.

TBC


	76. Chapter 76

~ Chapter 76 ~

The door to the weapons vault opened with a small creak and light spilled out through the door and into the hall, shading Loki and the elven Captain  Ionwë with a play of brightness and shadows.

With only a single door leading into the room – no windows or hatches – the room was surprisingly aired and fresh. The fire urns spread out the area filled every corner with light. Even the uneven shape of the stones building the room looked the same color of gray. Little to mostly no wood was present in the room as it would wither and crumble from the darkness which otherwise ruled the chamber.

Walking into the room Loki looked around to take in everything and memorize every little detail. From the color of the decoration to the complicated braids of Ionwë's hair as they crossed the stone floor.

At one end of the room stood a stone bench and upon it lay a bundle of clothes, along with a dagger. Loki recognized the clothes Alyan had worn right away. As well as the blood staining the rich fabric.

Ionwë stepped up next to the dagger and turned to look at the Jotun Prince. “Please refrain from touching the blade too much.”

Loki nodded as he walked up and looked down at it.

Nothing out of the ordinary. A normal iron blade, carved by experienced hands with the twist of the dark elves. Dried blood which could be taken for rust stained the better part of the blade. Carefully to make sure the elf saw his actions, Loki put one finger on each end of the dagger – freezing the tips so he didn't draw blood – and slowly lifted it.

He felt surprised when the blade felt lighter than he anticipated. It wasn't much of a difference, but enough to catch his attention. That would mean this blade was... custom made. He leaned closer and smelled the blade. Nothing. Not a single trace of anything but blood and iron. Not even on the leather strings around the handle carried any residue of any scent.

But that would mean....

Loki put the blade carefully down and glanced once more on the fabric. He ignored the look he was getting as he leaned down closely to Alyan's cloths and took a deep breath.

His senses was assaulted by a number of scents. All from bitter and heavy to sweet and light. Alyan.

Straightening his back he glared down at the evidence. “I'll need to take a look in Princess Elarinya's room.” and without waiting for an answer from his companion he turned sharply on his heels and stalked out the room faster than they had arrived. Captain Ionwë hot on his tail.

With his memory from the tour he and Thor had received upon their arrival, he guided himself through the many turns left and right and halls like he had lived here for longer than just a few days.

Compared to memorizing the many books in Asgard's library, this was like revisiting an old memory. Only twice did he turn wrong and had to go back until he came upon the door to Elarinya's room. Not surprisingly, a guard stood outside the room to keep outsiders away. So when he saw the Frost Giant approaching without hesitation he took notice of his Captain's gesture and jumped out of the way.

With the coldness of his grip, and regardless if it was needed, Loki broke the lock and pushed open the door.

He stepped into a warm place and he had to stop right away. In contrast to the hard-skinned Princess which he had gotten to know, this room reflected a more softer and personal touch. It was no doubt elvish inspiring with all the details of nature and the many plants which the dark elves saw as gifts from their mother earth, but also a great number of objects from other places. The words which filled his mind was 'Birkshall'.

He walked closer to some of the flowers, blooming with lavish color and grace. His magic tingled as he felt their whispering calls for their mistress. A subtle call that he felt strongly from these plants who had known the tender touch from someone who loved them.

It brought back his longing for his own home. The ice of Jotunheim which he had both loved and hated in his life. Which had kept him company more than his own people. The frozen city of Jotunheim which had called out for him and embraced him. Just like the city had flourished under his grace, so did these flowers under Elarinya's.

The blue hand reached out to touch a small purple flower when it seemed to shiver from his touch and it fell down on the wooden bench with a silent sigh.

Loki's green eyes followed the small bud until they were drawn to something hidden among the greenery.

He brushed past the fallen flower to grip what turned out to be a small knife. No bigger than the flat of his palm, and the edge was blunt. However, more than anything, it held weight. In fact this little blade weighted more than the dagger which had taken Alyan's life.

'I thank you for your gift.' Loki silently prayed to the plants.

Turning around he noticed the plants had began to grow around him and he knew he had to meditate soon. He walked over to the stunned elves who had seen the flowers grow in front of their eyes.

“I entrust you with this, Captain.” Loki held forward the small blade, which Ionwë took. “Make sure no one touches it until I need it again.”

“As you wish.” he tucked it away inside his uniform and the many hidden pockets. “Have you learned something?”

“Maybe.” Loki thought carefully about his next move before looking Ionwë in the eye. “I need to see the place where your Prince died.”

“As you wish.” Ionwë replied with a slight bow.

 

* * *

 

While the eastern tower had been assigned temporary prison for Thor and Elarinya, they had been given a bit more comfort than other prisoners would have. Most likely because of Thor's presence since they couldn't offend the God without cause. And since he had made it clear he would share cell with the elven Princess, she too could take part of the comfort.

“Fret not, my lady.” Thor said as he looked over to the pacing elf. “My beloved will find a way to get us out of here.”

“Who's fretting?” Elarinya shot back and glared at Thor's thumbs which was chasing each other in circles.

“I'm just not used to sitting still when a mystery presents itself.” Thor defended himself.

“A mystery huh?” Elarinya glared at the Aesir. “You call Alyan's death an adventure?”

“No, my lady.” He threw his legs forward so that he was sitting straight instead of leaning back casually against the wall. “Alyan's death was a misfortune which I will regret my whole life for not saving. But Loki made me promise that I stay and protect you and so I will. Even if my heart wants to go to him.” he finished softly. “Don't worry,” he said in the same soft voice but with confidence. “Loki is both smart and strong. He will find the truth and get us out of here.”

“You trust he will find the guilty one for taking Alyan's life?” Elarinya's eyes held a small glint of hope.

“I do.”

Elarinya sighed in resignation. “I trusted Alyan that much too.” she sat down on the plush pillow. “He said Birkshall would always be ours.”

“Losing a loved one to death is painful. I can only offer my words, even if they are a poor mistress for comfort.”

She accepted his words with a nod. “I find it hard that a God have ever lost someone.”

“Not completely, but I almost did lose Loki shortly after I met him. The feelings from that time will not leave me easily.” He smiled ruefully at Elarinya. “While I may be a God, and Loki a Frost Giant, we are not exceptions to death. In time, we too will leave this life. I can only hope that it will be together so that I can hold him close even after death.”

She looked at him thoughtfully. “You are truly lucky.”

Thor opened his mouth to say something else when a guard appeared by the door. “Rise! You have company.” and he stepped aside to let in Queen Mirima.

TBC


	77. Chapter 77

~ Chapter 77 ~

Elarinya and Thor stood up to show their respect, the elven Princess bowing her head.

“Raise your head.” The Queen ordered so that she could take a good look at the girl she had not met until this moment.

“I wish we could have met under different times.” Elarinya said in a timid voice, her hands clasped in front of her.

“Me too.” The Queen turned her gaze to Thor. “It's most unfortunate that you have been pulled into this.” Thor could read sadness and sorrow in her gray bottomless eyes. “To accuse the heir of Asgard for a barbaric crime like this is most unforgiving.”

“This is nothing compared to the sorrow you must face.” Thor said softly.

“It's not easy for anyone at this moment. Alyan will be missed for a long time.” she turned back to Elarinya. “He spoke often of you in his letters to me.”

“Alyan was a kind soul. To treat the third daughter like an equal was more than I could have hoped.” the dark elf closed her eyes as her memories pained her. “He really was a light for everyone in Birkshall.”

Queen Mirima looked the young girl up and down before she reached out and held her tenderly. “You don't have to bear everything on your own.” Her hands came up to frame Elarinya's face, pale skin against earthy dark. “You are still too young for that. Don't let your grief choke you. Let it go.”

Watching silently from the sideline, Thor could see Elarinya breaking down as tears pooled in her dark eyes and spilled. Hick-upping sobs escaped her lips until she was openly crying in Queen Mirima arms.

It was then he saw it, just how young the Princess of Birkshall truly was. Just because their race was eternally beautiful and lived naturally long lives like the Gods, it didn't mean all of them was as old as the earth they walked on.

Elves didn't have children close to each other, and Elarinya was the third  _daughter_ . Who knew how many brothers she had. Old enough to take on a task that her siblings didn't want. Used so her family could live like they wanted.

But not strong enough to handle something like this.

Thor began to understand why Loki had asked him to stay close to Elarinya.

* * *

 

“Going somewhere?”

Loki turned around to see Prince Voronwë walking toward them.

“Just for a short visit.”

The fair Prince nodded before he stopped in front of Loki.

“Promise me something.” he said intensely.

Loki's curiosity peeked. “What may that be?”

“Find whoever did this to my baby brother, and bring them to me.” The piercing eyes just barely holding back fury and anger.

“What if you don't like my findings, it might be someone you know?” Loki questioned.

“That will not matter.” Voronwë swore. “They will be held responsibility for my brother's death.”

Loki took a moment to study the elven prince, knowing he was being studied in return. “I will bring Alyan's assailant to you, but...” he considered his words carefully. “Don't let rage rule your reasoning. It might lead you to something you don't want to see.”

And so he bowed and left Prince Voronwë standing behind.

* * *

 

Laufey walked the through the city of Jotunheim as he inspected the magical world he could once more call home. The city full of activity and magic running through the ice, forming interlacing patterns and symbols.

Their life was moving smoothly and travelers from other realms had begun to arrive in their sacred home. The road to their future was here for them to take and he would guide them until they reached the memories reflected in his mind.

From the small eyes of a child, he remembered the time before his father had told him to run for his life. To leave everything behind without looking back. A time so full of wonders and mystic that it felt like a different life.

He wanted to show them. He wanted to show his people just how magnificent their world could be.

Different from the frozen world they lived in on the surface.

“My King.” A Jotun drone said as he bowed to Laufey. “We've found something you have to see.” The Jotun turned and lead his King into one of the many interlacing passages and deeper down into the ice.

Finally coming upon a crossroad, Laufey halted behind his kin as the other came to a stop.

“Where is it?” Laufey asked as he looked around without seeing anything or anyone there.

“It's right here.” a voice behind Laufey made the big Jotun turn around and he stood face to face with another Jotun drone. “Your grave.”

Blue blood splattered across the ice.

* * *

 

Tiny snow flakes spiraled past Loki's cheek as he stood beside his horse, ready to leave at any moments notice. The dancing shadows drew his eyes to look behind him but if it had been part of his imagination or real was left a mystery as he saw nothing out of the ordinary.

“I'm ready.” Ionwë said as he came up next to Loki with his own gray horse in tow.

Leaving all the formalities behind, Loki sat up on his beast, waiting only long enough for the elven Captain to do the same, before setting of into a trot down to the gate. They passed children and adults still going on their business despite the tragedy that had fallen on them all.

Not knowing what the future held, but since their lives still went on they continued selling and buying to make a living.

Birkshall might close down if he didn't find the truth and that would force all these people to look for some place else to call home or make a living. Closing one of the most important trading points to Jotunheim and the rest of the realms. Some might not even live long enough to find another place. So many lives depended on him, more than ever before.

Once they cleared the gate, they urged their horses into a run.

TBC

%MCEPASTEBIN%


	78. Chapter 78

~ Chapter 78 ~

En-route to the small desolated village where Alyan had lost his life, Loki's mind was trying to make sense of what he had learned so far. It might be small compared to what was to come but still began to see things that was all too familiar.

Lies.

Pure and deceitful lies.

He was so enthralled by his thoughts and theories that he missed the tingle of magic before it was upon them.

The horse stepped right onto the trap and sent Loki flying. The elven Captain, although he saw what happened couldn't stop his own beast in time before it stepped into a corner of the trap.

His back hit the ground hard and it took his breath away as the rustling of bushes began.

Loki, despite the pain he felt in his body, rolled onto his side and swiftly turned toward the new sound. Out from the bushes came three bright red lizards. Large enough to compete with the horses even if they didn't reach as high.

Three pairs of yellow eyes watched them as their talons dug into the dirt. Scales shaped like tiny fire and hard as stone covered their bodies. Their mouths opened to show sharp teeth as they hissed like snakes with a hint of smoke escaping.

“Salamanders.” Ionwë whispered as he reached for his sword at his hip.

The horses, blinded by the trap neighed loudly as they tried to escape, didn't notice the predators.

On cue, the three salamanders launched in different directions. One jumped the helpless horses while two went after Loki and Ionwë.

The elf jumped up and out of the way from the clamping down where he had been. The earth charred as it spat out and hissed loudly.

Loki pushed himself up into a sitting position and just as the salamander charged him he created an ice blade on his right arm which he swung across the lizards face, cutting one of its eyes before rolling out of the way of its landing.

Red blood dripped down the remains of its yellow eye and it roared to let the Jotun know it was angry.

Not letting his fear distract him, Loki slowly stood up but kept a low profile so that he could react to its swift movements. Not even the dying sound of the horses and their flesh being torn took away his focus from the monster in front of him.

* * *

 

The sun was setting and Thor looked out on the dying light. He had no idea what was going on, after the Queen had come seen Elarinya, no one had come except for the servants leaving food, and they couldn't say anything of what was happening outside their room. But that was also to be expected. They were prisoners and not privy to information.

On the small bed across the room, Elarinya slept in what he could only describe as semi-peacefully. Something was bothering her and made her turn every so often.

To give her privacy away from his restless mind, Thor turned back to stare out the window.

He really missed Loki, it almost hurt. He knew they couldn't be together all the time and at times had to spend even longer periods apart, but it did little to how much he wanted to hold his mate in his arms.

* * *

 

Gasping for breath, Loki held up the ice blade in front of him as the setting sun cast everything in a red glow. Still it couldn't hide the blood from the dead horses, as well as two dead salamanders.

The last lizard was persistently giving a hard time even if it was two against one. An injured Ionwë knelt slightly behind him, his right leg bleeding profoundly from a cut the talons of the salamander he fought had given him.

The only instinct in the air was survival. Nothing else mattered.

A golden glimmer went through the salamander's eye and it attacked. Loki ready for forced up every last bit of strength he had to angle his blade into the hungry mouth of the beast. When it was close enough he shaped the ice into a blade and into the gap. Unluckily, the salamander was so worked up to conquer its prey that the temperature inside the mouth was hot enough to start to melt the hard ice. Together with brute force it shattered the blade before turning sideways to slam its tail into the Jotun.

Getting caught in the gut, Loki was thrown back into a thick broken tree trunk. The wood cracked under the force and he almost blacked out.

Growling before letting out a roar, the salamander jumped into the air. Agile like a swimming fish, it swam through the air for Ionwë who wasn't as fast anymore.

A block of ice knocked the salamander to the side where it skidded across the dirt before coming to a stop.

Snapping its head up it was about to run into the heat again and attack anew when it stopped. Its yellow eyes looked off into the distance before backing. It turned around, bit down on one of the carcase of one horse and pulled it away at high speed, leaving only a trail of blood behind.

Barely stopping to wonder, Ionwë half-crawled and half-walked to Loki who lay moaning in pain against the trunk. He put his hand on Loki's arm and called his name. “Please wake, we have to leave.”

“Can't.” Loki groaned as he felt the effect from banging his head. “Hurt.”

“We don't have a choice.” Ionwë insisted with fear creeping into his voice. “Something strong enough to scare away a salamander is coming. Neither of us have the strength to fight it so we have to leave. _Now_.” He curled his fingers around Loki's arm. “Forgive me.” and pulled.

Barely two meters had he managed when Loki suddenly jerked to the side and threw up. His head spun in three different directions and he couldn't work his body to move normally.

“Run.” he whispered to the elf.

Ionwë looked at him like he was insane. “I'm not leaving you here to die.”

“No... choice.”

“Quiet.” Ionwë growled just as a shadow stepped out from the forest in the last rays of light.

There stood an elderly man with a fur pelt across his left shoulder and a grayish toga which reached down to his knees. He was a well muscled man with defining arms and deep eyes.

“An elf and a Jotun. How odd.” he said in a surprisingly smooth voice. “What are you doing on my land?”

TBC


	79. Chapter 79

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This story has now caught up to where I was on ff.net and will now be updated at the same pace. Thanks for reading and I hope you will continue to from now on.

~ Chapter 79 ~

“ _An elf and a Jotun. How odd.” he said in a surprisingly smooth voice. “What are you doing on my land?”_

“Who are you?” Loki asked coldly. The man looked like a normal human being, but he couldn't trust that.

“My name is Wayland. I'm a smith.” The man said as he knelt down so that he could poke at Ionwë's leg. “This is my land, well, unofficially since I gather my raw material here.”

Ionwë pulled his leg closer, out of range from the poking as he stayed on guard. “What kind of raw material?”

The elderly man put his finger to his chin and scratched. “Today I'm after Edeldew. It's a flower growing in the area. It makes a good decoration once it's been gilt.”

Turning his attention to the Jotun, he poked Loki's leg too and got a hiss in return. A mix of hurt and hostility.

“My home is close by. I can offer you a meal and roof for the night.”

Knowing better than to take their chances now that there was blood in the air, Loki gave a slight nod of his head in acceptance. “That's very kind of you.”

With a surprisingly strong grip, Wayland pulled both the elf and Jotun up to their feet and put each of them over his shoulders.

“HEY!” they snapped in their own languages. Loki's voice dripping with poison from being touched like this.

“Sorry. Sorry.” Wayland put them down on their own feet, Ionwë reaching to support Loki. “Force of habit.” The man scratched his neck. “This way.” and lead the way into the bushes.

 

* * *

 

Night had fallen and Thor slept in his make-shift bed by the window. His dreams pleasantly blank as he rested. So when soft lips closed over his in a tender kiss, he smiled as he saw Loki sitting above him. The green eyes gleaming in the light as the darkness fell away to give way to a field of flowers.

Realizing this was all a dream, Thor reached up and caressed the smooth skin. His breath quickened when his beloved leaned down to his neck to lick and kiss his neck. He could feel a moan of approval wanting to escape but just as it was about to leave his lips, sharp teeth bit into his neck and drew blood together with flesh.

Pain shoot through Thor as he tore Loki away only to see the face he loved, with his smirking mouth covered in his blood. Sharp teeth glimmered red before they opened to devour him once more.

Thor jerked awake and sat up sharply with a hand to his neck. His breath came in heavy gasps. He brought his hand into view to check for blood.

Nothing.

'Just a dream. It was just a dream.' he told himself. 'Loki wouldn't hurt me.'

The memory of those teeth was already fading but he could feel them in front of him. The shock from his dream lingered in him and left him with a sense of dread.

How could he have dreamed of something like that.

How?

* * *

 

Loki and Ionwë discovered that what Wayland called home was actually his workshop. With a fire burning strongly with hot red coal in the fireplace, and tools and various objects they couldn't even begin to name, there was a small bed with dirty covers. On the table, among various pieces of bone, stone, jewels, ore, and many bowls; there was food in various stages of decomposition.

Two out of four walls was covered in daggers and swords of all kind and shapes. On another was was every kind of jewelry you could imagine, some even put Asgard's riches to shame. At the third wall was tools and rocks. And finally, the fourth wall was covered with fabric which made it impossible to see what was behind.

“It's not much.”Wayland said as he walked to what should have been a kitchen, only it lacked most of what a kitchen needed. He took two bowls, big enough for hands, and walked over to the open fire where he was brewing a cauldron. The man stirred it with a long thin wooden spoon before he filled the bowls half-full. “Sit anywhere you can.” he said as he focused on his job. “I don't have many guests.”

Ionwë took the offer and helped the Frost Giant to sit down on the bed. It was the best he could find, and even if he didn't like how dirty it looked, he had to ignore it for the sake of the Prince.

Though he could feel the magic in his body treating his injuries, it didn't work very fast due to his lack of meditation.

Wayland stepped forward and held out the bowls. “Eat up. You will heal faster.”

Ionwë took the bowls and realized it smelled delicious. “Here.” he whispered as he handed Loki his food.

The old smith went back to his corner and started to work.

Loki looked down into the bowl as he felt his gut churn from hunger. He felt a tingle of relief from their sudden boost of good luck, although he couldn't help but wonder why the Salamander had run before the smith arrived. The beast was not known for its survival instincts and tended to fight rather than flee.

The smooth taste of the soup hit his tongue and he felt warmth spread out through him and he closed his eyes.

* * *

 

Loki opened his eyes before his ears could even pick up the sounds around him. His head turned perfectly so that he didn't have to search for anyone, but still he couldn't understand through the fog in his mind what he was seeing.

He saw Wayland hunched over by the wall with jewels, blending beauty together with the vile act that was taking place.

Loki couldn't feel his body, and couldn't look away or prevent it.

The pained groans mixed together with the sound of the fireplace.

In surreal slow motion he witnessed Ionwë being raped, and he couldn't even stop himself from falling back into oblivion.

TBC


	80. Chapter 80

~ Chapter 80 ~

The first thing Loki knew when he came back to himself was that his arms hurt. No, to be precise, his whole body hurt and he felt confused. Disorientated and sick to his stomach. The Jotun couldn't stop himself from throwing up, right down the front of him. He felt like his intestines had been replaced by worms and bugs, his blood with molted lead, and his eyes with dirt.

Vaguely grossed out by his own reaction, Loki looked around to see if he could make sense of what had happened. His memories less than reliable.

At first he thought he was by himself and alone until he realized the blanket out of reach for him was actually a body. Searching his memory he tried to remember who it should be. His thoughts was slow and couldn't connect with each other.

Opening his mouth to say a name that might have been wrong or right, Loki shut his mouth tightly as he felt another bout of puke rise in his throat. He didn't want to bath in any more so he forced himself to painfully swallow it.

Breathing carefully through his nose, Loki stayed quiet for as long as possible as he felt his body if it would betray him again. Taking a chance he formed the words carefully...

"Ionwë?" his voice was rough and a mess. Just from saying that single word he felt a spasm of the revenge from his body. He tried to force himself to swallow once more but it went up his nose, burning intensely and chocked him, burning in his throat and forcing tears to stream down his eyes from the pain. As much as his body would allow him he tried to turn to throw up next to him but he was only half successful as he was assaulted by what felt like a never ending attack. After three times, and half sitting – half bathing, he felt his stomach calm down enough to give him a break.

But he felt filthy and the stench was stinging just as much as the remaining acid in his nose. However, surprisingly, he felt his mind clear up. Glancing over to the heap, he saw long blond hair thrown around one end.

"Ionwë?" he tried again and had to pat himself on the shoulder for not embarrassing himself again. Despite that, the other person didn't move an inch.

At first Loki thought the other was still unconscious from what they had been given, but slowly, memories from what he had witnessed arose in his head. Memories he wanted to forget as soon as he remembered them.

"Ionwë?" he tried once more, this time more softly.

No reaction.

"I wouldn't waste your time." a strong voice cut across the room.

Loki turned slowly to see Wayland sitting in the other corner. His eyes sharp as an eagle as he watched Loki without missing anything his face showed.

"Why?" Loki's voice not holding back despite the awful taste of his own bile in his mouth. "Why did you rape him?"

The smith didn't break his concentration before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a single jewel. It's clear, translucent shade seemed unnatural, forcing what little light there was in the room to reflect into a dance of stars.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Wayland admired his own work. "It's made from the tears of that elf."

"You... _you raped_ him just for that?" Loki hissed, his eyes narrowing as they shaded into a murderous red.

"I did not merely rape him." Wayland rejected as if it was preposterous. "I took away everything from him. The bigger the lost, the purer the tears. Unfortunately you can't find such purity now a day." He lowered the jewel but still held it so that it could be seen. "It was just a whim and I found great treasures."

"... just a whim." Loki whispered. "Just a whim?"

"I normally don't have any interest in elves." Wayland stated. "They are arrogant. Haughty. Their beauty only skin deep. It was you I was interested in. I haven't come across a Jotun in a long time. I went hunting in my youth but when the gates closed I had to give up. I never imagined that I would run into one here, and a rare one at that. I tried to catch you unharmed, but the elf tried to take you away. So I took care of him."

The man stood up and walked slowly closer to Loki where he knelt down a safe distance from any spontaneous attacks. "I'm unsure what to do with you. Should I make jewels out of your eyes? A chain of your skin? A sword of your bones? Silk from you blood? A golden goblet of your foot? So many choices and I can't waste a single piece of you. Maybe I should make a crown of your head? It would be glorious and beyond anything I've ever done." He fell silent as if he was going through all his choices in his head. Almost like a child who couldn't make up his mind.

Then he stood up and walked over to the elf and stroked the hair. Ionwë still didn't react. The smith mumbled to himself as he took a strong grip as if to rip the hair from the elf's scalp before he changed his mind and let go.

"You are truly a temptation." he muttered before he stood up and walked toward the wall which was covered by fabric and pulled it down with one strong yank to reveal an even more grandiose collection than all the other walls. Treasures beyond compare, strange shapes and colors. Bones and skin. Hair and feathers. Gold and platinum. Silver metals, crimson diamonds. Black chains with daggers. Dragon pelts and teeth hollowed out and decorated into instruments.

And even deeper against one of the walls, pierced and dried up, displayed like a piece of art. Loki felt his blue color fade away in fear.

A baby Heklas.

Much younger than any Loki had ever seen.

He didn't even know they could be so small. A hatchling who should still be with its parents in the deepest nest.

Finally he knew... why the Salamander had run for its life.

This man was beyond dangerous.

TBC


	81. Chapter 81

~ Chapter 81 ~

It was still early morning, with the sun just peeking over the horizon, and Thor couldn't stop pacing his prison room. His heart anxious which left him feeling restless and with a desperate need to do something. The longer the feeling stayed, Thor's mind tried to come up with reasons for the feeling and he kept coming back to that something had maybe happened to his mate.

He didn't know if this was part of his bond with Loki or if he was just feeling anxious because he knew Loki was hunting for a killer all on his own, and he knew Loki had great powers at his disposal, but Thor still felt like a captured wild beast. If not for his promise to keep the elven Princess safe then he would have jumped out the window and been on his way to look for his beloved.

Something inside him was on the verge of raving and the temper from his youth which he had learned to control was rearing it's ugly head. A temper which had rivaled and gone beyond his own father's once ignited.

Thor had no idea why his temper was so fierce. There was no reason for it.

The first few times he had ended up hurting himself and those around him despite just being a child. His parents taught him for years to control himself and finally in his early teen years he managed to keep his temper enough to start gathering friends. And as his number of friends grew and he learned to treasure them, so did his control over himself. He didn't want to lose them in the spur of the moment, and he knew that if he wasn't careful then he wouldn't be able to protect them from himself.

Before he met his Jotun Prince, his temper was almost a memory ready to be long forgotten. And after he found Loki everything felt lighter. Like he could finally breath and forget everything.

Now he felt like his peace of mind was being threatened, and as he fought to keep himself calm, he felt a growing fear in the depths of his heart that he would revert back to when it all began. And he wouldn't be able to stop himself from hurting others again to reach Loki.

He didn't want that. He didn't want to watch those around him look at him with fear in their eyes. He didn't want to cause them pain.

The pacing didn't stop even when he vaguely noticed Elarinya waking up in bed, her hair slightly messy from her restless sleep as she grew alert to the tension in the Aesir.

“Is something wrong?” she asked.

“I don't know.” Thor growled. “I have to get out of here, no, I have to stay.”

Hearing the God contradict himself in the same sentence made the dark elf Princess aware to her companion. She pushed her cover of her and moved her feet over the edge so that she could sit up. Her dress wrinkled and she didn't give it a thought to how it bundled up under her thighs.

“Please stay where you are Princess.” Thor demanded. “I don't trust myself at the moment so would you please stay away from me.” he took a sharp turn and walked toward the door. “I will do my best to control myself and I will not harm you, but please... do not provoke me right now. I promised Loki that I would protect you and I will not betray him.”

Elarinya heard the strain in his voice, a combination between fear and anger, and nodded without even thinking. “If you need anything, anything at all... please let me know.” she said calmly. Her only reply was a shake from his head as he took a new turn and headed back to the window.

Strangely enough, as Elarinya watched the God pace back and forth at a high pace, she started to feel safe. While she didn't know what could have sparked his temper, and she was told to keep her distance, she didn't feel threatened at all.

It was like watching one of her big guard dogs back home keeping watch on her. It was almost an uncanny similarity.

A knock on the door drew their attention before a voice called through the wood, “Is everything alright inside?”

The sound of crushing stone hit them all like a slap to the face, and Elarinya could only watch as Thor pulled his fist out from the wall with dust running down his knuckles before he turned toward the door.

“Fine.” he said harshly. “Bring us some breakfast.”

“A-At once, your highness.” the voice stuttered before running feet left.

Thor went back to pacing as he took deep breaths, counting each and everyone to make sure they were deep enough to reach his whole body. “Sorry.” he mumbled.

Elarinya looked at the perfect hole in the stone wall and couldn't help but be impressed by the Gods strength. She finally saw that his title as 'God' was not just for show. Despite the friendly and cheerful exterior she had gotten to know before Alyan's death, he was not without his own complexities.

“I believe the wall can take a few more. Feel free if you need to.” her lips twisted into a small smile. “At worse you will only extend our jail to the next room.”

_'At least use your strength for something creative.'_ Thor heard Loki's voice tell him with mirth.

Feeling slightly calmer from the words, Thor felt himself smile slightly. “Loki told me many times I was more brawn than brains.” He turned to the Princess to show her his face. “It's one of the things we agreed on.”

“Tell me about it.” she pulled her legs up under her.

“Alright.” Thor looked around for a moment as if unsure what he was searching for when he just sat down in the middle of the room. “The first time was the first day I met Loki in Jotunheim...”

 

* * *

 

Barely 20 minutes after he started his tales, earning quite a few laughter from Elarinya, the door opened to let in a soldier with two servants behind him. Once the soldier deemed it safe enough he let the servants inside to give the royalty their breakfast before disappearing out again. All the while the soldier had scanned their room and noticed the hole in the wall.

“What happened?” he asked them both.

Thor couldn't stop himself from taking a look at his handiwork and said the first thing that came to mind. “Just a fly.”

“A fly, my Lord?” the soldier repeated.

“Yes.” Elarinya agreed. “It was really persistent and wouldn't stop buzzing for hours.”

Not sure if he was buying the story, the elf glanced at the wall. “It stopped buzzing I presume.”

“Perfect K.O.” Thor said with a matter-of-fact voice.

Knowing better than to press the matter further, the soldier bowed his head. “I will be back later to retrieve your trays.”

“Thank you.” Elarinya said and watched the door close and lock.

“Fly?” she glanced at the Aesir.

“You have not seen the flies in Nildavellir.” Thor stated. “They are enormous. I swear that they can almost rob you if you are not careful.”

Taking the time to think about it for a moment, a new smile spread across Elarinya's lips. “Although the Jotuns are your allies now, I would love to see their reaction to those flies.”

Thor returned the smile fully. “I will be sure to invite you once I capture one.”

“You better make sure Loki doesn't find out.”

“For some reason,” he raised his mug in celebration. “I have a feeling my beloved would sit back and enjoy the show.”

Their talking continued with the same lighthearted conversation for the rest of their meal. Although Thor still couldn't shake the restless feeling in his heart.

TBC


	82. Chapter 82

~ Chapter 82 ~

Loki slowly opened his eyes to see the same hateful wall of imprisonment. A silver chain, pure white metal, tied him to the wall; giving him just enough space to move a meter in each direction. The wall, although treacherously frail looking was more sturdy than the walls of Asgard. He'd already tried wreaking the chain free to escape, but all he got was a broken left wrist from the chain. He'd even considered breaking his fingers if it meant getting free. Sadly though, the ring which held his arm was so close to his skin that it felt like a second skin.

From a dark shadow which lead who knew where, Wayland emerged. Holding up a chainmail of black gold. Each link so interlaced, knitted, and weaved together that it looked more like silk than metal. It shimmered in the light as he walked closer to Loki so that he could show him it.

“Look. Isn't it beautiful?” The smith let his hand run over it. “I made it with your hair.”

Just a few hours ago, he'd tried to meditate to heal, and as a result... his hair had grown long. Wayland had taken a knife and cut it close to an inch from his skull. Although the smith had been swift and accurate, it didn't mean it hadn't hurt. Almost like his limbs had been cut off.

“I wonder what I should do next.” the man talked to himself as he went and hanged up the chainmail on the wall among his other collectables.

“You will not get away with this.” Loki said as deadly as he could. “You will be hunted by both Jotunheim _and_ Asgard.”

“Small details.” the man said as he began to move objects. “I have no fear for others. All I want is to create my craft.”

“My father will see you tortured. The All-Father will see you hanged.”

“You mean Bor's son? I haven't seen him in years. Last I saw him he was just a pint size brat hiding behind his father's leg. Even Bor knew better than to fight me.” He held up a dagger before setting it down.

“The world is not like it used to be. While you hid yourself here, the world faced great peril. It's seen wars and death. Do not think you will be safe much longer.”

Wayland turned around sharply and walked to Loki in four long and powerful strides. Before he was within range of his prey he reached for something in his belt and dived in faster than Loki could keep up with.

Two pieces of old metal with a heavy taste of iron and smoke held his tongue out from his mouth as a pair of ice cold eyes glared at him.

“I'm getting tired of your tongue. Maybe I should cut it out and use it next?” his breath hot as molted lava caressed Loki's ear. “While you are a treasure I want to savor, I will silence and blind you if I have to.” Wayland studied Loki's face carefully up and down until he bared his half-rotted teeth. “I should give you a demonstration.”

Pain hit Loki like lightning and he screamed while his tongue was still being held captured by the tool. Tears ran down his face as he started to shiver from shock.

Wayland shifted with old habit and gracefulness of a true professional as he put back the small blade in its pocket and reached for Loki's right little finger. Holding it up in front of Loki's eyes, he turned it over as blood dripped from the body part.

“Next time I will take your nose.” It was a promise. “And then I will carve up that elf right in front of you. I will sew your eyes wide open and cut off your lips so that you will be able to see every detail; and taste and smell everything I do to him.”

He let go of Loki's tongue and walked back to his work place, leaving Loki alone to clutch his hang in pain. The fact of his little finger missing hurt just as much as the actual wound. With shaking hands, Loki tried to wrap part of his clothes around the wound to stop the bleeding.

The spot of red grew with every moment and he felt a fear that he really would die here.

So caught up in his own thoughts he didn't notice when the smith came back until he snatched his hand from him and held it up.

“Wh-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Loki screamed in pain as his flesh was burned, crusted, and sealed by the blazing fire iron.

The fire in the iron transferred into his mind and all he could see and feel was the pain of burning. His mind wanted to shut down to save itself from reality, but Loki knew that he was the most vulnerable if he blacked out. And he feared what would happen to him if that happened.

Just as fast as it started, it ended. Wayland let go of Loki's hand and headed back to his workplace.

Loki half laid, half crawled as close to the wall as he could come. His mouth open as he made a mixed sound between a sob and a choke. His hand burned like it was on fire and the smell of his burned blood overwhelmed him.

Somewhere deep down inside something was stirring.

* * *

 

The walls separating the rooms in the tower blew out from the force as a roar could be heard through Birkshall. Elven soldiers ran to toward the source as the traders and civilians sought to take cover from whatever was happening in Birkshall.

Inside the room, which now sported three more rooms and a large new window to give a landscape perspective, Thor hunched over as he gasped to control himself. He had felt an unbearable pain. His back burned. It had gone through his body like he had been crushed by a falling boulder. In an instant the pain turned to rage as he heard Loki scream for him.

He had felt the pain, and he had felt the danger.

Something was harming his mate and he would kill it.

Spears pointed at him in union. “Step back, Highness.” the leader said.

“You dare stand between me and my mate?” Thor growled deeply. “I will have your head.”

“Be reasonable.” Crown Prince Voronwë said as he stepped through the line of soldiers. “You are already under suspicions of murdering a Elven Royalty. If you take their heads then you will only dig your own grave.”

“I DID NOT MURDER ALYAN. YOU KNOW IT. I KNOW IT. EVERYONE KNOWS IT! THIS IS JUST A PIECE OF CRAP CONSPIRACY AMONG YOUR OWN PEOPLE. YOU ARE JUST USING ME TO YOUR OWN WILL, AND NOW MY MATE IS IN DANGER BECAUSE OF YOU. I WILL NOT HAVE THIS. IF IT'S BLOOD YOU WANT THEN I WILL GIVE YOU BLOOD.”

“Please calm down.” Elarinya called to Thor as she stepped forward. “If you leave now, then everything your betrothed have tried to do would be for nothing. Nothing.” she gave him a pleading look. “Please don't do that to him.”

Although his face was still full of anger, Thor slowly eased up and looked away from the elves.

'Loki.'

* * *

 

For the next two hours, Loki was caught in a hazy world of pain and white noise. He could hear the sound of his kidnapper working his hammer and tools. The raging fire which burned and danced. Hot coal glowing brilliant golden red and the steam of water.

It all messed together with the shock in his mind that he had a hard time focusing on anything.

When he became aware of footsteps walking closer he could only raise his head, sweat running down his face and forcing his clothes to stick to him uncomfortably.

Without a word, Wayland took Loki's injured right hand and slid a ring onto his ring finger.

A white smooth ring with interlaced red threads running across the surface.

Despite his agony, Loki realized slowly that the ring had been made by his little finger.

TBC


	83. Chapter 83

~ Chapter 83 ~

Elarinya looked out the window as the elven soldiers left with Voronwë in the lead. Their horses, though not as big as those from Asgard, they were praised for their speed and were gone from sight faster than any other being in the realm.

The Princess turned around and looked at the Aesir heir. She could still see he was restless but she had done her best to convince him to remain in Birkshall. This whole affair could turn into a full fledged war between three realms and there would be no stopping them.

While their new quarters was not as comfortable as the one Thor Odinson had destroyed, it still gave them more than a regular prisoner should receive. One of the elves had also left a glass with water and two sleeping pills just in case. They didn't know how much effect they would have on the Aesir if he got to violent again, but at best they would calm him down enough to talk to him.

Thor meanwhile was biting his thumb nail and tried his best to control his desire to just call Mjolnir and just fly off to search for his Loki.

"How are you holding up?" Elarinya sat down next to Thor and looked at him with a gentle glint in her eyes.

"Somehow." Thor mumbled without stopping his hobby.

The dark elf looked at him before reaching out and placing her hand on his knee. "It will be all right." she said. "You'll see."

* * *

 

Loki bit down on his lower lip hard as he forced himself not to scream as inch after inch of his blue skin was being peeled off his shoulder.

How long had he been here? Had it just been hours or days? His mind couldn't make up an answer and felt too tired to even try.

Satisfied by how much skin he had taken, Wayland stood and walked back to his working area.

Loki stayed sitting up so that his raw skin wouldn't collect any dirt or get infected by something. His breath felt hard in his chest and made him light headed just as much as the pain and fear.

His magic was unstable and almost didn't listen to him, he had tried to call upon it to heal himself and attack the smith but something in this house seemed to disturb it. It should be obvious if you gave it some thought. The smith was used to dealing with beasts and monsters of all kinds so he should have ways to protect himself from them.

Looking to where Ionwë was leaning against the wall, dressed only in the remains of his shirt, a piece of fabric was tied around his left eye with a patch of red soaked into it.

The bastard had taken Ionwë's eye while Loki was out for the count.

He knew he shouldn't feel relieved for what happened to the elf but some dark part of him thought rather the elf than him. But it did little for him as Wayland kept coming back for more pieces of him and each time he proved he was more sadistic than the last.

The day must have been going to its end because Loki felt really tired, but with the fireplace giving the only natural light it was hard to tell.

All too aware when Wayland stood up, Loki watched him carefully as he put a hand to his back and stretched. Then the man took a long look at Loki. The Jotun could see it in his eyes that he had decided on something again.

With long strides Wayland walked over to his Jotun treasure again and reached for Loki's disfigured hand. Once it was in his grasp he pinned the arm above Loki's head and reached for his clothes.

"No. S-stop." Loki tried to fight back as his panic rose to new heights. It didn't take an idiot to know what the man was after. "GET OFF ME!" the chain yanked with every pull but the monster showed no signs of stopping.

When he reached for his own clothes something in Loki snapped and so did the chain from the wall. Though his wrist and shoulder was broken and raw with scraped skin he put his full hand on Wayland chest and let his natural defense go wild. Wayland's skin turned slightly cold but the man stared down at him like nothing had happened.

Loki's face snapped to the side with the force of the slap. "Learn your place." was growled down at him as he felt his head spin and his strength left him. "You are mine."

"Forgive me, Thor." Loki whispered as his continued attempts was pathetic at best.

_**Somewhere deep in the darkness a pale face appeared with its eyes closed.** _

The cleaver hit the floor and dug into it like the stones were made of cotton. The familiar smell of blood filled the room.

"Take your hands off him." Ionwë growled before he kicked Wayland in the side of his head and pushed him off Loki.

Not waiting to see if his attacks had made any difference to the monster, Ionwë reached down and pulled Loki up to his feet. For the first time he saw that the elf had cut off one of the man's legs with the cleaver, but somehow he doubted it would be enough to stop him.

With the chain trailing after him, Loki held tightly onto Ionwë as they made their way to the door which was to no surprise locked.

"Step aside." Ionwë ordered as he struggled with a golden key ring. He took up the first key and tried it. It went in but would not turn. He dropped it and went for it's almost identical twin.

The noise of something dragging across the floor made them all too aware that they were not safe.

With the second try Ionwë was able to make it turn and pushed the door open with his shoulder as he dragged the Frost Giant out into freedom by his hand. As soon as they stepped across the threshold, Loki felt his powers return like a waterfall and he set the door aflame and the roof as well before pushing the door closed with his magic and broke they lock.

They didn't stop there and ran into the forest as fast as their injured bodies could take. Not even caring that their bare foots was being cut into by rocks, twigs, and many other things. They were spurred on by pure adrenaline as they didn't let go of each other. The chain on Loki's wrist got caught under a root and they stopped just enough to free it and lift it off the ground before they started to run again.

They had no idea where they were going or for how long. All they knew was that they needed to get away from that monster as fast as possible.

TBC


	84. Chapter 84

~ Chapter 84 ~

The deafening sound of hooves cut across the land at neck breaking speed. Most wild life along the way had little to no chance at avoiding them and take cover before they had passed. The lightness of the elves aided them in moving with the wind until the leader reined his stallion in.

“Halt!” he ordered in a voice just barely heard over the sound of the horses.

In union the soldiers slowed down and came to a stop just a few meter from where the command had been given.

For those who couldn't see in front of them they were assaulted by the smell of something dead. Death hung heavily in the air and the rusted smell of old blood which had not been erased by nature yet.

Prince Voronwë, heir to Alfheim, steeled his guts as he stared down at the mess of carcase and swarm of flies buzzing around it. He was no stranger to death and had seen his fair share during hunts and confrontations with other beings. Still it never helped when he came face to face with it.

With ease the Prince jumped down and stepped closer.

Half of the soldiers followed him by stepping down from their beasts while the rest stayed on just in case.

The sheer amount of flies made it almost impossible to get close to touch the body, but Voronwë didn't need it to see.

Turning away from the grim scene, Voronwë opened his mouth. “It's Ionwë's horse.” he confirmed.

“I found traces of what happened to Prince Loki's horse.” a soldier spoke up as he pointed to what was large dark stains leading into the bushes.

Another soldier walked closer to the carcase with a stone in his hand. It slowly glowed. “Traces of foreign magic. They most likely have fallen into a trap.”

The situation was becoming more dangerous with every bit they learned. Voronwë swore in his mind as he could see a war with Asgard and Jotunheim being imminent. Not to mention the wrath of the heir of Asgard in Birkshall when he learned of this.

“Spread out.” He commanded. “Keep your eyes open for anything. Call the others if you find them.”

The soldiers on the ground sprang into the forest and disappeared from view. The other half followed their Prince who jumped back on to his horse and moved along the path. The abandoned horses followed the group by instinct as they moved on.

* * *

 

Finally unable to go on, Loki succumbed to his body and fell to the ground on his knees, almost pulling Ionwë with him. The elf stayed up as he adjusted his position to accommodate the Prince. Despite his own fatigue his mind kept on telling him to run.

“I can't...” Loki gasped in short and painful breaths. “Have to...”

“We can't stop here.” Ionwë managed to say in a reasonable voice. “We are not safe. Please...” he begged.

“...no...” his voice gave out. The pain in his hand, body, the terror of what had happened, what he had seen... it all came crashing down on him without any mercy. His knees gave out what was left and his hand slipped through Ionwë's. Loki's face pressed against the earth as he breathed in the cold air.

'Someone...'

The forest rumbled suddenly, forcing Ionwë down on his knees. “What-?” he asked before the shadows from the forest moved to reveal a big gray eye. The eye blinked like a lizards before it moved forward to reveal a stone dragon.

Despite his body protesting and his spirit dying, Ionwë moved so that he shielded Loki from the beast.

Of all things they would run into a dragon. While the stone dragon rarely caused any trouble, dragons was not known to be carnivores for no reason.

The dragon whose skin resembled stone and moss moved between the trees like a snake and avoided making any sounds. It leaned forward and its tongue came out to lick just past the elf and the Frost Giant. Then it moved around the couple in circles, the dragon left space between them until they were surrounded by a stone wall. Shifting, the dragon lifted what should be considered wings, only they were more like big panels of moss and rocks, covered the hole over their heads and shadowed them in darkness. The rocky head moved and created an opening where light came in.

A snap of wood was heard before the dragon head returned with a branch in its mouth. It filled the hole perfectly before dropping off the branch in front of them, of course they could only hear the branch landing as they couldn't really see anything but shadows. Then came the spark of fire, igniting the wood and leaves.

Their shadows danced against the body of the dragon surrounding them, and the eyes watching them almost faded into the body if it was not for the rhythmic opening and closing. Carefully the dragon breathed in the smoke rising from the fire and made a strange exhaling where it didn't release its breath into the closed area.

Neither male dared to move until the dragon seemed to settle down. From the light of the shadows it looked like they were inside a cave, or large rock as there was no exit or escape. Slowly, and with carefully planned, Loki stood up and walked closer to the head. The eyes trailed him until they stood nose to chest.

Green eyes bore into the murky gray and for a tense moment they merely watched. Then Loki's hand came up and rested on the nose. Cold stone touched his palm and for all reason and intention it was just plain rock. Though strangely enough, it felt like the rock was breathing.

A low rumbling filled the cave.

“Is it.... purring?” Ionwë asked unsure.

“Yes.” Loki looked over his shoulder. “I believe we have an ally.”

The elf lowered his head as the tension he kept since their escape left him in an exhausted groan. “As long as its not going to eat me.”

Giving one last pat before he returned to the fire and sat down. Loki knew that he would not be getting up any time soon. He just wanted to let his head fall to the ground and sleep, let his body heal but he couldn't rest just yet. Their time with the smith all to clear in his mind, and the man loomed over him like a nightmare.

“You should get some rest.” Loki told his companion. “I'll stay awake and keep watch.”

The elf looked away and made a disgruntled noise. “I'm sorry.”

“For what?”

“Not realizing the danger the man was. I should have noticed before we went with him. For not getting us out earlier. Not protecting you like I should have. I'm sorry for everything.” Ionwë's head was bowed in defeat.

“None of us saw it coming until it was too late.” Loki said without any accusations. “That man could have fooled anyone. Probably have until now. If others knew about him then he would have been hunted for his crimes. The fact that no one knows about him or where he lives is proof that those who did never made it back alive. Compared to them we were lucky.”

“Lucky indeed.” Ionwë whispered under his breath. Without any further words, Ionwë laid down and turned his back to the Jotun Prince.

Knowing better than to push it, Loki left the other to his restless sleep. Closing his eyes, Loki started to meditate when he suddenly opened his eyes. He raised his disfigured hand to his nose and it came away red. Looking down at the chain on his other hand and cursed. The house was not the only thing blocking his power.

Until he could get it off he would have to remain weak.

TBC


	85. Chapter 85

~ Chapter 85 ~

\- Jotunheim -

“Over here!”

“Hurry!”

“Your Highness.”

The heavy feet of the Frost Giants thundered across the ice as they ran in the direction the call had come from. For the better part of the day they had searched for their King which had gone missing without anyone knowing where he was.

“He's injured!”

“Is his Highness alive?”

“Healers, hurry.”

“Secure the area. Search!”

“Don't let anyone get away.”

“Your Highness, can you hear me?”

The Jotuns helped Laufey sit up as their hands supported and started to heal his wound. A slice across his left side which could have proven fatal if not for the thin layer of ice covering it and keeping his blood inside. A trail of blue blood and hand prints along the lonely ice corridor told the story of how their King had made his way until this point where he collapsed.

Fierce Jotuns already heading toward the site of the assault as their comrades took care of their noble King. A runner had already left them to go back to the city to tell the news to Laufey's children.

“My King, who did this to you?” a Giant asked from Laufey's right side, his big and strong hands curled around Laufey's shoulder and arm.

Laufey's eyes was only half-opened as he struggled to find the words.

“I don't know.”

 

* * *

 

\- Birkshall -

Faint footsteps could be heard along the empty hall as a figure made its way down to Prince Alyan's empty room. The shadow cast across the wall did not tell if it was male or female, although elven features stood out clearly.

The door opened slowly to the deceased elven Prince's room, the lock nothing more than a child's play to break.

Now cold and empty from most personal artifacts Birks golden light had collected. A fireplace which stood empty and cold. Windows which looked out over the front entrance and all the traders was dimmed by clouds passing in front of the sun.

The intruder walked slowly over to bed and collapsed onto the fabric, breathing in the faint remaining scent that could not be washed out.

“Beloved.”

 

* * *

 

\- Alfheim -

Ionwë did his best to hide the shivers running through his body. He felt extremely cold and torn apart. Like his soul had been shredded and thrown into the deep endless swamp.

He knew he was fading into death.

No elf would survive for long after being violated, and what that monster did to him made him want to die so that he wouldn't have to remember it. He could no longer feel the light which filled all elves from the moment they were born into this world. He was nothing more than a corpse walking toward his own grave.

The only thing making him move forward was that he had to get Prince Loki to safety with his brethren.

The Captain let out a heavy sigh as he felt the hands run over his skin. The ghostly feeling of being owned and brutalized. That bastard had not only raped his body and soul and mutilated his face, he had formed a bond between them. For as long as he lived that bond would never go away.

He didn't want to feel it. He didn't want to acknowledge it. He would never be able to bond with anyone else.

Elves only formed one bond in their entire life, with their spouse.

It was a holy event which all elves cherished. It was the one thing all elves held sacred above everything else. Even their own flesh and blood.

And now he had nothing left.

He would do his duty and protect Prince Loki, and then he would die quietly; alone.

“How are you feeling?” the smooth voice of the Jotun asked across the fire.

“Fine.” Ionwë refused to look at the Prince. He didn't want to see the pity in the others eyes.

There was a shuffling sound before Ionwë became aware of Prince Loki coming closer.

“Do not lie to me. There's no way you could be feeling fine.” came the scolding remark.

“Then do not ask something you already know the answer to.” he held his remaining eye closed as if it would drive the other away. “Please get some rest as we will be leaving for Birkshall once we are rested. That is if this dragon will let us go.” His voice was cut, cold, and professional to the point where he thought he had managed to convince the Jotun.

However, the moment he felt hands on his skin he knew that wasn't the case.

His reaction was instant, he flung his whole arm around and would have hit Loki in the face if the other hadn't caught his wrist and held him still. Green eyes bore into his and he felt like they could see every little thing about him. From how he had stumbled just two feet away from his mother's arms when he was barely one year old, to his first time holding a sword and standing in front of the Crown Prince, to the moment he had his first shy kiss with a young trainee despite being an adult himself.

He could see everything. His pride in becoming Captain of the royal army. His shame of being raped by that monster. His sadistic satisfaction when he cut off the bastard's leg. Everything and anything was there for the Prince to see.

“I know what is happening and I will not have you die.” Loki's voice woke him up.

“Who are you to decide if I live or die? I want to die. I have nothing left.” he growled back as his anger grew.

“You have _nothing left?_ Don't make me laugh.” Loki returned the same. He leaned down so close their faces was only inches apart and Ionwë was hit with the realization that the other was trying to kiss him. He raised his arms and through natural habit shifted them over so that he could pin the Frost Giant down with his own weight and lean out of range of the kiss. The force which he shifted them was probably enough to aggravate Loki's injuries but he didn't let anything on except staring up at the blond elf. “See. You haven't lost everything yet.”

Loki's voice was much softer as he stared down from the lock he was being held in. “You still have your training; and you have not become a puppet for others to take advantage off. If you had truly lost everything then you would not care what happened to yourself, much less me, but you still fight to live.”

“No.” Ionwë let go with his hands and sat up, staring down with wide eye. “My soul has been killed. I will not survive.”

“I can help you. I can stop the decay in you.” Loki lay still as he stared up at the elf.

Ionwë shook his head. “There's no stopping the decay inside me. No one has ever survived once they start fading.”

“I can see it, I can hear it, and I can stop it.” Before the elf could react, they had flipped side once more and this time they lay almost against the stone wall, he displayed his strength by keeping the struggling elf down with what looked like ease. “If you still want to die afterward then I will help you go peacefully once we reach safety. But if you have even a tiny desire to live, for something or someone you don't want to leave behind then don't fight me. Wayland didn't care if you died once he had you, do you want to prove him right by leaving this world while he still has you in his grip? If you die now then you will never be able to escape him.”

“....no...” the thought of never escaping the nightmare brought tears to. “.... help me....”

Loki leaned closer once more. “Don't let go of me.”

TBC


	86. Chapter 86

~ Chapter 86 ~

_Loki leaned closer once more. “Don't let go of me.”_

“What are you doing?” Ionwë asked almost scared as he felt those cool hands on his skin again. Memories of what happened to him overlapped with what was happening.

“Don't take this wrong. I will _not_ be unfaithful to Thor. I would rather bite my own tongue and die, but I need to touch you.” His hands ghosted down Ionwë's arms before going up again, skin just barely brushing against the elf. “So I can heal the balance inside you.”

His skin began to crawl as he wanted to push Loki away to stop him. It felt like an ant farm under his skin and it made him sick. His guts turned, twisted, and changed place with something else inside him.

“No.... please...” he whispered as the memories started to become too much.

Suddenly, as Loki's hands started from his shoulders and down his chest, he was filled with a wave of warmth. It swept over his heart and mind until it felt like he was falling into a vortex of warm water.

The waves came at the same time as Loki's hands swept over him and he couldn't suppress the shudder before his mind was swept away.

Not even the open dragon's eye disturbed him.

* * *

 

The underworld shook at its seams. Rocks and dark matter crumbled over as the dead sought cover despite most being in the deep of their punishment.

Hela sat on her throne, royal dress draping down her long legs and her hair pulled up into her crown of dark gold. Skin as pale as the dead and eyes just as bottomless as the endless pits. Her nails perfection against the ivy of her throne.

She wore the cloak of ruler just like she was born to do. Even the dead around her was calm as the rumbling continued until it finally calmed down.

The dark eyes which could see every little corner of her realm focused on the deepest part which had been locked away for countless millenniums and slept with no regard to the world around itself.

'Why is it moving after all this time?'

She reached out her hand as if she could touch what lay forgotten at the bottom of her realm, but her fingers was zapped by the ancient magic protecting it and she pulled back as black smoke rose from her tips.

“What's happening?” she asked any higher power who could answer her, because she couldn't.

 

* * *

 

With the sound of the wind, the elves moved through the forest silently as if they were not there.

'Over here.' one of the soldiers signed his comrades, as the smell of burnt and fire got stronger. Moving the leaves away they saw the sizzling house as the fire ate it calmly. No sound or breath came from inside so even if there had been anyone left inside, they wouldn't make it even if they were alive. Heavy black smoke rose into the air.

Carefully to keep an eye out for anyone attacking them, two elves stepped out as their friends kept watch over them.

They looked around and took in details of what they could see. One of the elves nudged his companion and pointed at the ground in front of the blocked door.

Footprints.

He knelled down and ran his finger across the prints. He recognized the foot of an elf, but the other pair was hard to get a reading off. He couldn't place which race they belonged to. Human? Elf? He then remembered that Prince Loki was unlike his own people and resembled the Asgardians and Midgardians more in appearance. His feet would probably be similar.

“Hey.” his friend whispered as he stood at one of the edges of the house and looked with wide eyes.

The elf stood up and walked over to see what he was looking at when a big gaping hole in the house wall greeted him. It looked like it had been blasted from the inside, and from the hole came a strange pattern of steps. One foot and one single point hole, almost like a cane only there was no extra weight on the single foot which should be normal in that case.

The elf which had discovered the wall turned around and patted his companion on the shoulder. His finger followed the strange print until it overlapped the other two.

They stared at the trail for a moment before they signed the rest of their group to follow them.

* * *

 

It was dark when suddenly a hand clamped over her mouth and secured her to the bed by threatening to cut off her air supply.

Even with her eyes wide open she could only barely, almost hazily, make out the shapes of her attackers. She didn't have to see the blade being raised by the arm to know that her death was impending. It would be swift and soon it would all be over.

'Forgive me.'

A bang and the door flew open as a body hit the wall in the hall.

Light streamed in and illuminated the assassin who was surprised to say the least. Black clothes which covered from head to toe, still the pointy ears could be seen.

Thor stood with his arms crossed and his brow tight as he glared at the intruder. His nightshirt did little to hide his muscles. “Either walk out of here on your own or I will throw you out too.” he said in a voice which gave no argument.

Frustration over having been discovered and treated like a child, the assassin made a quick decision and made to stab the dark elf Princess.

The wrist was caught and before the assassin could even think about retaliating he was thrown out through the door and landed on his companion with a grunt.

“The next time I will throw you out the window.” Thor said as he stepped into the frame of the open door. “Tell your friends that too.” and he closed the door with a slam.

“Thank you.” Princess Elarinya said from her bed as she held her cover up to her chest.

Thor gave the Princess a smile. “Go back to sleep. Nothing will happen to you as long as I'm here.”

Walking back to his own corner, Thor thought about the attempt and could conclude that it had nothing to do with the real killer. It was just a grudge from those who believed Elarinya had killed Alyan. They wanted justice even if they had to take it themselves.

That's why he had to stay with her, to protect her from them until the real killer could be found. He had realized this not long after he was locked up with the Princess, however; it was how Loki had seen this coming before he had been accused of conspiracy, most likely from the moment Alyan had been murdered.

Thor wanted to believe in the good in people until he was proven wrong. But Loki was different, he realized. Loki distrusted everyone until they earned his trust. Aesirs, elves... even his own fellow Jotuns.

Would he had been the same? Most likely.

Thor laid down and pulled his cover up.

If they hadn't fallen in love from the moment they saw each other, even if they hadn't realized it at the time, Loki would have distrusted him and that would have probably caused Thor to lose trust in the Jotun in return.

As he fell asleep again, Thor thanked their lucky star for giving them this chance.

* * *

 

Pale long fingers dug into the earth as a leg bent at the knee and the muscles tensed up until it looked like they would snap. Ionwë gasped as sweat ran down his face. Energy flowed in a steady stream through him as his skin faded in and out until it felt like the others hands touched his very cord.

He felt how his bond with his rapist blocked the flow and the more energy entered him the more painful it felt.

A hand ran up his foot and thigh and over his hip until it came to rest in the middle of his chest, and it was then it happened.

With a scream, Ionwë felt how something broke inside him as chains appeared and tied him up. Each link of the chain building until it chained him to both the sky and the earth.

As his eyes started to lose their focus and he fell into a blissful darkness, he saw the burning eyes above him.

TBC


	87. Chapter 87

~ Chapter 87 ~

The fire crackled as it cast a orange glow over the stirring elf. Ionwë blinked his eyes as he felt something over his shoulders and down his back. Reaching out to touch it his fingers came into contact with a fabric. His fingers felt it as his eyes focused and he noticed how the air around him was warm and comfortable. Even the air around him felt fresh and inviting despite not knowing how many hours they had spent in the dragon's grip.

Strangely enough he felt calm and relaxed, despite remembering full well what had happened to him.

His blue eye looked around without forcing him to move too much and he saw Loki sitting in meditation on the other side of the fire. The dragon's head sleeping next to him.

Ionwë stayed still as he took in Loki's features. The light played over the blue skin and closed eyes, casting it in different shades as the black hair fell messily around his face down to his neck. The Frost Giant wore the remains of his shirt, just like how Ionwë's shirt lay over the elves shoulders. Only the bottom of it was tied together so that the Captain could see the bandage made from one of the sleeves over his skinned shoulder. The hands in his lap was framed by the chains over his bruised, raw and injured wrists.

“How do you feel?”

Ionwë was so focused on taking in all the details that he didn't notice Loki's eyes opening.

“What did you do to me?” he asked as he laid his head down again. Simply not feeling like getting up.

Letting out a breath, Loki relaxed where he was sitting.

“I linked you to the earth.”

“How?” Was that why he felt so at home?

“Ever since I touched my magic, I've been able to feel the flow of energy in the world. It's where I draw my strength and keep my magic from going out of control. Elves are a...” he searched for the word. “...delicate race. You live closely connected to the world and there's a fine balance inside you. It makes you stronger but it's also your greatest weakness. That's why when something happens to disrupts the balance, through an act of violence, elves start to fade.” Loki's eyes watched Ionwë's reaction carefully. “To help you I had to link you directly to the earth, and that means I had to break any other links you had.” He took a moment to let his words sink in. “I'm sorry if you had a spouse, lover, or anyone important in your life. That connection is gone forever. I didn't stop to think what it would mean to you until it was over. There was nothing or no one else here I could bind you to who was strong enough. I just-”

“I don't blame you.” Ionwë said. “In fact... I'm grateful.” He searched through his whole being for that despicable link. “I no longer feel that monster in the back of my mind.” Instead there was something else. Something he couldn't name. There was a presence unlike anything he had ever felt in his life.

It didn't have any voice. Nor any form. But Ionwë didn't feel alone. However, Loki could see the frown on his face.

“But?”

“The shame.” the elf said in resignation. “It's still there. I now have to live with the knowledge of what he did to me..... It's never... going to go away is it?”

Loki shook his head. “No. It will get easier.” he said the last part in encouragement before his voice went down to defeated again. “But the shame will never go away.”

“What's your shame?” Ionwë could hear the tone of experience in the Jotun Prince's voice. Something he hadn't thought he would hear from the confident Prince. With tales of glory and victory from the war and his engagement to Asgard's heir decorating the gossip roads, it was a completely other side.

“My whole life.” Loki looked away and into the fire, tracing the dancing flames with his eyes. “I was the shame of my people. From the moment I was born to when I left to die, my whole life was nothing but shame. Shame because I couldn't be the King my father wanted and my people needed. Shame because I didn't go into heat like my peers. Shame because I was much weaker and stranger than everyone else. I tried my best, to be more than what they were saying about me, but after hundreds of years of hearing the same thing over and over again.... you start to believe it. If I hadn't met Thor then I would have spent my last day in shame under the ice.” He straightened his back before looking at his companion. “Some days are easier to forget, the shame will always be in the back of my memory, but now I have a reason to live for. If I give in to it then everything that I've gained will be for nothing. Everything my mate has said and done for me will have been for nothing. And that's something I will not allow to happen.”

The flames took a wild leap before settling down between them again.

“That's why I want you to get out of this alive. If you can find a single reason to live once we get to safety then I want you to take a hold of it and not let go. Whatever reason you may find, it will be you who decide in the end. Not anyone else.”

They both knew who he was referring to.

“And if you still want to die then I will honor my word and help you.” Loki said in earnest. “But I want you to live. I really do.”

Touched by Loki's words, Ionwë looked down at the ground as he weighted the words in his mind.

“If only it would go away.” he whispered.

Unfortunately for him, Loki heard it. “Life is never that easy.”

Ionwë was about to say something else when the stone dragon suddenly started to move and slither around until natural light entered the cave like room. Loki stayed still as he watched the dragon's move carefully while Ionwë prepared to get up with his hands flat against the ground.

Then, just as suddenly as it started, the dragon stopped.

Now there was an exit in the rock, showing the forest outside.

On surprisingly steady legs, Ionwë stood up. He put his arms through the shirt and didn't bother to close it at the front. Since he didn't have any weapons close at hands he would use his shirt if he had to. If it meant to protect the Prince.

His sensitive hearing picked up light footsteps outside and sneaked up along one of the “walls” by the exit.

It didn't even take seconds until the sun betrayed whomever was outside. Hunters.

Signaling with one hand for Loki to get back, the Jotun stood up quietly as he made sure the chain around his wrists didn't make a single sound.

Holding his breath for as long as needed, waiting until the other was close enough he jumped out and took a hold of the him and threw him over as he reached for whatever weapon the hunter had.

It all happened within the blink of an eye until Ionwë had one pinned down with a knee to his throat and the weapon - a sword – pin pointed at the neck of the other.

“Captain.” a voice said.

It was then his eyes focused enough to recognize the face of his comrades.

The same face he had trained for many years.

“Hador?” Ionwë said as he lowered the sword, finally realizing the familiar grip on the weapon. He looked down the one under him and recognized him too. Lifting his knee from the throat, Ionwë stood up without letting go of the weapon. “What are you doing here?”

“Looking for you, Captain.” Hador said as he took in his Captains appearance. From the dirt on his feet to the bandage roughly tied over one eye. “You've been gone for roughly three days now. Prince Thor thought something had happened.”

“You could say that.” Ionwë muttered under his breath. He looked into the forest and through habit and experience started to notice those who hide in the bushes. “Tell them to come out.”

Following the order, Hador gave the signal for the rest of the soldiers. “Where's Prince Loki?” he asked.

“Inside.” Ionwë said as he fought to keep his calm. He knew his soldiers could see what had happened to him, he could see it in their eyes as they looked at him with pity. “We ran into some bad luck.”

The sound of horses came closer until a new group of soldiers, lead by Crown Prince Voronwë arrived by the others.

Ionwë's eyes landed on the fair prince and strangely enough he felt light as he kneed in front of the white horse. “My Prince.” he said softly.

“It's good to find you alive.” Voronwë jumped down as he stepped closer to his Captain. “We feared the worst.”

He didn't want to answer as he looked up. “At least we survived.” Ionwë stood up with ease. “I'll go get Prince Loki.” and walked back inside the small cave.

It only took a few steps for him to realize that it was not because of the arrival of his soldiers and Prince that he felt so light. It was because the earth made his feet and whole body feel lighter as he walked.

TBC


	88. Chapter 88

~ Chapter 88 ~

 

The Frost Giant brushed his hands off against his already bloody towel of white skin. His face grim as he stood looking looking down on his sleeping King.

“How is he, Healer?” Helblindi asked from where he stood by the door to the King's room.

The Healer took a moment to consider his words before he turned to face the Royal Prince.

“I can't say.” he confessed. “There's something inside him which I can't identify.”

Helblindi frowned. “Can't you remove it?”

“Unfortunately no.” The Healer walked over to the Prince, all his equipment already stored in a bag on his hip. “Whomever attacked the King either gambled or knew what they were doing. Whatever they planted inside him is fusing with him. I can't risk removing it without endangering his life. But at the same time I don't know what this will do to the King. It might either kill him slowly or have some other purpose.”

Carefully taking in every word the Healer said, Helblindi looked at his father who didn't look any different from the last time he saw him. The healer having closed his injury and cleaned him from the blood. He mumbled some gratitude and dismissal at the same time to the Jotun Healer before he was left alone in the room.

He walked up to his father and stood silently by his side. He had never seen his father in a weakened state like this. Not even when they were suffering on the surface did the noble King let on anything other than a confident and inborn sense of ruling.

“You can come out.” he spoke naturally to his guest.

Býleistr stepped out from the ice decorative wall, not saying a word about being found or why he was there. There was no need for it.

“We have to send message to Loki.” Helblindi said without turning around. “He needs to know.”

“Maybe Loki can help.” His brother said without making it into a question.

“Maybe.” The thought had gone through his mind. “Maybe not.” But if not even their best and oldest healer could identify what was wrong then Loki had no better chance. “Either way, send an envoy to Asgard with a white stone to Loki. I don't want anyone outside Jotunheim to know about this. We still don't know who out friends are.”

He didn't need to see the nod of acknowledgment to know his brother had accepted to do his request and left just as silently as he had come.

Helblindi sighed as he closed his eyes, wishing his older brother would return quickly.

* * *

 

The elven soldier tightened the fresh bandage on Loki's shoulder slightly more before he fastened it in a knot. Loki hissed low in pain as the bandage pushed the ointment into raw injury. Although he had been told that in a few minutes it would start to numb the area and help to heal, it did little for the moment.

Receiving an excuse for his discomfort, Loki tried to move his arm as little as possible as he was helped into his new clothes. Pants already on from the moment he was given them, he could feel the dirt on his body rub off on the inside and frankly it felt gross. But he didn't have time to wash up or be picky about his appearance, not when he had to hurry.

Another elf had taken the time to take a look on Ionwë's injuries, although sadly there was nothing that could be done for his lost eye. Despite their advanced medical skills, something as delicate such as an eye could not be restored. The elf looking at his Captain's injury hated to admit it but whoever took the eye was highly skilled. There was barely any damage to the surrounding areas and nerves inside the eye. Once the bleeding stopped it was just gone as if it had never been there in the first place.

The same could be said for Loki's missing finger.

No matter how crude it had happened, there was no questioning that it had been done with skill and knowledge. The cut was so precise and clean that despite Loki's description of what had happened that it chilled the soldiers to the spine.

They in turn shared the burning house they had found and the strange tracks following them.

Ionwë and Loki couldn't help but shiver as they knew that Wayland was still after them. Possibly even close by.

“Are you ready to get moving?” Voronwë asked Loki.

“Aye.” He stood up without any trouble and they walked over to the horses.

At first, Voronwë had demanded that they return to Birkshall to take care of their injuries, but Loki couldn't let that happen. He had lost time due to Wayland and if he went back now then he wouldn't be able to leave for several days – weeks even – and by then his beloved Thor and Princess Elarinya's fate would be sealed.

One of the soldiers reached a hand down to help Loki up behind him, and with surprising grace, he mounted the beast in one go. Similar did Ionwë with another soldier as the Crown Prince took his own horse.

With one of the scouts leading the way, the group set out to the deserted village. Leaving the stone dragon in peace as they hadn't mentioned it to the other elves, and it felt like they should leave it alone.

* * *

 

About more than an hour at high speed until they reach the village. It looked the same and Loki pointed in the direction to where Alyan had died.

As the group traveled up the old street, Ionwë felt a strange feeling entering him. Time slowed down so that he could feel the seconds passing by with each step the horses took. There was a low song playing in the wind as they drew closer to the mall where it all happened.

While remaining still behind the soldier, Ionwë felt like he was traveling on a different path than the others.

Loki jumped down and walked over to the spots of blood still marring the ground.

Without a word, Ionwë watched as the Jotun Prince knelt down and placed his hands on the ground. He looked at the charred pole and couldn't help but wonder why it felt like it was the center of the area.

He knew the legend and everything that could be known about what happened here. He had even explored this village as a young recruit out of curiosity. However, he had never before felt like there was anything special here.

Then he felt how the flow of the area changed and it was like a whirlpool was created around Loki and if he was not careful he would get sucked in.

Loki opened his eyes and looked around before he stood up and walked over to one of the ruined houses. Sniffing the air like he could catch the scent of someone, the Jotun stepped inside and looked up at the gaping hole in the roof before his gaze shifted down to the floor level.

Turning around Loki was about to walk over to one of the corners when a shadow fell over him and he had just enough time to dodge and jump out of reach before his attacker landed where he had stood.

Throwing himself over the damaged wall and into the free space of the mall, Loki didn't look surprised or fearful as Wayland walked out from the house after him with a hatchet in his hand.

TBC


	89. Chapter 89

~ Chapter 89 ~

 

Wayland took two steps closer to Loki as he let the hatchet sway by his side in his firm grip. His only foot leaving a boot print while his missing leg left a single sharp point print with the iron pick he walked on. The edge sharp and unforgiving as he walked just as steady as if he was using his own leg.

His angry eyes never leaving Loki as he stalked his prey with deadly intent.

Without missing a beat he bow down to avoid the sudden attack from his blind spot, and with enough force in his arm to bulge the veins he slug his hatchet right into the belly of the elven soldier which had attacked him.

Blood sprayed from his guts as the weapon was pulled out with the same ease as he cut into the flesh. The elf's eyes was wide as he couldn't believe he had been done in so easily.

Wayland continued walking toward Loki - who was now watching the smith with the same predatory look in his eyes – as if nothing had happened.

Two more soldiers came forward and both efficiently went for what they saw as weak spots. With all the swiftness their race was famed for, they aimed to take him out. The monster moved with them, raised his weapon, and cut of one of the arms. Blood sprayed his free hand as he reached for it and used it to block the other sword coming his way. Switching his hatchet around in his grip, Wayland made an upward cut right across the elf's face.

Tumbling back while holding their injuries, they tried to get away. Unfortunately, the one who lost his arm ended up with a long thin knife through his foot and couldn't move while the other got Wayland's iron pick leg right through his heart.

While they fought, Voronwë had drawn his own weapons, a rapier and main gauche. He watched in horror as his men was taken out one by one. However, when the man threw the hatchet he along with Loki had to jump aside to avoid it. It dug deeply down into the ground and oozed death even when not in the hands of the maniac.

All of a sudden, in not even the blink of an eye, Wayland stood right in front of them and glared at the elven Prince.

“I don't need you.” he said as if he was finalizing an argument that had taken place.

Where the butcher knife came from would remain a mystery but it was raised over Voronwë's head and balancing on the edge of falling and staying up.

Reaching out and grabbing the elf by his clothes to pull him out of the way, Loki knew he was too late as the monster started to swing down. Ready to cleave Voronwë in two.

Only the butcher knife met metal instead of flesh and muscles.

Between them, with barely any room to spare, stood Ionwë holding the hatchet against the knife. The blue eyes narrowed as he looked at the face haunting him. He wanted to run and get away from the man who raped and mutilated him, but at the same he felt an uncontrollable rage.

He let gravity do the work the second he knew the Princes was out of reach for the moment and guided the butcher knife down before sliding it to the side. While Wayland evened out his balance while trying to attack once more, Ionwë swung around and hit the smith with all the strength he had. The blow was blocked by thin chains that Ionwë realized the other was wearing the moment he connected the hatchet.

Not letting the momentum leave him, Ionwë guarded against the massive knife.

While the other elven warriors wanted to help their Captain and avenge their comrades, they quickly realized that they would only get in the way and face the same fate as their fallen ones. So they instead stayed back, waiting for any moment to aid their Captain, while three soldiers went over to Loki and Voronwë as they watched intently the back and forth flow of the deadly fight.

Always within a millimeter of death with every blow, but each of them dodged and avoided.

Loki watched carefully and noticed how Ionwë's strength was depleting faster than the monster's. He could almost see the moment when Ionwë as too slow to avoid a blow and would get killed.

_**Blood sprayed the air as the blond head fell back onto the ground, dirt staining as it rolled over until it only swayed while facing down.** _

His eyes bled red.

_**Looking to where Ionwë was leaning against the wall, dressed only in the remains of his shirt, a piece of fabric was tied around his left eye with a patch of red soaked into it.** _

The color started to turn darker.

_**Loki's face snapped to the side with the force of the slap. “Learn your place.” was growled down at him as he felt his head spin and his strength left him. “You are mine.”** _

The color of Loki's eyes continued to grow deeper until it was starting to turn black.

All of a sudden the ground began to quiver under them and some of the houses around them started to crumble as the earthquake grew in intensity. However the fighting duo only compensated for the shaking and continued their deadly dance.

All of a sudden the ground around them broke and roots grew faster than weed up around Wayland's leg. His free hand reached down and broke the root where he grabbed it, but it was enough of a distraction for Ionwë to take a small swing and cut into his throat.

It was not a deep enough cut to take his head of, but deep enough to sever his air pipe.

The rage on Wayland's face at the realization of what happened was greeted only by the steel face of Ionwë who didn't even feel anything at having just cut down his worst nightmare. With the roots around his leg, Wayland couldn't fall down to his knees as he clutched with one hand at his throat while gurgling blood.

He raised the butcher knife once more but it was so much slower than the adrenaline running through Ionwë's blood that he was ready, took a step back, and swung with all his might toward the damaged neck. Cutting through fingers and muscles until there was nothing above half his neck. Blond hair hung over half of Ionwë's face as he straightened his back and held the hatchet close to the neck with one hand as he stared down at the twitching body he had just decapitated.

Memories of their captivity and torture played through both Ionwë and Loki's head as they knew that it was finally over.

Voronwë gave orders quietly to his men to take care of their dead. Once he turned to look at Loki, he stared into eyes as dark and seemingly bottomless as an abyss.

“Prince Loki?” Voronwë said carefully as he no longer knew if he was standing next to an ally or enemy.

Loki blinked once, then twice before his eyes switched back to the normal green. His face relaxed as Loki focused on Voronwë's face.

“What's wrong?” Loki asked.

“No.” Voronwë said unsure. “We're leaving in an hour. Do what you need until then.” he stepped away, turned his back to the Jotun Prince, and walked over to his Captain while his thoughts ran inside his head.

What had just happened?

TBC


	90. Chapter 90

~ Chapter 90 ~

Making sure all injuries was taken care of and their dead was brought back with them, the elves made ready to leave the area. Two of them had taken time to dig a grave for the maniac smith so that his spirit would not haunt them or anyone coming through. As much as they didn't want to touch the corpse, elves was a highly spiritual people and would not take any chances.

Voronwë was talking to Ionwë as they had secured a horse which would carry both of them while Prince Loki would share the horse of one of the soldiers.

Sensing before hearing the Jotun approach, Ionwë gestured toward a brown steed with a soldier already on it.

The soldier reached down a hand to help and pulled Loki up by his left hand.

While Loki made himself comfortable, Ionwë looked like he was waiting to say something.

“I lost the knife.” he said softly before turning his eyes away. ”I am sorry.”

At first Loki had no clue what he was talking about but slowly it dawned on his memory about the knife from Elarinya's room which he had entrusted to Ionwë before their unfortunate journey.

Loki's mutilated hand reached out and touched Ionwë's cheek.

Startled by the gesture, the elf couldn't stop himself from looking up into the Prince's green eyes.

No accusation nor resentment resided between them.

“At least we are alive.” Loki looked at the eye-patch. “For better or worse.”

Almost like the fingers was tracing a spell, they left Ionwë's face as he gazed at the other. “Yes.” he agreed. “For better or worse.”

Leaving their conversation at that, Ionwë left Loki's side and walked over to Prince Voronwë's horse. Without a word he jumped up and secured himself by linking his arms around his Prince's waist.

Making sure everyone was ready, the group sett off toward Birkshall.

No one giving the grave one more looked before it was out of sight.

 

* * *

 

 

Blinking his eyes as he cleared away the sleepy cobweb from his nap, Thor rubbed his hand against his head as he straightened his back from the awkward position in the chair.

“Awake again?” Elarinya's voice asked as she looked up from a book she had secured to lighten the boredom.

Thor made a sound of confirmation. He couldn't believe he had fallen asleep without noticing, but then again he had not been able to sleep well these last few days.

But he felt strangely refreshed, better at least than when he fell asleep. He couldn't remember dreaming of anything in particular but for some reason he had a sense of calm.

Elarinya noticed the slight change in the Aesir and couldn't help but smile. “Maybe they found them?” she did say it as much as a question but as a statement to be confirmed.

“Maybe.” Thor mumbled as he stood up to stretch.

 

* * *

 

A shadow moved across the dirt of the mall and stopped in front of the grave by the edge of it. The only mark of it was the disturbed earth and a rock from a house with the rune for death on it.

A slender foot was pulled back before it hit the grave with the same force of an earthquake. It sent the head flying and bouncing until it stopped in the middle of the street.

The eyes snapped open.

“THAT FUCKIN' HURT. I'LL KILL YOU ALL.” Wayland screamed as he threw out a few more colorful curses that would put a dwarf to shame. “FIRST I'LL KILL THAT GOD DAMN ELF AND MAKE HIM CHEW ON HIS OWN INTESTINES BEFORE I STRANGLE HIM WITH THEM. THEN I WILL CARVE HIM INTO SO SMALL PIECES THEY WILL NOT SEE THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN HIS BRAIN AND HIS TESTICLES. WHO ARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU KICK ME? DAMN THIS FUCKING HURTS!” he continued without a care for who heard him.

The shadow walked closer until a pale hand reached down and picked the alive head up and held it by it's ear.

“ANSWER ME DAMNIT. WHO ARE YOU?”

“That doesn't matter.” a cold voice said as lightly as the breeze.

“YEAH IT DOESN'T MATTER. 'CAUSE YOU ARE FREAKING DEAD.” back in the now open grave, the earth started to move as Wayland's body started to dig itself out.

“Normally I could care less what an immortal like you do.” the voice continued unconcerned. Just as the headless body was almost free from it's grave, a large black leg pierced it. “But what I can't forgive.. _._ ” the leg pulled out before it continued to stab and stab at the body. Destroying and hacking the smith to even smaller pieces.

“HEY!!! STOP!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!” the smith screamed as he watched his body being reduced to less than what he could recover from. When the assault stopped his eyes trailed along the black spider like leg back to the figure standing before him and the indifferent face.

“What I can't forgive...” suddenly three more eyes opened around his already existing eyes. Each and every one of them a yellow eye with a red pupil. “is you laying a hand on _him.”_

The decapitated head continued to scream as the mouth split open from ear to ear until it was only two long rows of razor sharp teeth. Saliva dripped down from the tongue, which was split into four parts, as it wrapped itself around the top of Wayland's head just before it was bitten completely off.

Crunching and sloppy sounds echoed down the street and in all the houses as it took three more bites to completely consume Wayland's head.

With hands stained in fluids and blood, the tongue came out to lick four fingers at the same time.

“Honestly... just as rotten as your soul.” The leg retracted into the body until it looked like it never had been there. “I'm tired of eating trash.” the voice complained with disgust clearly painting each word before the figure walked back toward where it came from. Disappearing into the shadows without a trace except for the destruction it created.

TBC


	91. Chapter 91

~ Chapter 91 ~

 

The people along the main street of Birkshall parted way for the party arriving. Word spread fast once they came through the gates leading to the main building. Servants stepped forward to help as the horses came to a halt.

Without missing the moment the horse came to a stop, Loki jumped down and half ran down the path leading to where he felt his other half was.

 

* * *

 

 

Thor looked up as he heard the lock on the door turning and the wood opened to reveal Loki standing on the other side, wrapped in an elvish cloak and dirty boots.

His heart constricted at the sight of his beloved mate that he barely had time to stand up from Elarinya's bed before he caught Loki in his arm. The force of their reunion knocked them both back on the bed, actually making the elven Princess to bounce up and down.

Loki snuggled his face into the end of Thor's shoulder and throat. His arms pinned behind Thor's back as he breathed in the smell of his mate and let himself be swept away by the security he was given.

While trying to move out of the way from the lovers, Elarinya couldn't help but notice the almost pained relieved face the blond God made as his arms held onto the Jotun and refused to let go. Both arms crossed over Loki's back, one gripping a shoulder while the other hand rested at the waist.

Unable to stop himself, and not really caring about any viewers, Loki kissed Thor's neck. Once he knew he had the others attention, he accidentally knocked his nose against Thor's jaw as he tried to lift his head. It caused Thor to growl before taking Loki's lips in a heated kiss.

All he wanted was just to melt into his mate and forget everything.

Taking the moment, Thor rolled them over so that he had Loki pinned under his body. Letting go of Loki's shoulder, he ran his hand down Loki's body and bent his back so that he could reach the kneecap and lifted the limb up. Satisfied with how Loki pressed against him, Thor let his hand trail teasingly up his mates thigh as he continued to devour Loki's lips.

Without thinking, Loki raised his right hand up to Thor's head and let his fingers run through the silken golden strands. But it was then that the Asgardian heir noticed something wrong.

He let go of Loki's mouth and took the hand in his to bring it into view.

Blue eyes widened in horror before they darkened like thunder clouds at the sight of the missing finger.

“Who dare do this to you?” Thor demanded without letting go of Loki's hand. “I will have his head.”

“Then you are too late.” Loki pushed himself up into a more sitting position, leaving Thor to straighten up as well and ended up sitting on his knees across one of Loki's legs. “Ionwë has already taken his head.”

Loki knew that he couldn't hide anything from his mate so he retold the tale of what happened ever since he left Birkshall. Everything from the trap with the salamanders, to Wayland, to their torture and eventual escape, until finally their rescue and battle with the smith. Although he left out some details regarding Ionwë's fate at the hands of Wayland to spare his dignity. He could see his Aesir struggling to keep his anger and rage under control. The sky outside threatening to darken the sun before easing up.

Although Thor didn't say anything he realized that the anxiety and unease he had felt while Loki was gone had been his instincts warning him what happened to his mate. If only he had listened to it and gone after Loki. He should have been there to protect him against the evil.

When his tale came to an end, Loki reached out and put his right hand against Thor's throat, feeling the pulse against his palm while his thumb strayed up across Thor's jaw. “I'm alive and I will heal.” Loki assured in a calm voice. “My finger will never return but it's a small price to pay to be by your side again.” He leaned closer until their foreheads and noses touched. “Thinking about what could have happened will not answer any questions, nor will it ever happen so there's no point in it. Because I will never leave you.” he whispered to Thor. “You are my life and my future.”

“And you are mine.” Thor whispered back, basking in their closeness.

A sudden knock on the door brought out of their sphere of comfort and they looked at the intruder.

Prince Voronwë stood there with the guards just behind him.

“The King and Queen wants to know what you found.” he announced.

“I'll be right there.” Loki answered before he stole a kiss.

Thor moaned into the kiss and when Loki pulled back he leaned forward and took one himself. He lifted Loki's blue right hand and placed a tender kiss on the bandage covering it before he gave it a light squeeze and smiled at the other.

They didn't say anything because they both knew what the other wanted to say.

Although reluctantly, Loki pulled away from Thor and walked out, following Prince Voronwë.

 

* * *

 

 

Down the long market road, life was still moving on like always. Though a touch slower due to the death of Prince Alyan, food and necessary things was still needed even when something tragic happened.

The group of Frost Giants were sorting through their goods when someone approached them.

The leader of the group stood up while hunching his shoulders to keep himself from appearing unapproachable. They were the biggest race there and with a bad reputation to recover from, the last thing they wanted was to appear to threaten others.

He took in the lithe appearance of the... he realized he actually couldn't tell what race the boy belonged to. Or if it was a boy for that matter. He looked like a boy but there was something about him that didn't feel like a boy.

Long limbs covered with white skin. Shoulder long black hair which hid most of the features of the face except a thin mouth, small nose, and a dark eye. Dressed in what looked like rags of a street rat, a black shirt and matching knee long pants worn and torn at the edge.

But despite the youth's appearance, he was not dirty at all. His body, from what the Jotun could see was not malnourished nor was it bony like a beggars.

A hand held out a knife for the Frost Giant to take, but the Jotun stayed still.

“Give this to your Prince. He's been looking for this.” The voice rolled of the tongue like it was a lizard speaking.

The Jotun flinched so hard his shoulder's straightened and he was now glaring down at the creature only to find the knife in his hand. Almost dropping it, the Frost Giant's eyes narrowed as he was pulled in by the thin smile on the pale face.

Behind him he could hear his fellow friends jerking to attention and their bodies grew cold, but the boy didn't seem to care. He turned around and walked away and disappeared among the other merchants and buyers.

He looked down at the knife as his companions whispered among themselves, one of them made the sign to ward of evil spirits, something they rarely did.

Without a word he reached for one of the rags they kept around and hid the knife in it. Using their own language he told the others he would be back within the hour, and walked toward the gates of Birkshall.

TBC


	92. Chapter 92

A/N: I don't give reasons when updates are slow and far apart because I don't like coming with excuses all the time, but it still doesn't change that my daily life has not been the best for inspiring writing for some time now. However, I do want to take a moment to thank everyone of you for reviewing (for giving me a confidence in what I do), everyone of you for putting your favorite tab on this story (for showing me that I can create something that you love), and everyone who is following this story (because I know you want to read what comes next). Because in the end I'm just one lonely fan writer and it's all of you who gives me inspiration and courage to continue.

Lots of love to all of you and Happy New Year.

//Monkan

 

~ Chapter 92 ~

Loki walked into the room where the King and Queen resided, guards standing by but ready if ever needed. The King's presence could be felt as soon as Loki walked through the door. The elegant green robe with golden embroidery depicting birds in flight with the wind on his sleeves and down to the base. His hair, pulled back simply and two golden hair pins to keep it from spilling over his shoulders.

The Queen, easily matching with a regal light green dress with white lace in different layers down her body and with two golden pins to keep her curls up on her head.

However, among the fair skinned elves there was two who stood. A dark skinned female elf with long straight black hair going down her shoulders and to her stomach. Dressed in a dark green tunic with dark brown leather pants together with boots. She looked like she had just stepped out from the forest and into the golden, luxurious world the light elves. The other a male dark elf in black clothes, decorated with elvish silver thread across his sleeves. His hair, although not as long as his companion's, was still long enough to reach down to his shoulders when it was tied up on his head. Still, the dark elves looked ethereal in their own right and had a mysterious charm to them.

Walking closer, Loki was fully aware how everyone was watching him and he was also aware when the royal family looked to his bandaged hand. Still he didn't take his attention off the new arrivals and met their eyes.

“Prince Loki of Jotunheim.” The dark maiden said as she raised her hand to her chest. “I am Ravondis. Second Princess of the Dark Elves and older sister to Elarinya. I am honored to met you.”

Loki nodded his head in proper manner. “Like wise.”

“I came as soon as we heard, but due to the terrain of our realm it took longer to arrive and we were unable to aid you in your time of need.”

“I believe there's little most could have done considering the circumstances.” Loki closed his eyes briefly before opening them again. “As cruel as it is to say this with those who was lost, this was probably the best outcome that could have happened. The enemy was not ordinary and his skill was most likely beyond what he demonstrated in his rage. It was only through small moments of luck that it ended like this. If Ionwë hadn't decapitated one of his legs, and the smith burning down leaving him with fewer tools, then none of us would most likely be here right now.”

The Princess stayed silent for a moment before she conceded, “I see your logic, although it changes my regret little. It also seem a little too convenient for him to appear before you after the death of a royal elf.”

“Wayland was a monster.” Loki stated in a cutting tone. “I saw things in that place which should not be possible. However...” he shifted his voice down to take away the assault of his memories. “He had nothing to do with the death of Prince Alyan.”

“How can you be sure?” the King asked.

“Wayland said it himself,“ he didn't want to say that name but he couldn't deny his existence either. “he had no interests in elves. Like a child tired of a toy, he could have cared less about Alyan. And if he had been the one who killed Prince Alyan then it would have happened some other way. First, he would have used one of his own weapons instead of the elven knife which killed Prince Alyan. He might have been a ruthless bastard, but he held great pride in his creations and would not forgo from using one of them.” His mind moved on to analyze the situation. His many years of living in the court of Jotunheim woke to life. “Secondly, he had no reason to kill an elven Prince. He didn't want riches or money. Anything he could have been paid with he could either get himself or create even better. He did however express an interest in me, but had he known about me then he would still not have a reason to kill Prince Alyan. He could just have ignored whoever informed him - or kill that person - and then gone for me right away, but I was nowhere near when Prince Alyan was killed. However, he stumbled on Ionwë and I as we were attacked by Salamanders. Just the approach of him made them scatter like frightened mice.” He shook his head to clear it from trying to tie Wayland to Alyan's death. “No matter how I look at it, that man had nothing to gain from Prince Alyan's death.” Loki paused to collect himself. “I've seen all the ugly sides of people and therefore I can say Wayland was _not_ a monster who would pay attention to someone which didn't interest him. He was _not_ a killer for hire to do others bidding. _He_ was, however, a craftsman who dedicated his all to what captured his interest and sought to reach a new level with his craft.”

“Big words for someone who kidnapped and dismembered you.” The King voiced.

“With all due respect.” Loki looked at the golden King. “Sometimes you have to take a step back to see the whole picture. It doesn't mean that I will forgive him for what he did to me... or Ionwë, but if I let it chain me down then I will lose my fiance. I will not blame the death on someone who had nothing to do with it.” The Jotun glared at the floor to hide his hatred. “Wayland will pay for his crimes in Helheim. The Mistress of that realm is not so benevolent to let him escape for what he did.”

“I understand.” The Light elf King said as he had not missed the signs of fatigue and anger in the Frost Giant Prince. He too was not without sympathy despite his own sorrow. “You still have some time before your fiance and Princess Elarinya has to stand trial. Have you found anything?” The Queen tensed beside him.

Loki looked thoughtful for a moment as he went over in his tired mind. “Maybe.”

“You will not share with us your findings?” The Queen questioned.

“In resent events, I lost an important piece of evidence and can therefore not share my thoughts. Due to the nature of the crime and reasons surrounding it.” He faced the royalty head on. “I would like permission to look through the deceased Prince's room here in Birkshall.”

Without warning the door to the room opened behind Loki and Ionwë stepped just inside, wearing some of his own clothes again. Although not as formal and stiff as the first time they met and with his hair pulled back behind his ears, Loki could see that the air around Ionwë had softened. “I will accompany Prince Loki.” he said without leaving room for discussion. He gave his best salute to his King and Queen, smoothly paying respect to the Dark elf Princess before sidestepping out of the way and pushed the door open without further delay.

Not one to ask questions when an escape way was offered, Loki bowed respectfully to the elves before leaving with his head held high.

He walked next to Ionwë, neither looking at each other as they made their way down the many twists and turning halls.

“I will see this to the end.” Ionwë said as he could sense the question hanging in the air between them.

Deep green eyes glanced at the fair elf before looking forward. “I trust my life to you.”

The Captain nodded, causing a long braid to fall over his shoulder. “I won't fail you.” Ionwë stated firmly. “Not anymore.”

TBC


	93. Chapter 93

~ Chapter 93 ~

The wood of the simple door, wrought with bronze at the hinges and a matching handle. There was even a tiny dark spot on the door which looked out of place at first glance, but was in fact an imperfection of the wood.

Framed by mountain rock, formed into squares which had been placed in different levels to shape the wall. There was nothing special about the hall either, it looked just like any other one in the seemingly endless maze that was Birkshall.

A pale hand reached out and pushed the handle down, finding the door was unlocked and gave way easily under the push.

The air which escaped was fresh and as the pair stepped inside, Loki knew immediately that someone had been here and aired the room.

The Jotun Prince looked around the room slowly, taking in the high-class decoration. No doubt what was to be expected from a Prince. One wall full with books while another held a pair of dual swords of elvish design on the royal emblem. Two windows with rich blue curtains pulled back to reveal the splendid view of the landscape. Before it was a desk with papers and books and various other stationary items. Then the room curved slightly and seemed to lead to a sitting area with a low table with three luxurious love seats in matching blue sating, and not far from them another door no doubt leading to the bedroom.

Loki walked further into the room, leaving Ionwë standing close to the door. His green eyes trailed over the room before his feet took him to the desk.

Looking down on the perfect surface his finger trailed over an ink stain on the surface. Old and long ago dried in. There area was even a little rough which told him that someone – no doubt Alyan – had tried to remove it at one time. The inkwell and eagle feather was laid out perfectly and even the three books at one end was arranged in order to their titles.

He couldn't hold back a sigh at the knowledge that someone had cleaned up after Alyan's death. Even the content of the drawers was organized.

Turning his attention to the windows behind him, Loki looked outside. He could see what nature had to offer by the right wall, but if he turned his head slightly to the left he could see the main street. It was a splendid view but nothing strange about it.

As he was ready to turn his attention elsewhere, Loki couldn't help but notice that the room looked strange.

“Ionwë,” Loki tried to find what was out of place. “What do you see?”

The elven Captain took a moment to take in what he saw. “I see you, standing on the other side of Prince Alyan's desk. Two windows behind you. Nothing out of place.”

“Nothing out of place.” Loki mumbled to himself. “Then why do I feel like the room is smaller than when we walked in.”

“If anything, your Highness,” Ionwë suddenly said to get Loki's attention. “It looks to me that the desk is too large for you.”

“The desk-?” Loki's eyes grew wide as he realized what felt wrong. “Clever bastard.” he whispered half in praise and half in insult to the deceased Prince. Taking a step back, Loki pulled back the curtain completely from the window. The light hit the desk and from where he was standing, he noticed one of the drawers didn't match the complete design of the furniture. While keeping his back to the window, Loki bent down on his knee and let his right hand explore the wood.

When he heard a soft click, a hidden section revealed itself by just half an inch. Using his nail, Loki pulled out a flat tray like drawer with a book hidden away.

With no title or anything else to signify what it contained, Loki took it and threw it to Ionwë who caught it with both hands. He opened it only to stare at the blank pages. The elf showed it to the Jotun who didn't pay it any mind. “The more I learn about this man the more I feel it's a shame he's gone.”

Finally turning his attention to the bookcases, he glanced at the small edge visible until he stopped at a particular place at the middle of the darker corner. “I learned something in Asgard recently.”

“What was that?” Ionwë held onto the book until he was told otherwise.

“That art of hiding books.” Loki pulled out a leather book and opened it. “The library was always busy and I had to go find books on my own from time to time.” He closed the book and dropped it, uncaring to what happened to it and took out another book. “And I would find strange books that seemed to be at the right place, but compared to most of its neighbors there was not a speck of dust on them. Also the shelf edge in front of those books was the same. It peaked my interest in what single book in a category was the most interesting among hundreds of thousands.” He dropped that book too and took the third. “So I checked them. Turns out that it's better to put things in plain sight rather than trying to hide them in dark corners. The more obvious then others won't pay any attention to it. Be it erotic content,” Finally he closed the book and looked pleased although sad. “or secrets.”

He walked over to Ionwë and gave him the new book. “It's all the same when it comes to things others don't want you to find.”

The elf opened the plain brown book and read the elven script. “This is...” he couldn't believe what he was reading, skipping a few pages and read a little more.

“Alyan was trying to protect more than you think.” Loki looked over to the bedroom door and considered for a moment but turned away. “I need you to take care of those two books for me until I need them. I also suggest that you do not read them. The less anyone knows, the more you can protect _his_ honor.”

“I see your wisdom.” Ionwë closed the book and made sure that he would protect them with his life. What stopped Ionwë from saying anything else was the knock on the open door.

“Yes?” They both turned to the servant standing in the doorway.

“A Jotun merchant wants to speak with Prince Loki.” the female servant said with her eyes cast down in respect.

Without a word, Loki walked up to her, she moved out of the way and he took only one step before he saw the towering Jotun standing in the hallway. His blue skin stood out as if he was some decorative statue.

The Jotun upon seeing his Prince knelt down, and still only reached the same height as Loki who was standing at his full height. Though his eyes was lowered to show his submission to the royalty, his shoulders was tense from his pride as a Frost Giant. He held forth the knife with both hands.

Green eyes flinched first before narrowing in on the weapon. “How did you get that knife?”

“It was given to me.” The Jotun's voice rumbled. “I was to give it to you, my prince.”

Loki reached out carefully and as his blue fingers wrapped around the shaft his mind was assaulted for a fraction of a second. To those around him nothing happened and they noticed nothing, but the hair on the back of Loki's neck stood on edge as he realized just what he was holding.

As he let go of the knife a voice was whispering inside his head.

The puzzle pieces were falling into his hands one after another and he couldn't believe the conclusion to the whole ordeal. He closed his eyes and sent a prayer before he took a step back.

“I want you to hold onto that knife. Encase it in ice and guard it with your life until tomorrow morning when the sun rise on the horizon.” Loki ordered the Jotun. “The trial for my fiance will be held then, and I need you to bring this knife to me. Untouched by anyone else.”

“As you wish, my Prince.” The Jotun pulled his hands back and ice began to form around the knife. Ice so cold it was releasing steaming against the warm air.

“And also...” The Jotun dared to look up at the sharpness of his Prince's voice. “I want you to find and bring someone with you.”

TBC


	94. Chapter 94

~ Chapter 94 ~

The sun was teasing the horizon, although it was still another hour until it would show its face. The discoloration of the sky shifted from a brownish dull orange to the midnight blue of the moon's territory.

In the still darkness of his room, Loki sat cross-legged on the floor with his hands folded loosely in his lap. However, he was unable to fully focus as he hadn't managed to get much sleep.

Between the upcoming trial and the stress of being kept from Thor's side made his mind unable to relax. As much as he wanted to sneak out and into Thor's prison, he couldn't afford to compromise his credibility.

Groaning as he rubbed his temple, Loki's fingers continued to run through his hair until a thought entered his mind and he pulled a good part of it to his eyes to see.

“Why not.” he muttered to himself before getting up and reaching for the knife in his belongings.

 

* * *

 

As due to Loki's wishes, the trial was being held with open doors for those who wanted to listen. Rumors was a pesky thing with an unknown life limit. Even if Loki knew for sure since the beginning that Thor was not responsible for Alyan's death, the rumors could live on for the rest of their life if not nipped in the bud. A rumor like this could be devastating for a future King.

And the evening before, he had also asked for two exclusive magic sensitive elves to be present for him to use or instruct if needed.

That's why the main room was almost full to the limit and elven soldiers was stationed out to keep spectators from those involved.

On the top side sat Alyan's family; King Idhrenion and Queen Mirima, the eldest son Voronwë and his wife Merilwen, and the youngest Rilien. Not far from them, but still separated by two guards sat the dark elf Princess Ravondis and her companion. Ionwë over looked security as he kept a close watch on everyone. Not far from him stood the Jotun with the block of ice in his hands, next to him stood a dwarf merchant; his clothes far from the luxurious and extravagant fabric the elves wore. Thor and Princess Elarinya was brought in and made to sit safely surrounded by Ionwë's most trusted guards, ready to defend or subdue anyone or anything. And finally, Loki walked forward. His hair cut short around his face, and water brushed to lay back. Although some of the tresses were beginning to dry and curl around his ears.

A boom echoed in the room to silence everyone. King Idhrenion raised his hand to Prince Loki. “You may begin.”

Loki bowed his head slightly to give respect as he looked straight ahead with absolute confidence.

“For the last few days, despite some... unfortunate interruption, I've found evidence to support that neither Prince Thor Odinson or Princess Elarinya is responsible for Prince Alyan's death. But that doesn't make the truth any less painful. First, Princess Elarinya has a very important reason to why she did not kill Alyan, and that is because they were lovers.” Loki cast a glance at the dark elf princess to ask forgiveness for his words before focusing on those he needed to convince. “From the beginning, Princess Elarinya and Prince Alyan had their reasons to come to Birkshall. Elarinya because it was her only chance in life to break free from her place among many brothers and sisters. However, for Alyan is was to escape from someone specific. Long story short, as they started to mend the schism between the realms trading system, they fell in love with each other. But the peace between their people was still fragile and many would object to it, even take advantage of them. So they kept it a secret. But the night before Prince Alyan died, they had agreed on announcing their relationship. Thor,” he turned to face his mate. “do you remember how Alyan behaved _that day_?”

Thor matched Loki as he answered honestly. “As I recall it, he seemed very happy. More so than the previous days when he showed us around Birkshall. Similar to a child on his birthday.”

“I would say so, because not only would they announce a union between the light and dark elves, they would also announce the soon arrival of their first child.”

Eyes turned to Elarinya as if they could see past her face and all her secrets. Whispers among the assembled rolled around like a soft echo that was too light to be heard what was actually being said.

“Not only were they in love, but Princess Elarinya is pregnant.” Loki continued steadily as he remembered the conversation with the Princess when he realized their secrets in the garden. “That alone should be enough to prove her innocence to you.” Loki looked the King and Queen directly in the eyes. “While there's many races who have multiple partners in order to secure the survival of their race, elves are particularly faithful to their chosen spouse. Those most committed to each other prove this by creating a spiritual bond. Even as casual lovers, the relationship is treated like a sacred agreement until the end to keep their partner's honor intact. There's no such thing among elves as murdering a chosen partner since it would go against nature and they would suffer the consequences. Which, by itself, is a horrendous experience similar to those who had to suffer sexual violation from an unwanted partner. Few survive more than a couple of days. But as you can see Elarinya is healthy and there's been no word of any illness or discomfort since Alyan's death; except mourning.”

“Is this true?” King Idhrenion asked the young Princess who wouldn't met anyone’s eyes anymore.

She placed her hands over her stomach. “I want this little one to grow up in Birkshall. Alyan wanted our child to see the full glory of Birkshall.”

“It's sad to say this,” Loki collected himself and silently convinced himself to continue. “because Alyan was an amazing person, but his happiness became his weakness. From the days I knew him I could tell he was well trained and agile. When he walked it felt like he was walking on his toes, ready to take action should anything happen. That's why I felt it weird that he died so easily by a single knife. What I wanted to look into at the village was not only a clue for the killer, but also the reason why Alyan was not able to dodge the knife. There was little to no trace left behind by the killer and the place he hid should have been easily seen as soon as he took action, but Alyan became careless and the knife he should have evaded killed him.”

“Wait,” Voronwë raised his hand to stop the Jotun. “'Should have evaded'? Are you saying... that... Alyan died...” the crown Prince tried to find the right words for what his mind was telling him.

“I'm afraid so.” Loki closed his eyes and thought back to the village. “Alyan's death was nothing but an accident. Everything from the place, distance, setting, it was not to kill him but to scare him.”

Queen Mirima gripped the fabric of her dress as she fought to stay calm.

“Ri-RIDICILUS!?!” Rilien cried out, unable to accept what was being said. “My brother did not die from an accident. He-”

“As invincible as we see out family,” Loki snapped at the boy to cut in. “they are not immortal. Yes, Prince Alyan was a great warrior. He could be seen as the pride of his people, but all it took was one moment of bubbling bliss for him to let his guard down. And that was all it took.”

It hurt his heart to hear Elarinya sob. No one wanted to be told they were the reason their loved ones died. Thor reached out and took one of her hands in his and squeezed it gently. Memories of when he almost lost Loki made him feel sympathetic toward the elven woman. He didn't voice it to Loki but he felt guilty for being the reason he was poisoned and fell to Midgard. If, for some reason, Loki hadn't survived then he would not have been able to forgive himself. The pain of having indirectly harmed his mate stabbed at his heart and would not let him forget.

“Then who was the one who threw the knife?” Idhrenion asked as he kept his face neutral as a ruler should. “Why was it thrown?”

“I told you.” Loki turned his attention to the elven King. “Alyan was trying to escape from someone.”

TBC


	95. Chapter 95

~ Chapter 95 ~

"He didn't say anything because Alyan wanted to protect someone. Someone he loved dearly and held in high esteem. You see, Alyan had an unwanted suitor. One whose affection he didn't return because the elf who sought his attention was already married. But since his admirer didn't want to leave him alone, Alyan willingly left his homeland in order to take the secret with him." Loki walked over to Ionwë and asked for the book he had found in the desk. "This is Alyan's journal." without waiting he walked over to the King and handed it over. "I found it when I looked through his room."

"That's not possible." The elven Prince said in shock. "I didn't find any journal in his room. Where did you find it?"

"Alyan's desk plays a visual trick on the eye. There's a secret concealment in it where he hid it. But if he had hid it anywhere else then you most likely wouldn't have found it either, since someone cleaned it of any evidence laying out in the open." He looked at Voronwë directly. "When I looked through the room it was too clean. Alyan's desk was stained with ink, showing that although he was playful and liked to trick people, he was not the best on keeping his work in order and clean. I could make a guess and say that since he was expecting to talk with Thor and me after we returned from our tour he did clean the top of his desk. But that would not explain why the content of his drawers was symmetrically in order despite there being completely random objects in them. My other guess is that Alyan pushed as much as he could into them and the one who came after him cleaned it up."

"This is all interesting, but there's nothing written here." The King pointed out as the blank pages lay open on his lap.

"Appearance can be deceiving." Loki walked over and held up a candle he kept in his pocket. "Alyan loved that more than anything. And he would not make it easy for others to find his secrets." With a snap of his fingers, the candle started to burn and he lowered it close to the page. Not close enough to actually burn the page but to let the heat work its way into it.

Slowly letters started to appear.

"There was a citrus smell at the desk which was particularly strong on the right side where the journal was hidden. Instead of ink he used lemon juice to write. If you ask the kitchen staff they will most likely say that he 'liked lemons'." Loki straightened his back after revealing a section of the page. He pinched the tiny flame to death. "It will take time to reveal all the entries but this is Alyan's confession, and apology."

The Queen looked at Elarinya. "Did you know about this?"

The Princess shook her dark head. "Alyan didn't want to talk about it and I never asked again. Because he looked like he was in pain when I did."

"Considering whom he was trying to protect then he would not have breathed a single sound." The Jotun Prince stepped back as his fingers fiddled with the candle. "As I mentioned earlier the suitor after Alyan was already married and because he adored the unaware partner dearly he probably felt that he couldn't say the truth. As much as love can be a powerful bond between two people, it can also be deadly when jealousy is mixed in. Even after Alyan left he was being followed. Eventually Alyan's feelings for Princess Elarinya grew and that's when love turned to jealousy. The suitor wanted Alyan to know that if they can't have him then _no one else_ can."

Loki stopped to consider his next words, as simple as it was to just say the truth he also knew he had to be careful so it didn't turn ugly.

"And that's when things started to go wrong."

The elven King's head snapped up. "Started?" he repeated warily.

"Alyan is not the only victim in this tragedy."

A loud murmur rose from those gathered.

The Queen put a hand over her mouth while Voronwë was not able to stop Rilien from standing up in anger. "What?"

Keeping his calm, Loki spoke. "When I took a look at the murder weapon, I didn't feel anything from it." He motioned for the Jotun merchant to step forward and whispered to him to start thaw the knife. "When something is used it leaves a signature. A mark that someone used it." he nodded toward the magic sensitive elves to step froward to. "May I borrow your sword?" Loki asked one of the soldiers at random. He was handed the sword without any objection and he in turn held it out to the elven pair. "If you touch it and open your senses. Block everything around you out and focus on the sword." They followed his words. "What do you feel?"

The forehead of one of the elves knitted together like he was thinking about something. "A light pain. Not painful but more of a tingling sensation."

"Good. You should be able to start feeling my signature on it too."

The other elf opened his eyes in surprise as his mind was surrounded by a soft blanket. "Yes."

Loki said his appreciation to them before handing back the sword to the soldier. "You injured someone recently. A wound during a sparing match not too long ago."

The soldier nodded. "I did. It was a light injury because I lost focus on my sparing partner." And put away the sword at his side.

"You should have your sword serviced. The accident created an imbalance in the swords core. If not tended to it could cause a greater injury."

Surprised and shocked by what the Jotun royalty was telling him, he could only nod and answer that he would do that.

Satisfied, Loki turned back around, catching Thor's blue eyes briefly before he focused on the royal family. "Even a brief contact will leave a signature just like my touch did just now. We could do it on any number of things but the truth remains that it will all be the same. However, the knife you are keeping an eye on lacks any signature of any kind. It's a blank replacement that has not even been used to cut flowers with. It was switched with the real one." During his explanation Rilien had sat down again, but he was not stopping from glaring at Loki in silent demands for a straight answer. "In my search through Elarinya's room I found a small garden knife. I gave it to Captain Ionwë for safekeeping; unfortunately, the incident with Wayland the knife was lost. And while our words are poor replacement for the actual object, there was one thing that stood out from it."

"The weight." came Ionwë's calm voice from the side.

"Correct." Loki felt proud of his friend. "It was heavier than the other knife. I found it curious that a Princess would have such a heavy knife at hand, but I learned that the dark elves craft in swords and knives is based more on density when compared to other elven weapons. They are made to cut through and do as much damage as possible. Only the dark elves who wield them make it look like they are light as feathers. This made me come to realize that elves are not the only ones to do elven craftsmanship. Isn't that right, Master blacksmith?"

All eyes followed Loki's and landed on the dwarf who stood proudly despite the obvious discomfort he felt from the situation.

"That's right." his gruff voice answered. "When trading fell apart with the fall of Jotunheim there was suddenly an overwhelming number of dwarfs with similar skills. Competition became harsh and the less skillful ones was knocked out. That was about half our population." he looked around for a moment for anyone who dared to look at him with pity. "They faced starvation since they couldn't feed their families. So they turned to the only path left for them. Copying other crafts. Today there's any number of dwarfs who can do elven crafts, although somewhat dated I admit." he actually sounded proud at this. "But we are not known as the best smiths for nothing."

The large Jotun stood up from the half thawed ice block with the knife in his hands. He held it out to Loki with his head bowed.

Blue fingers wrapped around the handle and sent a shiver down Loki's spine.

"Then," he held the blade up to the dwarf. "can you identify this blade?"

"I can point you in the right direction if needed, but for who created it you will need to ask them directly." the small man said as he ran a hand through his beard.

Loki's eyes shifted from green to red and back to green before they darkened like storm clouds. "How about with this?" A flame like burst exploded before a wail echoed in the room. In the flame appeared a face of a dwarf. His face twisted as his hands clawed at his face and continued to wail like a banshee. "Do you know this man?"

TBC


	96. Chapter 96

~ Chapter 96 ~

The wail echoed against the walls and sent shivers through everyone gathered. Like the flame was suddenly tortured it let out a high pitched shriek before crumbling into himself. If possible, the wail turned into sobs and the shriek into a cry. The face reformed and looked like he was crying into his hands. His tears were eaten by the flame before it burst out in rage and devoured itself and disappeared.

Terror and fear swept through the crowd and the guards did their best to keep them calm so that no one was injured.

“WHAT SORCERY HAVE YOU DONE TO MY PEOPLE?” The blacksmith dwarf roared at Loki. His face red from rage at the sight of one of his tormented.

Feeling his palm sting from the intense burst, Loki used his own ice magic to create a tripod stand. The ice circling around each other like snakes up from the floor until it evened out into a plate with a dragon circling the top.

“I haven't done anything to him.” Loki defended himself. “There's also no reason to why this knife returned to Birkshall, as it should have been destroyed after it served its purpose. The soul connected to this knife is most likely the one who forged this knife, and he was also killed by his own creation.” Loki's face was passive and his eyes calculating. “He was killed to seal his lips. No doubt when word got out about Alyan's supposed “scare” there would be a chance that the knife would be recognized and that could leave a trace to the real villain. To prevent that his life would be forfeited. Even if he swore on his life that he would not say anything there would always be a chance that promise could be broken, so absolute measures needed to be taken.”

“How can you be so sure of this?” Prince Voronwë asked as he kept an arm around his wife.

“Because that's what I would do.” Brutal coldness sneaked into his tone. “There's nothing more reassuring than death when you want to keep secrets of conspiracies and treachery. To silence your enemies or those who could harm your position you either need a claim on their life; or absolute control over something they treasure more than their life. However, the second option has no guarantee that it will last until their death. There's also the chance that there was something that was seen or heard by mistake, a face or a voice. Even the sight of a ring could be enough to give away the identity of the client. If by any chance a middleman was used, then when one secret is revealed it will eventually lead back to the source. To prevent that there was no other option than death. Thus ending the life of this dwarf.” Finally his eyes softened. “Only it didn't stop the craftsman from haunting the knife. His... 'cry for justice' if you want to call it that - made him hold on to his creation even after death.”

Facing the present dwarf to make sure the other knew he was not just speaking for the sake of making up something, but that he knew what he was talking about.

“Normally the lingering souls have no concept of the world around them, they just cling on to what killed them and rarely change. I'm sure your people have places that are said to be haunted. Places where you can see those from 'the other side'.”

The dwarf nodded as he followed the words. “Many of our bigger mines are often rumored to be haunted by those who died in accidents. That's why we bury our dead with their favorite tools. To keep them happy in the afterlife.”

“But even those places would not cause a reaction like this knife. I don't think I could do the same, at the most nothing more than making their ghostly shapes to appear stronger.” He fell silent as his mind played through the tragedy that followed.

“Well, spit it out lad.” The dwarf said impatiently when Loki stalled.

“That's because of what happened afterward.” Without turning around to even look, Loki's hand gestured toward the knife. “This knife was used to kill Alyan.” His words left no room for argument, like it was the law of the universe. Loki's hand fell back to his side. “The opening of Birkshall meant a great deal to the dwarfs didn't it?”

“Aye.” The dwarf answered awkwardly and abruptly at the chance of the narrative. “Of course.”

“Explain.”

Somehow the dwarf had a feeling the Jotun already knew why, which made him suddenly aware of those in the room with him.

“The conditions of our livelihood changed with Birkshall. Not only would it provided work for our younger generations, but it opened up trade and business with the other races as well. We would be able to come here and demonstrate our craft as well as establishing connections and relations. If one smith couldn't get the requested job done then another could through recommendation. And if Birkshall was a success then other halls would follow; there would be no shortage on how much we could improve our skills as well as provide for our families.”

“Prince Alyan and Princess Elarinya must have been a blessing to you.” The question sounded more like a statement.

“There's no words in our tongue that could describe our gratitude.” The dwarf said, so sure of himself as he spoke for his people. “Bloody pit! They are our heroes.”

“And yet, one of you was forced to kill one of your heroes.”

The color from the dwarf face drained away so clearly that even his beard looked like it was loosing luster. If possible he even looked like he was aging before Loki's eyes.

Meeting Loki's eyes, the dwarf's eyes begged him not to confirm his thoughts. But Loki couldn't deny facts even if they caused pain. “When the knife hit Prince Alyan, it was just like the craftsman killed him himself. Though lingering spirits are not aware of the world around them, the moment Alyan died it touched the craftsman. To him it probably felt no different than if he had held the knife himself. The blood of a hero he looked up to was on his hands.”

“Isn't there... anything you can do for 'im?” The dwarf begged as his dialect leaked through. Taking a step forward before he was stopped by an elven arm. “Ya are good at this stuff right? Ya're powerful 'nough to do something. Eze 'is suffering.”

“As I am now... I can't do anything.” A feeling of powerlessness filled him that he hadn't felt since his life on Jotunheim. Having power but being unable to do anything when faced with something not of this world. Just like he couldn't do anything to ease the pain of these dwarfs. “His sorrow is too deep. My voice can not reach him.”

While listening to the words, Thor who had remained quiet until now could feel his heart contract like it was in pain. Somehow those words touched something in him that he wasn't aware of. Like they were connected to a memory he couldn't remember.

He wanted to reach out to his beloved and wrap him up in a hug. But he knew that he wasn't allowed to move as the trial was still ongoing.

To distract himself he glanced around to look what those around him was doing.

His blue eyes traveled over the many unknown faces and those he barely knew. His eyes unexpectedly lingered a little on a particular figure as his instincts as a warrior kicked in. The figure was most likely unaware of his gaze and therefore didn't know they let down their guard.

Pieces from what Loki had said so far replayed through his mind and it felt like someone had pulled the curtains from the window when the sun was at its peak to let in the light.

It also cast a whole new light on the whole situation and the danger Loki was standing in right now.

If he was correct then Loki knew already and would take precautions, but there was always the chance of something unexpectedly happening. Just like all the unexpected things that happened to them from the moment they met.

With a new resolve, Thor would not let anyone hurt Loki.

TBC


	97. Chapter 97

~ Chapter 97 ~

-Asgard-

"How's it going for them?"

Heimdall looked over his gold clad shoulder to the approaching Allfather before turning his gaze back into the endless abyss.

"Well enough. Loki is showing an impressive character and argument. He knows how to handle himself in front of others."

Odin nodded approvingly. "And my son?"

"He's calmed down, and observing those around him."

"Good." The Allfather looked slightly pleased. "There's still so much they need to know if they are to sit on the Throne of Asgard. Especially the consequences of actions. Some actions seem harmless and righteous, but with the power the throne offers it can easily blind you from things around you. Even if it goes against his instincts and what he knows, Thor needs to learn to control himself and look at what's around him." Odin fell silent and a shade of somber regret crossed his face. "Like I should have with Jotunheim."

"In that regard Loki is a good match for him." The Guardian decided not to delve to deeply into the topic of Jotunheim with his King, as it was a sensitive issue. "What one lacks the other makes up for it."

Odin made an agreeing sound before falling silent next to his old loyal friend. "But Loki is not without faults either. As the heir to Jotunheim, he's used to doubting those around him, to see danger all around him. His ability to think and see from different angles can also become a double edged sword if he's not careful. It will make him forget something important."

"And the one to show him this is your impulsive son." Heimdall sounded like he found those words amusing. "The son with logic and the son of feelings. The mistresses of destiny have an interesting sense of humor."

"What's troubling you, my friend?"

The Guardian didn't even look at his King as his normally neutral face betrayed himself. "...! I feel that I failed to protect them, my King. At one point I lost sight of Loki and failed to see the danger he was in. I don't know what blocked my sight but by the time I found him again he had already been found by the elves. If I had known Wayland the Grey lived in that area I would have personally gone there myself to remove him myself."

Odin could hear the rare sound of guilt in those words, nodding his head. "I know you would, Heimdall." When had they become so old that they found regrets in their actions? "But you have to accept what happened. We may be what others call Gods, but we are not without faults." A stab from recent memories wrecked guilt inside the King. "Even if we forget it too often." he finished in a low voice before focusing again. "The gray blacksmith was someone even my father avoided by choice. It would be no surprise he's somehow able to block your eyes."

Heimdall remained silent as he focused his gaze out over the vast universe. He didn't mention that for a short time his view had been blocked again after the search party had left the village to return to Birkshall, leaving Wayland's grave disturbed when it disappeared.

**'We will let you have a taste on what real horror and fear is. But not here.'**

The words that monster had said echoed in his mind and he couldn't help but believe this was just the beginning.

 

* * *

-Birkshall-

The smell of sweat and the heat from the bodies around was almost starting to overwhelm, still everyone paid close attention to what was happening at the center. One scandal after another was being revealed and it was capturing the audience like moths to a fire.

That's why no one noticed.

No, even if they did notice they would not have been able to prevent the tragedy about to happen.

Among the mass of bodies, where no one paid any attention to those around them unless they knew them in some way, stood a stranger.

He watched with everyone else, matched his expression to blend in to those around, and acted the part of a completely normal man. His arms hanging by his side and dressed in simple clothes that didn't stand out.

He waited and took his time. Following his orders to perfection.

It would soon be time.

In the meanwhile he enjoyed the knowledge that no one in the whole room... No, no one in the whole of Birkshall knew of the predator among them.

 

* * *

-Jotunheim-

His blood was boiling. Something was crawling around inside of him. It felt like his organs was changing shape and fusing together. His bones were cracking and reforming into something else entirely.

There was a pounding in his ears of pumping blood.

Something was calling to him. To move. To do his duty. To protect.

Something dark and dangerous.

What was happening to him?

He remembered following the drone. Then when pain of something cutting into him... and things were blurry after that.

Laufey could remember a contorting face standing over him as an egg was placed inside his wound.

It felt like a fire was spreading through him and was consuming his mind. Eating away at what made him himself.

He tried to hold on to himself but the more he struggled the more it felt like he was loosing to whatever was happening to him.

 

* * *

-Birkshall-

Loki knew that he had come to the final part as he had covered all parts around Alyan's death and even the motive of the real killer. He knew that there was someone behind him aiming for him the moment he opened his mouth to say the name of the guilty one.

He could only trust Thor would be ready to protect Elarinya as she too would become a target.

What he wasn't ready for however, was the sound of several grunts behind him in the audience which made everyone at the center of attention turn to look.

At first he couldn't see anything out of the ordinary, but when several bodies hit the ground and there was a sweeping sound, sending blood across the walls as a good part of the guards and audience was cleaved in half somewhere along their bodies, the view was cleared in a sickening sound.

As the dead fell to the ground, there was one person standing in the middle of the bloodbath with a sinister smile on his face.

TBC


	98. Chapter 98

~ Chapter 98 ~

Thor stood up in a rush and summoned Mjolnir which he had left behind in their room. He reached out to pull the elven Princess behind him as the guards and warriors scrambled to protect those still alive.

But as he pulled on her slender arm it was suddenly lurched from his grip as her body disappeared from his side and blood splattered against him and his gripping hand.

With shocked blue eyes he glanced to the side and saw a large – although not as large or wide as in his nightmares but still horribly familiar - black spider-like leg. It trailed back to the man standing in the bloodbath who looked very pleased with himself.

In a flash, Loki created a wall of ice to protect the remaining civilians. However, the leg pulled back in a second and pierced right through the ice to impale as many people on the other side as it could.

Blood and screams mixed as another leg erupted from the man's body and together the legs stabbed at the ice wall as more and more people died, creating cracks and holes as the monster worked its way through the shield.

With a bang, the door to the room was torn open by Mjolnir and went right into Thor's waiting hand.

With waiting he let out a roar and jumped the monster as the elven King screamed to his warriors to save as many of the civilians as possible.

Mjolnir hit and hit and deflected the legs which was curled up and bent at too many angles that it no longer resembled the legs of the monsters he had fought not even a year ago. They hit with precision and his hands felt like they were going numb from the impacts. The floor was wet from the blood and body parts of the dead, but the Thunder God had no choice in avoiding them as his enemy seemed to toy with him.

Thor was forced around in a circle and he felt desperation eat away at him as the enemy could easily turn around and attack the others.

The floor was suddenly rushed with ice coldness and spikes pierced through the side of the man and out on the other side.

All too suddenly it all stopped and a deathly quiet silence settled over the room. The last of the civilians were stumbling out the room through the hole in the wall when it happened and caused everyone to flinch.

Not far from the fighting pair stood Loki with his feet spread wide and his hand against the floor. His breath was harsh in his throat, but it was caught when the head of the man suddenly lulled to the side and started to chuckle. It grew into a loud laughter before erupting into what could only be called a noise.

Cold shivers ripped through Thor as the yellow and red eyes he still saw in his nightmares seized him up.

"Who are you?" The God demanded as he used authority to keep himself calm. "What are you?"

The voice of the man was surprisingly that of a little boy. "We are coming for you." The man turned his head until the neck started cracking and making sounds that shouldn't be possible. The eyes found Loki as the taunting smile never left his face. "Jotunheim was just the beginning. Nothing can stop us."

Barely just seeing the danger, Loki dodged lower as two more legs tore through the cloth on the back of the man. The legs went over his head.

A sickening crack could be heard that was not just from objects breaking behind him. He turned his head around just as a piercing scream echoed from the other side of the hole.

One of the legs tore through those who was just about to escape through the hole; while the other leg had gone for more of the warriors and ripped through the wall in a long line to reap as many lives as possible before it came to a stop.

An enraged roar filled Loki's ears that was rivaled by the cracking of the sky outside which had grown increasingly dark in just a matter of seconds. Sparks erupted from the ground around Thor's feet and ran up his legs before he reappeared in front of the monster and slammed his hammer down on the head with a trail of light which exploded upon contact.

The sound of the electricity was mixed with the insane cackling of the monster as it continued breath despite the deadly impact.

Two arm wrapped around Loki's middle as he was pulled aside as the shadow and shortly there after the spidery leg hit his spot.

Ionwë didn't take his eyes of the monster as he gave a silent signal and several long iron spears hit the monster in the back of his human legs and upper body, one even missing and pierced into the floor. Thor had jumped back just in time to avoid the pointy tips from reaching him.

Not waisting another moment to let the monster gather himself, Ionwë launched himself forward and thrust his sword into the back of the monster that should be his spine.

The strength seemed to leave the body but the legs started to move franticly and seemed to be trying to pull it free from the many spikes and restraints that was keeping it in place. Ionwë didn't let go of the hilt as he knew he couldn't let the monster escape. There wouldn't be a second chance.

"Move, elf." a voice growled and next to the elven Captain stood the Jotun merchant who reached for the hilt of the sword with his enormous hands. With what could only be described as a battle cry, the Frost Giant used his massive strength and tore the sword up through the body in a firework of blood.

The monstrous legs twitched and seemed to struggle to stay upright before collapsing from the wound that no living creature could survive from.

Gasping from adrenaline and shock, the Jotun merchant and Ionwë backed away from the corpse as it could only jerk helplessly as death took over.

Loki circled around the corpse so that he could walk up to Thor who was not taking his eyes off the enemy.

A blue hand reached up to grasp Thor's arm as he tried to as if the other was hurt in any way, if the blood was his own, but words which normally came so naturally to him failed him now.

Even if they could have said anything it would have been drowned out by the sound of crying and shouting from the survivors as they stood a room painted red by the victims.

TBC


	99. Chapter 99

~ Chapter 99 ~

Thor stood in front of the new grave yard. A large memorial stone marked the spot carrying all the names of all those who had been lost that day. On it was also 6 names that hadn't been present in the room but had died during the panic that had followed the escape of the survivors as the event spread through Birkshall like wild fire.

That's why he took the time to read and honor every name as that was the least he could do for them now.

Each and every name became a chant even though he didn't know most of them or what they looked like since the state of their bodies had been bad at best. But now and then there was a name he did recognize and his guilt grew as he did have a face to place on the name.

He had been unable to protect them.

For all his words and promises, he had been too focused on other things to even realize that a true monster was among them until it was too late. Some God he turned out to be.

Warm arms circled around his waist and Thor let himself drown in the presence of his fiancé and drew comfort in his time of need.

"You okay?" Loki whispered as he rested his head against Thor's shoulder, only getting a short nod in return. "What are you thinking about?"

"A lot of things." was Thor's muted reply.

"Such as?" Loki pressed on gently.

Thor let out a disgruntled noise as his hands reached up to clasp over Loki's. "I don't know." he finally admitted. "Everything I guess. The monster. Myself. Your attacker. This whole trip. We came here for a simple visit to open trade with the other realms and it's ended in the spilled blood of innocent." His eyes landed on Elarinya's name and a stab of guilt at his inability to protect her hit his heart.

Loki's green eyes clouded briefly before he closed them and let out a deep breath. "Blame yourself if it makes you feel better. But the moment you turn around is the moment you put it all behind you. Don't let it fester inside your soul or you will never be able to move on. Remember them but don't let them become a burden."

"Is that the words of the Prince of Jotunheim?"

"It's the words of someone who's been down this road before." Memories from long ago on the icy surface of Jotunheim entered his mind as the number of graves grew every year. "There's nothing you can do for the dead and they can't help you live your life. If you let this haunt you then you will not be able to protect those still alive and it will build up until it becomes too much. You will eventually break yourself."

Thor sighed.

"Let me be your reason for living." Loki whispered as if he was afraid he would lose Thor if he didn't say anything.

Thor's eyes reached the final names of the elven King and Queen on the memorial. He turned around in Loki's arms so that he could wrap his own around his mate and nuzzle his nose against the Jotun's black hair.

"You will always be my reason for living." Thor answered. "Didn't we promise? To always stand by each other no matter what? When it's time for us to depart from this life it will be together."

Not even bothering with a reply, Loki just let himself sink into his mate's embrace and breathed in the smell that could only be the God of lightning.

"How's Voronwë holding up?" Thor asked as his thoughts strayed solemnly to the elven crown Prince and very soon new King of the Alfheim.

"As well as can be expected. He lost his parents but doesn't really have time to grieve for them."

"Then there's his wife-" Thor cut himself of before he continued. "How is he taking her betrayal?"

A heavy sound left the Jotun Prince's lips. "How is it possible for him to take it well? He found out his own wife was stalking his little brother, more or less was unfaithful, and is responsible for that little brother's death. Sure it was one of her faithful servants who did the deed but it changes nothing. There's no way he's well. I can't help but think that it was best she died with the others so that he wouldn't have to carry the shame of taking care of her in the eye of the public. It's been announced that Alyan's 'true killer' died in the attack, and with a direct threat to their lives the people of Birkshall and the elven realms will not pay much attention to the details. It won't be long before it just become an obscured part of history."

Thor's hand cradled Loki's head as he pulled back to they could look at each other. "Don't let it get to you." he said in a soothing voice.

Loki shook his head. "I can't. I can't help but think about all the details behind all this in case I missed something. Some detail that was warning me. I know the backstabbing and secrets of a court is pretty much the same as anywhere else but all the same I'm fascinated by their nature to why they did it all. Greed. Love. Jealousy. It's all the same. But I never saw that monster before it acted. Nothing at all. It just walked among us without drawing attention. How is that even possible? If this is truly the Heklas new form then was this their goal all along?"

"You have a wonderful mind." Thor said with half lidded eyes. "You are just as smart as you are beautiful. It's one of the things I love about you." He traced a thumb over the markings on Loki's face. "You see things differently from others and no one knows secrets like you. There's nothing wrong with that. And if you didn't see this coming then no one could have. If you ever feel like something is swallowing you up then come to me." Thor gave him a crooked smile. "I don't know what I can do to help you, but if nothing else I can give you a helping hand. So never doubt yourself." And his fingers trailed down Loki's throat. "You haven't lived a long time for nothing."

"Don't say it like I'm ancient." Loki made a distasteful face. "I may be considered an elder among my people but that's because our life expectancy was low with the threat of the Heklas and Jotunheim's decline. But I'm still young compared to those in our history."

"Right, right. Sorry." Thor chuckled. Amused at finding out his mate was actually sensitive about his age. He placed a kiss on Loki's nose to make it better but the expression on the blue face told him he was far from forgiven.

"When we get home later we will have a serious talk." Loki backed away but caught Thor's hands in his, and for a brief moment squeezed them before letting go completely. "I need to listen to my own advice." Loki admitted in light mirth as he saw how he too was blaming himself for things outside his control. "Heimdall is waiting for us."

Memories of the sudden and bright arrival of Heimdall shortly after the monster was killed ran through Thor's mind. For the Guardian to leave his post spoke of how serious the situation was and that their return to Asgard was priority. However they hadn't been able to leave with the dead still littering the floor and the future for Birkshall was more uncertain than ever. Heimdall, along with the Asgardian soldiers that had finally been released from their cells, had taken care of the cadaver of the monster to find out if it really was a Heklas and what secret it held.

Watching Loki walk away Thor felt his heart hurt because he knew Loki was worried about his father ever since the messenger from Jotunheim arrived in Birkshall. It was like a bad cosmic joke that bad news kept entering their lives one after another.

The Heklas was preparing for a new war and they had proven that they could appear anywhere at any time and they couldn't defend against an attack if they didn't know where or when it would come from.

A cold wind picked up and brushed through Thor's hair.

He looked up and saw the impressive gate of Birkshall that had promised a future, but it felt like all the energy they had when they first arrived had been sucked out of them. Leaving them with a gate to bad memories.

TBC


	100. Chapter 100

~ Chapter 100 ~

-Unknown-

An echo of footsteps jumped along the red ground like it was tiny marbles as the pale figure moved toward the open casket, resting on a golden dragon half the size as the actual coffin. Taking each step carefully up the pedestal until he was standing by the side.

A listless expression on his face as he put his hands on the side of the coffin and sank down on his knees. Worn out clothes contrasted with the perfect carving.

"How much longer are you going to make me wait?"

"How much more do I need to wait before I can see you again?

"10.000 years? 10 years? 1000 years? An eternity?"

"... I can't wait anymore in this dull world."

"I want to see you again."

"I want to hear you again."

"I want to touch you again."

Slowly the walls started to move. Long spidery legs uncurled and stretched before rising up and opening their eyes.

The sound continued further and further until what seemed like an endless sea of blackness surrounded the casket the dead normally rested in.

He rose up and leaned into the casket, letting his long black hair spill forward as he placed a kiss on bottom of the empty coffin before pulling back, yellow eyes with red pupils opened on his forehead to look at the surrounding Heklas and a voice which rumbled to them all left his lips.

"Let's begin."

 

* * *

-Gate to Birkshall-

The horses was neighing and stomping impatiently their hooves against the ground. Except for two of the Aesir guards the others had already mounted their animals and was waiting for the heirs, ready to leave at any moment.

Heimdall was waiting by the gate and was keeping his eyes out on anything suspicious in the realm. He kept a close eye on everyone of the inhabitants of Birkshall. He had already confirmed that the Allfather was waiting along with his top warriors to the Bifrost to open it at his signal.

The Guardians abrupt leaving his post had shaken Asgard and worry ran through them at what could have happened to force the watcher into action.

Down the long middle road came Prince Thor and Prince Loki, escorted by the new King Voronwë and his guards.

The street which should have been filled with merchants and trade was moving very slowly as the traders didn't know what to do or what their future held. Should they pack up and leave or was there an option of staying after everything. There had been some that had left and there were merchants who were in the middle of packing. The only normal sound apart from wagons and animals was the distant sound of children playing as they didn't know the extent to what had happened, nor did the youngest really care.

The three Princes' were talking softly among themselves as their way lead them closer to their traveling party.

"Are you sure?" Loki asked Captain Ionwë who was walking right behind his King. Golden hair pulled back as he wore his uniform perfectly, opting for an eye-patch to cover his scars.

Ionwë nodded as he met the Jotun Prince's eyes evenly and calmly. "I've made up my mind. I'll be staying in Birkshall until it can stand on its own. I will not let all it stands for fall into ruin. It will also be a new start for me."

Loki knew that the elf had made up his mind as Thor said, "If you ever need anything, just send message to Asgard and we will answer you." He faced the elf. "It's the least I can offer for what you did for my fiancé."

Gently, Thor took the glowed hand which had been bumping into his and held it. Letting him feel the solid ice Loki had substituted the little finger he lost for.

When Loki had arrived to their room with the lump of immortal ice he had bought from the Jotun merchant Thor hadn't understood why as his lover formed it into a pinky finger with his magic.

_'It's to substitute until my finger grows back. What? Did you think my finger would grow back in a day? I'm not a lizard, Thor. My people may have the best regenerative abilities in the nine realms but we still take time to regrow body parts we lost. Until they do we use this ice to make up for the lost limb. Our core may come from the ice but we are still flesh and blood. If you gut us we bleed. If you cut off our heads we die. The core may be the source of our life but we are not immortal, you know.'_

Loki had finished with a Jotun phrase he somehow guessed had insulted his intelligence, and probably something about him humping something, but he felt he had deserved it.

"I'll hold you to that. Bringing Birkshall back from all this will be hard work." Ionwë said as he focused ahead.

"The same goes for you." Voronwë said softly. "When you need help don't forget us. You will always have Alfheim to call on in times of need. I can't speak for them but the same can probably be said about Svartalfheim too. I will do my best to keep the peace between us."

"Hopefully, the next time we see each other will be under happier circumstances." Thor said encouragingly.

Voronwë nodded in agreement. "Let us."

The sound of children could be heard coming closer until three children ran across the road in front of them giggling, the last one was a little girl with blond hair in short pig tails. The pair remembered seeing her around Birkshall before Alyan's death. Her doll was still with her.

At first the children didn't seem to notice the adults and the two fastest disappeared among the stalls and shadows. The girl however stopped at the edge of the road and looked back at them and broke out in a big smile. The girl waved her small hand and ran closer as fast as her legs could take her.

All adults came to a stop as they covered more than half the distance to the child.

Thor and Loki watched as the girl hugged her doll as she shyly looked at her feet before inching closer the last bit and hugged Thor's leg with all her might. They all looked down at the girl as Thor's hand spread out over her blond hair and ruffled it.

Her face turned up and she smiled brilliantly.

Thor's chest was torn through by a black mass of thin limbs.

Loki could only watch as his mate started to collapse beside him without really understanding what was happening. Their fingers slipped away from each other, and as Loki's soul filled with agony let out a scream of despair. He fell to his knees as the limbs pulled out from Thor's body and jumped back along with the body of the little girl who moved swiftly like a jumping spider up on the buildings and over the roofs before crossing the wall on the long side.

Heimdall and Voronwë sent their soldiers and Ionwë after the creature in vain hope they would catch and kill it. The guardian himself ran over to his fallen Prince but stopped shortly upon reaching them, face pale as he realized there was nothing he could do.

Blood spilled onto the earth and stained everything it touched in its thick liquid, including Loki's clothes. Glazed blue eyes stared up empty at the sky as desperate fingers pulled on his clothes and brushed aside golden hair. A voice begged him until it cracked, but nothing could change what had just happened.

A broken wail rose to the heavens.

_End Alfheim Arc  
_ TBC

A/N: And this marks the end of arc three. It's been a long run and it's been moving more slowly than I wanted. I know that you will most likely wanna kill me for this cliffhanger, but this was something I decided on long ago when I was at my most active and I'm not going to change it because it would be a pain to change all other plot points I've created over the course of 100 chapters because of it. 100 chapters, wow, I can't believe it. While this third arc was not my best work (for various reasons) it still helped in setting the tone and form some of the finer plot lines that are to come, not to mention it changed along side myself and didn't become so awkward I couldn't continue it. While I'm not the same as when I started this story I will do my best in giving it a great finish. Most things will be explained in the next arc and I hope you look forward to it. I guess you can guess what arc comes next?

Until next arc/monkan


	101. Chapter 101

~ Chapter 101 ~

\- Interlude: The Beginning -

"It ran this way."

"Kill it."

A rustling of leaves was the trail as a small black shadow ran from the hunters. Agile legs jumping over stock and stone as it tried to run for its life. It didn't understand why it was always hunted. Why it was hated. Why it had to die.

Every day it lived in hiding. Running when those two legged creatures found his lair and seeking a new place to live.

Taking cover under a thick root, it hide in the shadows as the hunters ran past with their weapons.

Not feeling safe to leave its hiding place even when dusk started to settle in.

"Come on out." a gentle voice called and it was startled to realize someone had appeared in front of it. It couldn't see who but only a two legged creature wore those strange skins that covered them from head to toe.

It backed a little further in to hide. Controlling its breath to the slowest possible so that it could pretend it wasn't there.

A pale hand with finely cut nails appeared in the light. "I won't hurt you."

Not believing the owner of the hand, it waited for the chance to escape.

"Maybe you don't understand me?" The voice said in an odd tone it couldn't identify. "That's a problem. I was sure you could understand me."

Why?

"Because I could hear your voice." the enemy said softly. "I heard your call for help."

It's a trap. It's always a trap.

"I promise you this is not a trap. The people hunting you is already far gone and if they happen to come back Nidhöggr will chase them away. He's still young but respected in this realm." The fingers curved slightly at the top. "So please, will you come out?"

The red sun was busy washing everything in its dying light, but it still couldn't hide the small creature crawling slowly out from its hiding place. Long spidery legs and a round body that was completely black with a single yellow eye in the middle. It looked like a close relative to the spider but its body was unlike that of any other insects. One pointy leg stepped slowly onto the waiting hand as if testing what would happen. Surprisingly the skin didn't break and it crawled fully onto the hand, even partway up the wrist.

The yellow eye looked up and was greeted with a smile. Something it had never seen before on a two legged creature.

"Let's go." the person said friendly as he stood up and started to walk in a direction away from where it came and where it was going.

Still not sure if it could trust this creature it stayed still and ready to jump at a moments notice or twitch of the fingers. But as they covered more and more land, the apprehension faded away until it was relaxing into the hand, curled up into a fuzzy ball.

The eye looked around as it heard the song that he heard from time to time, not sure what it was.

"That? It's the song of the Norns." the two legged creature said confidently. "They are pretty whimsical despite being the Goddesses of Fate. It's said that when they see a good future they will sing." Agile legs jumped up onto a rock before going higher and higher until they stood on top of a cliff overlooking a valley. In the distance was a very large tree, far larger than any mountain.

"See that tree? That's Yggdrasil, the World Tree. It might look enormous but it's still only a sapling. It will grow much much more and become so large you will not be able to see the leaves. And every now and then as it grows a new realm will spawn into existence."

It's beautiful.

"Yes. It is. This realm was created to be the foundation of Yggdrasil and to support it the need for overflowing vitality is needed. Bellow us is the realm of Astralheim; the beings who live there is closer to living spirits than us who are of flesh and blood. They generate vitality naturally so their support is important. Next to them is the realm Vattrnheim; their world is mostly water and inhabited by creatures who live in water. Magnificent beings of all size and shapes. Of course they provide water for Yggdrasil."

What is this realm called?

"There is no name on this realm. It's mostly known as the home of the Norns. But it's also known for where Urdarbrunnen is. The Norns live next to it and use the water and sand to care for Yggdrasil. But mostly this realm is so big that areas are named after who or what lives there. Like Nidhöggr."

Nidhöggr?

"Wait a moment." the two legged creature said before letting out a thin whistle.

Startled, it thought that more two leggers were being summoned and tensed up. Digging his legs into the hand it made to jump and run when it found itself staring into the face of a large lizard. It's tongue came out and almost ran across the yellow eye, making it flinch back.

"This is Nidhöggr. He's a dragon who lives on Yggdrasil's roots. As long as you don't do anything to earn a grudge he will not harm you. I'm sorry I startled you. It was not my intention."

It's all lies. I can't trust anyone.

"You can trust me. I will never lie to you. If anything we are similar." Nidhöggr curled around the pair and looked down on the little creature with gray eyes. One clawed palm resting on the tall creature's shoulder.

How?

"I too am not like anyone else. I may look like them but I'm different in more ways than I am similar to other men. I've lived too long for them to treat me like one of them."

For a startled moment, the little creature realized for the first time.

You can hear me?

The man nodded. "I can hear you. The same I can hear Nidhöggr and all others. Yours is a small voice but clear like crystal."

It looked away, unsure what to do or expect.

"What's your name?" the man asked.

I don't have a name.

"That's not good. Then... Unn. Your name will from today on be Unn." Nidhöggr blew air into the back of the man's head, sending long dark hair over his shoulders. "It's a good name, Nidhöggr." The man reached up with his free hand and scratched the scales. "From today on you are Unn." he said with a smile.

Unn? Unn. I am Unn.

"Nice to meet you Unn." The man held him up so their eyes were at the same eye level. A big yellow eye with a thin red line met a deep purple pair. "My name is Ragnar Hök. I'm also known as Millennium Dragon."

TBC


	102. Chapter 102

~ Chapter 102 ~

 

Copyrights: I own nothing; all credit goes to Marvel and the mythology. Same goes for any other products or names that might appear.

Pairing: Thor/Loki  
Warnings: Slash, Violence, Romance, Death, War, Hell, Heklas, Past Events, Betrayal; and basically everything these words are connected to. Some parts won't be pretty.

Full Summary: The realms are in mourning as the Prince of Asgard has died. Loki is broken from his sorrow and falls into the hands of the enemy. Schemes is brought to the light, the past is brought back with a vengeance, lives are connected, and it reaches the point of no return. At the same time, deep in the dungeons of darkness in the underworld...

A/N: Time to start up this part and get this going. Let's go in and play in the deepest corners of my mind to bring out the best for you. So many plots to tie together and so many secrets to reveal, I really hope that I can get them all. I know that I've made no promises on when updates will occur, that's mostly because I don't like deadlines, and I was updating almost everyday a new chapter to each story I had going so there was no reason to make any such promises back then. Now, however, I'm going to try to keep a weekly updating rate so that I don't leave this story hanging on and off like I did for the last two years with unpredictable hiatuses. Wish me luck.

Enjoy this new arc.

 

* * *

 

 

The soft song of mourning echoed through the city of the Gods, like the bells that solemnly rang across the realm. A tale of loss and sorrow at having lost their golden child. The city, normally full of activity, was quiet as the people walked around slowly, dressed in the dark colors of mourning.

For the two days since the Prince of Asgard lost his life, the Aesirs had reverently arranged the funeral. The last procession to send Thor Odinson of to the next life and hopefully guide his soul to Valhalla where the brave resided. Prayers that the Queen of Helheim would have mercy on his soul for not falling in battle, but seeing the bravery and strength in him and granting him passage toward the gates.

The path from the palace was lined on both sides by warriors dressed in golden armors. Spears to their right, a beveled edged shield which rested against the ground on their left, and identical helmets which cast their faces in shadows. Making them all look identical and like statues.

Along the marble path lay a trail of petals that slowly turned into whole flowers and all the way to the end where they spread out like a field of blossoming flowers around the open coffin of red silk, smooth wood and golden seams and runes.

Thor's body was laid with his hands resting on his chest, folded to hold the golden sword which had pronounced his royal status since the day he was born. Dressed in the finest clothes; skin cold and ashen, and hair brushed until silken smooth.

So different from how Thor had been in life.

Mostly everyone had come by to pray for him; soon they would bring him down to the river where the final part of the ritual would take place.

Everyone had come in tears to pay their respect except one.

Loki.

Ever since they returned to Asgard, the Jotun Prince had been almost completely unresponsive to anyone and everyone.

Totally oblivious to the world around him, the light in his eyes faded slowly until he was little more than a doll.

Frigga tried her best to make him comfortable in his room, but felt that it only added to his sorrow as it was the room the Frost Giant shared with her son. Her own feelings torn apart by losing her only son and seeing Loki like this was proving too much for her.

From a distance, Odin watched everything as he fought to stay calm for everyone else. But he felt the burn of tears behind his eyes as memories played through his mind, taunting him with what he had lost.

A large shadow stepped forward to the All-father's side as he stood on a large balcony overlooking Thor's casket. Helblindi loomed over the Asgardian who seemed even smaller than normal in his eyes.

“Is there nothing to do for him?” Odin asked regretfully although he already knew the truth.

“It's only a matter of time.” Helblindi said in a nearly indifferent voice, only just slightly trembling at the end of his words betraying him. “With the lost of his _Aura_ , he will only fall further and further into despair until it claims his life. To leave him alone to suffer is far crueler than let them reunite in the after life.”

With a heavy sigh, Odin closed his eye as he thought back to the last year. “It was not supposed to be like this.”

Helblindi didn't say anything as he kept a firm grip on his resolve for what he had to do, his fist clenching at his side.

 

* * *

 

Inside the quiet room, Loki lay in the middle of the large bed, surrounded by the soft comfort Asgard had to offer. Eyes closed as he sank deeper and deeper into himself, escaping from reality. Calling out for a voice he longed to hear again.

Unaware of the light footsteps walking closer to him, even when a hand traced the side of his face, did he not respond. Unfamiliar pale fingers and an unfamiliar voice spoke to him.

“I've come for you.”

 

* * *

 

Time was ticking like a bomb inside Laufey. He knew it was a countdown and that it would within minutes reach zero. What happened after it struck zero was something he also knew he couldn't control.

His fingers itched as his blue skin hardened and his nails grew sharp and dug into his cold bed, scratching marks into the ice under him.

528....527

His breath clouded in front of him as it came out warmer than it should.

374...375

His bones cramped together, ready to change at a single moment notice.

218...217

His cheeks cracked and began to peel away into fragments.

105...104

A voice was calling him. A very familiar and trusting voice.

005...004...003...002...001

Laufey's eyes flared open, revealing white eyes before the bedroom and a good part of the ice palace exploded.

 

* * *

 

It was a strange sensation.

It felt like air was passing through his mouth but nothing reached his lungs and still he was able to breath. He was neither cold nor warm. His skin felt dry, almost parched, only it was so smooth that he was sure it was in perfect condition.

He turned around in a mist until he realized he was standing on a path leading toward a throne sitting on what could only be desolated stone.

Somehow he knew he needed to go there, but that was not where he felt he needed to go. Turning around he looked in a direction that through the mist he could see a view that could only be called a sea of fire.

“I didn't expect to see you here, Odinson.”

Thor turned around and stood face to face with a girl no older than ten. Her dark hair was reflected by the ashen color of her skin. Although her clothes was simple, Thor felt like he was standing in front of royalty.

“Come.” the girl turned and all of a sudden he was staring at the back of an old woman. “We have much to discuss.”

At first he didn't follow the woman as she walked toward the throne as he still felt a need to go the other way, but something compelled him to follow the elderly lady.

Maybe a memory.

Or a voice from long ago.

So he followed her.

TBC


	103. Chapter 103

~ Chapter 103 ~

The sun was beginning to set as Asgard made ready to send Thor's body on it's last journey down the waters surrounding the Bifrost. At the same time he would send his brother on his journey to reunite with his mate. The knife he would use sitting cold on his hip, sharp and ready to do its duty.

With each step he felt his insides turn into knots of lead.

He had seen too many mates losing their partners and becoming a shell of themselves. For Loki who had found his  _Aura_ after years of isolation and inability to join the yearly heat, the death of his mate was too great.

There was no saving or changing. There was no one left that could do anything that would ever bring back Loki to his sanity. Rather than leaving his brother to waste away he would much rather send him on his way. Even if it meant his hands be painted by his kins blood.

'It's not fair. It's not fair.' Memories of his brother's blissful smile -even in the midst of war against the Heklas- played over and over again in his mind. The sight of Loki taking the hand of the Aesir in front of all to see. Green eyes reflecting the light so peacefully and brightly that his uniqueness became beauty even in the eyes of Frost Giants. 'It's not fair. It's not fair. WHY LOKI?'

He passed by a window overlooking the Bifrost and he saw thousands of lanterns flying into the sky in the growing darkness of night. It would not be long now.

With just a few more steps he stood in front of the door to his brother's room. He couldn't stall anymore.

'I wish your next life bring you nothing but joy.'

Putting his large hands on the material, Helblindi pushed it open with ease.

However, what greeted him was the unknown presence of someone cradling Loki in their lap on the bed.

“WHO ARE YOU?” Helblindi roared. Everyone in Asgard, every last single one of them, was outside. The closest surrounding space froze instantly under his rage.

Dark eyes lifted to look at him and there was a great victory in them.

“Who I am is of no consequence of you. I've come to retrieve my master, and not it's time for us to leave.” He lifted his hand slightly and snapped his fingers.

Immediately a rift appeared behind him and Loki. The space within it a flux of mixed colors of black, red and yellow.

“YOU'RE NO-” the words came to a grinding halt as piercing yellow eyes focused on him with a fierce blood lust. More and more eyes appeared on the face until he felt like he was back on the battlefield from almost a year ago. His existence so small and insignificant.

The rift swallowed the pair with ease and closed around them, leaving nothing of them behind as they were gone in an instant.

Through clenching teeth, Helblindi screamed.

 

* * *

 

Loki was eased into the coffin with care.

The man leaned over Loki and let his hand trail through his black hair, too short from what he remembered, but still nostalgic and soft. The blue skin of the Jotuns was also wrong but that would matter little. He leaned down and kissed the brow before settling down to sit on the edge of the coffin, feet just barely leaving the ground.

A rift opened far above them and ice spilled through as a deep blue dragon with golden scales along its back came screaming through. It coiled around itself in a masterful pattern until all of its body was through and the rift closed.

The dragon looked down on the pair, white eyes blinking like a reptile before a soft shriek crossed the lips, like a flute singing on a high note.

“Instinct or memory. Which rules you?” the lean man asked the dragon before turning his attention back to Loki. “Soon. Really soon.” He lifted Loki's hand to his lips and planted a cold kiss to the back of it before clutching it to his chest. “I will meet you again. Until then, sleep.”

T he dragons supporting  the coffin  let out a metallic shriek  as their unseeing eyes let out a shriek .

 

* * *

 

Deep in the darkness, Loki was drowning. Falling deeper and deeper into the abyss of nothingness. His naked self left like a thousand broken shards falling to their doom. There was nothing left for him. He had lost everything. Everyone.

At what could only be described at the bottomless end of the abyss, pitch dark hands formed from the shadows. Fingers pulling through the darkness like it was fabric, reaching out for the falling Jotun. A single silver of light in the night.

Like a falling star slowly descending through space.

Gently, tenderly, softly, the arms embraced Loki and like firework, the space under the Jotun exploded into a deep crimson flower with millions of thin petals, spinning round and round slowly as the shadow merged in the shadow under Loki. One arm holding across Loki's chest while the other closed over his eyes, shielding him from the world.

The flower rippled through the darkness in an unending spiral of despair.

 

* * *

 

Thor came to a stop in front of the throne as the old lady changed into a beautiful woman. Her regal posture demanded respect and spoke of power.

“Do you know why you are here?” she asked him.

The question startled Thor and he tried to remember why he was there. He couldn't remember why or how. As he tried to remember what he last remembered before waking up here he felt like something was blocking him when suddenly it hit him like lightning.

It hit him all at one. His chest being torn through. The sight of the little before him. Before it all turned toward the blue sky. Blue. Blue. So perfectly blue that it left him in awe. Then he closed his eyes and no more.

Gasping for a breath like a drowning man as he clutched at his chest to feel and touch for the wound that should be there, only to find perfect skin and muscles.

“Do you remember?”

“Aye.” Thor rasped as his throat felt strained all of a sudden. “I died.”

“Yes. Then you know who I am.”

“Hela.” he didn't have to think about it anymore. He just knew.

The Queen of the dead nodded once as the world around them transformed and they were in a palace. “This is my realm. Everything here happens to my wish. I am the absolute ruler. But only here and nowhere else. Your life was cut short, Thor. Cut short by someone wishing for the impossible.”

“I was not meant to die?” He felt the words cut into him like a blade. “Then why? Why did I die?”

Hela held up her pale hand when an earth quake rumbled through the ground and a mountain crumbled into a pit of flames, suffocating the fire. Killing it.

“We don't have time.” The Queen stood up from the throne and shifted to a girl of 14 years of age. “I will guide you -as I tell you everything- to where you must go. Everything that's been leading up to this point and to why you died so young when your destiny was just starting. Both for you and Loki Laufeyson of Jotunheim.”

“Loki! What happened to Loki?” The thought tore through Thor's mind and for a brief moment it was like he was standing in front of his beloved at another time, another place when everything had been calm and safe.

“He lost you. Without you he lost the will to live. That's why you need to listen to me if you want to save him from a fate worse than death.” She rounded the Aesir and took his hand briefly, tugging him to followed her. “But to save him and you I need to tell you an old tale. A tale that started long before I was born. Before the nine realms as you know them was created. I was created as a consequence of those events, to be the guardian of the dead and guide them to their next life where they would find happiness. To make sure the dead would find peace. But there's one life I can't save, one who was wronged and betrayed, and will now bring destruction to the world tree.”

A path of smooth stone formed instantly in front of them as they left the palace which faded around them.

With one step on the path, Thor realized that they were walking in the direction he had first felt drawn too.

TBC


	104. Chapter 104

~ Chapter 104 ~

 

Only the footsteps of Hela sounded against the stone road, not those of Thor accompanying her, nor anything else that might be walking over it. The sound that should be rising from the pits where the condemned suffered was strangely quiet.

“You know how its been said the nine realms will end.” Hela's voice echoed against the road like a corridor.

“By Ragnarok. Jormungandr will rise from his sleep, Fenris will devour the moon and sun, and the world will be cast into eternal darkness.” Thor answered without missing a beat, a tale he's been told for as long as he could remember.

“The tales of old are rarely passed on in their right words. Not Ragnarok, but Ragnar Hök. His name is Ragnar Hök. The meaning behind “Ragnar” is 'Judgment' and “Hök” is 'Hawk'. He was also knows as the Millennium Dragon. An advisory man who guided the realms with his knowledge and kindness. “

“A man?”

“Yes.” Hela nodded. “A man like you and so many others. But more like Loki Laufeyson than anyone else. He possessed an incredible strong power and in the eyes of others he seemed immortal. And as his other name say, a close companion to dragons. While dragons are rarer than finding two identical snowflakes in this time, during their prime there was a thousand different species of them. From small to large, from elemental to organic, from swimming to flying, from peaceful to destructive, and everything in between. Ragnar knew everyone of them and was their King. That's why he was known as the ' _Millennium Dragon_ '.

“But he was not just a friend to dragons. He offered his hand to anyone who needed help. It was a time when war and strife was not known among living things. He lived before this realm existed and the stream of souls between realms was guided by Yggdrasil. Everything was in balance.”

“Then why is the end known as Ragnarok? What does this have to do with me?” Thor asked as he tried to keep up with her monologue.

Deep dark eyes glanced at him for a second before looking forward. “Because Ragnar was betrayed. The humans of that time deceived him and caused him to lose faith in everything around him.” Hela came to a sudden stop, causing Thor to walk two steps in front of her before he too halted and turned to look at her. “If you had read the book then this would be easier to explain.”

“What book?”

“You saw it right? In Midgard, a book about the Millennium Dragon?”

“In Midgard?”

“ _I wasn’t born for man. I didn’t live for man._  
But I will die for man. Oh, how I curse you, my King.”  
~ The book of legends, Millennium Dragon

“THAT ONE!” Thor turned to fully face the Queen of the Dead. “That book was about Ragnar Hök?”

“But you didn't read it.”

“I didn't know it was important. At the time I felt it too grim to read.”

“And that was my mistake. I can not interact outside my realm. I have no power there, and I can't allow any soul to remember Helheim. Sending that book to that point in time took many years of planning and arrangements with hundreds of souls tied to be reborn and carry out their lives until that moment. I didn't know why you would be there but all I knew that would be my only chance as the Norns predicted. I made sure to write everything you needed to know in that book, to make it easier for you when the time came. A story hidden among stories so that it wouldn't fall into unwanted hands. Now its been lost, along with other important stories of fate and events.”

“You knew I would die like this?” Thor wanted to accuse her.

“I knew you would face Ragnar Hök but that was when you were alive. I didn't know of your death. It was the work of another force. A force whose objective I can't predict.”

“Wait. Wait.” Thor gestured with his hands. “I don't understand any of this any more. Tell me what's going on?”

Hela looked at him and was ready to answer when the ground shook and the road cracked as the earthquake took hold of the realm. The Queen threw herself at the soul of Thor and pushed them out from where the ground caved in under their feet. It shook for a good minute before it started to calm down to a tremble and a distant roar could be heard from some distant place.

“What was that?” Thor asked as he pushed himself up and helped Hela who was once again a little child.

“That was Nidhöggr. He's been imprisoned under my realm since Ragnar was betrayed and has now broken free.”

“Nidhöggr.” whispered Thor.

“It means that Ragnar's resurrection is under way and there's nothing that can stop it now. And once he's back he will burn down Yggdrasil along with all the realms.”

His thoughts turned to all he knew and had met. And to Loki who he had left behind.

“Tell me.” His posture speaking of a King standing before Hela. “Tell me everything I need to know. From the beginning and no more riddles.”

For a moment Hela stood silent in front of him, a child staring at the burning sun, before she nodded.

“I was born when Astralheim, Vattrnheim, and most of the ground around the Norns collapsed and disappeared into the Abyss. Yggdrasil was unable to handle the sudden burst of souls of every living being from those lost realms. I was created in a desperate attempt to keep the balance from breaking. But one soul was unaccounted for and that was the soul of Ragnar Hök. He rejected Yggdrasil, me and any hope of finding peace in death.

As I said before Ragnar was no ordinary being. But sadly there were those who wanted to use him to gain greater power. A man approached him and gained his friendship. He convinced Ragnar to help him become the leader of his people and start a new era. One thing lead to another and  the man gained more and more power, and before the man knew it he betrayed Ragnar  in the worst possible way .  Sure in their friendship, Ragnar had showed the man a way to see and interact directly with the dragons. It was a beautiful world and a world of unbelievable power. One the man desired as he didn't understand the meaning of power corrupt. He went behind Ragnar's back, betrayed him, and without intending to, set the Millennium Dragon against hundreds of dragons.

Ragnar was forced to kill them all as they had been driven  insane from the interaction of the man. The land burned and the people blamed Ragnar. The man, now a King and champion of his people, went to defeat Ragnar and  to  become a Hero. What Ragnar felt when the man he had called friend drew his sword against him,  I don't know, but it drove him mad.

Already stained by the blood of dragons he had called family, he showed no mercy against those who betrayed him. And in his final moments; as the realm collapsed around them, tearing branches from Yggdrasil with it, he cursed everything and himself. Promising to never forgive or forget this betrayal.

Thus, Ragnar died.

The collapse took Vattrnheim and Astralheim with it.

But time didn't stop for the World Tree. To compensate for the lost of the two important realms, it created eight new ones, and I was born. Born with the knowledge of what had happened as it was my role to help the souls make peace before they could be reborn.

Time went by and the eight new realms thrived  and new life was created. Jotuns, humans, Aesirs, elves, dwarfs, and so many more. Souls who had found peace was given a new chance and sent on to live again. The balance was gained once again.

Then, a new threat appeared. You call them Heklas. They invaded Jotunheim and killed millions  of Frost Giants. I couldn't do anything from stopping the events that followed. With the helps of the Norns we were able to find out that the Heklas came from a place that should have been destroyed. Or more precise; is destroyed. We knew Yggdrasil couldn't handle another destruction of its realms and sought answers.

And we found this other force who had been working behind the scenes ever since Ragnar's death. We learned his plan and tried to stop it. But we were unable to do so and now everything has fallen into place for Ragnar's resurrection.”

Hela stood tall, a proud Queen with long black hair and a silver crown on her head as her eyes played a filter for all the souls she had in her care.

“Ragnar is going to use Loki's body for his resurrection. They needed a body similar and strong enough to host his soul. But a body like that is already inhabited by a strong spirit. That's why they killed you. They killed you and broke Loki's heart and soul into pieces, making an opening for Ragnar to take over.”

Thor stood stumped as he listened without saying a word.

“They already have Loki's body and the ritual is on the way. Nidhöggr felt Ragnar's presence and broke out. Soon, he will be back and have built his forces, consisting of dragons and Heklas. By then, nothing will be able to stop Ragnar from becoming a destructive force that will sweep all of existence. Before that happens you need to stop Ragnar.”

“Me.” Thor's voice felt small and his head rang with everything he had just been told.

“Yes, you. You are the only one who can still make a difference. The only one who can stop Ragnar is Loki and the only one who can reach Loki is you, his _Aura_. But to do that you need to return to the living and no soul returns with their memories from Helheim or their previous life.”

She saw what he was thinking and also the impossible situation they faced. “That's why I'm bringing you to someone who is an exception to that rule.” she told him firmly. “If you make it back to the living is all up to your own strength.”

TBC


	105. Chapter 105

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I normally don't want to give excuses for delays, but since I promised a semi-weekly update rate this year and failed it I should at least come clean. It was going good when I had to go back home for a weekend, became really sick the next, lost my muse for the stories; and lastly, a month ago I started an internship, it's really my dream job and I've been giving it my all for the last few weeks because I have to learn everything from scratch in the new business.//Monkan

~ Chapter 105 ~

 

The flower was dancing further and further downward until it landed on something that caused ripples to spread out in the darkness. Thin silver rings glittering across the dark like the clearest of water. The shadow in the middle of the flower was covering half of Loki, bleeding into the Jotun and leaving behind pale hands and arms that held onto the Prince of the Frost Giants.

A wind traveled softly over their heads, like a requiem from times long forgotten.

Followed with the wind came a soft buzzing, similar to that of a humming bird.

The shadow, more like a person cast in shadow turned its face toward the buzzing sound until a tiny creature landed on one of the many, many petals. The faceless man looked at the creature before raising one of its hands toward it. Long pale fingers traced over the delicate wings of the tiny creature before brushing up all the way over the scaly thin body and to the nose.

With a soft buzz from the wings, the creature jumped over to land on one of the long pale fingers before looking around and then up at the face cast in shadows. Tiny clawed feet, not strong enough to do any harm, walked up the finger until it came to the knuckle where it balanced before giving another slight buzz with its wings before folding them along its body.

It looked up at the face before settling down on the hand like it had made a nest and was comfortable.

All of them stayed still for a time before the creature took to the air again.

 

* * *

 

“Why Loki? Why him?” Thor asked.

Hela had brought them to a road that lead to a shaded place that Thor couldn't make out from this distance. However, he could tell that they were going down into Helheim.

“Because he's the only one alive right now who is able to handle Ragnar's powers. Mostly because he's a Royal Sorcerer of the Jotuns, but it's also partly because of his past reincarnations. His soul by itself is a treasure.”

“His past reincarnations?”

“Yes.” Hela gave him a sharp look to warn him. “I can't tell you any details about them because that would be an invasion of his soul. Every soul has a unique history, some wrought through hard work and sacrifice, while others from consequence and darkness. Even yourself. You've noticed haven't you? That behind his fast mind and sharp words lies a purity that few have.”

Thinking back to some of the moments they shared through the past six months and he could see the innocence behind the green eyes and feel his gentle touch.

“That's because his soul is one of the last ones who have gone through all his reincarnations with the help of Yggdrasil. All I've ever done is return his soul to Yggdrasil when in death, never once has it gone through the repentance and guiding my realm offers. That's why, when all of this is over, you better treat your soul mate properly.”

“You didn't have to tell me, I know that I will always treat Loki with nothing less than my love and full respect. He's my _Aura_. There's no one else for me.”

Hela gave him a look he couldn't read.

“The past is inescapable, because it's the key to the future. Loki lives for the future, no matter how painful the past he accept it and lets it guide him to a better future.”

Thor remembered holding Loki's hand as he wrapped the new bandage over his missing finger. The look on Loki's face of acceptance of what had happened written all over his face. The same look on his face as when they met under the ice. Despite his grim reality Loki had always accepted everything.

“Ragnar on the other hand is different. He doesn't forgive the past and lives in it, lets it fester until its a wound that can no longer heal. He seek destruction and there will be no end to it once he gains complete control of Loki. Nothing will be able to stop him.”

“How can I stop him in that case.” Thor questioned.

“You will not stop Ragnar. You will stop Loki. Because you are his _Aura_ you will be able to reach him. Break through the darkness surrounding his heart from your death and he will start to fight Ragnar. No matter how strong power, pitched against the original soul of the body and it will stand no chance. Possessing a body is the same as breaking down the original soul and taking over. If the original soul takes back command then the invading soul will lose its grip. Though I can't say it will be easy. Ragnar is strong and he will not give up easily.” The Queen of Helheim reached out a hand and placed it on Thor's upper arm. “Don't let go of him.”

Nodding, Thor let her words sink into him and although he didn't know how he would achieve it, he would never let go of Loki

 

* * *

 

The pale being sat on the edge of the coffin, balancing carefully as he watched the body inside. Blue skin was fading into black as the transaction area was covered with red glowing veins. The hair was slowly growing longer until it was long enough to reach his ankles.

The darkness was slowly eating the Jotun and soon he would see his master again.

Accustomed to not move for longer periods of time, the young man let his mind wander into the distant past and not so recent events. A time when he dared to hope and dream before it was all taken from him. Before his master was cruelly betrayed.

The blue dragon twitched before lifting its head to to look at an approaching shadow. It raised its scales along the spine and let out a hostile scream to warn the other dragon from coming closer.

When the dragon received a very different and very commanding reply it hunched down as the shadow came closer and closer and grew bigger with each passing moment.

Once the lizard was above them he was too big to fit with them all and therefore let out a roaring shriek that had all the surrounding Heklas shuffle backward as fast as they could manage. With its upper body landing the dragon sniffed the smaller blue dragon before focusing on the pale man.

“Welcome home, Nidhöggr.”

The dragon chirped softly as the tongue came out to lick the other which ended up being drawn up along his whole body.

“It won't be long now.” he said as the chirp changed tone. “Just a few more hours and Ragnar will be back with us. And then everything will start.”

TBC


	106. Chapter 106

~ Chapter 106 ~  
-Connecting the past: 1 of 2-

 

_It started so long ago._

 

“Can you bring me that flask?” Ragnar asked as he pointed in the general direction. “The red one.”

With wobbly legs, balancing under the extra weight, Unn crawled along the table until he was close enough to stretch his body up and closer to Ragnar. - _Here-_

“Thank you.” the Millennium Dragon said as he lifted the flash, popped open the cork and dripped in a few drops. The light yellow liquid inside the container he worked on turned purple and puffed up a tiny light cloud of smoke before settling down.

- _What are you doing?_ -

Ragnar smiled at Unn before he held out his open hand for the crawler to jump onto. Together with the container in the other hand he walked them both over to the balcony and the wide range of flowers growing there. As far as the eye could see across the realm, dragons of all sizes and shapes appeared and disappeared.

The long neck of a dragon rose high above the trees, chewing on some leaves while a rock shifted before settling down again. A dragon of red color and talons, no bigger than a hound, was sleeping on top of the roof of the building.

And high above them a cloud came down with the wind before taking the shape of wings and glided along the stream of air together with white birds.

He stopped by a green bush who had not sported any buds yet. Gently pouring the purple liquid into the earth of the bush, it didn't take long before tiny red berries in large clusters across the green. No sooner had the berries grown before tiny thin butterfly like dragons landed and started to eat.

Unn looked at the dragons who he had seen often enough to get used to when the hand he was standing on shifted and a finger pushed out further than the rest. Ragnar took one of the berry bunches and placed it across his finger. Unn backed up along his wrist when one of the tiny dragons landed on the finger and started to eat.

Curious at the creature he had only seen at a distance, Unn inched slowly forward until he didn't dare any closer and made a movement that could be taken as sniffing the air. The butterfly like creature stopped eating with a red berry between its lips and stared at the black thing.

Unbeknown to Unn, Ragnar smiled at the interaction.

 

* * *

 

 

The wind was strong and would have pulled him away into a free fall if he hadn't dug his claw like legs into the fabric of Ragnar's pocket, making holes, and clung on for dear life.

With strong and steady beats, the dragon; green smooth scales and a mane like a horse, sailed through the air along its brethren. Letting out a call, the dragon received responses all around him before they went higher.

“Look.” A hand came up to hold Unn against his chest, knowing that the wind felt different for them and this was Unn's flight after all.

Trusting the voice, Unn opened his eye and looked out over the landscape in wonder. Everything looked so different with the world spread out like this. Narrowing his eye he could make out the edge of the other realm next to them and looking up along Yggdrasil he still couldn't see the end of the world tree.

It was unbelievable and beautiful.

And the strange thing was that he felt safe. Safer than he had in his whole short life.

Soon they were accompanied by Nidhöggr who circled the dragon in playful spirals before coming up next to them.

 

* * *

 

 

Unn curled up on the bed next to the pillow. His legs drawn in under him as the light through the window started to warm his butt. He opened his eye only slightly, sleep still muddling his mind as he saw Ragnar's face not far from him.

His mouth open as he slept peacefully.

Unn closed his eye and went back to sleep too.

 

* * *

 

 

Time had no meaning. He hadn't understood time because it didn't matter to him, but now he felt like he could understand it.

The time he had spent with Ragnar Hök and the dragons felt like an eternity. However at the same time he felt it wasn't long enough. He didn't want it to end. He didn't want to lose his home and it scared him how precious he wanted to spend his time doing silly things with the Millennium Dragon, playing around, and just keeping the man company.

How long would he live? How much more time would they have?

He was scared because he didn't want this to end.

Because he was happy.

 

* * *

 

 

“This is Unn. Unn? Say hello.”

The hand trailed over his head and woke him from his slumber.

His eye opened slowly and took two blinks before it could focus on Ragnar and the other one with him.

 

* * *

 

 

Unn refused to come close to the human and when he had to he would rest on Ragnar's opposite shoulder, but if he could he would hide away in some dark corner if he couldn't escape into the garden where the familiar dragons were.

Ragnar would bring the human more often and they would have lengthy discussions.

He wanted to trust Ragnar. Trust in his judgment not to bring danger to them. He did trust Ragnar, but he couldn't trust the human. Humans were dangerous. They were violent.

And he also hadn't missed the look of familiar disgust on the face of the human when they first met.

 

* * *

 

 

_-Ragnar-_ Unn screamed as loud as he could as he ran as fast as his tiny body could manage. He jumped and crawled through the terrain, the dead bodies of dragons all around him. He could hear a roar from Nidhöggr but it was drowned down by the screams from other dragons.

A dragon tried to eat him but he jumped out of the way and could only winch when the dragon crashed into another creature and started to tear them apart.

_-RAGNAR_ -

The black spider like creature ran through the ruins of what had once been part of Ragnar's home. A sacred place where only Ragnar was allowed to go. A place Ragnar had brought him once before to show him its wonders. A sanctuary. A place no humans should set foot. Ever.

Soon the bodies of dragons was replaced by human bodies dressed in strange clothes he had never seen before. With little effort he jumped over the bodies of humans when he heard in the distance the voices.

"-to happen. Believe me"

Coming out through the large door frame, Unn came to a stop as the sight shocked him more than being hunted by humans.

Dressed in torn white robes, they were coloured by the light of the fire, making his whole shape seem like it was on fire. Hands stained red. The long black hair which had once been tied into a tight braid had come undone, and now left all of the onyx tresses free to dance in the heat of the fire. With eyes which could have cut diamonds, fell on the King. Purple eyes stared in disdain at the man on the floor.

"I will never forgive this treachery. I will never forgive you." The giant pillars, shaped like people in prayers, collapsed across the altar, taking everything with them. "I will never forgive you."

 

* * *

 

 

A piece of the ground broke lose as his leg stepped a little to close to the edge.

How had he survived? Where had everyone gone?

The little black spider like creature and its one large eye stared down into the abyss of where his home had been. Where the realm had stretched out far longer than the eye could see, but now there was only endless darkness.

Where was Ragnar? Where was Nidhöggr? Where was all the tiny dragons? Where was the soft bed? Where was the green balcony?

He turned around and looked at the small area of marble and a lonely throne shaped by four golden dragons of gold.

Ragnar's throne. But this was not a familiar area. The space around him looked all too familiar to the abyss, and the small area was not connected to anything. Not Yggdrasil or another realm. It was floating endlessly.

- _Where are you?-_

Unn huddled into a small ball as he trembled in fear for the unknown he was facing. But more than that… far more than the fear he felt a sorrow incomparable to anything he had ever felt.

_-Answer me… Ragnar!-_

 

TBC


	107. Chapter 107

~ Chapter 107 ~  
-Connecting the past: 2 of 2-

- _How much time ha_ _s_ _passed? Why am I still alive?_ -

Unn looked up from the throne and into the endless abyss surrounding him. Nothing changed and nothing came close to him. It was like time had stopped and didn't matter anymore as he floated around endlessly. There was no sunrise or sunset. Nothing to tell him how long he had been alone except for the feeling inside his small body which had stopped crying from sorrow and had just left a hole in him.

He hadn't eaten in what felt like an eternity but he didn't feel hungry or that he was starving.

When would this end?

 

* * *

 

It was growing.

The area around the throne was no longer crumbling at the edges but it seemed like it was growing.

 

* * *

 

Unn looked up at the red sun which had finally come into view although it didn't leave him any more sense of time he knew that something was happening.

 

* * *

 

At first he didn't do anything as the first ones appeared on the floating marble which had grown to be a kilometer across. Unn had stayed still as the invaders moved around and poked, took samples of the ground, flashed some strange light and talked among themselves in a language he couldn't understand.

He had paid them no mind and continued to rest on the throne when they suddenly came closer and started to touch the golden dragons. He didn't like it. He didn't like them touching Ragnar's property.

Then when one of the strange creatures took out a strange device and pushed something. A piece of one of the dragons snapped off and it shrieked in pain, causing not only the strangers to rear back, but for Unn to open his eye as he was overcome by the scream of dying dragons.

Of Ragnar.... dying-

Faster than the creatures could react Unn attacked them. He ripped them with his legs, scratched them, injured them, and for some reason he somehow managed to do a lot of damage to them because most of them stopped moving except one who was crawling toward the door of light which had appeared and they came through.

Unn followed after and it didn't take long for him to catch up. He even stood still and watched the struggle as the fury inside him grew into something else and he felt a change which had never happened. The area bellow his big eye ripped until a mouth, just as big as his eye with sharp white teeth lining it, was revealed.

The creature screamed when Unn sank his teeth into his leg like limb and bit right through. He bit and bit and bit and bit and swallowed until the scream ended.

 

* * *

 

Unn sat on the throne and looked down on himself.

He had grown.

Not much but the throne was not as big as it used to be.

Looking over to the stain that was the only reminder of the intruders.

He had eaten them all. Ever last piece of them.

Looking over to the strange doorway with a strange jewel on top, Unn got up.

 

* * *

 

Unn walked through the doorway with blood drying on his furry body. Now large enough to rival some of smaller dragons, Unn felt himself grow stronger before he jumped up and devoured the jewel. It crunched between his teeth and disappeared into a dust down his throat.

 

* * *

 

The change was extremely slow and painful as his body restructured itself into something it was not meant to be. The area around him now looking more like a resemblance of where he once lived. His limbs, now two meters long and thin was retracting and wrapping into itself as the black paled into white skin. Only the middle part though, the lower and upper parts looked like his black spider leg.

Looking at the change, Unn smiled.

 

* * *

 

How long it took him was an unanswerable question. Time had never been kind to him so he guessed an eternity. His upper body had finally been finished.

Unn traced his pale hands over his arms and chest. Short black hair from his head and he smiled as he traced his face and compared it to his memory. It was different. It was wrong. It was his own. It was Ragnar's.

Although his lower body was that of his real self, he felt something he hadn't in a long time. Happiness. Because although it was only a fake and not even identical to the real one, he felt his heart beat in joy.

 

* * *

 

With pale legs, Unn walked toward the throne before turning to look at the mess left behind by him. His hair, now reaching his shoulders caressed his skin as a thought ran through his head.

 

* * *

 

Naked like he had always been, Unn sat on the throne with his hair spilling down his pale thin body. He looked out over the abyss when he heard the tiny tapping of legs coming toward him.

With a graceful jump, the little black spider like creature landed on the armrest and looked up at Unn with one big yellow eye and some small ones around it.

Smiling at the creature, Unn held out his hand and let it walk on top before lifting it up.

 

* * *

 

The second time someone invaded his home he let his 'children' eat them.

Overpowered by just the sheer number of his 'children' Unn looked on with black eyes as he leaned back on the throne.

 

* * *

 

His 'children' grew bigger and their number started to grow without his help. Still they stayed close to him, peacefully. Faithfully.

Despite his 'children', the hollow feeling inside of him had never left him.

He wanted to see Ragnar. He wanted to talk to him. Do experiments, take walks, slumber together, fly in the sky, explore, play with the dragons. He wanted to live together with Ragnar again.

He wanted to be with Ragnar again.

 

* * *

 

_He looked up and saw the hand stretched out to him. Trying not to run Unn crawled with his tiny body up on Ragnar's hand and all the way up to his shoulder._

_-Ragnar. I have so much to tell you.- As he babbled on, the Millennium Dragon just smiled as they walked through the green garden with tiny dragons buzzing around, hound size dragons lazying around on roof-tops and branches; and enormous dragons peacefully minding their own business all around them._

When Unn woke he felt his eyes burn and for the first time in a very, very long time he cried.

 

* * *

 

He couldn't wait anymore.

He had to meet Ragnar. He had to see him. He had to hear him. One last time.

So he searched. He searched and searched until he noticed a realm of ice and giants. And dragons. Not as many dragons as he had once seen but still plenty to remind him of the realm he used to call home.

There he found a blue giant with powerful magic. Similar to Ragnar. Ragnar didn't have a body anymore. If only he had a body then Unn could see him again. If only he had the perfect body.

 

* * *

 

_-I've found it! The perfect body.-_

 

* * *

 

Unn reached down and touched Loki's cheek, caressing the soft white skin before the eyes opened to reveal black that gave way to purple eyes.

“I've missed you. Ragnar.”

TBC


End file.
